


Небо для пса и дракона одно

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 94,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: не закончено, писалось для фана, логика и смысл отсутствуют





	1. Часть первая - Далмаска. Глава: Между адом и раем

Баш фон Ронсенберг никогда не был особо впечатлительным.  
Когда ему первый раз пришлось надеть покореженный доспех брата, для эмоций как-то не нашлось времени. Но потом был второй раз, и третий. И теперь он не мог дождаться, когда же они, наконец, прибудут в Аркадис, где он сможет надеть такой же судейский доспех, но тот, в котором Ноа, по крайней мере, не умирал.  
Башу казалось, от доспешных пластин до сих пор пахнет кровью.  
Этого не могло быть, но это было. 

Баш не терзался ни чувством вины, ни каким-то другими подходящими к случаю чувствами. Слишком много было дел. Все закончилось только для мертвых, а для живых осталось самое сложное – разгребать последствия, улаживать конфликты сразу между несколькими странами, искать решения. Безопасность Ларсы Солидора во всем этом хаосе действительно становилась задачей приоритетной важности.  
Но доспехи Судьи тяготили его. Неприятно было отзываться на чужое имя, прятать лицо под разбитым забралом.

Ему постоянно казалось, что изнутри доспехи пропитались Ноа, его кровью, его чувствами – темными, горькими, слишком сложными для понимания. 

Кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
\- Баш! Проснись, Баш!  
Он тупо удивился. Прошло всего ничего, а он уже почти отвык от собственного имени. Все, что он слышал теперь: Габрант.  
Сейчас почему-то трудно было поверить в то, что мать в девичестве носила эту фамилию. Баш не помнил, чтобы в их детстве кто-то из родителей упоминал об этом.  
А резкое это словечко, об которое спотыкался язык, казалось ему просто кличкой, придуманной Солидорами для одного из своих закованных в броню псов.  
Аркадия навязывалась в страну, которую он должен был теперь считать своей, но в глубине души еще жило то, старое, полусказочное, из детства – жестокая империя, злые правители, бронированные псы.  
\----

Он пришел в себя – в душной темноте. Ни единого отсвета, ни единого дуновения.  
Болело все. Казалось, будто в теле вообще не осталось целых костей.  
Воздуха не хватало, нос был забит засохшей кровью.  
Он разлепил спекшиеся губы, жадно глотнул воздух. Ребра отозвались новым приступом боли, а вдоха будто и не было. 

Воздуха - будто не было.

Он попытался повернуться, понять, где он. Изломанное тело слушалось с трудом, да и пространства вокруг оказалось всего ничего. Руки наткнулись на тканевую обивку, под которой было вроде бы дерево. Сбоку, сверху.  
Он уронил руки и засмеялся сухим, горьким смехом. И тут же зашелся в кашле. Схватился за грудь, машинально попытался сесть и ударился головой о крышку.

Я в гробу.  
Я сдох, и меня похоронили.  
Странно, что не выкинули в пустыню на поживу падальщикам. Большего я не заслуживаю, как ни крути.

Он постарался успокоиться. Внимательно ощупал крышку, стенки гроба, нашел место соединения.  
Прошелся рукой по себе: тонкие брюки, легкая рубаха. Даже ремня и то не было.  
Вспомнил про птицу-подвеску, но ее не было тоже. 

Больно.  
Темно.  
Безнадежно.  
\-----

 

\- Баш, проснись!  
Он проснулся, тяжело дыша. Колотилось сердце.  
Ларса смотрел внимательно.  
\- Ты кричал во сне.  
\- Что? – он даже не понял.  
\- Тебе что-то снилось?  
\- Я… не помню.  
Но, уже произнося, на пол-слове - он вспомнил.

Ему снился ад.  
Ему снилось, что в доспехе брата он выходит на арену против магов, героев, богов и демонов.  
Он стережет выход из этого ада. Он проверяет на прочность каждого, кто стремится отсюда выйти.  
И повторяет снова и снова:  
\- Я – Судья-Магистр Габрант, страж и судья для живых и для мёртвых. Как сторожевая собака богов, я буду решать, достойны ли вы - жить, и чего вы вообще достойны.  
«Я – Судья-Магистр Габрант»  
Будто этот сон был послан ему, чтобы заучить наизусть эти слова.  
Этот сон длился целую вечность. Он побеждал и проигрывал, противники уходили – так или иначе, но для него самого не было выхода. 

Падали на землю зазубренные мечи. Болели измученные, в кровь изодранные руки. Болело все тело, трудно было вдохнуть полной грудью – доспех будто сдавливал его, впиваясь в плоть.  
Ему не хватало воздуха. Погасало адское пламя, и в кромешной тьме он процарапывал себе путь наружу. Не обращая внимания на боль, не замечая усталости.  
С каким-то странным, несвойственным ему упорством.  
Будто надев доспехи брата, он заразился его мрачной одержимостью.  
И когда он наконец-то пробился сквозь адские врата, на него вдруг хлынула земля – рыхлая, недавно перекопанная, песчаная земля Далмаски. Хлынула целым потоком, забивая рот и нос, перекрывая горло.  
И тогда Баш закричал.

И напугал Ларсу Солидора.  
\------

Дышать, похоже, было уже нечем.  
Он то терял сознание, то снова приходил в себя.  
Когда очнулся в очередной раз, в щель между крышкой и самим гробом сыпалась земля. Он не видел ее, но слышал и чувствовал.  
Одежда была мокрой от пота, но сам он не понимал, жарко ему или холодно. Ему было просто плохо.  
Уже – не больно, не душно, не бессильно, а просто – плохо.

Нужны были силы для последнего рывка, но какие уж тут силы.  
Он все-таки полез, разгребая землю изодранными в кровь руками, проталкивая себя вперед.

И снова очнувшись, обнаружил, что не понимает, где верх, где низ. Руками он образовал около рта небольшое пространство, где пытался дышать.

Ему казалось, кто-то зовет его по имени, настойчиво, яростно, не давая сорваться в беспамятство.  
Ноа!  
Голос, от которого сжималось сердце. Он потянулся было за этим голосом, будто умирающий от жажды - на звук текущей воды. Но в памяти встало стеной - то, последнее, полное ненависти: гори в аду, Габрант!

И тогда он сдался.  
Он заслужил такую смерть.  
Именно такую.

Тело еще билось, задыхаясь, не желая умирать, а душа смирилась.  
Гори в аду, Габрант!  
Я заслужил это…  
Гори в аду...

Сознание померкло.  
Он встал на площадке пред адскими вратами – в полном судейском облачении, с плащом за спиной.  
Откуда-то он знал, зачем он здесь, и что от него требуется. Привычным резким движением он соединил мечи и шагнул вперед.  
\- Я – Судья-Магистр Габрант. Я Страж и Судья для всех, для мертвых и для живых. Здесь я властен судить и карать каждого. Здесь именно я буду решать, достойны ли вы жить. И чего вы вообще достойны!

 

Себя я уже осудил.  
И покараю сам.

\-----  
Перепачканная одежда. Серое неживое лицо. Руки в крови и грязи, на пальцах содрана кожа.  
\- Еще немного, и он бы выбрался, - сказал молодой мужчина, - Терпеть его не могу, но обидно так умирать.  
\- Сердце бьется, - сказала виера вдруг.  
Расслышала все-таки.  
\- Надо же! Какая он упрямая скотина, просто уму непостижимо.  
Другой, молчавший до сих пор мужчина разжал покойнику рот. Тонкое, отливающее металлом щупальце скользнуло туда.  
\- О! Мог бы подождать, пока вы наедине останетесь.  
Во рту и в горле была земля. К первому щупальцу присоединилось второе, осторожно очищая дыхательные пути.  
\- Как символично – убийца короля задохнулся землей Далмаски.  
\- Помолчи.  
\- Ну, извини. Никогда его не любил. Забавно, насколько они с братом разные.  
\- Разве? – сказала виера, но никто не обратил на нее внимания.  
Покойник дернулся, зашелся в приступе кашля. Темноволосый мужчина помог ему повернуться на бок, наклонил его голову. 

Тот выкашливал землю и кровь. Попробовал опереться рукой, не замечая, что его кто-то придерживает за плечи. Каждый вдох отдавался приступом боли.  
Он не понимал, где он, что с ним.  
Все, что он помнил, - это темные скалы, огонь и бесконечные сражения. Последний круг ада – для пса, умершего от руки хозяина. 

В сухие губы ткнулось металлическое горлышко фляги. Холодное. Мокрое.  
Пил он жадно, кажется, выпил все, что там было. Или просто флягу забрали?  
Потом его вырвало. 

\- Не торопись, - сказал знакомый голос, - Маленькими глотками.  
Пить хотелось чудовищно, но он только стиснул зубы.  
За что? Мои грехи настолько велики?  
Неужели я не выслужил себе права хотя бы на быструю смерть?

Ему насильно разжали рот. Воду вливали буквально по капле, даже глотать не приходилось – само как будто впитывалось.  
Серая пелена перед глазами постепенно истаивала. Он увидел небо, насмешливо-равнодушное лицо младшего сына Банансы, его напарницу, стоявшую в стороне. Потом встретился взглядом со своим хозяином.

Он чувствовал себя полумертвым псом, который подставляет горло вожаку. Добей.  
Прошу тебя.  
У меня нет больше сил.

Его отпустили. Теперь он смотрел в землю.  
\- Ноа…  
Чьи-то пальцы коснулись его лица.  
\- Ноа, успокойся. Все кончилось. Успокойся.  
Он ткнулся грязным лицом в теплые ладони и - не выдержал, заплакал.

Из ада сразу в рай – это слишком.


	2. Псы и хозяева, или о преданности и предательстве

Ларса вытянул из него все о том длинном и ярком кошмаре.   
Баш не хотел говорить, но – по слову, по фразе - все-таки рассказал. Порой Ларсе просто невозможно было сопротивляться.   
А ведь ему только двенадцать.  
Каково же иметь дело со взрослыми Солидорами? 

\- Я всегда представлял себе ад несколько иначе, - сказал Ларса.  
\- Это просто сон.  
\- А вы были очень близки с братом?   
Глядя на кривую улыбку Баша, добавил:  
\- Вы ведь идентичные близнецы. Не просто братья.  
\- Мы были очень дружны в детстве, - сказал Баш, наконец.  
\- Он вам снился когда-нибудь? Так ярко?  
\- Нет.  
\- А когда вы…  
\- Уехал? Сбежал? – Баш смотрел в глаза, холодно, прямо.  
Эффект присутствия Габранта был просто невероятный. Ларсе казалось: если заговорить с ним сейчас, как с Ноа, то Ноа и ответит.   
\- Нет, - сказал Баш, - До убийства короля Раминаса я даже не знал, что мой брат жив.   
Юный Император просматривал какие-то бумаги. Даже сейчас, по дороге в Аркадис, дел ему находилось столько, что это почти пугало. Что будет, когда они окажутся в столице?  
Но тут Ларса закрыл папку.  
\- Вы думали, что он мертв?  
\- Да.  
\- Что он погиб еще тогда? Когда Аркадия завоевала Ландис?  
Баш не понимал, к чему эти вопросы.   
\- Да, я думал, они оба умерли тогда, и мой брат, и моя мать.   
Ларса моргнул. На миг он показался совсем ребенком, но миг этот тут же прошел.  
\- А ваш брат знал, что вы живы…   
Знал.   
Ненавидел. 

А Баш все эти годы тосковал по нему. 

\-----  
Он почти слышал чей-то встревоженный голос, почти чувствовал прикосновения чьих-то рук, но это все отдалялось от него – словно он тонул, а светлый кружок солнца становился все меньше и темнее, пока не померк окончательно.  
Пред ним снова был мир, где с темных небес шел огненный дождь, а заблудшие души искали выход.   
Смешно.   
Они хотели вернуться туда, где боги передвигали их, словно пешки, сталкивая в бесконечных битвах. Не в свои родные миры, к близким и любимым, а всего лишь на шахматную доску, где боги забавлялись их жизнями и смертями.   
Боги. Те, кто возомнил, что имеет право обращаться с государствами и народами, словно с собственными игрушками.  
Он сжал кулаки – и засмеялся сам над собой.   
Ты не из тех, кто способен идти против богов. Что ты можешь, пес?   
Ничего.   
Только сражаться. Исполнять то, что назначено тебе наказанием. Ты заслужил все это, заслужил сполна.  
Он услышал шаги и обернулся.  
\- Кто здесь? – сказал он, - Что, тоже попались в ловушку? Что ж, мы найдем себе занятие и посреди этой комедии, устроенной на потребу богам. В конце концов, все, что остается, это следовать по однажды выбранному пути и отбросить все остальное. А впрочем… всех нас ждет одна судьба. Все мы сдохнем, как собаки, рано или поздно.

 

\----  
Баш смотрел в окно. На сердце лежала тяжесть невыносимая.   
Кто ему снился, Ноа - или он сам?

Гордость и стыд – две стороны одной монеты. Фальшивой монеты, за которую продают вещи гораздо более ценные.   
Вот только…  
До конца своей жизни он так и не сможет вернуться в Ландис.   
Почему именно сейчас его вдруг стала мучить эта простая мысль?   
Он и раньше не мог вернуться. Но тогда это была территория чужой, враждебной страны. А теперь…  
Теперь он мог просто сесть в корабль и полететь туда, если б захотел. Увидеть дом, где они родились и росли, окрестные деревни, леса, горы.   
Из-за того ли, что он только что похоронил брата, его преследовали эти печальные мысли? Какой смысл сокрушаться о том, что невозможно?

\- Вы всегда можете поехать, если захотите,– сказал на это Ларса.  
\- Мне казалось, что Ноа не бывал там…  
\- Не знаю. Я не помню, чтобы слышал об этом. Но Габрант часто отлучался из столицы, причем не всегда об этом было официально известно. И даже если он там не был, что вам мешает это сделать?

Баш смотрел в окно.   
Что мешает тебе поехать на родину, которую ты не видел почти двадцать лет?  
Сейчас не до этого, сейчас он нужен рядом с Ларсой. А может и потом будет не до этого. Может, следующие двадцать лет он будет прятаться в дела, не желая признать, насколько пугает его эта мысль – просто взять и поехать туда.  
Назвался Габрантом, пожинай плоды. Ты стал почти таким же психом, каким был твой брат. А прошло всего несколько дней. Интересно, что со мной будет спустя годы?  
Нет, не интересно. Страшно. 

Он смотрел на равнину, проплывающую внизу, а виделся ему старинный замок на вершине холма. Резной силуэт давно утраченного прошлого - на фоне восходящего солнца. 

Даже если поехать, кто он будет для ландисийцев? Чужак, завоеватель, имперский Судья-Магистр.   
Или там известно, кто такой Габрант?  
Неудивительно, что у Ноа на сердце была такая горечь. 

Что я делаю? Кто я теперь?

Невозможно было отказать умирающему в его просьбе.   
Но чем ближе становился Аркадис, тем неуютней он себя чувствовал.   
Дав слово, назад не повернешь, да у Баша фон Ронсенберга и в мыслях такого не было. Что такое долг, он понимал не хуже брата.   
Служить и защищать. Так его учили, так воспитывали. Долг и служенье – превыше всего. И двенадцателетнему Императору Аркадии он сейчас нужен был гораздо больше, чем Далмаске. 

Но - служить Империи…   
Тем, кто сжег их дом, лишил родины. 

Насколько же сильно Ноа пришлось ломать себя, чтобы сохранять верность правителям Аркадии.   
Баш не знал, способен ли он сам на подобное. Где-то в глубине души ему казалось, что именно сейчас он и предает Ландис.  
Но поступить иначе – было и вовсе невозможно. Бросить сейчас этого ребенка, на которого свалилась огромная ответственность?   
Уж лучше предать давно покинутую родину, чем живого – и настолько одинокого - мальчика. 

Можно прожить и без чести, вот без души – сложновато.

Но все равно давило…

Кто же я теперь?  
Кем я стал? 

\------  
Его будто выдернули из беспамятства. Он открыл глаза, тяжело дыша. По лицу текла вода.   
Бальфир насмешливо помахал ковшиком.  
\- Ну, вот, проснулся, как миленький. А то «разбудить не могу».  
\- Ты стонал во сне, - сказал Вэйн.  
Он сидел на краю кровати.   
Абсолютно такой же, как всегда – будто и не было ничего. Габрант отвел взгляд.

\- И как стонал, - сказал Бальфир, - Как будто тебя все Маргрейсы разом трахают.  
Заметить, как сузились светлые глаза ландисийца, он успел. Вот только не ожидал, что Габрант ударит левой.   
Да еще с такой силой.  
Удар сбил Бальфира с ног.  
Фран подошла, меланхолично помогла подняться.  
Солидор перехватил руку Габранта, заставил показать костяшки пальцев.   
\- Ты, что, себе руки окончательно решил искалечить?.. А ты, Ффамран, что-то подрастерял свою прыткость.  
Габрант, собака такая, улыбался.   
\- Общение с моим братом не проходит бесследно.  
Бальфир подумал и расхохотался, хотя смеяться было больно до одури.  
\- Это точно. Я и забыл, что у тебя обе руки правые. Разделение на правое и левое в твоем мозгу не умещается. Ну, что, полегчало?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Вэйн все еще держал его руку в своих руках. Сказал:  
\- Можешь и меня ударить, если тебе от этого легче.  
Улыбка Габранта погасла мгновенно – как выключили.  
\- О, моя дорогая, - сказал Бальфир, - Нам, пожалуй, пора. 

Фран качнула головой.   
Она смотрела на Габранта.   
\- Скажи, ты имел дело с сотворенными нефесайтами?  
Бальфир посмотрел на нее. Те двое – друг на друга.  
\- Нет, - сказал Вэйн, - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Когда он дрался с тобой, тебе не показалось, что он слишком силен?  
Габрант сидел, не поднимая глаз. Вэйн тихо гладил его пальцы.  
\- Нет. Он всегда был отличным бойцом.   
\- Как ты выжил на Фаросе?  
Габрант, наконец, посмотрел на нее. Он был так бледен, что глаза его казались почти темными.   
\- Ты считаешь, что я…  
\- Я не знаю. Но когда оккурия швырнула тебя об колонну, я думала, что ты умер. И ты остался там, когда Реддас уничтожил камень. Там никто бы не смог выжить.  
Он только неловко пожал плечами.  
\- И после, на Бахамуте, когда ты напал на нас…  
\- Да он на ногах едва стоял, - сказал Бальфир.  
\- Но драться с ним было непросто.   
\- Это верно.  
\- Когда мы оставили его на той палубе, я тоже думала, что он уже при смерти. А тут он явился снова и смог тяжело ранить того, кто был одержим нефесайтом. На первый взгляд это случайные совпадения…  
\- Которые очень похожи на систему, - сказал Бальфир, - Но я готов поставить «Страл» на то, что ты ошибаешься. Поверь.   
Фран смотрела на него чуть искоса.  
\- Ты что-то знаешь об этом?  
\- Он просто тупая и упрямая скотина. Ему воображения не хватает понять, что невозможно драться с такими травмами. Там, где любой другой отступит, этот будет биться головой об стену. И поверь, стена не выдержит первой.  
\- Ффамран, - сказал Солидор, - можно тебя на минуту?  
\- Конечно.  
Бальфир с готовностью соскочил с кресла, будто ждал этого.

\----  
Фран осталась наедине с Габрантом.   
Его исцелили, но вид у него был измученный.   
Она мало его знала. Его было трудно понять. Впрочем, Баша понять было не легче.  
И уж точно она не понимала, почему Солидор простил его, ведь сам Габрант не считал, что заслуживает прощения.  
Хьюмы порой бывали такими странными.  
\- Бальфир злится, потому что когда мы нашли Солидора…  
Он поднял голову.   
Фран замолчала. 

Она легко могла бы объяснить, в чем суть конфликта между братьями Ронсенбергами. То же самое произошло у нее с сестрой. Разве нет?  
Один рвется на свободу, а другой остается хранить традицию.   
И оставшемуся кажется, что бросили его, а не давящую клетку условностей. Наверное, это очень больно, когда тебя бросают. И вся ответственность теперь ложится только на твои плечи, а раз так – ты будто теряешь право прислушиваться к своим желаниям. Если ушедший последовал за своими желаниями, оставшийся вынужден о желаниях забыть и думать только о долге – и за себя, и за того, кто ушел.  
Наверное, это трудно простить. И не слишком хочется прощать.   
Ведь тому, кто остался, никогда не понять беглеца.   
Он не понимает, что от сбежавшего ничего не зависит. Это просто случается с тобой и все. Ты просыпаешься и понимаешь: ты уйдешь или умрешь, третьего не дано. В чем повинен тот, кто жить может только на свободе?  
Но до чего же горька порой эта свобода.   
Ведь кем бы они ни были, ушедший и оставшийся, они все равно похожи – и одинаково тоскуют друг без друга. А встречаясь, будто выбивают друг из друга искры, и поневоле вспыхивает пламя взаимной неприязни. 

Взгляд этого имперского Судьи-Магистра порой так напоминал ей о старшей сестре.   
И она снова чувствовала вину, сожаление и необходимость защищаться – словно стояла перед Йоте. 

Неудивительно, что Бальфир не любит его. Ведь Бальфир тоже беглец. Чей взгляд чудится ему в глазах Габранта?

И так понятно становится, почему капитан Ронсенберг легко вписался в их компанию. Что у такого человека могло быть общего с небесными пиратами? Но он тоже когда-то бежал, в нем тоже было это стремление – самому определять свою судьбу. 

\- Ты сказала - нашли? Где?   
Голос спокойный, а пальцы бессознательно комкают простыню.   
Странный он такой – столько чувств, а ни за что не покажет.   
\- На «Бахамуте». Мы остались там, чтобы не дать ему упасть на город. И пока мы там были… Ты ведь не знаешь. Или Баш сказал тебе? Та оккурия, Венат, она… Она будто испарилась, от нее остался только золотой свет, и этот свет вошел в тело Солидора. Он тогда стал совсем странным… Тебе плохо?  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Он… У него были крылья из металла и… Он казался невероятно сильным, он уничтожал истребители и даже большие корабли. А когда мы… победили, все взорвалось, и он просто исчез в этом взрыве. Ни тела, ничего. А потом, когда тебя отнесли на «Страл», мы с Бальфиром вернулись на «Бахамут». Он падал и мог уничтожить Рабанастру. И пока мы старались исправить все поломки, сгустился Мист. Я потеряла сознание, а когда очнулась, там был Солидор. И Миста уже не было, и Солидор был совершенно нормальным. Ну, то есть – казался нормальным.  
\- Казался?  
\- Он теперь не совсем хьюм, он может такое, что хьюмам не под силу. Может быть, он теперь наполовину оккурия, мне трудно судить. Это он остановил «Бахамут», а вовсе не мы. Но он… Он появился в своем обычном облике, уже непохожий на чудовище. И… Он был изранен, и Бальфир испугался за него. Ведь они были друзьями.  
\- Да.   
\- Солидор потерял много крови, но серьезных ран на нем почти не было. Тяжело ранить его смог только ты. Поэтому Бальфир злится на тебя. Он боялся, что Вэйн умрет.   
\- Понятно.  
И все.   
Ровный голос, спокойный взгляд, только вот лицо – белое-белое. 

Фран пожалела, что рассказала. У этого хьюма была очень странная манера чувствовать себя виноватым по любому поводу. Ведь он и сражался-то с Солидором совсем недолго, и Солидор почти убил его.   
Или не «почти», а все-таки убил?  
Мысль о нефесайте не оставляла ее. Разве иначе Габрант смог бы ранить Вэйна?  
Солидор был так силен. Они дрались с ним, и дрались, и дрались. Они едва смогли победить его, когда он был еще человеком. А ведь их было много, он же – совсем один и безоружный.   
А потом, когда в него вошла сила нефесайта, он стал и вовсе непобедимым. Странно, что они вообще остались живы.

\- Берган и Гис – у каждого был нефесайт, - сказала Фран, - Почему же не было у тебя?  
\- Вэйн доверял им.  
\- А тебе?  
Он только покачал головой.  
\- Но вы же… - начала Фран и остановилась.  
Бальфир сказал ей, что эти двое - любовники, но слова Бальфира не всегда оказывались правдой.   
\- Ты ничего не знал о нефесайтах?  
\- Узнал, но поздно, - и усмехнулся странновато, - Что ставит под сомнение мой профессионализм.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Знать – это моя работа.   
\- Что «знать»?  
\- Все. Что происходит. Кто стоит за этим. Ты ведь знакома была с Зектом?  
\- С Реддасом? Да.  
\- Мы работали вместе.

Фран задумалась.  
Реддас произвел на нее впечатление. Он держал свой Бальфонхейм в руках не силой, не страхом и даже не уважением, что питали к нему, а чем-то…   
Пониманием.  
Он понимал своих подопечных, знал, что движет каждым из них, и к каждому находил свой подход.  
Но Реддас – это Реддас, он был редким хьюмом.  
И Габрант даже близко не похож на него. 

\- Я не верю тебе. Не верю, что ты не был в контакте с нефесайтом. Из мертвых так просто не воскресают. И ты не был таким сильным, когда дрался с нами. Как же ты смог ранить его?  
\- Я должен был.  
\- Но ты ведь служил ему, - сказала она, - С чего ты вдруг встал на нашу сторону?   
\- Фран, чего ты хочешь от меня?  
Он впервые назвал ее по имени. Так легко, как будто давным-давно знал, как ее зовут. Впрочем, наверное, ему сказали – Баш, или Ларса, или еще кто-нибудь.  
\- Я хочу услышать правду.   
\- Правду… Ну, вот тебе правда. Я не знаю, почему я жив. И жив ли вообще. Мне кажется, все это – просто морок, адская издевка. А потом я очнусь в своем аду и пойму, что ничего этого не было.   
Фран аж ушами пошевелила.   
На Фаросе ей казалось, что этот хьюм уже не на грани безумия, а скорее перешел за эту грань. И сейчас она еще больше утвердилась в этой мысли.   
Мог ли он и впрямь помешаться – от чувства вины и всех совершенных предательств? Отчего хьюмы сходят с ума?   
\- Я принесу тебе поесть, - сказала она.  
И ушла.

 

\----  
Они стояли на кухне. Солидор - у окна, скрестив руки на груди. Бальфир – прислонившись к дверному косяку.  
\- Ну, подумаешь, обидел я твою собачку. Переживет.  
\- Ты обидел меня, - сказал Солидор.  
\- Вэйн… Ну, прости. Я терпеть его не могу.  
\- Ффамран, ты его не видел – сколько? Шесть лет? Семь? Ты до конца жизни будешь помнить, что он когда-то поставил тебя на место?  
\- Перед всей Академией.  
\- Перестань его дразнить. Чего ты добиваешься, чтобы он тебя прибил со злости?  
\- О! Ну, пусть попробует.  
\- А я бы поставил на него, - сказал Вэйн.  
Едва заметная, но все-таки улыбка. И долгий взгляд в окно.   
Бальфир отвернулся.  
Почему с годами жизнь становится только сложнее? И все так запутывается.   
Какие-то там государства, какая-то там политика…. Будто все это имеет хоть какое-то значение - на самом-то деле.   
\- С чего ты вообще о нем печешься? Ведь он предал тебя.   
\- Он меня не предавал.  
\- Вэйн, он пытался тебя убить.  
\- Ты тоже, - сказал Солидор.  
Фран хотела уйти, но Бальфир удержал ее.  
\- Вэйн, прости, но ты был не в себе. Ты можешь думать все, что угодно, но ты себя не контролировал. Ты был одержим. Так же, как мой отец.   
Солидор на миг закрыл глаза.   
\- Вэйн, тебя надо было остановить. Ты не понимал, что ты делаешь.  
\- Для себя ты оправдания находишь, а для Габранта – нет?  
\- Зато ты для него, похоже, находишь в избытке. Он мог убить тебя.  
\- Он меня не убил.  
\- Вэйн!  
\- Ффамран, ты всегда терпеть его не мог за то, что он дотошный педант, который замечает любую мелочь. Педант, хладнокровная сволочь, расчетливый провинциал, который втерся в доверие к правящему дому… Не твои слова? А теперь ты вдруг решил, что он не понимает, что делает? То он за меня, то он против меня, и все это абсолютно без причин?  
\- Он очень эмоционален, - сказала Фран, - И действительно ведет себя неразумно. Мне кажется, неразумно даже для хьюма.   
Солидор только глянул на нее. Забрал поднос и ушел.  
\- Бальфир? – Фран была всерьез озадачена, - Габранта действительно считают хладнокровным и расчетливым?  
\- Раньше я тоже так думал, - сказал Бальфир, - Но это было давно.

\-----

Маленькая комната, выбеленные стены. Полупрозрачные шторы колышет ветер.  
Габрант как будто и не шелохнулся, так и сидел на кровати, прислонившись к подушкам в изголовье. В светлой рубахе, бледный до синевы. 

Если бы пришлось выбирать одно мгновение для того, чтобы провести в нем вечность, выбрал бы - это, даже не задумываясь.  
Странно, ведь кажется, в жизни достаточно было счастливых, ярких, поистине сильных моментов. А вот остаться хочется – здесь.   
Такая тихая, спокойная картина. И Ноа - сидит, ждет, полностью покорившись и судьбе, и воле своего хозяина. 

Когда-то ландисийские воины убивали себя на могиле своего господина. Не так уж и давно это было, всего каких-то сто лет назад. 

\- Как насчет завтрака в постель?  
Устроил поднос у Габранта на коленях, сел на край кровати.  
\- Ну, что?  
\- Я не хочу есть.  
Какое же у него лицо – гордое, а вместе с тем – такая безропотность в чертах.   
\- Хочешь, - сказал Вэйн.  
Тот опустил глаза. Сказал тихо:  
\- Ведь он прав. Младший Бананса.  
\- А слух у тебя - хороший.  
\- Стены здесь - тонкие. Я предал тебя.  
\- Насколько я помню, лично мне ты и не присягал, - сказал Вэйн. Зачерпнул ложкой каши, - Рот открой.  
Габрант невольно улыбнулся. Хотел взять ложку сам.  
\- Ну, нет уж. У тебя был шанс, ты его упустил. Открывай рот.

Мир сократился до прозрачности отдельных минут.   
И только полтарелки спустя как-то вдруг вспомнилось о реальности. 

\- Ты сделал то, что должен был. Ты не дал нам с Ларсой убить друг друга. Ведь отец от тебя хотел именно этого? Ну, что ты так смотришь? Ты думал, ты у нас один такой, кто все обо всех знает?  
\- Если б я все знал…  
\- Полагаю, что верность Дому Солидоров победила бы в любом случае, - сказал Вэйн.   
Вышло резче, чем хотелось. Но слишком уж свежо было в памяти.   
Ларса с оружием в руках – это было больно, тяжело, но предсказуемо. А вот Габрант… 

А ведь я не смогу это забыть.   
Винить его мне не в чем, но забыть…

Габрант побледнел еще больше, хотя, казалось, больше уж некуда. Совсем как привидение. Вот прикажи ему сейчас умереть, он ведь, пожалуй, и дышать перестанет.   
Это почти раздражало.   
Ведь это ты первым ударил, Ноа. И мне же тебя утешать?  
Но в детской побасенке о том, что мы отвечаем за тех, кого приручили, скрывается слишком много правды. 

Если псу больно, разве не хозяин за это в ответе?

\- Ты забываешь, что я давно тебя знаю, - сказал Вэйн, - Между долгом и привязанностью ты всегда выбираешь не в свою пользу.   
Потянулся к нему, рискуя опрокинуть поднос. Наклонил светловолосую голову к себе на плечо. Сказал тихо, почти на ухо:  
\- Повезло ж нам когда-то завоевать Ландис. Если б мы с Ларсой оба погибли бы, что было бы с Аркадией? Я со своими безумными идеями чуть Империю не потерял.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Ну, конечно. У меня намечались одновременно война и бунт. Все боролись за власть. А я тем временем боролся с оккуриями.   
Тихий смешок.   
\- Смешно ему. А ты не удивился, я смотрю. И давно ты знал?  
\- Недавно.  
Вэйн провел пальцами по небритой щеке Габранта.   
\- Надо будет как-нибудь сравнить наши версии. Слушай, а ты ведь седеешь.  
\- Угу.  
\- Я не замечал раньше.   
Габрант молчал. Довольно уютно молчал. Теплое его дыхание щекотало шею.   
\- Дом Солидоров устоял, - сказал Вэйн, - А Ларса больше подходит на роль Императора, чем я.  
\- Нет.  
\- Правитель, который желает странного, это плохой правитель. Не с твоей родины поговорка, нет?  
\- Воина, поднявшего руку на своего господина, следует лишить руки и нагим изгнать за пределы своих владений, - сказал тот.   
\- Ты изучал древние трактаты, или у вас до сих пор такое в ходу?  
\- Теперь там в ходу законы Аркадии. Это трехсотые годы, княжеское уложение о наказаниях.   
\- В Ландисе тогда было княжество?  
\- А город-государство Аркадес был республикой.   
\- Ты сомневаешься в моей образованности? Ммм?.. И что же, ты предлагаешь отрезать тебе руки и без штанов отправить прямо в объятья к Аль-Сиду? Извини, я не настолько хорошо к нему отношусь. Обойдется он, пожалуй, без такого счастья. Да и все его семейство тоже… Тебе смешно? Не будешь меня слушаться, и впрямь Маргрейсам сдам в гарем. Ты понял?  
\- Да.  
\- Давай хотя бы немного порадуемся. Мы живы. Я победил.  
\- Оккурий?  
\- А ты сомневался, да? Сомневался во мне?  
\- Нет.  
Вэйн вывернул ему руки, опрокинул на кровать и упал сверху.  
\- Нет, скажи это, глядя мне в глаза. Ноа, сознайся, ты в меня не верил. 

 

Вэйн Солидор держал его в боевом захвате, правая рука в готовности у горла. И улыбался, словно мальчишка.  
\- Ну?  
Морщинки в уголках глаз. А ему ведь и тридцати нет. Впрочем, Солидоры стареют рано.   
\- Говори.  
Так хотелось сказать - я люблю тебя.  
Но говорить такое означает претендовать на что-то в ответ. А на что ты можешь претендовать, пес заблудший?  
Не гонят, уже за счастье.  
Те, кто ничего не ждет, любят молча.

 

\- Ну, скажи, ты во мне сомневался?  
\- Нет, - сказал он, - Ни разу в жизни.

Вэйн Солидор закрыл глаза.  
А я был уверен, что проиграю.

 

\------

Черное небо плакало огненным дождем.  
Судья-Магистр Габрант встал перед очередным противником. Сказал, усмехнувшись горько под забралом:  
\- Значит, вы сделал выбор и решили сражаться? Видно, вы очень хотите поцеловать горсть родной земли. Но стоит ли так мечтать об этом? Подумайте, нужны ли вы ей?


	3. Все не то, чем кажется

От никчемного катерочка, что они угнали с «Бахамута», Бальфир избавился еще позавчера. Теперь они бродили по местному рынку, выбирая себе транспорт – ну, хоть какой-нибудь.  
Выбор, на взыскательный вкус Бальфира, был весьма скуден.   
\- Ты говорил, что они любовники… - сказала Фран. Выставленный на продажу товар ее тоже не радовал.  
\- И?  
\- Но они ведут себя совсем не так, как обычно ведут себя хьюмы-любовники  
\- Ночевали они в одной кровати, что ж тебя не устраивает?  
\- Но они просто спали, - сказала Фран.  
\- Добро бы они спали, - сказал Бальфир, - а не трындели всю ночь о судьбе Аркадии. У меня было такое чувство, будто я спать пытаюсь на заседании Сената.   
\- Может, они легли вместе потому, что в доме только две кровати?  
\- Поверь, если б вместо Вэйна там был Ларса, Габрант спал бы на коврике у двери. Он воспитанный песик, просто так на кровать к хозяевам не лезет.  
Фран казалось, что Бальфир слишком увлекается собачьими параллелями. А впрочем… все равно никто не слышит.   
\---

Неожиданно оказалось, что байка о потере памяти никого не обманула. 

Баш чувствовал себя по-детски оскорбленным.   
Он в юности столько боролся за свое право говорить «я» вместо «мы». А потом – уже поневоле пришлось привыкать, что он один, что второго такого нет. Но оказалось, что где-то в глубине души он все так же верит в их с Ноа абсолютную одинаковость. 

А как же Налбина? Его приняли за тебя.   
Почему же сейчас?...

Впрочем, это не имело значения.  
Важнее было другое – какие это будет иметь последствия. 

В императорском кабинете Ларсы не было. Впрочем, он, кажется, и не горел желанием здесь работать, разве что посетителей принимал. Но где же он?   
Чужой мир, чужое здание, в котором, казалось, и через сто лет он не сможет свободно ориентироваться. Баш проклинал все и вся. 

В итоге юный Император отыскался, но было уже поздно. Тот Судья-Магистр уже стоял возле него.  
Баш остался в соседней комнате. Поначалу хотел и вовсе уйти, но – возле Ларсы не было охраны. Никакой.  
А Судьям-Магистрам Баш не доверял в принципе. Еще неизвестно, чего можно было от них ожидать. Тем более, что Ларса выглядел явно расстроенным.

\- Выходит, он мертв, - говорил Судья, - Поначалу я думал, что он занят чем-то по своему профилю, но скоро появится… Иначе к чему была бы это нелепость с переодеваниями. Но значит, он мертв? Он погиб на «Бахамуте»?

И Баш понял, речь идет о его брате.   
Этого Судью-Магистра волновала не подмена, а смерть Габранта? Баш почему-то не ожидал ничего подобного.  
Он не расслышал, что ответил Ларса.

\- Почему же о его смерти не объявили официально? Я не был дружен с Габрантом, но… Неужели похороны в полнейшей безвестности – это то, чего он заслужил? Его преданность Дому Солидоров была столь велика, что над ней даже смеялись. Двадцать лет такой преданности! А его зарыли, как собаку, и забыли о нем? Вы молоды, Ваше Величество, и возможно не понимаете этого. Но если лорд не хранит верность своим вассалам, то ему не стоит ждать и верности в ответ.   
\- Вы забываетесь, Заргабаат!  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Я всего лишь расстроен смертью своего давнего коллеги. Департамент Правосудия понес за последнее время много утрат.

Судья вышел стремительно, но оглянулся на Баша, задержался, сказал:  
\- Примите мои соболезнования. Мы не ладили с вашим братом, однако он был достойным человеком. Я сожалею о его смерти.   
Ушел.  
Баш впервые порадовался, что на нем шлем. Он не был уверен, что сейчас в состоянии контролировать выражение своего лица.   
Слишком все навалилось. Он чувствовал себя чучелом для солдатских тренировок – любой норовит ударить, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. 

\- Баш? Зайди.  
На «ты» мальчик срывался, только когда был очень расстроен.   
Баш вошел торопливо.   
Ларса стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину.  
\- Ты тоже так считаешь? Что с твоим братом обошлись несправедливо?  
\- Не мне судить об этом, Ваше Величество.

Откуда мне знать, был ли он вам так верен.  
Откуда мне вообще знать…

Мальчик обернулся. Ресницы его были мокрыми, но он не плакал. Уже нет.  
\- Заргабаат – честный человек, - сказал он, - Один из немногих действительно честных людей в Департаменте Правосудия. И он прав во всем. Габрант… Ваш брат… Он заслуживал, по меньшей мере, достойных похорон.  
\- Что сделано, то сделано, Ваше Величество.  
Мальчик прерывисто вздохнул, но голос его был твердым.  
\- Я обдумаю это, но, возможно, его тело стоит перевезти в Аркадис. Я думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы его похоронили рядом с матерью.

Что?  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
Почему-то Башу и в голову не приходило, что их мать похоронена здесь, что она жила здесь.

\- Я не знал ее, - говорил меж тем Ларса, - Она умерла еще до моего рождения. Но, судя по рассказам, она была замечательной женщиной. Мой брат Вэйн часто вспоминал ее. Он был очень привязан к леди Габрант. 

Мир Баша окончательно перевернулся.  
\---

С транспортного рынка они возвращались ни с чем.   
Фран считала, вся проблема в том, что Бальфир скучает по «Стралу». Впрочем, она и сама скучала по родной машине.  
Чтобы отвлечься, снова завела разговор о тех двоих.   
\- Ты сказала ему, что мы встретили Вэйна на «Бахамуте»? – сказал Бальфир, выслушав ее, - Почему?  
\- Неприятно говорить правду лжецу.  
Бальфир пожал плечами.   
\- Меньше всего я хочу его защищать, но вообще-то он честен до идиотизма. В Департаменте Правосудия вечно над ним потешались.  
\- Ты часто обвиняешь его во лжи.  
Обычная улыбка Бальфира – когда улыбаются лишь губы, не глаза.  
\- Его это бесит.   
\- Я не верю ему. Ты не думаешь, что это он тот, кто работает на Розаррию? Мы искали розаррийского агента в Далмаске, но ведь Габрант был там.  
\- Это слишком сложно для него.  
\- Ты его не любишь, но он вовсе не глуп.   
\- Жить по древним кодексам в наше время – это изрядная глупость, моя дорогая.   
Фран мимолетно улыбнулась, подумав о Капитане королевской гвардии Далмаски.  
\- И все-таки я не верю ему.   
\- Тогда не спускай с него глаз. Если я свалял дурака, у нас все-таки будет шанс его поймать.   
\---

Чужой мир.  
Его брат был здесь своим, но он – своим здесь, похоже, никогда не станет. 

\- Габрант!  
Баш оглянулся.  
Он еще не научился сопоставлять лица Судей и их шлемы. Голос был смутно знакомый, но, казалось, этого мужчину с седоватыми кудрями до плеч он еще не встречал.  
\- Заргабаат, - сказал тот, - Не узнали? Ничего, привыкните. Это Судья Ресс, зам главы Девятого бюро. Он хотел познакомиться с вами.  
Ах, да, Заргабаат. Тот Судья, что раскрыл его.  
Судья Ресс оказался маленьким совсем человечком, темнокожим и морщинистым. Доспехи ему не шли категорически.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, если я попрошу вас снять шлем, - сказал он.  
Деваться было некуда, пришлось снимать.   
Ресс забавно прищурился, посмотрел и вдруг сказал, обращаясь к Заргабаату:  
\- Удивляюсь я, и как только прокатила эта авантюра в Налбине. Как будто их вообще можно принять одного за другого.  
\- Шрам у меня появился позже, - сказал Баш. Скривился, - Точнее, в процессе.  
\- Да при чем здесь шрам, молодой человек. А выражение лица? А глаза? Я, милый мой, верю, что мама вас путала в детстве. Но жизнь людей так меняет, ой-ой. Да Габранту наизнанку надо было вывернуться, чтоб состряпать из своего лица такую честную и добрую физиономию. И то небось бы не вышло.   
Заргабаат мимолетно усмехнулся.  
\- Вообще, всегда меня поражала эта страсть Вэйна Солидора к рискованным комбинациям, - продолжал Ресс. Похоже, говорить, не замолкая, он мог часами, - Ведь вечно на грани. Чуть что пойдет не так – и все, операция летит чокобо под хвост. А в жизни всегда все идет не так. Вот если бы кто-то из своих провернул такую авантюру, да пусть хоть сто раз удачную, ваш брат уволил бы его без выходного пособия. И правильно бы сделал. А сам на прекрасные глаза Вэйна велся, как мальчик. И чем все кончилось? Они жили счастливо и умерли в один день… Надеюсь, хоть не поубивали друг друга, два идиота.  
Баш стоял, глядя в пол.   
Последние два года он много думал о Ноа.  
Только вот среди этих мыслей, горьких, растерянных, негодующих, не нашлось места для такого простого – как жил его брат все эти годы?  
Не – «дошел до службы врагам», а просто – жил? День за днем, год за годом.  
Ресс улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, молодой человек, не расстраивайтесь. Из-за смерти брата вы вряд ли особо переживаете, а здесь у нас вовсе не так все страшно, как поначалу кажется. Привыкните. Где надо будет, и подскажем, и поможем.   
\- Бюро вашего брата на вас все равно не повесят, - сказал Заргабаат.  
«Интересно, на кого? Смерть Ноа кому-то явно поможет сделать карьеру».  
\- Иначе бы вам самому осталось бы только в петлю, - сказал Ресс, - У нас там очень непросто. И не думайте, что я займу место вашего брата, я, знаете ли, чином не вышел. Нам пришлют номинального Главу, а работать мы будем, как работали. Глава Бюро - вещь не обязательная, особенно если система отлажена. Про вашего брата я ничего плохого сказать не хочу. Многие считали его выскочкой, но я вам так скажу: я в Девятке сижу очень много лет, и повидал и начальство разное, и выскочек всех сортов. Босс был не из таких. И работалось с ним прекрасно. Вот с его замом, с тем, что до меня был, с ним тяжело было - ой-ой! Ну, да вы ведь встречались.  
\- О ком вы?  
\- Ну, как же? О Реддасе, чтоб ему на том свете не спалось крепко.  
\- Вы его так не любите? – сказал Баш.  
Реддаса он уважал. И к человеку, который чернил покойного пирата, у Баша тотчас пропало всякое доверие.  
\- Форис Зект был человеком талантливым, умным и честолюбивым, - сказал Ресс, - Молодым к тому же. Пусть его внешность вас не обманывает, Форис на три года вас младше. Когда он стал заместителем босса, ему и тридцати еще не было. Ну, и представьте, каково с ним было работать? Именно таких выскочками и называют.   
\- А сколько лет было моему брату, когда он стал вашим начальником? – сказал Баш.  
Улыбка Заргабаата ему тоже перестала нравится. Уж слишком она в тот момент была саркастической.   
\- Непростительно мало, - сказал Ресс, - Карьера вашего брата была просто стремительной.  
\- С таким-то покровителем, - сказал Заргабаат.  
\- Пребывание на вторых ролях Фориса не устраивало категорически, - сказал Ресс, - Он всегда был таким, он и в Академии любил выделиться и блеснуть. Да вот беда, в нашем Бюро выше заместителя он подняться не смог бы при всех своих талантах. И это при том, что фактически выполнял работу главы бюро.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, он работал за моего брата?  
\- Не постоянно, конечно, но временами бывало, что всю Девятку тащил один Зект. Ну, а куда деваться? Работа заместителя – это самая неблагодарная работа. И естественно, Фориса это не радовало. Но подвинуть Габранта – это ведь было задачей практически невыполнимой. Габрант был ставленником Грамиса. И вообще его любимцем. Зект и в команде Вэйна оказался, только чтобы босса подсидеть.   
На сердце и вовсе похолодало.   
«Ставленник Императора», «стремительная карьера», «с таким-то покровителем»…  
Глаза Ноа перед смертью…  
Уже и не знаешь, чему верить.   
\---

Бальфир ходил по двору, словно разъяренный кот.  
\- Ты попросил его сделать – что?! У Ларсы мало охранников? Или в Департаменте Правосудия совсем не осталось сотрудников? Что сможет сделать Баш, чего не могут они? Ты, что, решил ему жизнь отравить таким образом? Не вышло сгноить в тюрьме, так решил таким образом отомстить? Лишить всего, что ему дорого?! Послать в чужую страну - служить тем, против кого он воевал?!  
Габрант сидел, сцепив руки в замок. При этих словах поднял взгляд – светлый, холодный, злой.   
\- Переживет.  
\- Да неужто?! Отыграться решил?  
\- Он нужен Ларсе.  
\- Зачем?! Он ничего не смыслит в аркадийских делах. И на твоем проклятом шпионском поприще он тебя тоже не заменит, он человек честный, в отличие от тебя.  
\- Он нужен Ларсе.  
\- Сказки на ночь рассказывать?!  
\- Да хотя бы!  
\- Ты издеваешься? Да ты не собака, ты змея! Так и норовишь ужалить.  
\- Ларсе Ферринасу Солидору двенадцать лет, - сказал Габрант. Похоже, еле сдерживался, - Ему нужен рядом кто-то, на кого он сможет опереться.  
\- Баш ничего не понимает в аркадийском политике.  
\- Ларса ему верит, этого достаточно. Ларсе нужен кто-то, с кем он сможет просто поговорить, кто его утешит, если понадобиться, кому можно будет поплакаться.   
\- А что будет с Башем – это тебя не волнует? Кому будет плакаться твой брат?! В чужой стране, среди вчерашних врагов?! Он же там будет абсолютно один! Хуже, чем в пустыне!  
\- От этого не умирают, - сказал Габрант, - Я проверял.  
Поднялся и ушел – широким стремительным шагом.

Не хватало только плаща, чтобы вился за спиной, да звона судейских доспехов.   
Бальфир проводил его взглядом.   
Идет, будто на доклад к Императору торопится.   
Не понял еще, Габрант? Ты больше не Судья-Магистр. Ты всего лишь безвестный покойник. У тебя ничего нет. Ни имени, ни прошлого, ни дома.   
Посмотрим, как ты с этим справишься, правильный ты наш.   
Ты брата обрек на это, ну, давай, побудь в его шкуре. Ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, каково это – потерять все, даже имя свое и то…

Ах, да, конечно.

Только вряд ли ты и впрямь тогда что-то потерял. Зато приобрел немало, правда? Кем бы ты был в своем Ландисе, еще неизвестно, зато в Аркадии сразу стал любимчиком Императора. Карьеру сделал.   
Твоему брату, возможно, гораздо тяжелее пришлось. Просто не в его характере – обвинять окружающих в своих бедах.   
А ты…  
Ты ведь у нас – Судья. Любого осудить горазд. 

\- Скотина, - сказал Бальфир в никуда.   
Слово бессильно растворилось в воздухе.   
Бальфир мотнул головой, будто стряхивая с себя ощущение беспомощности. Он что-нибудь придумает. Не может быть, чтобы он – да ничего не придумал.  
Спасать капитана фон Ронсенберга из тюрем всех видов и форматов, похоже, становится его любимым занятием. Впрочем, вполне пристойное хобби, не хуже прочих.   
\----

Баш не хотел думать о Ноа что-то дурное. Каким бы он ни был, он был уже мертв.   
Но чем больше он слышал о своем брате, тем больше терялся. О ком говорят эти люди? Что за человеком был Ноа? Башу казалось, он понимает брата, но теперь он обнаружил, что не понимает ничего.  
Впрочем – тогда, в Налбине, увидев Ноа в облачении рыцаря Далмаски, он тоже ничего не понимал. А когда понял, было уже слишком поздно.

\- Ваш брат был хорошим человеком, - сказал Ресс, - Поверьте. Я знал его еще с тех пор, когда он был курсантом Академии. Он вовсе не был карьеристом. И Главой Бюро Император его сделал отнюдь не затем, чтобы польстить его самолюбию. Грамису нужен был надежный человек в Девятке. А ваш брат был ему предан безраздельно.   
\- Это правда, - сказал Заргабаат, - О его преданности Императору даже ходили анекдоты. Я не знаток ландисийской культуры, но насколько я понимаю, Габрант считал, что по каким-то причинам его жизнь принадлежит Грамису Солидору.   
\- Долг жизни, - машинально сказал Баш.  
Его это поразило. И в то же время все стало таким простым и понятным. Император Аркадии всего лишь когда-то спас его брату жизнь. 

Ресс улыбался так, словно знал, о чем он думает.   
\- И начальником он был хорошим. Он не мнил себя умнее других. И к советам всегда прислушивался. А в нашем деле это дорогого стоит. Невозможно, сидя в офисе, разбираться в ситуации лучше агента, работающего на месте. Фориса жизнь тоже этому научила, да вот только урок этот дороговато встал, и платить пришлось отнюдь не ему. От таких самоуверенных одни проблемы, уж поверьте мне. Вы-то сами, молодой чедовек, явно из другого теста. Так что, если нам придется вместе работать, думаю, мы поладим. Вы похожи на брата, - и вдруг засмеялся, - А все-таки босс - умница, придумал, как по-настоящему испоганить вам жизнь, а? Мало того, что помер у вас на руках, так еще и умудрился на вас повесить свои обязательства перед солидорским змеюшником. Правда, в гнездышке у вас всего один змееныш, но оно и сложнее – случись что с Ларсой, вам ведь Габрант и из могилы явится, чтоб спросить за невыполненное. А сам-то всю семью упустил… И как же он дал себя убить, собака ландисийская! Я буду скучать по нему.  
\- Как он погиб? – сказал Заргабаат.  
\- Он защищал Ларсу.  
\- Дозащищался, - буркнул Ресс, - И я так понимаю, Ларсу он отнюдь не от вас защищал.  
Баш молчал.  
\- Так я и знал, – сказал маленький человечек, стоявший перед ним, - Пойдемте, Заргабаат. Как еще этот придурок мог умереть? Только в центре солидорских разборок, никак иначе. Когда хозяева ссорятся, первой всегда достается собаке.   
Баш смотрел им вслед, а в ушах его все звучало: «все-таки он придумал, как по-настоящему испортить вам жизнь, а?»

Неужели ты хотел именно этого, Ноа?  
Отомстить? Заставить меня пережить то, что пережил сам?  
Неужели ты действительно хотел мне просто отомстить?

Получилось.  
\----

Бывший теперь уже Император Аркадии сидел на подоконнике, прислонившись головой к стеклу.   
Бальфир не помнил, водились ли за ним раньше такие странные надломленные позы. Не помнил, чтобы в прежние времена Вэйн выглядел настолько уязвимым. Так и хотелось – подойти, прижаться, закрыть собой от всего мира.  
Но Бальфир всего лишь прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и сказал:  
\- Мне нужно слетать в Аркадис.  
\- Через пару дней. Ноа ждет возвращения своего информатора.  
\- Ты знаешь, что он учудил?  
\- Информатор? – так отстраненно, что даже сердце защемило.  
О чем он думает, когда вот так смотрит в окно?  
\- Вэйн?  
\- Извини. Что?  
\- Ты знаешь, что было предсмертным желанием твоей собачки? Он поручил своему брату охранять Ларсу.  
\- И?  
\- Мне нужно в Аркадис, Вэйн.  
\- Через пару дней. Хорошо?

Вэйн Карудас Солидор…  
Младшему сыну Сидольфуса Банансы всегда казалось – ничто не может поколебать эту насмешливую божественность. Его друг и кумир взрослел, из мальчишки став юношей, из юноши превратившись в мужчину, но главное в нем оставалось незыблимым.   
Ффамран Бананса верил в это.  
А небесному пирату Бальфиру было страшно.  
Слишком хорошо он помнил, как менялось это стройное тело под влиянием нефесайта. Как входила в него сила проклятой оккурии, превращая и вовсе в нечто чудовищное.   
Слишком хорошо Бальфир помнил, как смотрел на израненное тело друга детства, любовника юности, и не мог выстрелить.  
Ведь остался за этим, «Бахамут» был всего лишь предлогом.   
Бальфир был уверен, что монстр выжил, укрылся где-то в пустыне, заполз в какую-то нору зализывать раны. А потом, когда эта тварь вернется, кто знает, смогут ли они справиться с ней снова.  
И решение этой проблемы было его делом. Личным.  
Кто, как ни род Бананса, был за все в ответе? Разве дети не должны отвечать за грехи своих отцов?  
Он был обязан добить монстра, в которого превратился его лучший друг.  
Не смог.

\- Тебя это не удивляет?  
\- Что именно? – сказал Вэйн, - Что они помирились? Или что Ноа решил, будто его брат достоин доверия?  
\- Он достоин доверия гораздо больше, чем этот твой шпион.  
Солидор едва заметно пожал плечами.   
\- Баш ведь был дезертиром.  
\- Кому ты веришь... Впрочем… Послушай, я не позволю Габранту и дальше его подставлять. Я лечу в Аркадис. Сейчас.  
\- Баш фон Ронсенберг взрослый человек, который гораздо тебя старше. Он в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.   
\- Не уверен…  
\- Ты нужен мне, Ффамран. Пожалуйста. За пару дней ничего не изменится.  
Бальфир вздохнул.   
Он был уверен, что парой дней дело не ограничится. Но бросить друга сейчас он тоже не мог.   
Вэйн снова перевел взгляд за окно. 

Бальфир не помнил, бывал ли Вэйн Солидор в прежние времена таким задумчиво-печальным. Казалось, будто и не был.   
Как на нем отразилось все это? Предательство Ларсы. Предательство этого проклятого ландисийца.  
«Твое тоже», - напомнил голос отца.   
Как отразилось на нем то, что его убивали, словно бешеное животное?  
Что, если все произошедшее просто сломало его? Что, если Вэйн уже не станет прежним?  
«Он и не станет, - усмехнулся снисходительно голос доктора Сида, - Вэйн Солидор больше не хьюм, он нечто совершенно иное, нечто высшее».   
Холодно было от этого голоса.  
От этих самоуверенных, ядом пропитанных слов.   
\---

День был невыносимо жарок.   
Ближе к вечеру они нашли розаррийский катер и окровавленные, будто зверем разодранные тела. Бальфиру стало страшно.  
То, с чем они сражались на «Бахамуте», было все-таки разумным. То, что убило этих розаррийцев, разумным уже не было.  
Дальше был след, кровавый, вдавленный в песок – словно что-то тащили здесь волоком, не разбирая дороги. Фран вела челнок низко над землей. Бальфир угрюмо заряжал пистолеты.   
Песок сменился каменистой пустошью.   
\- Я потеряла след, - сказала Фран.

Они кружили почти до темноты, уже в сумерках наткнулись на маленький ручеек, бегущий меж камней.   
Монстр был здесь. Лежал – явно без сознания, и крылья его были изломаны, и тело было в крови.   
А рядом – лежал огромный пес, растрепанный, уставший. И старательно вылизывал раны своего хозяина. 

Бальфиру показалось, пес узнал его. Низкое рычание, зародившееся было в горле, постепенно погасло. Бальфир дождался, пока пес снова опустит морду, и разрядил в него оба пистолета.   
Не задумываясь.

И после, уже перезарядив оружие, долго стоял и смотрел на того, кто был когда-то его лучшим другом.  
Тело пса истаяло в лучах заходящего солнца.  
\- Бальфир, - сказала Фран.  
\- Подожди.  
Монстр шевельнулся.   
\- Бальфир, - Фран не понимала, отчего он медлит.  
А пират убрал оружие и опустился перед чудовищем на колени.  
\- Вэйн… Это я. Тише-тише. Мы поможем тебе. Давай-ка, я тебя отнесу. 

Бесчувственное тело, что Бальфир прижимал к себе, менялось на глазах. Исчезали обломки крыльев, таяла золотая вязь на коже. На узкую койку в катере он уложил человека. Нагого, измученного, в песке и крови, но без всяких признаков чудовищной сущности, что недавно владела им.   
Фран взглянула в смятенное лицо напарника и пошла в рубку. 

Бальфир не мог отойти от него. Он едва не плакал от жалости. Гладил спутанные темные волосы.   
Вэйн…  
Ну, что же ты натворил, что же ты сделал с собой?

Человек перед ним шевельнулся, позвал:  
\- Ноа…  
Потянулся, будто хотел щекой прижаться к ладони, только что касавшейся его волос. Бальфир поспешно отдернул руку.   
И ушел.

Фран ни о чем не спросила. Какое-то время они молчали, потом Бальфир сказал:  
\- Это были не военные. Те розаррийцы. На них не было военной формы. Сначала я подумал, они могли просто отбиться от флота, но…  
\- Они были там не случайно.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Это ведь тот пес убил их?  
\- Тише.  
\- Но он вспомнит.  
\- Пусть думает, что ему все привиделось.  
\- Но разве это был не…  
\- Тише.  
\- Он без сознания, - сказала Фран, - Это ведь тот пес притащил его к воде?  
\- Да.  
\- А ты убил его.  
\- Всегда хотел это сделать, - сказал Бальфир, - Когда-то это было моей несбыточной мечтой.   
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Этого пса все равно не было, - сказал Бальфир, - Это был дух, призрак, что-то в этом роде. Видно, он умер. И Вэйну не стоит об этом знать. По крайней мере, не сейчас.   
\- Но Солидор захочет разыскать его.  
\- Может быть, и нет. После того, что Габрант сделал…

Человек, лежавший позади них, тяжело дышал.  
Ему не хватало воздуха.  
\- Ноа…  
Не сдавайся. Не смей умирать, Ноа.

Слушать эти стоны не было сил. Бальфир кусал губы. И вдруг хриплый, но такой ясный голос сказал:  
\- Куда мы летим?   
\- В безопасное место, - сказал пират, не оборачиваясь.  
Не обязательно тебе видеть, насколько я волнуюсь.  
\- Мне нужно в Рабанастр.  
\- Вэйн!  
\- Немедленно.  
Голос раздался совсем рядом. Все-таки встал, идиот.   
Бальфир едва успел подхватить его. Довел обратно до койки, усадил.  
\- Мне нужно… в Рабанастр…  
Прерывистый голос, а взгляд – твердый, властный. Бальфир ненавидел этот взгляд еще в те годы, когда носил совсем другое имя.  
\- Тебе нужно лежать. Ты почти двое суток был в пустыне. Ты сильно обезвожен. Потерял много крови.   
\- Ффамран, мне нужно быть там…  
\- Будешь.  
\- Как можно скорее…  
\- Будешь. Не беспокойся. Фран?  
\- Да, я разворачиваюсь.   
\- Ложись. Тебе надо лежать. Ну, вот.   
Бальфир так и не спросил, зачем ему в Рабанастр.   
И визиту на кладбище тоже не удивился.  
Боялся только, что Габрант вспомнит. Но тот, похоже, не помнил ничего.   
\---

Вэйн Солидор сидел на подоконнике, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Нога на ногу, руки скрещены на груди – перекрученная, надломленная поза, знакомая с давних пор. Подростком он часто сидел так, полностью погрузившись в себя.  
Будто грезил наяву.  
Габрант подошел, прижался сзади, обнял за талию. И Вэйн с готовностью оперся на него, опустил голову на привычное плечо.   
\- А знаешь, - сказал Вэйн, - мне все равно, что будет с Аркадией. Давай просто уедем, сбежим, м? Пусть Ларса сам расхлебывает то, что заварил.   
Габрант как будто не удивился.  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда угодно. Просто куда-нибудь.  
\- Как пожелаете, мой лорд, - полушепотом на ухо.   
\- Я ведь серьезно.  
Но в голосе был смех.   
\- Боюсь, ты скоро передумаешь, - сказал Габрант.   
\- Пожалуй…  
Габрант баюкал его в своих объятьях. И все остальные было так неважно.   
По крайней мере, несколько минут оно могло таким побыть.

 

«Да целуй же!»  
Бальфир был готов войти и столкнуть их лбами.   
«Габрант, ты, что, такой же недотрога, как твой брат? Да отвлеки ты это божество хоть ненадолго от его вселенских забот. Или вы до сих пор так и не поняли, что делать друг с другом?.. Та-ак, а вот про розаррийские дела, пожалуйста, погромче. Интимным шепотом другие вещи говорить нужно... Фран, дорогая, я тебе все-таки солгал. Похоже, эти двое за своей политикой так и не удосужились переспать. За столько-то лет… Габрант, я всегда знал, что ты тупой, но не настолько же!»


	4. Сторож ли ты брату своему

Полстола занимала необычно большая зеленая папка.   
\- Я разбирал бумаги брата и нашел… Я знал, что она где-то здесь, но думал, что… - Ларса смутился на миг, - Думал, что это может подождать. Надеюсь, вы простите мне мой эгоизм. Столько всего случилось.  
\- Вам незачем просить у меня прощения, Ваше Величество, - сказал Баш, ничего не понимая.   
Ларса улыбнулся ему.  
\- Посмотрите. Это рисунки вашей мамы. Кажется, рисунки вашего брата там тоже должны быть. 

Чтобы Ноа рисовал, такого Баш и представить не мог.  
О маме он что-то такое помнил, очень смутное, из раннего совсем детства, когда их воспитанием занималась мать. После они поступили в распоряжение отца, и мама будто исчезла из поля их зрения.

Эта старая папка с истрепанными краями почти пугала. Баш развязал потускневшие шелковые тесемки, открыл.   
Сердце замерло.  
С листа бумаги - словно живой - на него смотрел Ноа.   
Совсем юный, лет семнадцати, не больше.  
Именно таким Баш запомнил его – перед двадцатилетней разлукой. И именно таким старался не вспоминать.   
Довоенные воспоминания дарили радость, а к чему было вспоминать войну? Эти бесконечные поражения, и обреченность, и то, как менялся его брат, все больше и больше ожесточаясь. И Баш боялся, что он и сам становится таким же, ведь они привыкли смотреться друг в друга, словно в зеркало.   
И вот теперь он снова смотрелся в него.   
Твердая линия губ. А глаза – усталые, печальные. И одет уже на аркадийский манер. Юноша сидел на стуле, а рядом стоял мальчик, стройненький, темноволосый. И головою прислонялся к плечу Ноа.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Это мой брат, - сказал Ларса. Взглянул в непонимающее лицо Баша, - Это Вэйн.  
Вэйн Солидор? Мальчику на рисунке было лет семь-восемь, вряд ли больше. 

Баш отложил рисунок в сторону и взял следующий.   
Легче не стало.  
Здесь их было четверо: давешний мальчик и трое парней. Брата среди них Баш узнал почти с трудом. И вовсе не потому, что рисунок был плох.   
Все четверо казались пугающе похожими. Словно набросок к семейному портрету: очертания беседки на заднем плане, как-то по-домашнему, совсем просто одетые мальчишки – трое почти взрослые, один еще маленький. То, что один из них – светловолосый и светлоглазый, на карандашном рисунке заметно почти не было.   
\- Это тоже мои братья, - сказал Ларса, - Я их даже не помню, они погибли, когда я был совсем маленьким. 

\- Смотрите, а это мой отец, - Ларса вытащил очередной рисунок из вороха листов.  
Молодой мужчина – вполоборота. Красивый мужчина и чем-то до боли напомнивший Ронсенбергу о его собственном отце.   
\- Леди Габрант была знакома с ним в молодости. Еще до того, как переехала в Ландис.  
Поверить в это было трудно.  
Впрочем, не труднее, чем во все остальное. 

Снова эти четверо: на диване, примерные детки в ряд. С очень ехидными лицами, впрочем.   
Ноа то ли поправляет Вэйну косу, то ли дергает за нее.  
Баш вдруг с удивлением понял, что Ларса совсем не похож на них.   
Ему всегда казалось, что Ларса – прямо-таки миниатюрная копия Вэйна. Однако Вэйн-ребенок не имел ничего общего с Ларсой.  
Но - при такой-то разнице в возрасте - матери у них, наверняка, были разные.   
А вот те трое были похожи просто удивительно.  
«Четверо», - сказала печаль.  
Ноа хорошо смотрелся среди них. Не чужой, не слуга, не вассал.   
Брат.   
Друг.  
Абсолютно свой.

«А я-то думал, ты был одинок. А я-то думал, что ты унижался, чтобы прокормить маму, что ты бедствовал. А твоим покровителем был Император Аркадии. Его дети были твоими друзьями. В чем же ты винил меня, Ноа? За что же ты меня так ненавидел?»

Грамис. Уже не молодой, но с такой любовью и вниманием к деталям изображенный.   
Снова кольнуло сходством с отцом.   
И ревностью.   
Казалось, будто мама…

Вэйн. В этот раз один.   
Каким же красивым он был ребенком.  
И волосы в детстве у него были гораздо длиннее, чем…  
Так и говори - перед смертью. Чего смущаться, ты сам его убивал.  
Баш смотрел в ясные глаза нарисованного ребенка.  
Когда-то им с Ноа хотелось, чтобы у них был младший брат. Что ж, у Ноа это желание, похоже, сбылось.

\- А это ваш брат рисовал.  
Мама.   
Тонкое прекрасное лицо, темные косы. Спокойная холодноватая улыбка. На памяти Баша никто больше не умел так улыбаться.   
И сразу было видно, что нарисовано это совершенно другой рукой. Резкие размашистые штрихи, и нет той задумчивой незавершенности. Впрочем, того мастерства тоже нет.  
Хотя рисунок был хорош.   
Баш никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что его брат способен на нечто подобное. 

Ларса увлеченно перебирал листы.   
\- А вот леди Габрант с Вэйном.  
Баш глянул и поспешно отложил в сторону.   
Он не хотел этого видеть. С тем, что Ноа был на стороне Аркадии, он если не смирился, то хоть успел как-то свыкнуться.   
Но – мама! Обнимающая мальчика, из которого вырос… кто?   
И не придумаешь, как назвать. И вроде не тиран, не убийца, не узурпатор. А кто?   
Тяжело было на душе.  
Ноа его ненавидел. А мама? Вспоминала ли она своего исчезнувшего сына? Что она думала о нем?   
Она была не из тех женщин, что готовы обнять первого встречного ребенка…  
Баш не хотел, не хотел об этом думать! Но, выходит, его близкие не были одиноки после войны. Одинок был он – в далекой Далмаске.

И снова Вэйн, уже взрослый.   
Усталое напряженное лицо, темные круги под глазами. 

Маленький Ларса на коленях у Вэйна, совсем еще юного. 

Замок на вершине холма.  
Будто наотмашь – по самому сердцу.   
Дом. Ландис.  
Сил больше не было выносить эту пытку.

\- Я однажды спросил его, почему они уже так не дружат, как дружили раньше… - неожиданно сказал Ларса.  
Баш взглянул на него.  
\- О чем вы, Ваше Величество?  
Мальчик будто не слышал.  
\- Мой брат бывал с ним очень резок. Я не понимал, почему. Отец любил Габранта, уважал его, а Вэйн… Я тоже любил вашего брата. Когда я был маленьким, он всегда играл со мной. И позже, когда я вырос, с ним всегда можно было поговорить, спросить совета. Жаль, что он так и не женился. Мне кажется, он был бы замечательным отцом.   
\- Наверное, он много работал, - сказал Баш просто, чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- Да. Может, поэтому они с Вэйном и не были так близки, как раньше.   
\- Что же ваш брат сказал? Когда вы спросили его об этом.  
\- Что они дружат и сейчас. 

Ларса смотрел на рисунок, где их братья были вместе.   
Юноша и мальчик – головой к голове, рука в руке. А закончилось все на «Бахамуте»… 

\- Вэйн не был плохим. Он никогда не был плохим. Просто… что-то случилось с ним, понимаете? Наверное, то же самое, что и с доктором Сидом. Что-то изменило его.   
Проще всего так думать.   
Баш промолчал.   
\- А теперь уже ничего не исправить. Он умер… Он…  
Баш вдруг понял, что Ларса плачет.   
\- Что же я натворил? Что мне теперь делать? – шепотом сквозь слезы.  
Баш неловко коснулся темных волос, хотел погладить. А мальчик бросился ему на шею, уткнулся лицом в доспех.   
Баш замер. Мальчика сотрясали рыдания.   
\- Ведь он умер, умер! Это я виноват во всем! Это же я виноват! Мне сказали, и я поверил… Я мог не верить, но я поверил! Это же я погубил его! Что же я натворил? Что мне делать теперь, Ноа? Как мне быть?!  
Ноа…  
Баш обнял мальчика – так ласково, как только мог. Гладил его по голове, по худеньким плечам, говорил что-то успокоительное.  
А у самого на душе неожиданно полегчало.   
Он, кажется, понял, зачем Ноа послал его в Аркадию.  
\----

Почему ты веришь ему?  
Почему?  
Бессмысленно спрашивать снова.   
Но нельзя же просто стоять и молчать. Хотелось разбить завесу этой грустной тишины.   
\- Ты тоже думаешь, что они похожи?   
Вэйн не удивился.   
\- Не больше, чем мы с Ларсой. Они вместе росли, их одинаково воспитывали. Но и только. Их внешнее сходство меня, признаться, раздражает.  
\- Меня тоже, - признался пират неожиданно.  
\- Порой я был готов убить его только за то, что он смеет быть похожим на Габранта.   
\- Почему же не убил?  
\- Как бы он жил с этим потом?   
\- Габрант? Он хотел его смерти.  
\- Нет. Если б хотел, тот давно был бы мертв.  
\- Габрант не мог пойти против твоей воли.  
\- Я не про Налбину. Ноа уже лет пятнадцать знал, что его брат жив. Один приказ, и Баша бы убрали. Тихо и незаметно, никто бы даже не связал эту смерть с Аркадией. Как будто ты не знаешь, как это делается. Пьяная драка, случайный грабитель, что-то совсем обыденное.  
Бальфир молчал. Он представил, и внутри похолодело. Какое счастье, что у Габранта больше нет такой власти.   
Хотя…  
Агентурная сеть ведь работает не на Бюро, она обычно связана с конкретным человеком. Сотрудник умирает, его агенты часто оказываются для Бюро потеряны. Многие из них работают даже не за деньги. Иначе кто бы сейчас стал оказывать услуги Габранту?   
Но даже в Далмаске есть люди, которые считают, что обязаны ему. Что уж говорить про Аркадис.  
И если он захочет…

Вот только плохо все это увязывалось с тем Габрантом, который терял самообладание всякий раз, стоило ему только увидеть брата. 

Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что они и впрямь помирились. 

\- Ты считаешь, он не хочет брату смерти?  
\- Представь, насколько сильно нужно ненавидеть, чтобы намерено убить родного человека.  
Бальфир побледнел. Ох же ты!..  
Но ведь он не знает о том, что произошло на Фаросе. Откуда ему знать? Габрант в тот момент уже трупом валялся, а больше некому было рассказать Вэйну, как умер Сидольфус Дэмен Бананса.   
Вэйн не заметил его внезапного молчания. Думал о своем.  
\- Я никому не пожелал бы такого… С этим нелегко жить, Ффамран. Хорошо, хоть Ноа Ларсу уберег от этого.   
\- О чем ты?  
Вэйн смотрел в окно.   
Бальфиру казалось, еще немного - и Вэйн гнездо себе совьет на этом подоконнике.   
\- Мне было шестнадцать, когда я узнал, что мои братья готовят заговор против отца, - сказал Вэйн, - И что Ларса скорее всего мне не брат, а племянник. Я был вне себя от ярости. Они с моей мачехой были в загородной резиденции, я полетел туда. Я не знал, что собираюсь делать. А в итоге…  
Бальфир не понимал, почему он об этом вспомнил. Больше десяти лет прошло с тех пор.  
\- Я был очень зол и разозлил их. Мы готовы были схватиться за оружие. Я бы не ушел оттуда живым.  
\- Вэйн…  
\- Там был Ноа.  
\- Так это и впрямь он их убил?  
Странный смешок – словно подавленное рыдание.  
\- Он ведь был их другом.   
«Тебе он тоже вроде как не чужой»  
\- …Он все знал о заговоре, об их планах, у него работа такая. Он пытался уговорить их бежать. А тут появился я, и все пошло кувырком. Они бы убили меня. А Ноа… Он взбесил их. Намеренно. Чтобы отвлечь от меня. Всерьез взбесил. Гидер едва не забил его до смерти. Солдаты держали Ноа, а Гидер бил. Он… Они оба и пальцем бы Ноа никогда не тронули, но он ведь знал их, знал, что сказать, как сказать. А потом Гидер опомнился. Они ведь были друзьями, лучшими друзьями. Ноа был еще жив. Туда летели Судьи, чтобы арестовать моих братьев, ему бы помогли. Они решили бежать… Он все-таки смог настоять на своем. Забавно…  
Ничего забавного в этом Бальфир не видел.  
\- Меня они потащили с собой. Я был перепуган и зол, ничего толком не соображал. Если б я хоть немного подумал… Если б я…  
\- Вэйн.  
\- Я повредил управление катером, чтобы отвлечь их. И выпрыгнул. Я всего лишь хотел отвлечь их. Но они разбились.  
\- Это была случайность.  
\- Я убил их. О заговоре было известно, их должны были арестовать и казнить. И все повернули так, будто я всего лишь казнил бунтовщиков. Но они погибли из-за моей глупости.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, Вэйн.   
\- Я виноват в том, что позволил манипулировать собой. Что позволил эмоциям взять верх над разумом. Если бы Ноа не вмешался тогда, мои братья убили бы меня.   
Вэйн, наконец-то, решил расстаться со своим подоконником.   
\- Он не предавал меня. Если б он хотел меня убить, он бы это сделал. Он хотел, чтобы я… Если б я убил Ларсу, я не знаю, что было бы со мной. Я не уверен, что смог бы жить с этим, - и вдруг рассмеялся зло, - На самом деле я почти готов прибить его за это. Жертвовать собой это его любимое занятие. Он вообще не способен о себе думать.

Вэйн ушел, а Бальфир угнездился на его подоконнике почти в той же позе.   
Он тоже знал одного ландисийца, который не способен был думать о себе. Братья Ронсенберги были похожи, увы, не только внешне. 

\----  
Ларса постепенно успокоился.   
Убежал умываться, вернулся уже невозмутимым и холодным. Сказал:  
\- Я должен принести вам свои извинения. Мне следует помнить о том, что не только я потерял брата.  
\- Вам не за что извиняться, Ваше Величество, - сказал Баш искренне.  
Ларса слегка наклонил голову, словно принимая его слова.   
\- Я бы не хотел отдавать вам эти рисунки. В квартире вашего брата, наверняка, есть другие. А эти… они принадлежали Вэйну. Надеюсь, вы поймете.  
\- Конечно, Ваше Величество.   
\- Я ждал Судью-Магистра Заргабаата. Пожалуйста, попросите его прийти завтра.   
\- Хорошо, Ваше Величество.   
Баш понял, что должен уйти. 

Он был уже у дверей, когда Ларса сказал:  
\- Спасибо вам, Баш. От того, что вы здесь, мне легче.

\---

К ночи неожиданно похолодало и довольно сильно.   
Бальфир отнес Вэйну теплый плед.  
\- Где твой песик? Ночевать-то он придет?  
Вэйн лишь слабо улыбнулся. Он сидел на кровати, но ложиться еще, похоже, не собирался. Накинул плед на плечи.  
Печаль в его глазах не нравилась Бальфиру категорически.  
\- Придется тебе еще какое-то время потерпеть наше общество, - сказал Вэйн.  
Пират лишь кивнул. Он и не сомневался в этом.  
\- Мы с Ноа тоже летим в Аркадис.  
Бальфир глянул искоса, даже не подозревая, насколько он напоминает отца в этот момент.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоит там показываться? - и с кривоватой ухмылкой, - Или ты решил все-таки вернуть себе трон?  
\- Ты и впрямь считаешь, что я одержим жаждой власти? – сказал тот почти равнодушно.  
Хоть бы шелохнулся, что ли. Разозлился хоть немного. Так нет же.   
\- Вэйн…  
\- Просто я боюсь, если я отправлю Ноа с тобой, кто-то из вас до Аркадиса не долетит.   
\- Ты так за него переживаешь?  
\- За тебя, дурачок.   
Едва не сорвалось привычное – о том, что Габрант его намного старше, а значит, и реакция уже не та, и силы не те. Но то, что легко выговаривалось десять лет назад, когда мальчишка из рода Бананса дразнил молодого Судью-Магистра, сейчас не казалось таким уж смешным.   
Баш фон Ронсенберг.  
Любая издевка, любая подначка, направленная против Габранта, звучала оскорбительно и для его брата.   
Бальфир молчал.  
\- Скоро ты получишь капитана Ронсенберга в свое полное распоряжение, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ноа жив. Он займет свое место, его брат сможет вернуться в Далмаску.   
Надо было, наверное, радоваться.   
\- А ты? – сказал Бальфир.  
\- Что – я?  
\- Вы это хоть обдумали?..   
«О чем я говорю, это двое шага не сделают, пока не распланируют любую мелочь»  
\- …С чего вдруг ты хочешь отправить туда Габранта? Он тебе уже надоел? Не знаешь, как избавиться?  
Вэйн все-таки улыбнулся. Едва заметно. Но и такая улыбка лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы рядом с Ларсой был надежный человек.  
\- А Баша ты надежным, видимо, не считаешь.   
\- Ффамран, я не об этом…  
\- Он не предаст Ларсу. Проклятье! Мне ты выговариваешь за то, что я не могу простить старые обиды, а сколько лет обидам Габранта? Двадцать? Баш фон Ронсенберг верен тем, кому служит. Всегда.   
\- Я не сомневаюсь… Но его критерии верности меня не слишком устраивают…  
\- Вэйн, ты…  
\- Ффамран, я вовсе не хочу обидеть ни тебя, ни капитана Ронсенберга. Мне нужен МОЙ человек рядом с Ларсой. Я должен иметь возможность влиять на ситуацию. Ларса подвержен влиянию со стороны, мне это не нравится.   
\- И ты хочешь влиять на него сам? Может, проще самому сесть на трон?  
\- И получить гражданскую войну? И войну с соседями? Ларса пойдет против меня, Розаррия его поддержит. Что будет с государством в итоге? Власть как таковая меня не интересует, но я отвечаю за Аркадию.  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Я отвечаю за Аркадию. Ларса сейчас может наворотить такого, что потом будут разгребать поколения. Я должен контролировать его действия. Впрочем, если тебе приятней считать меня чудовищем, свихнувшемся на власти…  
\- Вэйн!   
\- Да? – поднял все-таки голову.  
Взгляд у него был усталый.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, - сказал Бальфир.  
\- Боишься, что я снова потеряю контроль над собой? 1  
\- Вэйн, не надо так. Если Габрант будет рядом с Ларсой, то кто будет рядом с тобой?  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в опеке.  
\- А в поддержке?  
\- Я ведь не ребенок.   
Бальфир не выдержал. Провел пальцами по небритой щеки бывшего Императора.   
\- Ты все-таки решил окончательно загубить мою личную жизнь, да? Капитан фон Ронсенберг уедет в Далмаску, а мне придется торчать с тобой в Аркадии. Ты все-таки злодей… Ты же не думаешь, что я тебя брошу? Не думаешь ведь?  
Коснулся губами почти позабытых губ. Казалось, вечность прошла с тех пор, когда он последний раз целовал эти губы.   
Вэйн не отстранился.   
Бальфир будто погружался в свое прошлое, теряя голову. Подался вперед, запустил руку в густые темные волосы.  
\- Вэйн…   
Сколько раз за сегодняшний день он произнес это имя?   
Тот смотрел поверх головы пирата, и взгляд у него был совсем другой. Живой. Теплый.  
Бальфир усмехнулся про себя и отодвинулся.  
\- А я-то уж думал, мне придется ночевать одному, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Не придется, - произнес голос, который при всем желании нельзя было спутать с голосом Баша фон Ронсенберга.  
По крайней мере, Бальфиру хотелось так думать.   
Сердце все равно болезненно дрогнуло. Едва заметный ландисийский акцент, интонации, тембр.   
Сколько он смеялся над этим акцентом - когда-то.   
Давным-давно, в совершенно другой жизни.   
\- У тебя усталый вид, - сказал Габрант, садясь на кровать.  
\- Мне без тебя не спится.  
Ни поцелуя, ни прикосновения. Лишь на миг потеплевшие взгляды да улыбки, притаившиеся в уголках губ.   
«Габрант, тебе, что, прямым текстом объяснить, что ему сейчас нужно?»  
\- Ну, что ж, - сказал пират, - Не буду мешать.   
И потянулся, словно кошка, под солнечным взглядом Вэйна Солидора.   
Что же тут поделаешь, если Вэйн оживает только в присутствии этого бестолкового пса? Придется терпеть. 

 

\---  
Под вечер пришел Ресс, чтобы отвести его в квартиру Ноа. Сказал, будто между прочим:  
\- Так Заргабаат и понял, что вы - не ваш брат.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- На самом деле байка была неплоха. Любого другого отправили бы лечиться или отдыхать на пенсии за казенный счет. Любого, но не Габранта. Впрочем, Бергана Вэйн тоже бы при себе оставил, они были друзьями.   
\- И как же, по-вашему, Заргабаат все понял?  
Ресс мельком глянул на него.  
\- Будь вы Габрантом, мальчик бы рыдал у вас на шее всю дорогу до Аркадиса.   
Он знает, что Ларса сегодня плакал? Откуда? Но спрашивать не хотелось.   
Этот человек нравился ему все меньше. 

\- Ну, вот и пришли.   
\- Здесь не заперто?   
Первое, что Баш подумал: квартиру, наверняка, уже обыскали.  
\- Этаж охраняется, посторонних здесь не бывает, - сказал Ресс, - А запирать – какой смысл?   
И впрямь никакого.   
\- Ничего секретного он тут не хранил. Да и бывал здесь босс не сказать, чтобы очень часто. Последний месяц вряд ли вообще сюда заглядывал.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он много работал. Часто и надолго уезжал. Да и потом, было бы странно, если бы Император ночевал у Судьи. Естественно, было наоборот.  
Баш отвернулся, чувствуя, что вряд ли сможет справиться с выражением лица.  
Ресс засмеялся ему в спину.  
\- Ну, конечно, он не спал с Грамисом. Он с спал с Вэйном.   
Этот человек, казалось, обладает способностью читать мысли.

\- Вэйн с детства был влюблен в него, - сказал Ресс, - Это не такая уж и тайна. В те годы достаточно было увидеть их вместе, чтобы все понять, никакой особой проницательности не требовалось. Мальчик в Габранте души не чаял.

Тягостно было это слушать.   
Баш не поднимал глаз.   
«Пес заблудший! За предательство нужно платить»  
«Я не прощу тебе это! Гори в аду, Габрант!»  
Что же произошло там, на «Бахамуте»? Свидетелями чего они стали?

\- …А потом мальчик вырос, и они отдалились друг от друга.   
\- Почему?  
\- Там много что было намешано. Вэйну было уже шестнадцать, его начали использовать в политических играх. Его старшие братья погибли, а после таких потерь люди часто отдаляются от тех, к кому привязаны. Ведь кажется, что если не привязываться, не будет так больно терять. Да и потом, такой возраст… Одних чувств уже недостаточно, хочется уже и действий. А Габрант, собственно говоря, не вступал в интимные отношения с мужчинами.   
\- То есть?  
Ресс пожал плечами.  
\- Он у нас слыл ярым гетеросексуалом. Еще по юности, пока в Академии учился, он быстро всем разъяснил, что мужских ухаживаний терпеть не будет. Даже лишних слов не потребовалось. За простую попытку приобнять бил сразу, даже старших по званию…  
Ноа?  
Уж казалось, чего только Баш ни выслушал за последнее время, но этого его удивило больше всего.   
Маленький человечек перед ним грустно улыбался.   
\- Понятно было, что в прошлом с ним что-то произошло. Что-то нехорошее. А Вэйн все-таки занимал положение довольно высокое даже по сравнению с вашим братом. Судьи-Магистры в иных случаях могут приказывать членам Императорского Дома и судить их…  
\- Судить?  
\- Конечно. Закон есть закон, он един для всех. Что вас так удивляет? Но дело в том, что хотя Судьи-Магистры и обладают особыми полномочиями в чрезвычайных ситуациях, обычно они все-таки находятся в подчинении Императорского Дома. И любая попытка со стороны Вэйна добиться взаимности могла выглядеть как принуждение. Вэйн, видно, боялся этого. Ваш брат, знаете ли, плохо влиял на людей. Если человек благороден до идиотизма, все вокруг тоже слегка тупеют. Как будто не ясно, что пока этого придурка не пнешь как следует, он о себе подумать так и не удосужится.  
\- Принуждение? – сказал Баш, - Вы думаете, моего брата…  
Он так и не сказал – «изнасиловали».   
Не смог.   
\- Я никогда не лез в его дела. Из простой вежливости. Но когда он появился в Академии, он был очень нервным мальчиком. Видно было, что ему сильно досталось. Впрочем – война, плен, все это понятно.   
\- Он был в плену?  
\- Вы не знали?  
Баш покачал головой.  
Ресс взглянул ему в глаза. Почти сочувственно.  
\- Ну, так я недорассказал. Последние лет десять особой близости между ним и Вэйном не было. То есть… Впрочем, это сложно объяснить.  
\- Но ведь мой брат работал на него. На Вэйна Солидора.  
\- Нет, - сказал Ресс, - Не так, как вы думаете. Габрант всегда был человеком Грамиса. На Вэйна он не работал. То есть они сотрудничали, конечно, но в делах, официально одобренных троном. А Грамис от большого ума под конец еще умудрился послать Габранта наблюдать за Вэйном. Грамис вообще был изрядный сукин сын, что и говорить. Мог бы и пожалеть мальчишек, что одного, что другого. Впрочем, может, он специально их стравливал, кто знает. За ним такое водилось. Дом Солидоров - серпентарий тот еще. 

« Я однажды спросил его, почему они уже так не дружат, как дружили раньше…» 

\- А когда Грамис умер, босс забыл и о субординации, и обо всем, что они успели друг против друга наворотить. Прилюдно они еще повздорили, а вот утешать-то своего мальчика он все равно побежал. У нас, знаете ли, никто никогда не удивлялся, что Габрант в свои годы неженат и бездетен. Детей ему и грамисовых хватало с лихвой. Он всегда заботился о них, пожалуй, больше, чем родной отец. Ну, а Вэйн в этот раз его все-таки не отпустил..   
Баш вдруг подумал: откуда он это все знает? Откуда какому-то рядовому Судье знать такие вещи?   
Ресс и впрямь будто мысли читал.  
\- Императорская жизнь, знаете ли, прозрачна до невозможности. И захочешь что-то скрыть, вряд ли выйдет. А Вэйну было отнюдь не до игр в личные тайны. К тому же не сказать, чтобы это стало великой сенсацией. Все подумали: «ну наконец-то», - и пошли по своим делам, только и всего. Ну, разве что слегка пошушукались по углам, мол, и впрямь это Грамис их стравливал. Как его не стало, эти двое сразу нашли общий язык, будто и не цапались последние десять лет. Правда, эти разговоры Габрант быстро прекратил. В отношении Грамиса он всегда был чрезмерно лоялен. 

«Что же ваш брат сказал? Когда вы спросили его об этом»  
«Что они дружат и сейчас» 

 

\----

Они лежали рядом, плечом к плечу. Даже это мимолетное касание согревало куда лучше пледа. Вэйн смотрел в небеленный, темный потолок.  
\- Как бы я хотел забыть обо всем, - сказал будто про себя, - Увезти тебя куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. Мы бы жили с тобой в маленьком домике, занимались каким-нибудь обыденными делами, старели бы потихоньку…  
\- Звучит неплохо.  
\- Куда мы поедем? Куда ты хочешь, на юг, на север?  
\- Мы и так на юге.   
\- Тогда на север? В Ландис? Поедем? Ты хочешь домой, Ноа?  
\- Мой дом давно уже не там.  
\- А где?  
\- Там, где ты, - сказал Габрант.   
Вэйн приподнялся на локте.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного.  
Серые глаза под пшеничными ресницами.   
Вэйн был уверен, Габрант отведет взгляд.  
Не отвел.   
\- Мне казалось, ты это знаешь.  
Вэйн не выдержал первым. Разорвал контакт взглядов, снова лег. Только тогда сказал:  
\- Мысль о том, что ты кому-то дорог, трудно принять за аксиому.  
\- Трудно, - будто эхом.   
Вэйн улыбнулся. Потянул на себя плед, заворачиваясь плотнее.  
– Иди сюда. Вы не играли так в детстве? Накрываешься одеялом с головой, и ты как будто в домике?

Пространство под пледом было наполнено дыханием двух человек. Казалось, будто ненадежная эта шерстяная завеса и впрямь укрыла их от мира.  
\- Это наш домик? Мы будем тут жить?  
\- Другого у меня нет. У меня ведь теперь ничего нет. И этого бы не было, если б Ффамран не принес мне укрыться.  
\- Мне тут нравится, - сказал Габрант, - Хороший домик.   
Пальцы Вэйна неожиданно вцепились в его короткие волосы. Теплое дыхание защекотало ухо.  
\- Я пристрою к этому домику будку и посажу тебя на цепь. И ты будешь у меня на прохожих лаять, ты понял? Не смей, никогда не смей больше подставлять свою голову! Я же убил тебя! И я должен был жить с этим, да? Ты хотел, чтобы я жил с этим?!  
\- Лучше меня, чем Ларсу.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен?! - голос неожиданно надломился.   
Вэйн тяжело дышал, будто не мог с собой справиться. 

«Мне казалось, ты понимаешь»  
Чьи это были мысли, чьи слова?

Габрант коснулся губами виска, зажмуренного глаза, влажной щеки. В ответ его изрядно дернули за волосы.   
\- Я тебе шагу больше не дам ступить без контроля. Ты у меня на цепи будешь сидеть. Не фигурально, а буквально. Ты понял?  
\- Гав, - сказал тот.  
Вэйн тихо засмеялся. Он вдруг расслабился.  
\- У тебя прекрасно получается. А еще?  
\- Гав-гав…

И тишина. Она длилась и длилась, не нарушаемая ни единым звуком.  
Неужели заснули?  
Бальфир подождал еще какое-то время, потом все-таки толкнул дверь. 

Плед валялся в ногах, этим двоим и без него было тепло.   
Очень тепло.  
Вэйн глянул на пирата сквозь спутанные волосы.

Бальфир послал ему воздушный поцелуй и вышел.  
Из комнаты, из дома, со двора на улицу.  
И уж там-то дал себе волю, рассмеялся.  
\- Что такое? – спросила Фран.   
Пошла -таки следом.  
\- О, моя дорогая. Если меня сейчас убьют, я умру счастливым. Теперь я знаю ответ на главную загадку Департамента Правосудия. Солидоры действительно заставляют Габранта лаять!


	5. Мама - первое слово, главное слово в каждой судьб

С этим он не хотел идти к Ларсе, поэтому он пошел к Судье Рессу.   
Часовые в коридоре при его приближении странно напряглись. Или ему просто показалось. Баш не стал замедлять шаг, миновал часовых стремительно-чеканной походкой брата.   
Похоже, все уже знали, кто он такой.   
А впрочем, он играет роль Судьи-Магистра, подчиняясь императорской воле, и что думают по этому поводу часовые в коридорах Девятого Бюро - не его печаль. Пусть думают, что хотят. 

Ресс долго молчал. Наконец, соизволил заговорить:  
\- Почему вы спрашиваете об этом меня?  
\- Вы, похоже, все обо всех знаете.  
Ресс даже не улыбнулся.  
\- Она похоронена на Центральном кладбище, недалеко от Императорской усыпальницы. Любой из кладбищенских работников вам покажет, где это.  
\- Вы были с ней знакомы?   
\- Ну, как вам сказать… Я говорил с ней несколько раз еще до ее отъезда в Ландис. Когда она вернулась, я ее ни разу не видел.  
И опять резануло слух – «вернулась». Порой у Баша появлялось странное ощущение, словно он оказался в зазеркалье. В мире, где все наоборот. 

\- Но вы знали ее.  
\- Чего вы хотите? Чтобы я рассказал вам о ней?  
\- Прошу меня извинить, если моя просьба вас затрудняет, - сказал Баш.  
\- Ой, молодой человек, не будьте идиотом! Сядьте. О своей матери вам лучше бы расспрашивать не меня, но коль уж вы так хотите… Она была очень красива. Начав выезжать в свет, она сразу произвела фурор. Было очевидно, что она выйдет замуж еще до конца сезона, и все гадали, за кого. Она была красива, но небогата. Габранты – древний род, очень знатный, но по тогдашним меркам они были почти бедняками. Так что жениться на ней мог или тот, кому нужна была именно знатная жена для того, чтобы быть принятым в обществе. Или тот, для кого приданное невесты не имело особого значения. В числе ее ухажеров был и Грамис Солидор.  
\- Император?  
\- Тогда он еще не был Императором. У нас, знаете ли, не каждый Император на трон в двенадцать лет взбирается.   
\- И что же?  
\- Как что? Ее отца обвинили в измене.   
\- В какой?  
\- Родине, - сказал Ресс, - Короне. Вы разве не знали? Ваш дед шпионил на Ландис. То, что на Ландисийских верфях легко запускали в производство новейшие, еще засекреченные разработки Драклорских лабораторий – это целиком и полностью его заслуга. А после его казни его дочь уехала к двоюродной тетке. В Ландис.   
\- Она никогда не рассказывала об этом.  
\- Возможно, вашей матери было неприятно об этом вспоминать. Мне сложно судить.  
\- Мне трудно представить, чтоб вы ездили на балы, - вдруг сказал Баш, - Где же вы общались с ней?  
\- Я допрашивал Чеси Габрант после ареста ее отца, - сказал Ресс, - Так что вы выбрали не лучший объект для расспросов. Хотя надо отдать должное вашей матери: девчонка была тверже стали. Мне редко попадались такие подследственные.   
\----

Здешнее солнце Ноа не взлюбило. Кожа покраснела, местами облезала.   
Впрочем, свое пребывание в пустыне Солидор и вовсе старался не вспоминать. 

Взгляд скользил привычно: профиль, подбородок, шея, ключицы. Будто чего-то не хватало.   
И вдруг он понял.  
Птица.  
Подвеска, которую носил Ноа, - знак рода Ронсенбергов – ее не было.  
\- Ноа?..  
\- Мм?  
\- А где птица?  
\- Не знаю. В гробу очнулся, не было. Потерял, наверное.  
Вэйн пожалел, что спросил. Где Ноа мог потерять птицу, он примерно представлял. Слишком свежо все это было в памяти.   
\- Может, Баш снял, когда хоронили, - сказал Ноа.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Не знаю… На память. Или потому, что я права на нее не имею.  
\- Ноа!  
\- Но это так, - сказал он.   
\- Твой брат имеет на это прав гораздо меньше, чем ты, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Ты просто пристрастен.  
Повернулся на бок, обнял своего лорда.  
\- Забудь. Я мог ее просто потерять. У меня был такой марафон боев. Цепочка могла просто порваться. После того, как меня Венат на Фаросе приложила, я думал, вообще костей не соберу.  
\- А потом еще я…  
\- Ну, по сравнению с ней ты был даже ласков.  
\- Зато ты не был, - сказал Вэйн.

Виноватый взгляд, но что мне с твоей вины?  
Что тебе самому с твоей вины? Просто еще один груз на совести, ты ведь к этому давно привык.   
Я устал молчать, Ноа. Прости меня, я устал.

\- Ты не представляешь, что это такое, - сказал вполголоса, - когда человек, которому ты верил больше, чем себе, вдруг отворачивается от тебя.   
\- Слишком хорошо представляю.

Чтоб ты пропал, Ноа. Я - о своих чувствах, а ты брата вспоминаешь?  
Впрочем, у кого что болит.

\- Если это он снял с тебя птицу, я ему руки оторву, - сказал Вэйн, - Вместе с головой. Что ты улыбаешься? В конце концов, твоя птица принадлежит мне. Забыл?  
\- Я никогда об этом не забываю. 

И не поймешь, что это – благодарность или укор.   
Как же с тобой сложно, Ноа.   
А руки Башу я все равно поотрываю. Для него эта птица, похоже, ничего не значит, так и не смел бы прикасаться к ней. 

\- Я не знаю, где ты ее нашел тогда, - сказал Габрант, - Как ты понял, что она моя. Ты даже не представляешь, что это значило для меня.  
\- Представляю, - сказал Вэйн.   
\- Не представляешь.  
Вэйн улыбнулся почти про себя и закрыл глаза.  
\----  
\- Что? – сказал Ларса звенящим, слишком напряженным голосом, - Мою маму? Я не верю в это, не верю!  
Баш без раздумий распахнул дверь.   
Мальчик стоял у стола. От окна, скрестив руки на груди, лениво улыбался Аль-Сид Маргрейс.   
Ларса резко обернулся.  
\- Вы-то мне и нужны, Баш, - сказал он, - Я хочу, чтобы Судья Ресс поднял все материалы, касающиеся смерти моей матери. Не отходите от него, пока он не отдаст вам все. Истина будет неприятна вам так же, как мне, но я вам верю. Я знаю, вы не станете закрывать глаза на преступление.   
\----

\- Он все еще у своей мамы?  
\- Нет. Я послал его поговорить с другими пленными, - сказал Грамис Гана Солидор.  
Мальчик, казалось, ждет продолжения. Порой он был слишком упрямым, слишком уверенным в себе. В восемь-то лет! Поневоле задумаешься, каким он будет лет через двадцать. И чем его самоуверенность отзовется для Империи, для семьи, для его старших братьев?   
\- Он сын Ронсенберга, - сказал Грамис, - Одного из трех воевод Ландиса. Он имеет право при необходимости приказывать всем ландисийцам, они обязаны подчиниться ему.   
\- Чего же вы хотите от него, Лорд-Отец?  
\- Чтобы пленные присягнули Аркадии. Для начала. Если ему подчинятся…  
\- То что?  
\- Ты мог бы и сам это понять. Чтобы устранить саму возможность бунта, в этой стране нужно вырезать всех подчистую. Если есть другой способ, разве мы не должны его использовать?  
Маленький принц опустил глаза.  
\- Да, Лорд-Отец.

Кому какое дело до того, насколько этот «способ» измучен и затравлен.  
А ведь ты изучал здешние гербы. Птица – это и впрямь Ронсенберги, как мог забыть, непонятно. 

\- Ты не согласен?  
\- Вы во всем правы, Лорд-Отец. Я… не успел спросить его, как его зовут…  
\- Ноа. Ноа фон Ронсенберг.  
\- Вы не будете против, если позже я поговорю с ним?  
\- Постарайся не слишком надоедать ему.  
\- Да, Лорд-Отец.

\---  
Между ним и его отцом всегда словно стояла стена.   
Своей матери Вэйн не знал, она умерла при родах. И с самого детства ему казалось, что истоки отцовской нелюбви к нему таятся в этом просто, в общем-то, факте: Императрица умерла, рожая третьего сына.  
Грамис Гана Содилор любил свою жену. Прошло четырнадцать лет после ее смерти, прежде чем он решил жениться снова.

\---  
\- Их обыскивали?  
\- Нет, Лорд Вэйн.  
\- У того парня была серебряная подвеска в виде птицы. Ее снял один из этих… людей. Я хочу вернуть ее владельцу.   
\- Конечно, Лорд Вэйн.  
Мальчик остался на улице. Он боялся, что если увидит этих людей, то обязательно сорвется. Ему впервые в жизни хотелось кого-то ударить по-настоящему, не в учебном поединке, а всерьез, причиняя боль.

Он помнил, каким впервые увидел того белобрысого паренька. Восьмилетний принц смотрел с крепостной стены на то, как гибнут остатки республиканской армии, которые в то время никто уже армией и не звал, они были всего лишь бунтовщиками, партизанами.   
Что в этом парне было такого, из-за чего Вэйн уже после битвы пошел его разыскивать среди пленных?  
Ладисийцы шли умирать, они знали, что эту битву им не выиграть. Насколько маленький принц понимал, они всего лишь хотели умереть в бою, сохранив свою воинскую честь. А потом среди этих угрюмых людей появился парншика, совсем молодой, и выкрикнул что-то насмешливое. И лица обреченных людей прояснились. И они тоже стали кричать что-то оскорбительное «победителям»…   
Вэйн боялся потерять его из виду, пока шла битва. Видел, как под ним убили чокобо, и мальчишка потом дрался пешим. Свой горский плащ он давно потерял, и доспеха на нем не было никакого. Рубаха его была залита кровью, и двигался он все медленее, а потом упал.  
И после, мельком, Вэйн заметил его среди пленных. Идти сам парень не мог, его поддерживали с двух сторон кто-то из своих. Тогда-то Вэйн и увидел впервые эту подвеску – птица с воздетыми вверх крыльями, словно на взлете. О гербах ландисийских родов он тогда и не вспомнил, подумал только, насколько птица этому парнишке подходит.   
Он и сам был – словно птица.

\----  
Когда-то был…   
Давным-давно, в свои семнадцать лет.

Незаметно вечер превратился в ночь, и Вэйн лежал, глядя в темноту.   
Столько лет прошло. Человек, лежавший рядом с ним, давно уже не был похож на птицу, взлетающую в небеса. 

Так он и не рассказал Ноа, что видел, как того насиловали. К чему?   
Хотя сам долго не мог этого забыть.   
Даже тогда, в свои восемь лет, он прекрасно понимал, что сломали Ноа вовсе не побои и не насилие. Тот, и полуживой, продолжал насмехаться над своими палачами.  
То, что в итоге сломало его, было куда тоньше – и безжалостнее.  
Но забыть то зрелище было невозможно.

\----  
Полутемный сарай был полон солдат.   
Будь их двое-трое, Вэйн сам бы полез в драку, но их было много больше. Он стоял, прижавшись к стене сарая, и смотрел в щель между досками.   
Столько боли.   
Столько стыда.   
Ландисиец был связан каким-то особым, до жути унизительным способом. Лодыжки были привязаны к концам палки, а руки – к этой же палке посередине, и парень оказался на коленях, лицом в землю, а раскрытыми ягодицами к любому желающему…  
Он так и провел – два дня?  
Его хоть накормили? Дали попить?

Ни единого живого места на парне просто не было. Его пришлось до такой степени отделать, прежде чем они смогли его связать? Или его били уже связанного – просто потому, что им так хотелось?  
Парень с трудом повернул голову и хрипло выговорил что-то злое и насмешливое. Ему досталось сапогом в лицо, остатком фразы он подавился. Кто-то снова пристраивался к нему сзади, а остальные смотрели.  
Вэйн привык к тому, что может повелевать людьми, но эти – эти бы его слушать не стали.   
Он побежал прочь. Надо было найти кого-то, кто смог бы это остановить, кого угодно!

Естественно, ему велели туда больше не ходить.   
Поэтому на то, как парня, наконец, освободили, Вэйн смотрел через ту же щель в стене.   
Ландисиец встал, шатаясь. Держался он, похоже, на одной только гордости. Сил у него явно не было.  
Зато гордости хватало с избытком.

\----  
Это потом от гордости его не осталось и следа. 

Что поделать, такова жизнь.   
Засматриваешься ты на птицу в небе, а в руки тебе она падает – с изломанными крыльями и перебитым хребтом.   
И остается только выхаживать. И делать вид, что все в порядке. Птица больше никогда не сможет летать, значит, нужно убедить ее, что для птиц нормально – жить на земле. Незачем лишний раз ранить и без того в клочья изодранную гордость.

А потом привыкаешь. Забываешь даже, каким был этот человек когда-то. Впрочем, может быть, Габрант уже и сам не помнит, каким он был. 

\- Вэйн?  
\- Мм?   
Даже не удивился, что Габрант проснулся.   
Почти с самого начала Вэйн понял, что Ноа не может толком спать, если рядом с ним лежать и думать о чем-то. Шум его не будил, его по какой-то странной причине будили размышления.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, я просто вспоминал…  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, как я с твоей мамой познакомился.   
\- Она тебя любила, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Я тоже ее любил. Я до сих пор по ней скучаю.  
Габрант неспешно гладил его пальцы.  
\- Жалко, что отец на ней не женился, - сказал Вэйн.   
\- Тогда бы нас не было. Ни тебя, ни меня.  
\- А может, мы были бы братьями.  
\- У меня с братьями не складывается, - сказал Габрант.  
\- У меня - тоже…  
Смотреть в темноту было удобно. Казалось, будто говоришь сам с собой

 

\-----  
Подвеску все-таки нашли. Вэйн принял в ладошку птицу, покрытую засохшей кровью, и тонкий извив оборванной цепочки. Сказал, глядя мимо Судей.  
\- На вашем месте я бы позаботился о том, чтобы эти люди уже никого больше не смогли изнасиловать. Именно физически бы не смогли.   
Маленький принц удалился. Судья качнул головой:  
\- В таком возрасте - и такая жестокость.  
\- Ты не видел, как они измордовали того парня, - сказал второй Судья, - Я надеюсь, этих ублюдков к смерти приговорят. У меня сыну семнадцать, я все думаю, что если бы моего... 

День был ветреный. с утра еще царил холод, но днем солнце разыгралось вовсе. И когда ветер ненадолго стихал, наваливалась вдруг неистовая жара.   
Парень сидел на ступеньках, опустив голову. Худой, в одежде с чужого плеча – выглядел он жалко.   
Вэйн почти испугался. Что-то успело произойти? Опять? Утром он был совсем другим, что же случилось?   
\- Привет, - сказал, подойдя.  
Парень вздрогнул. Поднял голову.   
Лицо у него было неживое. И взгляд совершенно потухший.  
\- Как твоя мама? – сказал Вэйн.  
Неужели с ней что-то…  
\- Она… спит. Все в порядке. Спасибо… вам всем…   
В глаза он не смотрел.   
Он явно предпочел бы остаться один, но Вэйн не мог просто так уйти.   
Да и какое уединение на глазах у всего лагеря? Его бы увести куда-нибудь, но Вэйн не представлял – куда. Здесь повсюду были люди.   
К тому же – отец. Он так просто этого парня в покое не оставит.  
\- Смотри, что я нашел, - сказал Вэйн.  
Протянул ему подвеску, уже отмытую от крови и грязи и с починенной цепочкой. Надеялся, возвращение птицы парня хоть немного порадует.  
Тот взглянул и совсем съежился, будто в ожидании удара. Опустил голову.  
\- Я не могу ее взять, - еле слышно.  
Казалось, он сейчас заплачет.  
Маленький принц растерялся.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не имею права… Я больше… не Ронсенберг…  
В первый миг Вэйн почти обрадовался. Чтобы ни произошло, но отец уже не сможет этого парня использовать, как хотел. Для ландисийца служить завоевателям – это ведь ужасно.   
Потом понял, что все уже произошло.  
\- Что же мне с ней делать? – сказал, словно не замечая, что парень едва не плачет.   
Боялся, если внимание все-таки обратить, тот не выдержит. Парень явно не владел собой.  
\- Ты ее нашел, она твоя…   
\- Тогда я ее тебе подарю, ладно?  
Тот вскинул голову. Кажется, тогда он впервые посмотрел Вэйну прямо в глаза.   
Взгляд у него был совсем измученный.   
А маленький принц смотрел завороженно: никогда еще он не видел таких золотистых ресниц. Ужасно хотелось прикоснуться.   
Вместо этого он надел на парня цепочку.   
\- Носи, ладно? Это же подарок, от подарков нельзя отказываться.   
Тот улыбнулся с таким явным трудом – будто непосильный груз в гору волок.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Давай погуляем? Меня не выпустят одного из лагеря. Пойдем?  
Протянул руку, и ландисиец взялся за нее – словно это он был ребенком.   
Так и пошли. 

Страже на воротах эта идея не понравилась категорически.  
\- Вам не стоит выходить одному, Лорд Вэйн.  
\- Я ведь не один, - сказал Вэйн терпеливо, - У меня есть провожатый.  
Его провожатый явно не произвел на солдат впечатление человека, способного защитить кого бы то ни было. Вид у парня и вправду был неважный, но маленького принца это отчего-то разозлило.

В бою б вам с ним встретиться, придурки высокомерные.

\- Покажите мне предписание, запрещающее мне выходить за пределы лагеря, - сказал принц.  
\- Лорд Вэйн, у вашего… провожатого даже нет оружия.   
\- Так выдайте.  
Начальник караула все медлил. Выдать оружие пленнику? И отпустить его с малолетним принцем цветочки собирать? Ну, что за детский сад?!

Проблему решил Судья-Магистр, проходивший мимо.  
\- Эй, парень. Живой? А ты молодец, давно я таких противников не встречал ,– и легкий кивок в сторону принца, - Лорд Вэйн.  
\- Судья-Магистр Рив, - сказал Вэйн, - вы не могли бы помочь решить нашу проблему?  
\- А в чем дело?   
Судья-Магистр выслушал явно вполуха и расстегнул пояс с закрепленными на нем мечами. Бросил ландисийцу.  
\- Держи. Приятно встретить человека, который знает толк в двумечном бое.  
Парень легко поймал оружие.   
\- Ну, вот и все, - сказал Вэйн, - Теперь вы нас выпустите?  
Ему отчего-то было очень приятно. Будто то, что Ноа похвалили, имело отношение и к нему тоже.

 

По небу разбросаны были нежнейшие шелковистые пятна облаков. Солнечно было, и ветер в лесу почти не чувствовался. Деревья стояли, облитые солнечным светом.   
В неглубоком овраге протекал бурный, белопенный ручей. Вэйн потянул ландисийца туда.   
\- Мой отец заставил тебя что-то сделать, да?  
\- Он не заставлял. Я сам...  
\- А что ты сделал?  
Ноа сел устало. Прямо там, где стоял, - будто ноги подогнулись  
\- Ну, прости, - сказал мальчик, - Не рассказывай, не надо.  
\- Ты просто не поймешь, наверное. Наши обычаи трудно понять пришлым…  
\- Отец говорил, ты можешь пленных как-то уговорить присягнуть нам.  
\- Я… не только… Я не знаю, как объяснить. Понимаешь, для ландисийского воина ослушаться командира и не выполнить его приказ – это хуже смерти. Неважно, какой это приказ. Если командир велил сделать что-то бесчестное, бесчестие этого поступка ложится не на воинов, а на того, кто отдает им приказ.   
\- В этом есть смысл, - сказал третий сын Императора.  
\- Во время войны мужчины моего рода могут приказывать всем ландисийцам. То есть… когда у нас было княжество, могли. Сейчас люди не обязаны подчиняться старым традициям. Но, понимаешь, все уже готовы… сдаться готовы. Страна в руинах, людям есть нечего, жить негде. Нас… войска… ну, вы нас бандами называли… Нас ведь уже никто не поддерживал. Боялись. Но присягнуть завоевателям – для людей тяжело, им нужно через все переступить. Понимаешь? Нас так воспитывали всех, и мужчин, и женщин. А если кто-то прикажет и возьмет на себя весь этот грех, люди будут присягать. Они устали, они боятся.  
\- И мой отец заставил тебя…  
\- Я сам. Меня никто не заставлял. Иначе Ландис бы уничтожили совсем.  
\- Мы вовсе не чудовища.  
\- Я вас не виню. Это война. Ландис невозможно замирить, все это знают. Раз мне представился шанс что-то сделать, как-то это остановить, я должен был. Только я не знаю… как жить теперь…  
\- Ты только не расстраивайся так. Все пройдет во временем, все забудется.  
\- Мне, наверное, уехать надо…  
\- Ну, так ты поедешь с нами. Ты что, ты – плачешь? Ну, не плачь, пожалуйста. Не надо, что ты…  
А парень совсем сжался в комочек и разрыдался.  
Вэйн и привел-то его сюда, чтобы он хоть немного поплакал. Шум ручья заглушал любые звуки. Но теперь Вэйн просто растерялся. Он не представлял, каким образом утешать человека, который, как ни крути, был вдвое его старше.   
Впрочем, от «старше» там мало что осталось. Просто живое несчастье содрогалось в рыданиях, уткнувшись головой в колени.

О чем он плакал? О войне, о своих потерях, об умирающей маме? О бесчестии? 

Вэйн коснулся коротких светлых волос.   
\- Ты п-прости… я сейчас…   
\- Поплачь, - сказал маленький принц, - Ничего. Здесь никто не услышит. Ты, наверное, очень устал.  
Тот только кивнул сквозь слезы.   
Вэйн все-таки обнял его и стал гладить по голове. Как утешают, он толком и не знал, его самого никогда не утешали. 

Он и предположить не мог, что кого-то может быть настолько жалко. 

Парень постепенно успокоился. Умылся в ручье. Сказал:  
\- Ты маме моей не говори, ладно?  
\- Я никому не скажу.  
\- Да нет, что я ревел… ну, стыдно, да что теперь… Ты ей не говори, что я имени лишился. Ей не надо, ей и без того нелегко.  
\- А можно мне с ней познакомиться?  
\- Конечно.   
И протянул ему руку.   
Вэйн взялся за нее. В лагерь они вернулись так же, как ушли, - держась за руки. Но на этот раз вел Ноа. 

 

Они вошли в палату, и Вэйн почти физически почувствовал, как меняется, собирается его спутник. Взглянул встревоженно – и увидел удивительно спокойное лицо, ясные глаза, расправленные плечи.  
И понял, что, еще даже не увидев, он уже любит эту женщину. За одно только то, что в ее присутствии это несчастье ходячее снова стало тем юным воином, что смог ободрить беред битвой обреченных на пораженье людей, что в плену насмешничал над своими палачами.   
В ее присутствии у него снова были крылья.  
\- Это один из сыновей Грамиса? – раздался женский голос.  
Вэйну показалось – совсем молодой голос. Слишком молодой для матери такого взрослого сына.   
\- Да, мам. Это Вэйн Карудас Солидор.   
\- Ты так похож на свою маму, милый. Иди сюда.  
Принц даже не сразу понял, что она обращается к нему. Так с ним никто никогда не разговаривал.  
Подошел, отчего-то оробев. 

Женщина, лежавшая на кровати у окна, оказалась удивительно красивой.   
\- Какой ты лохматый, - сказала она ему.  
Вэйн смутился. День был ветренный.  
\- Тебе лучше бы заплетать волосы, если ты весь день на улице. Или ты не ходишь с косами?   
\- У меня плохо получается заплетать, - сказал Вэйн.  
А отлавливать тех, кто должен был это делать, ему и вовсе было недосуг.  
\- Ноа умеет. Милый, причеши своего друга. Сыну Императора не стоит ходить таким растрепанным.   
\- Конечно, мам.  
\- У тебя глаза красные. В чем дело?  
\- Это я виноват, госпожа Ронсенберг, - сказал Вэйн торопливо, - Я бросил в него песком. Попал в глаза. Я не хотел, это случайно вышло.   
\- Выходит, он при тебе плакал? – сказал женщина в ответ, - Ноа, какой позор. Хоть бы не при свидетелях.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мама.  
\- Не знаю, что на тебя нашло. Последний раз ты плакал еще в пеленках.   
\- А вы знали мою маму, госпожа Ронсенберг? – сказал Вэйн, чтобы отвлечь ее.  
Темные прекрасные глаза взглянули на него так, словно женщина поняла, зачем он спрашивает.  
Вэйн постепенно начал понимать, почему Ноа взял себя в руки, стоило только переступить порог. Перед этой женщиной и впрямь хотелось взять собраться и выпрямиться.   
\- Ты можешь звать меня Чеси, если хочешь, милый. Мы с твоей мамой были лучшими подругами. Все говорили, мы похожи, будто сестры. Я не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу детей моей дорогой Мирель… Ну, вот, теперь ты выглядишь гораздо лучше. Мой сын не всегда способен держать себя в руках, но косы он заплетать умеет.   
\- Леди Чеси, вы зря так говорите о своем сыне, - сказал Вэйн, - Он прекрасно владеет собой.  
Она только улыбнулась слабой, усталой улыбкой.   
\- Ну, бегите, играйте.  
Ноа взял Вэйна за руку, и они ушли.  
\- Я думал, ты останешься у нее, - сказал Вэйн в коридоре.  
Ноа качнул головой.  
\- Она устала. Хочет одна побыть.  
\- «Бегите, играйте».  
\- У нас с братом было много друзей младше нас. Она над нами всегда подсмеивалась за это.  
\- Можно мне будет еще навестить твою маму?  
\- Конечно. Ты ей понравился.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Она не с каждым так ласкова.   
\- У тебя необычная мама.  
\- Да, - сказал Ноа, - Она – лучше всех.  
«Хотел бы я, чтобы она была моей мамой», - подумал тогда маленький принц. Но вслух не сказал.  
Он никогда не говорил этого вслух. 

\---  
\- А вы изрядный идиот, - сказал ему Ресс, - Как же вы подпускаете к нему Маргрейса? Для чего вы здесь, по-вашему? О прошлом вспоминать? Нюни распускать? Ваше дело – оградить мальчишку от постороннего влияния.  
\- И как же я, по-вашему, могу его оградить от Маргрейсов?  
\- Известно как! За шкирку взять и в комнате запереть. И выпороть как следует, чтоб дурь из башки вышла. Ремешок-то вы для чего носите, мм? Или вам, что, воспитание не позволяет пороть царственных особ?  
\- Мы ведь говорим об Императоре.  
\- Мы с вами сейчас говорим о мальчишке, который подвел Аркадию к краху. И заодно погубил отца и старшего брата, которые души в нем не чаяли. И давнего друга своей семьи в придачу. Это я о вашем брате, между прочим. Мальчика-то контролировать нужно постоянно, иначе он натворит дел. Ларса ведь похож на отца, вот в чем беда. Ну, на Грамиса то есть. Кто уж у него там отец, это дело темное. Матушка его была той еще шлюшкой. А Грамис… Да дрянью он был, если честно. И под Сенат вечно прогибался, и Судей друг на друга натравливал. Да что Судей - детей своих вечно стравливал между собой. И при этом вечно он ни при чем, вечно страдалец. А вы… Как же вы не понимаете, идиот вы этакий, что все это не просто так? С чего вдруг выкапывать на свет историю, которой уже больше десяти лет?   
\- Что я должен понимать, по-вашему?  
\- Аль-Сид Маргрейс сейчас должен был стать лучшим другом бедного одинокого мальчика. Но вот только возле бедного мальчика ошивается один ландисийский придурок, который сильно мешает планам Розаррии. Неужели вы не понимаете, о чем идет речь? Вы мешаете сейчас Аль-Сиду, вы здесь не нужны. Все его действия сейчас буду направлены на то, чтобы вас от Ларсы удалить.   
\- Какое отношение ко мне имеет какая-то история со смертью Императрицы?   
\- А вы подумайте, - сказал Ресс.   
\- Я был в то время в Далмаске.  
\- А голова вам дана для того, чтобы шлем на ней носить? Вы были в Далмаске, но кое-кто был в Аркадии.   
\- Нет, - сказал Баш.  
А сердце сказало: да. Вспомни убийство Раминаса. Ему велели, и он убил.  
\- Нет. Этого не может быть.  
\- Молодой человек, - сказал Ресс, - вам, конечно, виднее, это все-таки ваш брат. Но в официальных бумагах, в официальных, я повторяю, вы найдете именно это. Алисия Солидор была виновна в государственной измене, ее судил и казнил Судья-Магистр Габрант.

Как он мог…   
Убить мать годовалого ребенка… 

Но Баш поверил сразу.   
Может, поэтому Ноа так пекся о Ларсе? Потому что когда-то сделал мальчика сиротой?

 

А после, уже в сумерках, наблюдая, как опускается на Аркадис ночная тьма, Баш сидел над могилой своей матери и думал.  
О чем?  
«Чеси Габрант, любимая жена Йохана фон Ронсенберга, мать его детей. O.V.652-690», - гласила надпись.   
Становилось все темнее. В окнах высоких зданий зажигались огни. Башу казалось, весь этот город – будто памятник неимоверной гордыне, устремившейся все выше и выше, в самое небо.   
Но вот только жизнь подобной гордыни не терпит. 

Мама была здесь своей.  
Ноа был здесь своим.   
Но что за людьми они были? Самых близких, самых дорогих мне людей – знал ли я их хоть когда-то по-настоящему?  
\----

 

И снова в чьем-то сне побежденный Судья-Магистр пал на колени перед противником. И сказал устало, не поднимая головы:  
\- Убирайтесь. Живите. Я скажу вам только одну вещь. Никогда не забывайте о том, что вы хотите защитить. Однажды придёт время, когда не останется силы любить жизнь,… тогда вспомните о собаке, блуждающей в бездне без цели. Отчаяние сделает вас подобным мне. Никогда не забывайте, что жизнь человека не есть, а только может быть… Не будьте таким, как я.


	6. Плоды с древа познания

Бальфир хохотал до слез.  
\- Только не говори, что ты и в самом деле ее укокошил! Откуда только берутся все эти невероятные байки? Нет, куда ты пошел? Ты мне ответь!  
\- Что ответить?  
\- Ты убил ее? На самом деле?  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Правда, что ли, убил? Вэйн?  
Тот глянул на пирата мельком и вышел. Следом за ним ушел и Габрант. 

\- Габрант убил мать Ларсы? – спросила до того молчавшая Фран.  
\- Вряд ли, - сказал Бальфир, внезапно ставший серьезным.  
\- Но откуда тогда в свидетельстве о смерти…  
\- Она путалась с братьями Вэйна. И погибла примерно в то же время, что и они. Просто я не ожидал, что официально это свалят на Габранта. Ой, ну кто меня за язык тянул?

\- Если подумать, в этом есть и положительная сторона, - сказал Вэйн.   
Габрант подошел сзади, обнял его за талию. Коснулся губами темных волос.  
\- Ты не согласен? – сказал Вэйн, словно услышал хоть слово возвражения.  
\- Слишком топорная работа для Аля, меня это тревожит.  
\- Не забывай, он скорее всего знает, что я жив.  
\- А-а. Да, я об этом не подумал, - сказал Габрант, проходясь поцелуями по шее своего лорда.   
Вэйн отвел волосы, чтобы тому было удобнее. 

Бальфир неожиданно появился в дверях.   
\- О чем речь? Баша пытаются поссорить с Ларсой, при чем здесь то, что ты жив?  
Вэйн усмехнулся еле заметно: он и не сомневался, что друг детства их подслушивает. Но право объяснять предоставил Габранту.  
\- Что первое пришло тебе в голову? – сказал Габрант   
Бальфир скривился. Этот наставнический тон он терпеть не мог.  
\- Что это свалили на меня, чтобы покрыть его, не так ли?   
\- Предположим, - сказал пират.  
\- Ему отрезают пути к отступлению, - сказал Габрант, - Баша убрать из Аркадиса можно гораздо проще. А вот подогреть в Ларсе неприязнь к брату – это сейчас для Маргрейсов важно. Чтобы была гарантия, что Ларса Вэйна не приютит и не защитит.  
Бальфир молчал.   
О том, что на Вэйна Солидора идет охота, он-то знал, но вот откуда это знать Габранту? Или он все же не такой идиот, каким кажется?  
\- Ларса тоже легко придет к этой мысли. Что, если Астера и Гидера убил Вэйн, то он же убил и Алисию. Ну, и к тому же сейчас ему проще ненавидеть брата, он ухватится за любую причину.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Чтобы не горевать.   
Бальфир хмыкнул. 

По своему опыту, что ли, так проникновенно вещаешь?  
Ты, что же, возненавидел брата – чтобы не тосковать по нему? Молодец, ничего не скажешь.

\- Ну, и что теперь делать, гении? Что молчите?  
\- Ффамран, не нервничай, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Ты еще скажи – «все под контролем».  
\- Все под контролем, - сказал Вэйн.   
Улыбнулся светло, будто в «старые» времена. И Бальфир невольно улыбнулся в ответ - теплой и живой улыбкой мальчишки Ффамрана.

Надо было уйти, Бальфир это понял.   
Вэйн Солидор был одним из немногих, кто, даже не желая этого, легко пробивал броню небесного пирата, принуждая его – чувствовать.  
Надо было уйти. Но он все медлил. 

При его появлении прекратились не то что поцелуи – любые прикосновения.   
Но стояли они слишком близко друг к другу, и было слишком заметно, как, произнося что-то, каждый будто оглядывается на второго. Не физически, а скорее ментально оглядывается.   
А капитан Росенберг был в далеком Аркадисе. И поездка туда, похоже, откладывалась надолго.   
Бальфир скучал по нему.

Но бросить Вэйна на эту бестолковую собачку из Департамента Правосудия? Да Габрант не то что Вэйна, он и себя-то защитить временами не может. Прирожденная жертва, что с него взять?   
\----

Башу казалось, Аркадис превращается в его личный ад.   
Один ад был во сне, другой наяву, а в общем – никакой разницы. Повсюду он был один, и всюду его молотили, будто сноп – только во сне доставалось его телу, а наяву больше душе.  
Впрочем, засыпать ему было все труднее. Поэтому ночами он разбирал бумаги брата, все равно заняться было нечем.   
Ноа и впрямь много рисовал.  
Может, это помогало ему думать? Или, наоборот, он так пытался отвлечься? Просто зарисовки, здания, лица.   
Вэйн, Ларса, Грамис. Аркадис. Рабанастр.   
Налбина? Да, похоже на то.   
Ландис, Ландис, Ландис. Эти Баш не рассматривал. 

В каком-то из старых блокнотов он неожиданно обнаружил очень похожее изображение юного Бальфира.   
Выходит, они были знакомы? Бальфир никогда не говорил об этом. 

Бальфир…  
Баш старался не вспоминать о нем. Что толку? Пирату он был больше не нужен.  
Поначалу Баш еще думал, что на «Бахамуте» с пиратами что-то случилось. Но чем дальше, тем больше уверялся в том, что они просто сбежали.  
Исчезли, будто туман поутру.   
Эта история была для них закончена, и они отправились ввязываться в следующую авантюру. Судя по тому, что Бальфир практически отдал «Страл» мальчишке Ваану, график у пиратов был плотный, и следующая аватюра должна была начаться вот-вот.   
Ваан, дурачок, радуется, а ведь «Страл» ему достался просто на хранение. 

Ваан радуется, леди Аш печалится, а я…  
Что я?  
После того, как брат, мой близнец, мое второе «я», только для того воскрес, чтобы меня подставить, могу ли я ждать чего-то иного от людей?   
Даже родному брату я понадобился один раз за двадцать лет и то лишь для того, чтобы политическую интригу провернуть. Что уж говорить о небесном пирате…   
Зачем я ему?   
Зачем я вообще хоть кому-то? На меня обращают внимание, пока я полезен, и забывают, как только отпадает во мне нужда.   
Разве мало я сделал для Далмаски? А люди так легко поверили в то, что я убийца. Те, с кем я воевал бок о бок, и то поверили. 

Может быть, что-то есть во мне, что отталкивает людей.

Он сидел на полу, прислонясь затылком к шкафу, и бумаги ворохом лежали вокруг него.   
Здесь повсюду был Ноа – в записях, в рисунках, в воспоминаниях. И Баш все отчетливей чувствовал: это не он занял место брата, это Ноа занял его место. И вытесняет на обочину жизни.  
Здесь в Аркадисе сам по себе он не интересовал никого, ни друзей, ни врагов. В нем видели только заместителя Ноа.  
Никогда в жизни Баш не чувствовал себя настолько никчемным.

Он понимал, в чем его долг, но никогда еще бремя долга не казалось ему настолько тяжелым.

\----

\- Ты не спишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты плохо спишь последнее время. Тебе кошмары снятся?  
Габрант усмехнулся невесело.  
\- Мне снится, что я в аду.  
\- Что?  
\- Да ерунда.  
\- Для тебя ад – ерунда? – сказал Вэйн, - Правда?  
\- Все это ерунда. Я решил, что умер, и мне это привиделось. А с тех пор так и снится. Ничего страшного. Просто я стерегу выход из ада. И те, кто хочет пройти, должны сражаться со мной.  
\- А я там есть?  
\- Нет, к счастью.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Это же ад. Тебе там не место.  
\- А тебе?  
\- Мне-то... Я столько всего натворил в жизни.  
\- Как же ты порой утомляешь, если б ты знал. Ты, что, думаешь, у тебя у одного здесь комплекс вины? что ты вообще знаешь о вине, о настоящей вине?  
Ноа и не собирался оправдываться. Просто слушал.  
Как всегда.  
\- Подумай, скольких близких людей я погубил, - сказал Вэйн, - Твои грехи такая мелочь по сравнению с моими, а ты… Твое самобичевание сродни самолюбованию, ты не думал об этом? Ты мучаешь себя из-за такой ерунды, по твоим меркам мне давно следовало в петлю полезть.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Предоставь об этом судить мне.   
А этот несносный пес повернулся к нему, стал целовать – глаза, виски, кончик носа, наконец, губы.  
\- Здесь я – Судья. И я говорю тебе, ты ни в чем не виноват.   
\- Тебе смешно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Чему ты улыбаешься?  
\- Я думаю, хорошо, что мы тогда поговорили.  
\- Когда?  
\- В первый раз. Когда он умер.  
Он.   
Прозвучало странно. Ноа обычно говорил о нем гораздо теплее.  
Впрочем…  
Вэйн усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Да. Обидно было бы умирать, так и не затащив тебя в постель.   
\----

Когда умирает отец, это больно.  
А если с отцом ты не ладил, это больно вдвойне. Ведь шанса понять друг друга у вас больше не будет.

Все необходимо было уже сделано.  
Он сидел рядом с покойным, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица. 

Вот и все.

Вот.  
И.  
Все.

Шаги человека в доспехах Судьи сложно с чем-то спутать, а шаги этого человека он бы никогда не спутал с другими.  
Человек вошел, и сын покойного поднялся, готовый уступить свое место у ложа мертвеца.   
Ему и впрямь казалось, что вошедший имеет на это прав куда больше, чем он сам. Ведь сыном делает не только кровное родство. 

Но человек подошел и коснулся его плеча.  
\- Как ты?  
Не «вы» - в кои-то веки.  
\- Я посижу с тобой.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал новый Император.  
Устало сказал.   
И снова сел.   
Судья-магистр опустился на одно колено и стиснул руку Императора – сильно, до боли. 

Они молчали.   
Наконец, Габрант сказал:  
\- У тебя усталый вид. Тебе поспать надо хоть немного.   
\- Да. Наверное.  
Вэйн поднялся и пошел к дверям. Но потом оглянулся.  
\- Я не хочу сегодня оставаться один. Ты не составишь мне компанию?   
Габрант только кивнул.

Солидор и не думал о плотских утехах.   
Ему хватало союзников и соратников, но кому из них было дело до того, что сегодня он потерял отца?   
Он нуждался в поддержке. Именно сейчас.   
Такая ли уж это слабость – опереться на подставленное плечо?

Он устал не физически, он устал душою. Сидел на кровати, почему-то медля раздеться.   
А потом человек, уже освободившийся от судейских доспехов, опустился перед ним на колени и стал снимать с него сапоги.  
\- Ноа, не надо. Я сам.   
\- Мне не трудно.  
Сапоги. Пояс. Тяжелый камзол с нашивками брони.   
Ноа раздевал его ласково, словно ребенка.

Эти волосы цвета спелой пшеницы.  
Эти глаза - серые, глубокие.  
Серьезные до смешного.  
Эти губы.  
Вэйн поцеловал его, даже не думая. Просто – качнуло вперед.

Ноа не отстранился. И тогда уже Вэйн притянул его к себе и стал целовать по-настоящему.   
Выдохнул:  
\- Раздевайся. Раздевайся давай.  
Сам пошел искать необходимый тюбик. Если у Ноа и был кто-нибудь, то, наверняка, давно. Он встречался больше с женщинами. Вокруг него всегда были женщины, преисполненные надежд заполучить его в мужья. И просто те, кто не мог оставаться равнодушной, глядя на красивого сероглазого блондина. 

И вдруг его будто ледяной водой окатило.  
\- Ноа, прости. Оденься. Прости, пожалуйста.

Как был, обнаженный, отошел к окну. Обхватил себя руками, глядя на Аркадис.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Оденься, будь добр.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Ты никогда не спал с мужчинами.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, никогда – это сильно сказано.  
\- Я ведь не это имею в виду!   
Порой просто невозможно было не злиться, говоря с ним.  
\- Как-то желания не возникало, - сказал Габрант.   
Подошел сзади, обнял за талию.   
Вэйн закрыл глаза.   
\- Ноа, прекрати. Я ведь не железный… Я хочу тебя, как ты не понимаешь…  
\- Но я же здесь.

Невозможно было сдержаться.   
Невозможно было…

Все вышло слишком торопливо. Он не успевал подумать о том, что Ноа надо приласкать, расслабить. Он так устал себя контролировать, а когда вдруг отпустил поводья, чувства накатили лавиной, и разум остался погребен где-то очень глубоко.

И лишь потом, уже расслабленный и умиротворенный, почти засыпая, он вдруг понял, что Ноа даже не был возбужден, он он всего лишь дал… собой… воспользоваться…

\- Убирайся, - сказал Вэйн, - Ты, что, не слышал? Вон отсюда! 

Габрант помедлил. Потом поднялся с кровати и стал одеваться. Ни звука. Ни единого слова. Только лицо замкнутое - и слишком спокойный, будто неживой взгляд. 

\- Как ты мог со мной так поступить? Если мне нужна будет шлюха, я обращусь в бордель. Что ты молчишь?

Габрант только взглянул. Привычный это был взгляд: заслужил или нет, но я в твоей власти, - будто говорил он. 

\- Твоя самоотверженность так далеко заходит? Все для короны? Ты и под моего отца так же ложился?! По первому требованию? Слухи ведь на пустом месте не берутся, ведь так?!

\- Я не спал с твоим отцом, - сказал Габрант.  
Вэйн опомнился.  
\- Я знаю. Ноа, я знаю. Прости. Пожалуйста.  
\- … Не стал бы спать ни с кем другим, - продолжал тот все так же тихо-отстраненно, - Моя самоотверженность вовсе не заходит так далеко.   
Вэйн опустил голову. Улыбнулся самому себе.  
\- Я тебя так сильно обидел?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так прекрати одеваться.  
\- Мне пора, уже утро.  
\- Иди сюда, я тебе помогу.   
Судейские доспехи больше чем наполовину церемониальные декорации, но возни с ними много.  
\- Бери Заргабаата и привезите мне Ларсу.  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
Привычные слово, но прозвучали они иначе. Ноа мимоходом коснулся губами его виска.   
Вэйн смотрел, как он уходит.   
\- Ноа!  
Тот оглянулся. Император подошел порывисто, вжался обнаженным телом в доспешный холод.  
Целовались они жадно.  
И долго, очень долго.  
Вэйн очнулся первым. Понял, что еще немного, и он эту ходячую заморочку никуда не отпустит. Просто не сможет.  
\- Иди давай. Иди отсюда.  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- Брысь!

А после долго стоял у окна, все так же обняв себя руками, и смотрел на свой город, свою империю. Он выходил на финишную прямую, но впервые за долгое время ему было – спокойно.  
И радостно. 

Кто тогда мог предположить, чем все закончится?  
\---

Впрочем…  
Все было не так уж и плохо.  
Он мог закончить свой путь и в розаррийской клетке. 

Хотя этот дом не так уж от клетки отличался.  
\- Ноа?  
\- Мм?  
\- Я себя здесь чувствую, как в тюрьме. Я хочу по городу хоть прогуляться, что ли.  
\- Сейчас? – совсем сонно.  
\- Ну, не делай из меня идиота. Завтра.  
\- Уже сегодня. Спи, ладно?  
\- Сам спи.

Я люблю тебя.   
Вот только сложно в этом признаться.  
Да и вообще сложно с тобой, Ноа…

Впрочем, и со мной, наверное, не легче.  
\-----

 

Маленький человечек, которого Баш уже почти ненавидел, бросил ему папку с красным кантом.   
\- Слухи, сплетни, версии. Просвещайтесь. Алисия Солидор в интерпретации жителей Аркадиса.   
\- Вы считате, меня интересуют слухи?  
\- Интересуют. И не надо делать такое оскорбленное лицо. Я достаточно о вас знаю.   
\- Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.  
\- Ой, молодой человек, не смешите мои доспехи. Знать – это моя работа. Я в этом Бюро сижу дольше, чем Грамис штаны на троне протирал. А вы все ж таки не самый незначительный фактор в здешней политике. Любой недоброжелатель вашего брата начинал - с чего? Правильно, с семьи. Семья у Габранта, конечно, в плане шантажа и психологического на него давления была перспективная, но в большинстве своем слегка мертвая. Дед-шпион уже никого не волнует, предполагаемые шашни матери с Императором…  
\- Что?!  
\- …тоже уже новость вчерашняя, давно несвежая. Зато есть брат в Далмаске, да не просто, а брат-близнец, к тому Габрант его сильно ненавидит. Вы у нас, молодой человек, фигура известная, вашим существованием только ленивый Габранта не поддел.   
Баш молчал. Ему казалось, Ноа скрывал его существование.  
Выходит - нет?  
\- Вы наивно считате, что люди зря говорить не будут. Но, поймите вы, дитя малое, люди говорят лишь о том, о чем им позволено, а большая часть этих историй нами же в народ и запускается. Ваш брат прожил здесь девятнадцать лет, и все эти годы ходили слухи, сплетни, анекдоты о том, что Грамис пригрел его лишь за красивую мордашку и стройное тело. Неужели вы думаете, Бюро не могло прекратить эти слухи?  
\- Вы говорили, у Ноа не было связи с Грамисом.  
\- А люди это обсуждали, и что же? Кому вы поверите? А когда ваши родные только появились тут, многие говорили, что Грамис нашел в Ландисе не только любовь своей молодости, но и последствия этой любви  
\- Что?..  
\- Когда ваш брат встал во главе Бюро, подобные разговоры мы искоренили немедленно. А вот слухи о том, что Император его, простите, трахает, мы всячески подогревали и поддерживали.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Ну, ни одному в мире правителю еще не вредили слухи о его любовных приключениях. Людям приятно знать, что на троне сидит человек, любящий жизнь и удовольствия, а вовсе не бесполый монах. У Грамиса было две жены и четверо сыновей, отчего ж не приписать ему молодых мальчиков-любовников? Его мужской состоятельности это уж никак не повредит. К тому последние десять лет он был тяжело болен. И слухи о том, что Император вполне еще способен завалить в постель Судью-Магистра, шли ему только на пользу. Не такой уж и немощный он у нас, оказывается.  
\- И Ноа жертвовал своей репутацией ради этого? – сказал Баш.  
\- А вы и впрямь дитя невинное. Его репутации это тоже не вредило, скорее наоборот. При личном общении он всегда производил впечатление человека слишком недалекого. Я не хочу сказать, что он зря свой пост занимал, он только с виду был таким, а на деле – слоев у него было больше, чем у луковицы. Вот только казался-то он простаком. При нашей работе это хорошо для агентов, а вот для главы всего ведомства – сами понимаете.   
\- Мне этого не понять, - сказал Баш сухо.  
\- О них ходили очень милые анекдоты знаете, что-то вроде: «Правда ли, что Император так любит каждого из жителей Аркадии? – Конечно, правда. Каждую ночь наш Император старательно трахает главу Девятого Бюро. Наступает утро, и глава Девятого Бюро, приходя на службу, трахает мозги своим подчиненным. А потом весь день, до самого заката сотрудники Девятого Бюро по всей стране трахают мозги жителям Аркадии. А после, когда спускается ночь, глава Девятого Бюро приходит в спальню к Императору…»  
\- Хватит!  
\- Ну, представьте, как приятно рассказать такой анекдотец собутыльнику на ухо. Человек чувствует себя смелым: против власти анекдот рассказал. Чувствует гордость за своего Императора: эка, вон какой он у нас. Приписывает нашему Бюро всесилие и всеведение.   
\- Я понял. Достаточно об этом.  
\- Все, что вы сейчас сможете узнать об Алисии Солидор, вряд ли будет соответствовать действительности. Что произошло на самом деле с ней, а также с Астером и Гидером Солидорами, знали только два человека. Оба они уже мертвы.   
\- Кто эти люди?  
\- Я думал, вы поймете. Вэйн и ваш брат, они оба были там.   
\- Вот как?  
\- Да, - сказал Ресс, - Монстр, свиснувшийся на власти, и ваш продажный братец.   
\- Разве я сказал так?  
\- Вы так подумали.   
\- Мне, пожалуй, пора, - сказал Баш.  
\- Папку не забудьте. И не вздумайте показывать это нашему малолетнему наказанию.  
\- Вы говорите об Императоре.  
\- О нем, о нем, - маленький Судья смотрел насмешливо, - Почитайте сначала, прежде чем кидаться на меня. Ни одному ребенку не стоит знать такое о своей матери. Кстати… в документах вы этого не найдете, но в числе возможных отцов Ларсы ваш брат тоже, знаете ли, присутствует.  
\- У вас есть доказательства?  
\- Всегда можно провести генетический анализ. Вы вполне сгодитесь для образца. По нашим законам это ничего не значит, Грамис признал его своим сыном, все остальное не имеет особого значения. Просто поймите: осудить проще всего. Даже если ваш брат действительно убил Императрицу, у были для этого серьезные причины. Впрочем… Мне нужно работать. Дела, знаете ли, не делают себя сами. Прошу меня извинить.

\-----

\- Они хорошо смотрятся рядом, - сказала Фран.  
\- Ты считаешь?  
Фран замолчала. Габрант был для Бальфира больным местом, но она никак не могла понять, почему.

Она смотрела на мужчин, отставших от них.   
Блондин говорил с кем-то из торговцев. В итоге продавец засмеялся и бросил ему спелый фрукт, отказавшись от денег. Солидор наблюдал за этим действом, слегка нахмурясь, будто удивленный чем-то.   
Габрант протянул ему фрукт. Солидор вроде отказался, потом улыбнулся и откусил.  
Они рассмеялись одновременно и пошли дальше. 

\- Они так похожи, - вдруг сказала Фран, - Я никогда не замечала раньше.  
Впрочем, она ни разу не видела еще Солидора с заплетенными в косу волосами. Лицо, лишенное привычной рамки из темных волос, оказалось совсем иным.   
Каким – она даже не смогла бы объяснить.  
\- Мать Вэйна была какой-то дальней родней Габрантам, - сказал Бальфир.  
\- Они родственники?  
\- Знатные семьи все родственники.   
Бальфир явно не придавал этому значения. А Фран, слегка склонив голову набок, продолжала разглядывать тех двоих. 

Габрант и близко не напоминал уже того неврастеника, с которым им приходилось сражаться. Что его так изменило?   
Невольно вспоминалось: «хладнокровная сволочь, расчетливый провинциал». Правда ли, что о нем говорили так?   
А за этим вспомнилось и другое: «он всегда был отличным бойцом». Да, боец он неплохой, этого не отрицал даже Бальфир. Сколько раз они дрались с Габрантом, все вместе на одного – и они побеждали, но каждый раз это были нелегкие победы.   
Впрочем, странно: никто из них в схватках с Габрантом серьезно не пострадал. Даже капитан Ронсенберг.

О чем ты думаешь? Ведь даже в схватке с Солидором никто из вас не пострадал.

Будто что-то хранило их, какая-то неведомая сила.   
Быть может, оккурии, желавшие наказать предательницу Венат, были на их стороне?  
До чего же все это странно.   
Ведь Солидор действительно никого не убил.  
Он движением руки взрывал корабли, разве он не мог уничтожить так же легко нескольких хьюмов и одну виеру? Но он всего лишь наносил им раны, которые они успевали исцелять на ходу.   
Единственный, кого он ранил тяжело…  
Будто все остальное было для Солидора не всерьез. Они не могли причинить ему вреда, потому что он был слишком силен для них. А он их – щадил?   
Вот Габранта он щадить не стал.   
А потом – с ним вдруг что-то случилось.   
Он хотел добить Габранта, и Ларса остановил его. Что произошло? Ларса лишил его силы, которую Солидору давал нефесайт?  
Но и без нефесайта Вэйн Солидор был серьезным противником.  
Вот только он…   
У него как будто руки опустились.  
Ваан ударом его сбросил вниз, и что? – Солидор просто пошел прочь. Почти побежал.  
Это было - словно внезапная зона турбулентности в идеальную для полетов погоду.   
Трясет, трясет, почти выворачивает машину наизнанку, а потом – снова небо чистое, ласковое, и полет стремителен и прям.  
Он был непобедим, и вдруг утратил всякое желание сражаться дальше. Если Венат не защищала его, они легко могли бы его убить.   
А потом… Или Солидор сам опомнился, или Венат что-то сказала ему, но он снова стал прежним.   
Нет, на вид он стал просто чудовищем, сплавом оккурианской силы, деталей «Бахамута» и уже почти нечеловеческого тела. Но внутри, где-то там под всем этим – он был прежним. Он снова обрел уверенность в себе.  
И он не убил их.

Неужели эти двое просто их пощадили?   
Словно малых детей, что лезут с кулаками на взрослых.  
Унизительная мысль, что и говорить.

Если слухи верны, и Вэйн избавился от собственного отца, почему с той же легкостью он не избавился от маленького брата?  
Почему, почему…   
Эти бесконечные «почему» могут свести с ума.

Взгляните на них.  
Еще недавно они пытались друг друга убить, а теперь смеются и болтают, и едят одно яблоко на двоих  
Порой хьюмов понять просто невозможно.  
\----

\- Я чувствую себя бродягой, - едва слышно, почти одними губами  
\- Здесь все так одеваются.  
\- Я знаю. Я не жалуюсь.  
\- Жалуешься.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что скоро мы окажемся на самом дне? – все так же тихо, - До этого осталось всего ничего. Мы опускаемся все ниже и ниже.   
\- Что с тобой?  
Вэйн оторвал взгляд от «Бахамута», возвышавшегося над городом.  
\- Ничего. Извини. Где Ффамран?  
\- Вон там.  
\- Пойдем.  
Габрант смотрел искоса на гордый профиль своего лорда.   
Он и впрямь никогда не жалуется, но каково ему сейчас? Еще несколько дней назад он был на вершине мира.

А вот и другая вершина.   
Что понадобилось здесь принцессе, решила снова пойти в народ?

«Фран слишком заметна, - еще успел подумать он, - Нужно немедленно убрать их отсюда»  
Начал поворачиваться к спутникам, и в тот миг Ашелия Б’наргин Далмаска столкнулась с ним взглядом - над разделявшей их толпой. 

Серые глаза замкнулись холодом, синие – вспыхнули гневом.  
Звенящий девичий крик будто повис в воздухе:  
\- Габрант!   
И ожесточенный взмах руки, бросивший вперед стражу: взять!

Габрант толкнул спутника прямо в объятья Бальфира.  
\- Не сбережешь, башку оторву!   
\- Уж кто бы говорил, - бросил тот, пригибая голову Вэйна.  
А Габрант уже прыгнул через прилавок, свалив уложенные аккуратными пирамидами фрукты. И побежал.  
Будто нарочно создавая хаос, обрушивая прилавки, рассыпая товар. 

Солидор и пираты, не смотря на весьма приметную внешность, словно растворились в этом хаосе. Незамеченными они выбрались с рынка, но дальше начались проблемы.  
Возвращаться в убежище Вэйн не то что не собирался, он даже обсуждать это не стал.   
Пришлось следовать за ним.

Он будто знал, куда идет. Уверенно сворачивал в узкие переулки, поднимался по старинным выщербленным лестницам. 

В итоге они оказались на крыше одного из многоэтажных зданий.  
Вэйн смотрел вниз меж зубцами парапета.  
В переулок вбежал человек. Он слегка прихрамывал и, похоже, ободрал бок, но был все еще свободен.  
Вбежал и остановился зачем-то.   
Будто чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают, поднял голову. Бальфир был уверен, он их не видит, но человек все смотрел…

Показалась стража.  
Габрант оттолкнулся от стены и побежал дальше, но медленней, и хромота его стала куда более заметной.   
Он оступил и упал. Начал подниматься, но сзади налетала стража Далмаски. 

Вэйн на миг зажмурился. Бальфир был напряжен, будто струна. Он был уверен, что Вэйн вмешается, но тот лишь вздохнул прерывисто.

Габранту вывернули руки назад. Кто-то из стражников, по виду офицер, размахнулся и ударил. Металлические нашивки на перчатке разодрали пленнику щеку.

\- Вэйн, - сказал Бальфир, - сейчас мы ему все равно не поможем. Надо подождать. Вэйн, мы вытащим его, слышишь? Не смотри, не надо. Успокойся.   
\- Я спокоен.  
Никаким спокойствием при этом не пахло. Солидор вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Габранту доставался очередной удар.  
\- Все идет, как задумано, - сказал Вэйн, все так же не отрывая взгляд от сцены внизу, - Найдите транспорт и ждите от меня сигнала. Приготовьтесь к долгому ожиданию, за пару дней мы не управимся. Извини, Ффамран, придется тебе поскучать в Рабанастре месяц-другой.   
\- Вэйн?  
Он будто таял. Исчезал на глазах.  
\- Вэйн, не смей. Вэйн!  
Проще было удержать ветер.  
Бальфир бессильно ударил кулаком о ближайшую стену. Проклятье!  
\- Что они задумали? – сказала Фран.  
\- Если б я знал. Опять какую-нибудь придурь вроде Налбины. И ведь Далмаска опять купится, попомни мое слово.  
\- А они оба изрядные аванюристы, - оборонила виера.  
\- Да, - сказал Бальфир, - Жаль, Баш в этом на брата не похож.  
Виера улыбнулась вслед напарнику, но промолчала.  
Разве?


	7. Сходства и различия

Зачем она приехала, она и сама не знала. Ей сказали, он молчит на допросах.   
Она не знала, что делать. Сообщить в Аркадис, вызвать Баша? Но зачем? Чтобы он снова выгораживал - этого?   
Своего брата.   
Убийцу ее отца.   
Она думала, что смогла отказаться от желания отомстить. Но сейчас…   
Этот человек был в ее власти. Убийца ее отца – был в ее власти! О, если б можно было отдать приказ о его казни – публично, с позором, на главной площади Рабанастры. Если б можно было швырнуть его перед людьми и сказать: вот убийца короля Раминаса!   
Но…  
Он все еще был имперский Судья-Магистр. Она не могла позволить себе идти сейчас наперекор Аркадии. И не знала, как сможет оправдаться перед Ларсой, за которого этот человек – что? - умер?  
Но ведь он жив.   
Впору было заподозрить какой-то чудовищный фарс, спектакль, в котором они все были зрителями. Ее поражало не то, что Габрант оказался жив, а то, что смерть его засвидетельствовали Баш и Ларса. 

Его брат. И очередной солидорский змееныш.

Но она не могла, не хотела думать так! Ведь она верила капитану фон Ронсенбергу всю жизнь и смогла поверить снова. И Ларса… Неужели двенадцатилетний мальчик может так лгать?  
Впрочем…   
Ведь Баш тоже считался мертвым. А на самом деле он всего лишь был в тюрьме. Она поверила, что ему сохранили жизнь в качестве козыря против Ондора. Но не ошиблась ли она? Что, если жизнь Башу фон Ронсенбергу сохранил его брат?  
А Ларса сидел с этим человеком, когда тот был на пороге смерти, держал его за руку. Тогда ей показалось, это всего лишь естественный жест принца по отношению к верному слуге. Но так ли это? Переживал ли он так за каждого Судью-Магистра?  
Он остался рядом с лежавшим без сознания Габрантом, пока они продолжали сражаться с Вэйном. Почему? Ведь он хотел победить брата, хотел остановить его. Но остался рядом с Судьей.

Этот человек был просто злом во плоти. Стоило ему только объявиться после своей мнимой смерти, и вот – она уже подозревает людей, которым доверяла. 

Она не знала, зачем приехала в Налбину.   
Хотелось посмотреть ему в глаза. До сих пор она видела его без шлема лишь мельком, почти не обращая внимания. А под шлемом глаз было не рассмотреть.   
Но уже спускаясь к его камере, она вдруг осознала, насколько это рискованно. Этот человек, словно яд, отравляет все, до чего может дотянуться. Не стоило приезжать сюда.   
\-----

Он ни разу в жизни не напивался в одиночку. Всегда рядом был Восслер, другие парни.   
Королевские гвардейцы напивались на радостях, а не с горя.  
Теперь он был один, и горестей у него хватало.   
Поэтому он пил.  
И пил, и пил, погружаясь в жалость к себе - словно в зеленые морские глубины.

Он скучал по морю.   
Но теперь он жил в самом центре этого проклятого материка. 

В самом сердце всех здешних интриг.

Он никак не мог забыть всю ту грязь, что оказалась в папке, презентованной ему Рессом. Башу казалось, Ноа мог убить эту женщину просто за то, что она изменяла мужу. Или за тот разлад, что вошел вместе с ней в Дом Солидоров.   
Вряд ли его брату, для которого Дом Солидоров был превыше всего, требовались иные причины. 

Башу казалась нелепой привычка аркадийских верхов во всем искать какую-то скрытую подоплеку. Если у короля Раминаса появилась бы такая чудовищная жена, он, может, и сам поступил бы так же, как Ноа.   
Тем более, что эта женщина действительно была виновна в бунте и государственной измене.

А к Ларсе Ноа мог просто привязаться – за столько-то лет.   
Они оба всегда любили нянчиться с малыми детьми. Даже маме и то было это смешно. Она все приговаривала, что верно, у нее должна была родиться пара девчонок.

Как же все это тяжело. 

\----  
Она вошла и остановилось. Утекали мгновения – одно за другим, словно песчинки сквозь горлышко старинных часов – но она не могла отвести взгляд.   
Камера была неожиданно большой, здесь, наверное, двадцать заключенных можно было разместить, не то что одного. Впрочем, человек, находившийся здесь, был на цепи. Он мог лежать или сидеть, но вряд ли мог далеко отойти от стены.  
Сейчас он лежал. Спал или был без сознания, кто знает.   
Синяки, ссадины, кровоподтеки, четкие – до мяса - следы плетей.   
Но это ее не взволновало, она знала, что так будет. Она сама отдала приказ пытать, если будет нужно. 

Она никогда не видела Баша обнаженным. Казалось бы, не так уж и много скрывает традиционная одежда Далмаски. Телосложение Габранта, к примеру, было практически невозможно рассмотреть под всем металлоломом, что он на себе таскал, а Баш… Баш был практически на виду. Руки, плечи, колени, поджарый живот. 

Когда-то она влюблена была в капитана фон Ронсенберге – но сколько ей было лет? Четырнадцать, может, пятнадцать.   
Ей и самой это было странно, ведь это было все равно что влюбиться в нечто совершенно обыденное – словно горячие лепешки на завтрак.   
Но ее волновало тогда вовсе не тело его, а лицо, открытое, смелое, его светлые чуть вьющиеся волосы.  
А потом это прошло, и Баш снова стал тем, кем был всегда. Постоянным фактором при дворе короля Раминаса, хорошим воином, генералом, пусть красивым, но таким привычным.

Она не могла отвести взгляд. Братья оказались слишком похожи.  
Можно знать, что они близнецы, можно даже видеть, что у бывшего капитана Далмаски и имперского Судьи-Магистра – одно лицо на двоих, но…  
Взгляд ее скользил – широкие плечи, худая спина, узкие бедра, поджарые ягодицы, стройные длинные ноги. И то там, то тут – она видела Баша: это были его плечи, и руки – его, и колени тоже, и что-то еще. А между этими деталями неожиданно оказывалось продолжение, и это было так странно.

В человеке, что лежал перед ней, не было уже ничего привлекательного. Похудевший, нагой, избитый – он был просто жалок. Он был абсолютно никто.   
Но еще недавно он был красив.  
Очень красив.  
И Баш…   
Ашелия встряхнула головой.  
Баш был… таким же, каким был, наверное, Габрант под своей одеждой тогда – две недели назад, когда она просто увидела его на рынке в Рабанастре. И отдала приказ своей охране: взять его!  
И стража - на удивление - смогла скрутить человека, которого никто так и не смог одолеть ни на Фаросе, ни на «Бахамуте». Каждый раз они останавливались перед ним, израненным, почти побежденным – но всегда только «почти». 

Он зашевелился. Взглянул на нее.  
Сел – явно с трудом.  
\- Полюбоваться пришли?  
Ашелия отвела взгляд. Она не хотела его разглядывать, не ожидала, что он будет абсолютно наг…  
Не хотела!  
\- Я видела вас мертвым. Каким образом вы оказались живы?  
\- Мертвым? Правда? А я-то думал, похоронить меня живьем было вашей идей, у Баша на такое фантазии бы не хватило.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Да, так, - сказал он, - о своем. Что вам нужно?  
Неужели он очнулся в могиле? Уже похороненный? Ей неожиданно стало жаль этого человека.   
Каким же чудом он выбрался?  
\- Почему вы молчали на допросах?  
\- Не в моих правилах говорить с палачами.  
Без пафоса, будто о само собой разумеющемся. Приличной девушке не стоит гулять по ночам одной, а Габрант не любит беседовать с палачами.   
\- Вы могли бы избежать пыток…  
\- На моем месте вы так бы и поступили? А может, и поступали? Ведь, насколько я знаю, в заключении вас ни разу и пальцем не тронули.  
Она задохнулась от гнева.  
\- Как вы смеете?!  
А человек, сидящий, перед ней, улыбался холодной насмешливой улыбкой.   
\- Вы могли бы быть и более вежливы, - сказала она.  
\- После вас.  
\- Что?  
\- Зачем вы пришли? Насладиться моим унижением? Так наслаждайтесь, не буду вам мешать разговорами.  
\- Я пришла поговорить с вами.  
\- Я не собираюсь с вами больше говорить.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ни в моих правилах говорить с палачами.  
Как он может равнять ее…

Но ведь он прав.  
Он избит и в цепях, а я…

\- Вам дадут возможность привести себя в порядок и поесть, - сказала она, - Надеюсь, после этого вы согласитесь поговорить с мной.  
\----

Баш заказал очередную порцию. Краем глаза уловил движение, дернулся: но нет, никакой опасности не было. Лишь девица, по здешним меркам, наверное, одетая слишком развязано. В Далмаске она была бы сама скромность.  
\- Не угостишь меня, вояка?   
Она села рядом, провела тонким пальчиком по его шраму.  
\- Я будто видела тебя где-то. Часто здесь бываешь?  
\- Я не здешний, - сказал Баш.   
Уж перед шлюхой-то ему не было нужны притворяться, ведь так?   
Он кивнул бармену, и девчонке налили. 

Баш разглядывал ее. Вряд ли ей было больше двадцати. Она удивительным образом напоминала ему леди Аш: пепельные волосы, синие глаза, стройная гибкая фигурка. Но такой ласково-покладистой леди Аш не была даже в детстве.  
Ашелии Б’наргин Далмаске будто на роду было написано стать правительницей своей страны, а не прозябать в тени мужа-короля: характер ее был выкован из самой лучшей стали.

С этой шлюшкой оказалось намного проще. И приятней. Она пила то, что он ей заказал, и таскала сушенных карататиц из его блюдечка, расспрашивала участливо, почему он так невесел.   
Выслушала все его путанные объяснения о том, что он вынужден жить в чужом городе, о том, что потерял все, что было ему дорого.  
Кивала. Гладила его пальцы.   
Говорила что-то о том, что ему нужно просто отвлечься, что нельзя постоянно думать о работе.   
Пригласила его к себе, заявив, что для такого мужчины она согласна даже в кредит. Ведь он не обманет ее, она знает.   
Но деньги у него были.

А значит была и возможность попытаться купить любовь и тепло человеческого сердца.   
Говорят, это невозможно.  
Но на каждый десяток тех, кто ищет лишь удовлетворения своей похоти, всегда будет одиннадцатый, ищущий сердечного тепла.  
Проходят века, а хьюмы не меняются.

\----

Когда его привели, Аш вздрогнула.   
Баш одевался точно так же.   
\- Как же вы похожи на брата! – вырвалось у нее.  
\- Поверьте, я сожалению об этом не меньше, чем Баш, - отозвался он мгновенно, - Мне неприятно быть похожим на него.   
\- Присядьте, - сказала она.  
Отошла к окну. Сказала тихо, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Я никак не могу понять, за что вы так ненавидите брата.  
Шагов она не слышала, но голос раздался прямо у нее за спиной. Над головой скорее – мужчина подошел вплотную.  
\- Если хотите, я могу рассказать.  
Аш замерла. Казалось, вот-вот мужские руки лягут ей на плечи.  
\- Расскажите, - полувыдохом.  
Он обошел ее, прислонился спиной к оконному стеклу. Теперь она могла бы взглянуть ему в лицо, если б захотела.   
Аш почувствовала себя отчего-то разочарованной. И сердце все так же торопливо билось.  
\- Он бежал из Ландиса во время войны. Вы ведь знали об этом? Или нет?  
\- Он не хотел жить под гнетом Империи.   
\- Во время войны, - повторил он почти без выражения, - Знаете, как называется солдат, который бежит с поля боя в разгар сражения?  
-Вы обвиняете его – в трусости?  
Они говорили тихо. Оба. Почти шепотом.   
Чтобы увидеть лицо, ей пришлось бы поднять глаза. А так – взгляд ее приходился на уровне губ.   
Губы у него были красивые.  
\- В дезертирстве, - сказал Габрант, - И не я. Меня там не было. Он был в разъезде, они попали там в засаду. Из пятнадцати человек вернулись только двое. И когда мне сказали «а твой братец…», с таким презрением сказали…  
\- Вы обвиняете его с чужих слов?  
\- Нет… Выслушайте меня, прежде чем судить. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Мы ведь – близнецы. Наверное, это трудно понять… Мы всегда были вместе, во всем. И знаете, первое, о чем я вообще подумал, о чем смог подумать, это «а как же я?». Понимаете, даже подлость, даже… все, что угодно, но мы вместе должны были сделать это. Я никак не мог понять, как же это могло случиться, что его нет, а я здесь.   
\- Но рано или поздно вы все равно бы расстались.  
\- Конечно.  
Губы у него были бледные, даже в синеву. Потрескавшиеся. Но – красиво очерченные, выразительные.   
Так и тянуло – коснуться, обвести пальцем, может, приподнять вверх уголки. Умеет ли этот человек вообще улыбаться?  
\- Понимаете, - сказал он, - когда тебя бросает кто-то близкий, поневоле начинаешь искать в себе причины… Это глупо, но люди вообще создания не слишком разумные. Просто так и кажется, что все дело в тебе. Что чем-то ты настолько плох…   
\- Но это же нелепо!  
\- Близнецы – это, наверное, вообще нелепость, ошибка природы. Знаете, порой близнецы срастаются в материнской утробе, и на свет появляется этакий уродец – два человека, а тело одно. Не слышали о таком?  
\- Слышала, но никогда не видела.  
\- Иногда их пытаются разделить, и бывает, выживают оба, а бывает, оба умирают. И вот представьте себе таких близнецов. Их разделили, и один из них решил выжить любой ценой. Что будет чувствовать второй, когда тот, кто недавно был его частью, бросит его и уйдет?   
\- Но как вы можете сравнивать?  
\- Что он будет чувствовать? Что он меньше заслуживает право на жизнь?   
\- Но ведь это совсем другое…  
\- Да. Конечно. Вы правы… С тех пор я больше никогда не верил в себя. Но это, в общем-то, неважно… Он бросил больную мать. Ну, вероятно, думал, что о ней есть кому позаботиться. Бросил страну, которую клялся защищать.  
\- Но ведь ваша страна была обречена…  
\- А ваша?   
\- Что?  
\- Если бы кто-то из солдат бежал из Далмаски в разгар войны, разве вы не осудили бы его?  
\- Но…  
\- Но вы привыкли считать Баша героем...  
\- У него, наверняка, были причины…  
\- Были, наверное. Ну, вот и вся история. Он уехал. А я остался умирать за Ландис.  
\- Но вы – не умерли! – сказала она, - И вы пошли служить тем, кто поработил вашу страну. Баш никогда бы…  
\- Разве он сейчас не в Аркадисе?  
\- Но ведь это совсем другое!  
\- Аркадия – все еще Аркадия. Просто в ваших глазах он герой, а я злодей. Хотя я не понимаю этого. Он бросил свою страну. И свою семью. Хорошо, свою мать, о брате уж забудем. Прошло двадцать лет. Теперь он бросил Далмаску, чтобы служить ее недавним завоевателям. Вас бросил, кстати. А ведь вы привыкли полагаться на него. Сейчас поддержка ваших генералов вам необходима как никогда. Но Азелас мертв, а Ронсенберг – в Аркадии. А Далмаска постепенно подпадает под протекторат Буджербы.   
\- Вы заблуждаетесь.  
\- Хорошо. Не будем об этом.  
\- Как вы можете обвинять Баша в том, что он выполнил вашу просьбу? Вы… Да, он уехал из Ландиса, а вы остались. И стали служить завоевателям. А Баш сейчас в Аркадии, потому что выполнил просьбу умирающего.  
\- Зачем же вы спрашивали, если все равно уже заранее все решили?  
\- Ничего я не решала!  
\- Он хороший, я плохой. Для вас все ясно заранее.  
Она готова была вспылить. Едва сдержалась. Обняла себя руками, сказала:  
\- Это не так. Я пытаюсь вас понять.   
\- К чему? Полудохлый имперский пес вряд ли стоит таких усилий.  
\- Не надо меня оскорблять.  
\- Но ведь вы тоже меня оскорбляете.  
\- Чем?  
\- Я воевал за свою страну до самого конца. И даже после. Никакой республики Ландис уже не было, а мы все еще сражались. А мой брат в это время был уже в Далмаске.   
\- Однако в итоге вы дослужились в Империи до неплохой должности.   
Он вдруг засмеялся. Искренне так.  
\- Над чем вы смеетесь?  
\- Извините. Бедный Баш, надеюсь, не тесновато ему сейчас в моей шкуре.  
\- Вы считаете, он не справится?  
\- С моей работой, вы имеете в виду? Ему не придется этим заниматься. Судьей-Магистром он будет лишь номинально. Да я не об этом, просто… - он снова засмеялся, - Баш ведь, наверное, тоже так думал.   
\- О чем?  
\- Что я выслужился. Карьеру сделал. Это ж вы еще не знаете, как неприлично быстро я ее сделал. Особенно для приблуды из только что завоеванной провинции.  
\- И что же?  
\- Ничего, - он все еще улыбался, - Не делал я никакой карьеры. И к должностям не стремился.   
\- Ну, не лгите. Любой мужчина стремится к таким вещам. Вам же вечно нужен повод, чтоб гордиться собой.  
\- А у меня нет гордости. Была когда-то, да закончилась. Я лишь делал то, что нужно было Дому Солидоров.   
Аш смотрела на него. Говорил он ровным тоном, но смысл слов показался ей ужасным.   
Понять человека, который рвался к должности, к власти, было бы проще. А этот – просто выполнял чью-то волю, и не было у него ни своих желаний. По сути он был рабом, худшим из рабов.   
Но ведь с Башем они росли вместе и были, наверное, похожи когда-то. Что же так сломало его?  
\- Так как же вы оказались на службе у Империи?  
\- Вы действительно хотите знать?

Мужская красота бывает такая разная. Эта – была слишком мужской, слишком твердой. Поневоле хотелось сопротивляться.  
Похожий на Баша словно отражение в зеркале, вместе с тем он настолько был непохож на него. Или ей хотелось так думать?  
Раслер.   
Баш.   
Бальфир.  
А теперь стоял перед ней странный человек с изломанной судьбой, вроде и подлец, а вроде и герой даже в чем-то. И невозможно было понять, о чем он думает.   
Сломленный человечишка с растоптанной гордостью – а между тем, сколько времени она боялась его!  
Аш, наконец, подняла голову и взглянула в прозрачные серые глаза.  
\- Расскажите, - сказала она, - Я действительно хочу понять.  
\- Понять - меня?  
\- Да, - подтвердила она, - Вас.   
\-----

Проснувшись рядом с пепельноволосой девчонкой, он испытал дикий стыд.   
Она действительно была похожа на леди Аш. 

Ему казалось, он словно осквернил их обеих: и дочь своего покойного лорда, и милую девчонку, что перед сном даже влила в него пойшен. «Чтобы наутро голова не болела», - пояснила она.  
Девчонка ему понравилась, но теперь выходило, что он пошел с ней лишь потому, что видел в ней тень своей бывшей госпожи.   
И леди Аш, и эта девочка, назвавшаяся Рей, заслуживали более уважительного отношения с его стороны.

Он заплатил ей уже вчера. Точнее – заплатил привратнику, немолодому хромому ландисийцу.   
Но сейчас, обшарив свою одежду, оставил ей все гилы, что нашел.  
И полуодетый, с сапогами в руках, тихо выскользнул за дверь. 

Он одержим был желанием уйти и никогда больше не встречать эту девочку, не видеть этого дома. На лестнице, столкнувшись с какой-то женщиной, он лишь торопливо извинился.  
Но услышав надменное: «смотри, куда идешь, деревенщина», -он оглянулся.   
И обмер.

\- Марта! 

Он схватил ее за руку:  
\- Марта, ты не узнаешь меня?   
Пепельноволосую девочку вымело из его головы – как не было.  
\- Марта…  
\- Руку пусти, - сказала женщина.  
Знакомые интонации, такой знакомый прищур глаз.  
И сильный ландисийский акцент.   
\- Марта, это же я, Баш.  
\- Винс! Покажи господину выход.

Он не сопротивлялся. Его вытолкали взашей, следом швырнули его вещи.   
Над Аркадисом шел дождь.   
Баш фон Ронсенберг стоял перед закрытой дверью.

Марта…  
Серые глаза, золотые волосы водопадом.  
Звонкий смех.  
\- А я выйду замуж за вас обоих. Ну, а как между вами выберешь, сам подумай!   
Ребенок, назойливая девчонка, от которой они не знали, куда деваться. Самозванная невеста младших Ронсенбергов.

Как все это было давно.   
Насколько все изменилось с тех пор.

Ноа предал Ландис и стал служить Аркадии, а теперь и я по его стопам пошел.   
Неудивительно, что меня гонят даже из распутного дома, ведь он, похоже, принадлежит ландисийцам.   
Теперь я такой же предатель, каким был Ноа.  
Ни один из ландисийцев больше не пустит меня на порог.  
\-----

\- Ландис капитулировал. Но какая-то часть армии не признала решение самозваного правительства. Мы продолжили воевать. Долго это продолжаться не могло, конечно. Мы были уже не армией, а скорее бандами. Население нас уже не поддерживало.  
\- Но почему?.. – почти шепотом.  
\- Сегодня ты дал приют каким-то борцам за свободу, а завтра из-за этого сожгли всю деревню. В Ландисе Империя действовала очень жестко. Поверьте, Далмаске очень повезло.  
\- Неужели? – сказала она.  
Хотелось думать, что с сарказмом.   
\- Прошло двадцать лет, а Ландис прозябает в нищете. А ведь там была развитая промышленность. Были вторые по величине на Ивалисе верфи, где производились воздушные суда. Всего этого уже не будет. Впрочем, неважно… В Ландис тогда приехал Император Аркадии, и остатки армии, кого смогли собрать, пытались взять крепость, где он находился. Ну, понятно, что это было просто самоубийство. Но так или иначе всех нас уже ждал близкий конец. А так… Это был повод умереть достойно, в бою, а не в окружении от голода или болезней. Для ландисийцев это, знаете ли, имеет большое значение. Технологии у нас когда-то были передовыми, а вот культура всегда оставалась архаичной.   
\- Штурм не удался?  
\- Нет. Многие погибли. Кто-то попал в плен. Нас должны были повесить. Всех. Как воров, знаете.   
\- Вы боялись умереть?  
\- Нет. К тому времени я уже пару месяцев понимал, что скоро умру. Единственное, я переживал за маму. Она была тяжело больна. И я… ужасно это говорить, но я почти хотел, чтобы она умерла вперед меня. Чтобы ей не пришлось из-за меня горевать.   
\- Но ведь она могла поправиться.  
\- У нее была черная болезнь. Баш не рассказывал об этом?  
\- Нет, - сказала она, - Выходит, вы были в плену?  
Он вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Да… Смешно сейчас вспоминать. Хотя тогда это было не слишком весело.   
\- Что же произошло?  
\- Солдаты… Аркадийцы. Я что-то съязвил им вслед, меня вытащили из загона, где держали пленных и стали бить. Мне было семнадцать. Наверное, я был симпатичным. Не знаю. Они вдруг остановились, посмеялись о чем-то между собой. Меня притащили в какой-то сарай и сказали: «Ну, что, красавчик, жить хочешь? Отсосешь, мы тебя накормим»… Это ничего, что я с вами о таких вещах?... Вы ведь были замужем.  
\- Недолго, - сказала она сухо.  
В его глазах будто что-то мелькнуло.   
\- Извините.  
\- Не извиняйтесь, продолжайте. Вы согласились?  
\- Нет, - короткий смешок, - Я же был мальчишкой, что вы. Я их послал. Меня снова стали бить, я уж надеялся, может, убьют. Но у нас в семье вся везучесть Башу досталась… В общем, когда я пришел в себя, я был уже связан, знаете, таким образом, чтоб им удобнее было… ну, неважно… я был раздет, связан, и кто-то меня уже… использовал.   
\- Вас изнасиловали?  
\- Да. Два дня насиловали.  
\- Как – два дня? – она растерялась даже.  
\- Ну, а что? Солдаты. Развлечений никаких, а тут такой аттракцион. Это бы и дольше могло продолжаться.   
\- Выходит, их было много? Не кто-то один?  
\- Наказали потом человек двадцать. А по ощущениям это была вся аркадийская армия, - он засмеялся.  
\- Вы смеетесь?  
\- Просто… такой я был тогда молодой и глупый, вспоминать даже странно. Я действительно умирать давно уже не боялся, но… За время, пока шла война, меня столько раз могли убить. Зачем я выжил? Чтобы меня солдатня до смерти затрахала? Обидно было, понимаете?   
Ашелия отвела взгляд. Так вот, значит, как его сломали. После такого прежним человеком уже не станешь.   
И вот вам, пожалуйста, преданный слуга Империи.   
\- А Баш в это время был уже в Далмаске, - сказал Габрант.  
Об этом ей говорить не хотелось. Но в какой-то мере она поняла – или ей показалось, что она поняла – отчего он считает брата предателем. Наверное, это действительно горько: тебя втаптывают в грязь, лишая последних крупиц гордости, а твой брат в это время…  
\- Что же с вами было дальше?  
\- Дальше… Кто-то пришел туда, мне показалось, офицер наверное. Он велел меня отпустить. Меня отвязали. Я встал. Ну, не с первой попытки, но, знаете, гордыня ландисийская страшная штука. Встал все-таки. Этот тип был не в форме, так я и не понял, кто он. Лет ему было около сорока. Он мне сказал «идем», и я пошел за ним, - он усмехнулся, - Так, знаете, зигзагами пошел. Со стороны, наверное, цирк был тот еще. Он мне плащ какой-то сунул, ну, прикрыться, и я в этом плаще еще путался, как идиот. Он меня привел куда-то. Ну, я единственное, что понял, что там… красиво, что ли. И тепло. Середина осени уже была, а у нас в это время довольно холодно. Днем еще бывает жарко, будто летом, а по ночам уже и ледок на лужах. Эти когда ночью меня в покое оставили, так я уже и не рад был. Ну, что – голый и связан так, что даже не шевельнуться. Зубы так стучали, на весь лагерь, наверное, было слышно.  
\- Не понимаю, как вы можете над этим шутить…  
\- Ну, не плакать же, - сказал он, - К тому же давно это было.  
\- И что было дальше?  
Рассказывал он о вещах неприятных и постыдных, но история захватила ее – сама по себе. Ей хотелось знать, что же было дальше с тем мальчиком.   
И казалось бы – ну вот же, он, результат, прямо перед тобой, а все равно было интересно.   
Впрочем, она уже понимала, что там было. Наверняка, ему сказали: служи Империи или тебя снова отдадут тем солдатам.   
\- Дальше было смешно, - сказал Габрант, - Он велел мне сесть, сказал «поешь». И я вижу, что он вроде не злой и как-то заботливо так… Подумал, наверное, можно его попросить…  
И замолчал. Будто сомневался, рассказывать ли дальше.   
\- Вы хотели жить, это естественно, - сказала Ашелия.  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Да нет, за себя просить мне и в голову не пришло.  
Помолчал:  
\- Ну, я не хочу казаться лучше, чем я есть. Просто к тому времени я мысленно себя уже похоронил и смирился с этим. Ну, умру и умру, что ж теперь. Я за маму… Она была в деревне недалеко оттуда. И я думал… У нее были сильные боли при приступах, я надеялся, может, они согласятся взять ее в госпиталь. Ведь хлопот там для лекаря никаких почти, а ей было бы легче. Понятно, что никто не обязан помогать… Тем более матери бунтовщика. Но она ведь была родом из Аркадиса, я думал, может, это их смягчит как-то.   
\- И что же? Вы попросили его?  
\- Да. Попросил. Позорище было то еще.  
\- А что случилось?  
Он улыбнулся чуть насмешливо.   
\- Рискую упасть в ваших глазах еще ниже. Если там еще есть, куда падать.  
\- Ой, ну прекратите же, наконец!   
\- Я думал, что приглянулся ему. Что он хочет… сам мной попользоваться.   
Аш застыла.  
\- Он… хотел?  
А Габрант засмеялся:  
\- Да мной тогда только людей было пугать. Я просто не соображал толком. Ну, вы представьте, как я выглядел. Меня избили до полусмерти, насиловали целой толпой, да и в плен я тоже не сказать, чтобы сам сдавался. Красавец я был тот еще.  
\- И что же произошло?  
\- Я рассказал ему о маме, - усмехнулся грустновато, - Сказал, что сделаю все, что он захочет. Что буду… покорным. Казалось бы, какая уж теперь-то была разница, и так поимели уже все, кто захотел. Но я еле из себя это выдавил, честно говоря. Он сидел почти рядом. Я… со стула сполз, оказался перед ним на коленях и стал штаны ему развязывать. Ну, хотел ему…  
\- Что хотели?  
\- Зря я вам это рассказываю. Вы ведь и понятия не имеете, о чем я.   
\- Нет, я поняла, - сказала она сухо, - Рассказывайте.  
\- Он, видно, растерялся поначалу. Штаны я ему развязал, и тут он опомнился и оттолкнул меня. А я что, я слабый совсем, дунь – упаду. Меня аж отнесло. Он не бил меня, просто толкнул. А я свалился на пол и все уже, в глазах темнеет. И слышу только, он говорит: «Сынок, ты ушибся? Как ты?». И отключился.  
\- А что дальше было?  
\- Я проснулся, чувствую, лежу на чем-то мягком, и не болит уже ничего. И кто-то меня по голове гладит так тихонечко. Открыл глаза, а передо мной… ребенок. Мальчик. Красивый невероятно, - и снова улыбнулся чему-то, - Я подумал, что, наверное, умер.  
\- Почему?  
Какая у него улыбка. Столько нежности и печали. О чем он думает, что он вспоминает?  
\- Я у него спрашиваю: «Ты ангел?» А он только смотрит на меня сочувственно так. Он думал, наверное, я брежу. Я ему говорю: «Ты на маму мою похож». А мальчик мне сказал, что маму мою отвезли к ним в госпиталь, и что его отец сейчас у нее. Тут уж я подскочил. А потом дошло, что я как был грязный, голый и во всей этой мерзости, так и стою перед ним. Шарахнулся опять под одеяло. Так стыдно было. Ведь ребенок. А он только глазищам своими на меня хлопает. Ему восемь лет тогда было.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Вэйн.  
\- Вэйн Солидор?  
\- Да. Из того сарая меня вытащил Император Аркадии. Так вот все и вышло. 

Вот оно что.   
Аш и в голову не приходило, что все могло быть именно так.   
Отчего-то ей казалось, что его обязательно принудили, сломали, что там было что-то тяжелое, нехорошее, страшное. А его просто пожалели. 

Все так просто.


	8. Мужчины и женщины

И с каждым словом, с каждым жестом становилось все проще – говорить с ним, смотреть на него.  
Словно они были знакомы уже давно.   
\- Вы сказали, ваша мать была аркадийкой?  
\- Баш разве не рассказывал об этом?  
\- Нет.  
\- Габранты, конечно, род небогатый, но довольно старинный. В Империи они известны.  
\- Так Габрант – это фамилия? Я думала…  
\- Кличка собачья?  
\- Я этого не говорила.  
\- Меня это не задевает. В собаках нет ничего плохого, скорее наоборот. Они верные. Да и потом, я привык.  
\- К чему?..  
\- К тому, что меня называют псом.  
Ашелия молчала. На ее взгляд, звучало это унизительно.  
А Габрант чему-то улыбался.  
\- Баш, наверное, сильно удивился, обнаружив себя в роли императорской собаки.   
\- Не думаю, что Ларса будет относиться к нему подобным образом, - сказала она.  
\- Надеюсь. До брата ему далеко, но вообще-то Ларса мальчик неглупый, - улыбка его погасла, - Не знаю только, понимает ли он по-настоящему, что мы с Башем люди очень разные. И что нет смысла ждать от Баша того, что Солидоры привыкли получать от меня.  
\- И что же это? Подчинение?  
\- Ну, можете и так считать.  
\- А просто сказать вы не можете? Обязательно поддеть нужно? Не я отношусь к вам предвзято, а вы ко мне.  
\- Извините.   
\- Так о чем вы говорите?   
\- О верности.  
\- Что бы вы ни думали, Баш не предатель.  
На миг он опустил глаза.   
\- Ну? – сказала она, - По-вашему, Баш на верность не способен?   
\- Верность бывает разная.  
\- О какой говорите вы?  
\- О собачьей.  
\- Знаете, - сказала Аш, - я не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Безоговорочное подчинение? Слово хозяина – закон? Унизительное положение, в котором вы оказались?  
\- У вас никогда не было собак, правда?   
\- В Далмаске их почти нет. Ну? Вы мне ответите?  
\- Глава семейства подобрал на улице щенка и принес домой. Щенка отмыли, вылечили, он стал жить в доме. Дети играли с ним, хозяин его гладил. Щенок вырос в собаку, которая охраняла дом и любила всех, кто в нем живет. Можно привести в дом взрослого дрессированного пса, но…   
Аш молчала.   
Ей-то казалось, он цепляет за честь, как за последнее свое прибежище, что ничего больше у него давно уже нет. Сломленный, опустошенный человек, который все еще старается поступать правильно, хотя давно идет по неправильному пути.  
«Собака охраняла дом и любила всех, кто в нем живет»…   
Неужели все может быть так просто? За двадцать лет, наверное, и впрямь можно успеть привязаться к чужим краям, к чужим людям, что когда-то были тебе врагами…  
Даже обидно стало. А Баш – любил ли он Далмаску? Почему он так легко уехал? Служил – да, был верен. Хороший солдат, хороший генерал.   
Но его брат почти умирал, а думал только об Аркадии. Только об этом и говорил.   
Если бы вдруг Баш оказался при смерти, стал бы он просить Габранта защищать Далмаску?   
Нелепо даже думать об этом.   
Потому, что Габрант – имперец? И способен на любую подлость?  
Но ведь Баш в глазах Габранта тоже отнюдь не идеал, и это еще мягко сказано.   
Почему ей казалось, что, если Баш умирал бы на руках у брата, он о Далмаске бы не вспомнил? Он, наверное, говорил бы только о том, что их связывало, о детстве, о родине…

И все-таки – до чего ж они оба странные!   
Ведь похоже, что на самом деле они очень любят друг друга. И сами не замечают этого.  
\-----

На улице шел дождь, неспешный, холодный. Окно было все в каплях, и хмурая картина за окном слегка расплывалась и становилась похожей на пейзаж, написанный акварелью.

В такие дни хорошо сидеть дома, в тепле, и смотреть за окно.   
И не только за окно.

Стройная гибкая девушка в слишком откровенной одежде хлопотала, накрывая на стол.   
Он не был большим ценителем женской красоты, но даже наблюдать за тем, как эта девушка двигается, и то было приятно. 

\- Мою сестрицу зовут вовсе не Марта. Ее зовут Аска, мы Нервионги, из Озерного края. А ты, значит, из тех самых Ронсенбергов?  
\- Тех самых?  
\- Говорят, на ваших землях никого в живых не оставили. Все сожгли и разрушили.  
Баш молчал. 

Все так и было, ибо оба они были когда-то упертыми дураками. Впрочем, Ноа до самой смерти так и не изменился.   
Ноа так и не понял, не осознал, что честь ничего не стоит, если она покупается чужими жизнями. 

\- Я даже не помню Озерный край, - сказала Рей, - Во время войны, когда наша семья бежала из Ландиса, мне едва исполнился год. Аска – та помнит. Ты ешь.

Лепешки были теплыми, масло – восхитительно свежим.   
Девушке явно доставляло удовольствие угощать гостя.

\- Мы не всегда жили в Аркадии, - говорила она, - Раньше мы ездили на фургоне из одного города в другой, больше по южным землям. Но вы не представляете, как южане обращаются с такими девушками, как я. В Розаррии-то еще ничего. Я слышала, там свободным женщинам приходится несладко, но к таким, как я, розаррийцы довольно добры. Мужчины там любят поразвлечься. Но в Набрадии и Далмаске клиенты вели себя просто мерзко. Им там кажется, что если мужчина заплатил за то, чтобы женщина побыла с ним, так она прямо-таки становится его вещью. – она передернула плечами, - Даже вспоминать не хочется. А потом мы осели тут. Это сестрица Аска так решила. Ну, и дела у нас вдруг пошли в гору. Здесь хорошо, клиенты богатые, и все очень вежливы. Они же все здесь чтут закон, прямо-таки как богу ему молятся. Удивительно, что еще храмов не понаставили, посвященных закону.   
\- Да уж, - сказал он.   
\- Аска мне рассказывает про Ландис, а я даже представить себе этого не могу. Леса, горы, озера.  
\- Мой брат… Он умер. Он… очень хорошо рисовал. И… очень много рисовал Ландис. И если ты хотешь, я тебе принесу его рисунки.   
\- Ой! Это было бы замечательно! Коль уж мы не можем туда поехать, я бы хоть на нарисованный Ландис посмотрела.  
\- А почему не можете поехать? Я мог бы… дать вам денег…  
Она засмеялась.  
\- Ты и впрямь ничего не знаешь, да? Ландис ведь закрыт, он на замке.  
\- То есть?  
\- Чтобы туда въехать, нужно разрешение властей. Нужно собрать кучу бумаг, доказать, что ты против Аркадии не злоумышлял, да много еще чего… Все соберешь, и все равно не пустят. И оттуда никого не выпускают, и туда никого не впускают. Там военный режим.   
\- До сих пор?  
\- Это же Ландис, - фыркнула она, - Там и сто лет пройдет, ничего не изменится. Ландисийцы все чокнутые как один, это Империя выучила. Они все боятся бунта. То есть не то чтобы боятся… Что им какой-то бунт в каком-то Ландисе. Просто не хотят, чтобы снова пришлось к таким жестоким мерам прибегать. Аска рассказывала, у нас на севере, в Озерном крае, было не так страшно, а что у вас на юге творилось, в Ронсенбергланде и в Юргеновом уделе, так это просто ужас что. По слухам там до сих пор прям как мертвые земли – сплошные руины и совсем никто не живет. Земли привидений. 

\- Вы снова здесь? – раздался за спиной голос, от которого сжалось сердце.   
\- Аска, не ругай человека. Он спутал тебя с о своей давней подругой. Познакомься, это Баш фон Ронсенберг.  
\- Ронсенберг? Даже так?  
\- Да, - сказал Баш, оборачиваясь.  
Он не собирался оправдываться.   
Ландисийцы были вправе презирать его.  
\-----

\- Значит, это он вас увез в Аркадию? Грамис Солидор?  
\- Да. Оказалось, он знал мою мать. Давно, в юности. Она ведь была из Аркадиса и знатного рода.   
\- Значит, ваша мама захотела вернуться на родину?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он.  
\- То есть?  
\- Мы не говорили с ней об этом. Она была счастлива оттого, что вернулась, но это было потом. А хотела ли она вернуться, я не знаю. Мне кажется, она скорее боялась. Трудно возвращаться на родину после стольких лет. Меня, собственно говоря, тоже особо не спрашивали, хочу ли я куда-то ехать. То есть Грамис, может, и спросил бы, а вот дети… Вэйн тогда не отлипал от меня. Когда он стал старше, мы как-то… разошлись, что ли. А тогда…  
\- Почему же разошлись?  
\- Жизнь. Император и его наследники – в Аркадии это совершенно разные политические центры. Я всегда был человеком Императора. Невозможно служить двум хозяевам одновременно. Пока они не повзрослели, было проще…  
\- Выходит, вас просто взяли и увезли?   
\- Да, – мимолетная улыбка, - Будто щенка.  
\- Но если б вы захотели остаться, разве...  
\- Понимаете, - сказал он, - если бы пленных просто отпустили бы, мне оставалось бы только пойти побираться. Потому что красть я вряд ли бы смог.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Мы ведь были нищими. Мне некуда было везти свою мать, нечем было бы ее кормить. У меня не было ничего. Ну, разве что земля. От нашего дома даже стен толком не осталось. Много земли, сгоревшие деревни, выжженные посевы, погибшие люди. А те, кто остался жив, вряд ли бы стали помогать мне.   
\- Но почему?  
\- Всех, кто жил на нашей земле, убивали, потому что мы не сложили оружие.   
Ашелия закрыла глаза. Ей вдруг стало стыдно. А если бы с нами поступали так же?   
\- Да я бы и не посмел обратиться к ним за помощью. И я не представляю, что я делал вообще. У меня не то, что дома не было, мне ведь и штаны-то люди дали, против которых я вчера воевал. Ведь я все равно к ним бы и пошел на поклон. Деваться было некуда. Меня не спросили, хочу ли я остаться, и я рад, что не спросили. Унижаться хоть не пришлось. Впрочем, может, поэтому Грамис и не стал меня спрашивать. Он всегда был очень добр ко мне. С самого первого дня.

Она была рада, что решила поговорить с ним.   
Все, что она думала об этом человеке раньше, было настолько темно, безысходно и болезненно, что услышанное оказалось для нее - словно окно, распахнутые в ясный солнечный день.  
Она с удивлением поняла, что он нормальный человек. Мрачноватый и с довольно категоричными представлениями о чести, но отнюдь не чудовище и не сломленное ничтожество. 

\- Выходит, вы знали Вэйна Солидора еще ребенком?  
\- Я и Ларсу знаю с рождения…  
\- Вы поэтому стали его защищать?  
Ах, какой же у него сделался взгляд – будто у смертельно раненого.   
\- Я хотел защитить их обоих. Ларса не понимал, что творит. А Вэйн был в такой ярости, что уже не мог сдерживаться. Еще немного, и они убили бы друг друга. Я всего лишь пытался встать между ними.   
\- Пожертвовав жизнью?  
\- Я любил их всех. Они были моей семьей. Грамис и его дети были моей семьей. И никого из них я так и не смог защитить.   
\- Но вы спасли Ларсу.   
\- А его брат умер с мыслью, что я пошел против него. Лучше бы он жил с этой мыслью.   
\- Но вы ведь…  
\- Я был уверен, что ничем не наврежу ему. Что я мог сделать – против такой-то мощи?   
\- Зачем же напали?  
\- Чтобы его гнев был направлен на меня, а не на младшего брата.   
\- Он почти убил вас.  
\- Лучше меня, чем его.  
\- Вы действительно готовы были умереть ради этого?   
\- Да, - сказал он.  
Просто, без пафоса.  
Она поверила сразу.  
\- Я обвиняю Баша в том, что он не способен защитить кого-то, но на самом деле я обвиняю себя. Баш… Он и не пытается. Он просто уходит. А потом начинает все заново, на новом месте, с незатронутым сердцем. Это я не могу спасти то, что мне дорого. Я пытаюсь, но… Я всего лишь собака, все, на что я способен, это сдохнуть на могиле хозяина.  
\- Вы плачете?  
\- Нет.  
Но глаза его – ей казалось – были полны слез.  
\- Не мучайте себя, - сказала она, - Не надо. 

Лицо ее было обращено вверх, он же стоял, опустив голову.   
Одно движение – и губы их соприкоснулись.

Ашелия замерла, будто зверек, попавший в силки.   
Уходили мгновения. Мужчина вздохнул и обнял ее, прижимая к себе. 

Это было невероятно. Казалось, даже сердце перестало биться. 

С Раслером у них не было даже первой ночи, его убили, а после…  
После не было уже ничего.   
У любого мужчины в ее окружении всегда находились другие интересы и другие заботы.   
А она забыла даже, что это такое – чувствовать прикосновение мужских губ к своим губам. 

Она так устала быть одна!

\-----  
Аска пошла его проводить. Сказала негромко:  
\- Вы невольно обманываете мою сестру. Вы очень нравитесь Рей, но такие, как вы, не женятся на шлюхах. Вы благородного рода, на что вам уличная девка?  
\- Я не помышляю о женитьбе, но по совершенно другим причинам.   
\- Я прошу вас не приходить к нам больше.   
\- Конечно, - сказал Баш глухо, - Я понимаю.   
Аска вдруг взглянула ему в лицо и всплеснула руками:  
\- Вы и впрямь Ронсенберг! Дурак упертый! Неужто вы думаете, девки из распутного дома будут стыдиться того, что их знакомый служит аркадийцам? Но ведь моя маленькая сестренка Рей влюбляется в вас, как вы не понимаете?! Я лишь боюсь, что вы разобьете ей сердце.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Но, видно, вам совсем одиноко здесь, в Аркадисе, - сказала Аска, - Наверное, я зря вас гоню. Коль уж вам совсем не к кому приходить, приходите к нам. Поверьте, я понимаю, что это такое – впервые за много лет услышать родную речь. Я так скучаю по Ландису.  
\- Я тоже… - вырвалось у него.  
\- Давайте пройдемся, и вы расскажите мне что-нибудь о себе.  
\- Боюсь, из меня плохой рассказчик.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сказала она.  
\- Нет-нет! Я буду рад прогуляться.   
Он и впрямь был рад.  
Он устал быть один.  
\-----

Руки этого человека были словно убежищем, в котором она могла укрыться от пронзительного своего одиночества.   
Впервые за долгое время она снова могла чувствовать себя хрупкой, нежной, уязвимой. И была искренне благодарна за это. 

Он был заботлив. Она боялась, что будет больно, но больно не было. Было приятно, сладко и – странно.

И после она долго лежала в его объятьях, не думая ни о чем.  
Может быть, впервые она по-настоящему поняла – не разумом, а всем телом - отчего при сотворении мира боги разделили все расы на мужчин и женщин.   
В этом разделении заключалась особая - и впрямь божественная - мудрость. 

\- Знаете, - сказала она, - когда я была подростком, было время, буквально одно лето, когда я была влюблена в вашего брата. Вы, наверное, знаете, как влюбляются дети – будто зубки точат. И неважно, в кого. Просто в тех, кто рядом. Вам в какой-то мере повезло, по крайней мере, у Императора Аркадии не было дочерей.   
Он усмехнулся едва заметно. Грустная была усмешка.  
\- Потом у меня это прошло. Сейчас даже вспомнить странно. А сейчас будто началось снова.  
\- Вы отправите меня в камеру и забудете об этом.  
\- Неужели вы думаете, что я действительно когда-то об этом забуду?  
\- Боюсь, что не забудете, - сказал он тихо, - Но поверьте, я не хотел причинить вам зла.  
Аш кусала губы.  
\- Вы убили моего отца, - сказала она, наконец.  
\- Я не отрицаю своей вины.   
\- Но зачем? – она говорила тихо, - Порой вы ведете себя как человек благородный, но порой…  
\- Я не претендую на благородство.  
\- Это не ответ.  
\- Его убили, чтобы подчинить Далмаску.  
\- Но он готов был на мирные переговоры.  
\- На что был готов он, не важно. Народ не готов был сдаться. Вашего отца убили, чтобы исключить вероятность бунтов. Народ Далмаски перенес свою ненависть на убийцу короля…  
\- Мне жаль, что вы так ненавидите его, - сказала Аш, - Наверное, это очень тяжело – ненавидеть родного брата.  
\- Если бы не было Баша, подставили бы Азеласа. Это было необходимо. Дело не в ненависти.  
\- Вы очень странный человек.  
\- Слабый, - сказал он.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Слабый, - повторил он.

Ласково, едва касаясь, он чертил пальцем какие-то знаки на ее теле. 

\- Я не прошу простить меня, - сказал он.  
\- Раньше я думала, что у вас нет совести. Но теперь…  
\- Наличие совести ничего не значит. Я поступаю так, как должен, - сказал он, - Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили одно: все это ничем не навредит вашей стране. Ничем, запомните это. И запоомните: я никогда не прощу себе этого. Надеюсь, вам будет от этого легче. А сейчас вам придется заснуть, но в этом сне вы будете слышать меня и отвечать на мои вопросы.  
И сильные шершавые пальцы надавили ей куда-то под левой грудью, прямо напротив сердца.  
\-----

Башу казалось, он будто бежит вниз по горному склону. В какой-то миг ты переходишь грань, до которой еще можно было остановиться. И ноги несут тебя – словно сами по себе.   
Он сидел, выбирая рисунки для Рей, но думал он о брате. И чем дальше, тем больше Ноа вытеснял из его мыслей и златоволосую, похожую на лисицу Аску, и ее сестру Рей. 

Его задевало то, что все здесь считали Ноа человеком чести. Даже Ресс в своей язвительной манере недавно заявил: «Да поражаюсь я просто. Ведь у вас там в Ландисе - революция, свобода, прочая демократическая поебень. Откуда ж ваш брат взялся-то такой – башкой об честь ударенный?»

Честь…  
Сколько бесчестных поступков совершают люди, прикрываясь этим словом.  
Разве Ноа не был таков?   
Разве тогда, на «Бахамуте» он не признал это открыто? 

Почему же сейчас именно он, Баш, чувствует себя настолько виноватым?

\----  
Она плакала, сжавшись в комочек на смятых испачканных простынях.  
Она чувствовала себя так, словно ее поимели, а потом выбросили нагой в придорожную канаву.   
Не было сил, чтобы объявить о побеге, чтобы бросить погоню вслед за этим подонком.  
Не было сил даже, чтобы дойти до ванной и смыть с себя его прикосновения, его запах, следы его семени.

Как она могла поверить – такому подонку, убийце своего отца?   
Как же она могла?

Она захлебывалась рыданиями и ненавидела себя, ненавидела всей душой.   
Сама, сама, ведь сама во всем виновата!

Как же я могла поверить ему?!

Время шло. Рыдания стихли, она слишком устала, чтобы плакать. 

А потом, уже на границе сна, ей вдруг привиделся юноша - на два года младше ее самой. Избитый, обесчещенный, все потерявший, приговоренный к смерти.  
Мужчина, которым он стал, рассказывал об этом со смехом, но до смеха ли ему было тогда?  
Она пыталась представить, что он чувствовал. Не подумать, а вжиться, почувствовать – боль, холод, обреченность, унижение…

«Я не прощу вас простить меня. Поверьте, я сам никогда не смогу себе этого простить».

Гарифская техника гипноза – через прикосновение. Ашелия думала, это всего лишь легенда. И уж точно в голове не укладывалось, что Габрант мог владеть чем-то подобным.

«Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили одно: все это ничем не навредит вашей стране».

До чего же он странный человек. Можно думать о нем все, что угодно, в итоге ты все равно обманешься.   
Пусть уходит. Не будет погони, не будет ничего.   
Он не злоумышляет против Далмаски, в это Аш готова была поверить. 

Она смутно помнила: вопросы, на которые ей пришлось отвечать, касались Аль-Сида. Это были странные вопросы: во что был одет, как посмотрел, с какой интонацией что-то сказал. Она с удивлением вспоминала подробности, которых ни за что бы не вспомнила наяву.   
Конфликт Аркадии и Розарри – это, похоже, все, что занимало Габранта до сих пор.

Он вернулся с того света, а все так же заботился о стране, которая когда-то поработила его народ. Неудивительно, что он считает, будто его брат на верность не способен.  
Баш фон Ронсенберг был верным человеком, уж она-то это знала наверняка.  
Его брат был верен, словно собака.

«Собака охраняла дом и любила всех, кто в нем живет», - вспомнилось ей.

\- Собака ты и есть, Габрант, - сказала она вслух и сама поразилась тому, насколько слаб и хрипл ее голос, - С-скотина, сукин сын.

Собака охраняла дом…

Ашелия заснула, и снился ей пес с золотистой шерстью и виноватым взглядом серых, словно пасмурное небо, глаз


	9. Бунт принцев

Его излечили, но чувствовал он себя чудовищно ослабевшим.   
Или это самотерзания так выматывали его?   
Ненависть к себе была ему привычна, но она не становилась от этого меньше. Порой ему казалось, что он не имеет права жить на белом свете. И в тысячный раз эта мысль была так же тяжела, как в первый.

Если бы речь шла только о спасении его жизни, он не стал бы стараться. Его жизнь ничего не стоила.   
Но он должен был – жить, идти, исполнять свои обязательства.  
Он просто был должен.

По ночам в пустыне так холодно.

В кои-то веки он был один. Не нужно было держаться, сохранять лицо.  
Он брел, опустив голову. Не глядя вперед, не глядя по сторонам. Обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться, но помогало мало.

В итоге, конечно, оступился и скатился вниз по склону бархана. И скорчился там, внизу.  
Не было сил встать.   
Не было сил дальше жить.   
Если б можно было просто сдаться и не бороться больше. Если б он мог просто остаться здесь, чтобы умереть от голода и жажды. Если б он мог…  
Но даже в этом ему было отказано.

Есть три вида долга: перед своей страной, перед родителями, перед хозяином.   
И тоько один – тот, что перед родителями, - он исполнил до конца.

Ты не имеешь права на свои желания.  
Вставай, сволочь.  
Вперед.

Как же холодно.  
В пустыне.   
По ночам.  
\----

Ему казалось, он чувствует эмоции Ноа – холодные, колючие, злые. Он был словно еж, только иголками внутрь.  
Но это Вэйн знал давно, для этого никакая сверхъестественная сила не требовалась.

Если б можно было человека защитить от него самого…  
Впрочем, тебя это тоже касается, разве нет?

Астер и Гидер не шли у него из головы.

Старшие братья.  
Отец.  
Ларса.

Ты получил то, что заслужил. Когда-то ты не дал себе труда подумать и пошел против своих родных. И теперь это вернулось к тебе, словно бумерангом.   
Теперь ты знаешь, каково им было. 

Он думал и думал, перебирал воспоминания, словно разноцветные камешки, погружая в воспоминания не только себя, но и весь мир.

\-----

Холодно было в Аркадисе. Серо.  
За окном шел дождь – меленький, почти незаметный. Покорно мокли здания, пролетающие мимо катера, а где-то далеко внизу – мокли прохожие и подернутые желтизной деревья.   
Тоскливая, зябкая картина.  
Баш отошел от окна.

\- Так кто же убил их?  
\- А вы как думаете?  
\- Неужели Ноа действительно это сделал? Чтобы уберечь Вэйна?  
\- А вы не думаете, что это действительно мог сделать Вэйн?  
\- Ему было всего шестнадцать, - сказал Баш.  
\- Ларсе двенадцать, а посмотрите, как далеко он зашел.  
\- Мне кажется, вы могли бы более лояльно относиться к своему Императору. Ему всего двенадцать, вы сами это сказали.  
\- Увы, даже в двенадцать змея остается змеей. Что касается Астера и Гидера Солидоров... Ваш брат был их другом. А ведь он не из тех, кто убивает друзей.  
Башу это утверждение показалось спорным. А как же Вэйн?  
\- Вы ведь не знаете, что там произошло.  
\- Я знаю, что после произошедшего его обвинили в государственной измене, - сказал Ресс, - Он несколько месяцев провел в тюрьме.   
\- В измене? Ноа?  
\- Он пытался помочь им. Своим друзьям. Пытался их спасти.   
\- Он участвовал в заговоре?  
\- Да нет же! Но он знал о том, что его друзья готовят заговор, и покрывал их.  
\- А в итоге все-таки сообщил?..  
\- Департамент Правосудия узнал о происходящем не от нашего Бюро. Данные предоставил Сенат. Они же настояли на быстром рассмотрении дела и на вынесении смертного приговора. Обычно, знаете, ли Департамент не приговаривает к смертной казни членов Императорского Дома. Это в какой-то мере противоречит самому судейскому кодексу: наш долг – охранять Императорский Дом как одну из основ аркадийской государственности. А пожизненное заключение ведь немногим лучше смерти.  
\- Сенат?..  
\- Да.  
Разговаривать им становилось все легче.   
По крайней мере, Башу так казалось.

Ресс разглядывал знакомое лицо, ныне перечеркнутое шрамом.   
Так и жизнью чья-то оказалась перечеркнута.   
Ах же ты!   
Печальный авантюрист, честный обманщик – ну, как же ты так сплоховал, сынок? Как же ты мог умереть, скотина ты ландисийская?  
Некуда было деваться.  
Мертвые мертвы.  
Вот только смотреть на привычные черты, искаженные чужим выражением лица, - это было непросто. Постоянно царапало душу.

\- Сенат. Тот самый Сенат, на который работала Судья Дрейс, опекавшая Ларсу. Она мальчишке всю голову прозудела, какой его брат злобный интриган, так к власти рвется, аж всех готов убить. Это Вэйн-то! К власти... Н-да… Жалко его неимоверно. Такая был умница.  
\-----

Он будто грезил наяву.   
Он брел по бесконечному песку, а мириады звезд взирали на него с небес: посмотрите, вот идет пес, предавший своих хозяев.   
Ноги проваливались в песок, словно груз его грехов был слишком велик.

 

В детстве у него не было близких друзей. Им с Башем хватало друг друга. У них были приятели, но друзей они не завели даже среди товарищей по оружию.  
И после бегства Баша он остался абсолютно один.

До тех пор, пока он не познакомился со старшими сыновьями Грамиса Солидора.   
Именно эти двое научили его снова верить в дружбу, в братскую верность. Вэйн не в счет, Вэйн никогда не был ему другом.   
С самого первого дня он был ангелом - и по сей день им оставался. 

Астер и Гидер Солидоры были единственными его друзьями.  
И ради них он предал когда-то человека, которому был обязан всем.

Жизнь – от предательства к предательству.  
Разве ты имеешь право жить на этом свете?  
\------

Когда-то Ресс учил его брата. Учил – или сам учился у белобрысого мальчишки из непокорной гордой республики?  
Теперь вот пришлось учить этого.   
Мышление этого капитана из Далмаски было устроено совсем иначе, чем у Габранта. Но он был не дурак и схватывал на лету. 

\- Неужели вы думаете, все там было так просто? Старшие сыновья Императора! Императрица! Чей это был заговор? Кто из них хотел захватить власть? Вы думаете, той же Алисии было так интересно быть матерью четвертого сына Императора? Ведь очевидно, что уж ее-то сыну трон не светил при любых раскладах. А всего за два месяца до этого стало известно, что Грамис смертельно болен. Он долго прожил, а мог прожить гораздо меньше.   
\- И его сыновья пытались захватить власть. Все логично.  
\- После смерти Грамиса Императором стал бы кто-то из них. Ради чего рисковать?  
\- Вы ищите сложности там, где их нет, - сказал Баш.  
\- Вы ведь не будете отрицать, что Ларсу на брата именно натравили? Он очень любил Вэйна – когда-то. Брат был для него кумиром. Разве вы не замечаете, насколько Ларса старается копировать его во всем?..   
\- Я могу понять, зачем Ларсу настраивали против брата, но зачем…  
\- Вэйна тоже настраивали против братьев. Так-то вот. Если бы тогда парни поубивали друг друга, Ларса мог стать Императором в годовалом возрасте.  
\- Но ведь его отец был еще жив.   
\- Убить и свалить на бунтовщиков – это несложно, сами понимаете.  
\- Но… посадить на трон годовалого ребенка…  
\- А при нем кто-то был бы регентом.  
\- Мать?  
\- Возможно. По крайней мере, интриганкой она была той еще.   
\- Но вы не уверены?  
\- Всегда существует возможность, что от нее тоже хотели избавиться. Ведь так и произошло в свое время у вас на родине, разве нет? Княжескую семью стравили между собой, в итоге вся власть – Собранию земель.  
\- Собрание земель – это отнюдь не Сенат. Это не власть избранных, это власть народа.  
\- Однако Ландис сдавал Аркадии отнюдь не народ.   
\- Разве решение о капитуляции приняли не на Совете земель?  
\- Вы так мало интересовались тем, что происходит у вас дома? Впрочем, вас можно понять, вы ведь обустраивались на новом месте…  
К удивлению Ресса, Баш смолчал. Это было так на него не похоже.  
Зато очень было похоже на его брата.  
\-----

Вэйн слишком хорошо это помнил.   
Осень. Ясный свет, заливающий все вокруг. Старинное здание, окруженное парками и цветниками. В голубом небе росли бело-голубые пышные облака.   
Еще было тепло, но тепло это казалось очень хрупким, ненадежным. 

День был так прекрасен - словно украден из сказки.   
Порой краем глаза можно было подсмотреть странную безмолвную картину: без малейшего дуновения ветра вдруг то с одного дерева, то с другого начинали осыпаться желтые листья – словно золотая пыль, впору было ожидать и перезвона маленьких колокольчиков.

Но вместо колокольчиков им досталась грубая реальность. 

Они все не рассчитали.   
Астер, Гидер, Алисия.  
Ноа  
Он сам.   
Они все ошиблись. 

Но человеческое сердце так трудно поддается расчетам. 

Ноа даже близко, наверное, не представлял, насколько Вэйн перепугается за него. 

Он так хорошо это помнил: белоснежные стены веранды, мягкий солнечный свет, жужжанье пчел над кустами мелких северных хризантем. Избитого человека, который обвисал в руках державших его солдат.   
Высокомерный взгляд мачехи, ее брезгливо поджатые губы. То, как она приподняла юбки, обходя кровавые пятна на полу.   
Обеспокоенное лицо Астера.   
Белоснежную, вышитую по краям салфетку, об которую Гидер вытирал руки, а потом отбросил в угол буро-красным комком. 

Когда солдаты бросили Ноа на пол, он был похож на эту салфетку. Вэйн был уверен, что он мертв.  
Но Гидер нагнулся к Ноа, и тот прохрипел что-то. Назвал чье-то имя и название места. Сказал:  
\- Он поможет…  
\- Прости, - сказал Гидер в ответ.  
Вэйн был уверен, что его оставят здесь. Но нет, не оставили. Когда солдаты потащили его на катер, он отбивался изо всех сил.   
Он боялся, что Ноа просто не доживет до того момента, когда его кто-нибудь обнаружит здесь. 

 

\-----  
Из полузабытья его вырвал грохот взрыва.   
Впереди, за вычурно подстриженными кустами, за балюстрадами террас, ближе к роще – что-то сильно горело. Пламя и черный дым, казалось, застилают полнеба. 

Сердце остановилось. И невозможно было сделать вдох. 

Нет. Только не это.   
Нет!

Ну, давай, еще головой об стенку побейся.

Он даже не пытался встать, пополз, пачкая своей кровью мраморный пол, а потом белый гравий садовых дорожек. 

Поднялся ветер. Тени листьев метались по земле – где-то четкие, почти черные, а где-то – лишь трепетные, размыто-непонятные пятна.  
Солнце пригревало ему спину.   
Ему вдруг показалось, что стало необычайно светло вокруг – словно мир просветлился. А это всего лишь он тащился мимо южных каких-то деревьев, листва на них уже пожелтела и большей частью опала.  
Среди тонких блестящих стеблей газонной травы запутались желтые листья, садовники еще не успели до них добраться. Листья были желто-зеленые, совсем еще не сухие, а травка блестела на солнце каждым стебельком. 

И только избитый до полусмерти человек полз куда-то, нарушая здешнюю гармонию.

По ровной земле дело шло еще неплохо, но вот лестница на террасу его вымотала вконец. На последних ступенях его накрыло чернотой.  
Сколько он так пролежал, он не знал.  
Он боялся, что еще пары лестниц – вверх, а потом вниз – он просто не выдержит. Кое-как дотащился до перил, цепляясь за них, встал. Перевалился через ограждение и покатился вниз по склону.  
Не самый умный ход, но он и не претендовал никогда на звание умного человека.  
Просто сил не было обходить это все по террасам.

Кое-как придя в себя после спуска, он увидел Вэйна.

Мальчик стоял на коленях – на последней, самой нижней из террас. Камзола на нем не было, и рубаха была окровавлена и изодрана.

\- Вэйн… 

Мальчик вряд ли слышал.   
Габрант пополз, цепляясь руками за траву. Если Вэйн жив, то остальные, может быть, тоже…  
Сознание оплывало, будто свечка.

Не смей. Не сейчас. Потом будешь в отключке валяться.   
Вэйн, может быть, серьезно ранен. И парням тоже, наверняка, помощь нужна.  
Ну, давай же!

Чернота показалась ему мгновением – просто вспышкой тьмы перед глазами.  
Но когда он снова взглянул на Вэйна, рядом с мальчиком стояла женщина, грязная и растрепанная. И заносила меч для удара.  
Мальчик не реагировал, хотя не мог ее не видеть.

Габранту казалось, он вряд ли сможет встать.   
Но тут он встал и не просто встал - умудрился преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние раньше, чем женщина опустила меч.  
Сшиб ее с ног - и только тогда узнал в ней Алисию.

Женщина дралась как безумная, он боялся, что не сможет удержать ее.  
\- Эли! Эли, не надо. Парни живы? Эли!  
\- Они умерли! Из-за этой сволочи! Я убью его, я убью…

Здесь и сейчас – она была сильнее. Он не мог с ней справиться. Чувствовал, еще немного, и он опять вырубится.   
\- Прости меня…  
И сильно - пальцами обеих рук - ударил по специальным точкам. Женщина обмякла в его руках, придавила его своим весом.  
Уж какой там был вес – всего ничего, но даже сил спихнуть с себя ее тело и то не нашлось.  
Габрант провалился в беспамятство, уже не думая ни о чем: Вэйн, похоже, цел, остальные мертвы, никто в нем сейчас не нуждался.   
\----

\- Откуда же взялись эти слухи? Только не говорите, что это Бюро их запустило, все равно не поверю.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Ноа вряд ли было настолько наплевать на свою репутацию. Или вы опять скажете, что слыть бессердечным убийцей ему было выгодно?  
\- И это тоже.  
\- Вы можете думать все, что угодно, но слово «честь» для него не было пустым звуком до самой смерти.  
\- О, я это знаю прекрасно. Но честь – она ведь внутри. Простите мне маленькое сравнение: ведь то, что вас считали убийцей короля Раминаса, отнюдь не сделало вас таковым. Неважно, что думают окружающие, важно то, что есть на самом деле.   
\- Так эти слухи действительно произведение Девятого Бюро?  
\- Люди в любом случае стали бы говорить. Люди всегда говорят. Так что… Разговоры о злом отце, который велел злому судье убить своих детей, а вину свалил на сына, были выгоднее, чем слухи о коварном принце, который убил братьев, расчищая себе дорогу к трону  
\- Он все-таки сделал это ради Вэйна.  
\- А вы романтик.   
\- Вовсе нет.  
Ресс улыбнулся.  
\- Ваш брат всегда больше пекся о Доме Солидоров, чем об этом конкретном его представителе. Любовь это одно, а обязательства это совсем другое. Тем более что в те годы они почти перестали общаться. Возможно, ваш брат не сразу смог простить Вэйну гибель своих друзей, не знаю. Что касается слухов: подумайте сами, ведь серьезного подхода эта версия не выдерживает: Астера и Гидера Солидоров приговорили к смерти, и если бы их убил Габрант, какой был бы смысл это скрывать. К тому же, как Судья-Магистр, он имел право самостоятельно судить и казнить членов императорской семьи. 

 

\-----  
Он услышал шум множества шагов, множества голосов.   
Тело не слушалось. Он казался сам себе раздавленным дождевым червем – и хочется ползти, только вот чья-то всемогущая нога размазала тебя по дорожному покрытию.   
Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он оказался рядом с Вэйном? Опираясь на мальчика, кое-как смог сесть. Подтянул к себе меч, который выронила Алисия.  
Впрочем, какой от него толк? Не от меча – от него самого.  
\- Вэйн, милый… Пожалуйста… Я не смогу тебя защитить, тебе придется самому… Потом будем горевать, слышишь?  
Никакой реакции.  
\- Пожалуйста, родной… Я же отключусь сейчас.

 

\-----  
Он начал воспринимать действительность только на корабле.   
Увидел встревоженную физиономию Бергана, улыбнулся, желая успокоить.  
\- Все в порядке, Тео.   
Огляделся, и заныло сердце. Не фигурально - всерьез.   
\- Ноа...  
Он был уверен, Ноа погиб.   
\- Он арестован, - сказал Берган.   
\- Что?.. О чем ты?  
\- Он арестован по обвинению в государственной измене.   
\- Где он?  
\- Мой лорд...  
\- Тео, где он?  
\- Я не позволю и вам нарушить закон, мой лорд.  
\- Я просто хочу его увидеть.   
\- Вам придется дать слово, что вы не будете помогать ему в чем-либо, не будете исцелять его...  
\- Он ранен? Проклятье, Тео!   
Берган едва не плакал от жалости: Вэйн ничего не помнит? Совсем ничего?   
А ведь он еще ребенок, как произошедшее отзовется на нем?   
\- Вы обещаете мне?  
\- Да, Тео. Да. Конечно.  
\- Пойдемте. 

 

Руки скованы за спиной, ноги – в кандалах.   
Ноа с трудом поднял голову.  
Разбитое лицо и потухший взгляд. Кажется, со времени падения Ландиса Вэйн не видел его настолько опустошенным и замученным.   
Сердце сжалось.  
Вэйн еще пару мгновений рассматривал его лицо: кровоподтеки, усталые глаза, спекшиеся губы.  
И вышел стремительно.  
Только в дверях, краем глаза увидел: Ноа опустил голову так низко, что почти касался лбом коленей.

 

Вэйн принес ему стакан воды. Коснулся стриженого затылка:  
\- Ноа.  
\- Я… виновен…  
Хриплый голос. Головы так и не поднял.  
\- Ноа, попей. Ты ведь хочешь пить.   
\- Я предал твоего отца…  
Вэйн гладил его волосы:  
\- Попей. Слышишь?  
Поднес стакан к его губам, наклонил – так, чтобы вода смочила ему губы. Ноа невольно сделал глоток.  
И стал жадно пить. Вэйн держал стакан так, чтобы ему было удобнее.   
\- Спасибо…  
\- Еще хочешь?  
Никакого ответа.  
Ну, конечно. Ноа сейчас скорее умрет, чем попросит чего-то.   
Вэйн принес еще. Второй стакан опустел так же быстро, как первый.   
\- Спасибо…   
Вэйн устало сел рядом. Привалился к его боку.  
\- Как ты? – все так же хрипло и как будто даже равнодушно.   
\- Я посижу с тобой, ладно? Ты меня не прогоняй…  
Вышло слишком жалобно. Но он действительно боялся, что Ноа попросит его уйти.  
\- Ты не ранен?  
\- Нет. Я цел. Ты не простишь меня, да?  
\- Мне нечего тебе прощать.   
\- Не лги. Если б я был умнее, все сложилось бы по-другому.   
\- Не думай об этом. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- А ты лицемер, - сказал Вэйн, - Не смей так со мной поступать, Ноа. Моя вина куда тяжелее, чем твоя. Ты хотел спасти друзей. А я погубил свою родню. Не смей говорить мне, что я ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Не терзай себя.  
Вэйн только усмехнулся – довольно горько.  
\- Нам, наверное, лучше не говорить ни о чем.   
\- Наверное… - будто эхом.  
\- Ты тоже постарайся себя не мучить, ладно?  
Молчит.   
Вэйн опустил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза.   
Ноа, пожалуй, в чем-то повезло. Вэйн предпочел бы тоже оказаться в цепях. По крайней мере, так он мог бы заплатить за то, что натворил.   
Наказание, наверное, облегчает душу. 

Но ему, видно, придется сполна ощутить весь груз своей вины.  
\-----

 

В тюрьму Вэйн пришел только однажды.   
Они почти не разговаривали. Мальчик просто сидел и гладил его по голове – и впрямь словно пса.   
Больше он не пришел ни разу. 

Когда его выпустили, он столкнулся с Вэйном в коридоре дворца, и мальчик обратился к нему по фамилии и на «вы».   
Это было - словно ножом в грудь.

Но что тут поделаешь.  
Одна жизнь кончилась, начиналась другая.  
Оставалось только смириться.   
\------

 

\- Как ты смеешь приходить сюда?  
Мальчик стоял, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину. Лицо у него было холодное - и злое.  
\- Как я смею? – переспросил ровно.  
\- Он пытался спасти твоих братьев, и за это он сгниет в тюрьме. А ты убил их, и ты смеешь приходить сюда? Ты убил тех, ради кого он загубил свою жизнь, ты хоть понимаешь это?!  
Хлесткий замах.  
Вэйн блокировал удар, даже не успев понять, что делает.  
Потом дошло – отец пытался дать ему пощечину.

Вэйн моргнул.  
Опустил руку.   
И пошел к выходу.   
\- Пожалей его, - сказал Грамис ему вслед, - Неужели ты думаешь, он хочет, чтоб ты его видел таким? Дай ему хотя бы умереть спокойно, без унижения. Будь ты на его месте…  
\- Да, Лорд-Отец, - сказал Вэйн, вдруг остановившись, - Вы правы во всем. Я больше не приду.

Будь ты на его месте…

Окажись он на месте Ноа, он точно не захотел бы, чтобы кто-то видел его издыхающим в застенке.   
Он всегда считал, что у ландисийца куда меньше гордости, чем у него, например. Но был ли он справедлив? Оттого, что Ноа вынужден смиряться, он вовсе не становится человеком смиренным от природы. 

Нужда заставит, и ты смиришься.

Представь, что если ты был бы на его месте…  
\----

Свет резал отвыкшие глаза. Дверь открылась впервые за – сколько? Он не знал.  
И не понимал, кто пришел к нему. Зрение никак не желало фокусироваться. 

\- Ты предал меня.

Узник опустил голову. Голос он узнал.  
Вошедший, казалось, ждет ответа.

\- Я не отрицаю…своей вины…

\- Что мне с твоей вины? – сказал Грамис, - Я потерял двоих детей, я и тебя должен лишиться?   
Узник молчал.  
\- Цепи снимите… Запомни, я не простил тебя. Я никогда не прощу тебе того, что ты сделал. Вставай.

Он пытался встать, но сил не было.   
Исцеляющее заклинанье стало полной для него неожиданностью. Ему показалось, от заклятья этого стало даже теплее.   
Потом понял, что Император закутывает его в свой длинный расшитый камзол.   
\- Пойдем отсюда, сынок.  
\----

В пустыне по ночам так холодно.   
Он упал в очередной раз и понял, что просто засыпает на ходу. Надо было хоть немного поспать.   
Он закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лицом в песок. Погоня, поиски укрытия – все это уже было ему безразлично.

И уже не почувствовал, как кто-то подошел к нему и поднял его на руки, бережно, словно ребенка.


	10. Литсео

\- Ты, что, с ума сошел – на руках его таскать? Он тебе, что, девочка?   
\- Тише, - сказал Вэйн, - он спит.  
\- Спящую царевну нашел, тоже мне. Надорвешься же.  
Ноа зашевелился.  
\- Вэйн?..  
\- Да, это я. Спи-спи.  
Уложил свою ношу на узенькую койку, сам сел с краю.   
Бальфир - с весьма недовольным выражением лица - прошел дальше, в рубку.  
\- Взлетаем, милая. Все на борту. Ты говорила, что бывала в тех местах?  
\- Да. Это было еще до тебя.   
\- Ну, так вперед.   
Фран оглянулась на партнера.  
\- Чем раньше мы там окажемся, тем скорее он отдохнет, наконец, - сказал Бальфир хмуро, - В жизни не видел его таким замученным, а я его много каким видел.

\-----  
Габрант силился и не мог выдраться из трясины сна. Наконец, все-таки разлепился глаза.  
Тусклый свет.   
Вэйн, примостившийся на краю койки, показался ему похудевшим и усталым.   
Он был все в там же тряпье, в которое его нарядили в Рабанастре.  
Здесь все так одеваются. Но почему именно его лорд выглядел в этой одежде – словно нищий на паперти?

Это все не для него.   
Он не должен так жить.   
Он рожден совсем для другой жизни.

\- Не надо на меня так заботливо таращиться. Ты мне не отец, в конце концов, - сказал Вэйн с явной досадой.  
\- Вэйн…  
\- Я знаю, что плохо выгляжу. И что мне не мешало бы помыться. Тебя хоть злая девочка помыла, а мне и этого не досталось.   
Габрант невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Кто?   
\- Ты, что, думал, я тебя одного отпущу? Чтобы какой-нибудь ретивый кретин тебя прибил? Я был с тобой все это время. Если бы что-то пошло не так, я бы тебя вытащил.

Все это время…  
Выходит, он наблюдал за тем, как…  
Габрант захлестнуло ужасом и стыдом.  
Он не мог шевельнуться, не мог даже вздохнуть полной грудью.   
Не смел поднять глаз.   
Его будто окунули в чувство вины с головой, не давая вынырнуть, не давая глотнуть воздуха – да он и не пытался. 

\- Ты спи. Я найду, где лечь.

Хуже этого, кажется, и быть ничего не могло.  
Но он заслужил это, заслужил сполна. 

\- …Я понимаю, со мной сейчас не слишком приятно, - продолжал Вэйн, - От меня несет, как от бродяги.  
Что-что?  
Габрант кое-как привстал, сгреб его в охапку.  
\- Иди-ка сюда.   
Разговаривать сил не было. 

А что ты ему скажешь? Что он – идиот?  
Интересно было бы послушать.  
Ведь не посмеешь, а?

Койка была слишком узкой для них двоих. Вэйн оказался практически сверху. Обнял его и мгновенно заснул.  
А Ноа лежал и гладил засаленные темные волосы.

Как же ты устал, бедный мой.   
И все из-за меня.  
Я ведь не стою этого.

Я этого не стою.

Он и сам засыпал, проваливался в свой - уже ставший привычным – бред.  
Оказавшись в своем аду, он испытал облегчение.  
Здесь все было просто.  
Гораздо проще, чем наяву.  
\----

\- Литсео, - сказал Бальфир, - Никогда об этом месте не слышал.  
\- А литс ты ел?  
\- Конечно. Ты хочешь сказать?..  
\- Да, их там выращивают.  
\- Почему я об этом не знаю?  
Фран улыбнулась мягко. Потому что ты еще дитеныш.   
Но говорить вслух это было никак нельзя.

К тому же ей всегда было хорошо с этим человеческим дитенышем, во многих смыслах он был вполне взрослым.

Ведь хьюмы взрослеют не целиком сразу, а по частям.

 

\----  
Когда прилетели, Фран еле растолкала этих двоих. Казалось, до конца они оба так и не проснулись. 

Ни в доме, перед которым они приземлились, ни в саду, казалось, не было ни души.  
Бальфир хотел пойти посмотреть, но Габрант остановил его. И правда, в доме, наконец, стало заметно какое-то движение.   
И скоро высокий мужчина с темными волосами, заплетенными в две небрежные косы, вышел на крыльцо.   
У Бальфира сузились глаза.  
\- Не может…  
«Быть», - он так и не сказал.  
Одиннадцать лет прошло.  
Не сказать, чтобы Гидер так уж сильно изменился. 

Когда в дверях показался второй, оказалось, что кое-кто все-таки изменился.  
И сильно.  
Парящая инвалидная коляска на глоссерных кольцах едва проходила в дверной проем – громоздкая старая конструкция, впрочем, для этой глуши и такая, наверное, была редкостью.   
Волосы Астера были теперь гораздо короче, да и лицо – не таким узнаваемым. 

Не было ни улыбок, ни приветствий. Все молчали и смотрели друг на друга. О чем они думали?  
Бальфир терпеть не мог таких сцен.

\- Ну, долго мне еще ждать? – сказал Астер, - Обнимешь ты меня, братишка, нет?  
Вэйн даже не двинулся. К удивлению Бальфира, вперед шагнул Габрант. Упал на одно колено, и калека стиснул его в объятьях.  
\- Как я соскучился по твоей белобрысой роже, ты бы знал!  
\- Эээ, скотина ландисийская! – сказал Гидер, - А меня?  
Габрант поднялся. Обнялись и со вторым, крепко, будто проверяя на прочность.   
\- Вид у тебя кошмарный просто. Вэйн, завел собаку, так хоть кормил бы иногда. И купал, - взъерошил Габранту волосы, - Смотри, аж песок сыпется.  
\- Старею, наверное.  
\- Ага. Стареет он. Ты меня всего на полгода старше, а уже стареть собрался?.. Слышь, псина, ты бы за хозяином тоже бы приглядывал. А то что-то он у тебя совсем заброшенный. Прям сиротка.  
Вэйн только слабо улыбнулся. Бальфир все подглядывал на него, пытаясь понять, что с ним - и что вообще происходит.  
\- Ну, что встали? Пошли в дом, - сказал Астер, - Собачка, хозяина-то прихвати. Нет, ты посмотри на них. Бродяжка и его дворняжка. Вас побираться можно посылать, подавать будут с большим энтузиазмом.   
\----

Дом оказался довольно большим, но обстановка внутри была слишком простой даже для деревни.   
Или у них даже слуг нет? Неужели они со всем хозяйством управляются сами?  
Бальфир, не слишком стесняясь, оглядывался по сторонам.   
\- А это младший Бананса, да? Та мелочь, что у тебя вечно под ногами путалась? Ффамран?  
\- Что? – сказал Бальфир.  
\- Тебя не узнать.  
«Тебя тоже», - хотелось сказать в ответ. Сдержался.

Когда прошло первое удивление, Бальфира ударило обидой: он никогда не подумал, что Вэйн может ТАК лгать.   
Одно дело лгать всему миру, но тогда, в Рабанастре, рассказывая о гибели братьев…  
Теперь он начинал понимать, что Вэйн не лгал ему.   
Люди, жившие в этом доме, не имели отношения к Дому Солидоров. Они выращивали фрукты.  
Астер и Гидер Солидоры действительно умерли. Те, кто жил здесь, носили фамилию Вайо. Они жили тихо и замкнуто, впрочем, в деревне, расположенной неподалеку, все понимали их нежелание общаться с миром. Один из братьев был сильно искалечен, а второй посвятил свою жизнь брату.  
Все это рассказал Габрант – вполголоса, но, впрочем, не особо таясь от хозяев. По окончанию рассказа Бальфир оглянулся, и Астер подмигнул ему.   
\----

Это был хороший дом, и у него были хорошие хозяева.   
Фран оглядывалась вокруг. Даже странно: как отпрыски императорской семьи, с детства не знавшие, что такое уют и тепло домашнего очага, сумели устроить нечто в этом роде?   
В этом доме хотелось жить. Просыпаться по утрам, глядя на фруктовые деревья за окном. Вести неспешные беседы, собираясь за обеденным столом.   
Удивительное чувство.

Тем более удивительное, что Фран никогда не замечала за собой тяги к уюту.  
\----

За столом Вэйн был тих и задумчив. Габрант что-то спросил у него. Потом поймал за локоть Гидера, проходившего мимо:  
\- Мы пойдем наверх, хорошо?  
\- Может, поедите сначала?  
Габрант глянул на Вэйна. Тот качнул головой:  
\- Потом.  
\- Идите в мою комнату. Помнишь, где?  
\- Да.  
\---

Бальфир проводил их обеспокоенным взглядом. Ему казалось, или Вэйн и впрямь был слишком бледен?  
\- Не обращай внимания, - сказал Астер, - Вэйну всегда здесь не по себе. Но я рад, что вы приехали. Мы-то думали, они оба мертвы.  
\- Ноа все-таки скотина та еще, - сказал Гидер, - Мог бы и сообщить, что они живы.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, - отозвался Бальфир, - Он скотина.  
Рассмеялись все четверо.   
Бальфиру казалось: он будто вернулся домой.  
Все было словно в те давние времена, когда Дом Солидоров был домом и для него.

\----  
Усталость снизошла на него – будто кара небесная. Ему вдруг все сделалось безразлично. 

Ноа усадил его на кровать, опустился на колени и стал снимать с него сандалии.  
Тут уж Вэйн дернулся.   
\- Я сам, не надо. Ноа, не надо, я же грязный.  
Ему было стыдно. Он забыл даже, когда разувался последний раз.   
А этот несносный пес поцеловал его босые ступни – сначала одну, потом другую.  
И улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего, это же ерунда.   
Вэйн закрыл глаза

Ноа массировал ему ноги, и от этого страшно клонило в сон.  
Только бы не заснуть.   
Ведь это все не просто так, ведь он захочет – продолжения.  
Вэйн ждал этого почти с ужасом. У него совсем не было сил.

Ноа снял с него жилет, стянул эти нелепые короткие штаны и все, что было под ними. Заставил лечь.  
Вэйн ждал обреченно. Ноа заслуживал того, что его желания тоже уважали. А тот лишь укрыл его одеялом, коснулся губами виска   
\- Поспи.  
\- Спасибо, - вырвалось в ответ.

Вэйн был уверен, что Ноа уйдет, но тот сел рядом, облокотившись на спинку кровати.  
\- Ты не идешь вниз?  
\- Мне уйти?  
\- Нет. Нет. Я… думал, ты хочешь с ними поговорить.  
\- Наговоримся еще. Или мы тут ненадолго?  
\- На несколько дней.

Самое смешное, что теперь сон не шел. Но даже вытянуть ноги – уже было блаженством.   
Тело отдыхало, а душа тревожилась.

Вэйн лежал с закрытыми глазами. Ему показалось, он даже задремал на какое-то время. Но когда он открыл глаза, все было по-прежнему, и солнце все так же било в окно, и Ноа все так же сидел рядом.   
\- Ты здесь?  
\- Угу.  
Вэйн сдвинулся к нему поближе, ткнулся головой в теплый бок.  
\- Давай, я лягу? Тебе удобней будет.  
\- Давай.  
Вэйн устроился в его объятьях и сказал, будто продолжая так и давний разговор:  
\- У меня все из головы не идет: приди я сюда один, меня ведь даже на порог бы не пустили.  
\- Ну и о чем ты?   
\- А о чем я, по-твоему? Одно дело, когда от меня что-то зависело. Когда я мог что-то дать. А посмотри на меня сейчас.  
\- Не сходи с ума. Ты их брат.  
-Ты им брат, а не я.  
\- Вэйн, не надо так.  
\- Я ведь нищий. Неужели ты до сих пор этого не видишь? Я никто.  
\- Ты никогда не будешь никем.  
\- Я тоже так думал когда-то. Тогда легко было так думать. Но если сейчас все от меня отвернутся, я даже не смогу заработать себе на пропитание, уж о крыше над головой я не говорю. Мне останется только пойти побираться.  
\- Не думаю, что у тебя получится, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Ты думаешь, я шучу?  
\- Похоже, что не шутишь. Не бойся, я всегда смогу тебя прокормить. Мы не пропадем, даже если нас и впрямь отсюда выгонят.   
\- Ноа, мне не смешно.  
\- А я не шучу.   
\- Хозяин должен кормить собаку, а не наоборот, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Ну, я же дрессированная собака. С таких собак хозяева получают неплохие дивиденды.  
\- Предлагаешь тебя в цирк сдать?  
\- Ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.  
\- Я боюсь просто, что этим все кончится.  
\- Цирком?  
\- Сточной канавой. Я будто лечу с обрыва, и до дна осталось всего ничего.  
\- Вэйн…  
\- Ты просто еще не осознал этого. Я все утратил. У меня нет ничего, даже одежда, что я ношу, и та принадлежит другим. Я никто, пойми ты это. Я просто никто.  
\- Когда вы подобрали меня в Ландисе, - сказал Ноа, - у меня тоже ничего не было. Но даже тогда я не думал, что я никто.  
\- Ты всегда был кем-то. А я…  
\- Ты, что, с ума сошел? Ну, что с тобой такое?  
\- Не знаю. Я вдруг понял, что живу милостыней. Может, честнее будет пойти побираться?  
\- Если ты так хочешь, можем пойти. Не уверен, что у меня у самого получится, но я постараюсь.  
\- С чего ты так веселишься?  
\- Давай лучше угоним у Ффамрана это корыто и будем жить разбоем, а? Милостыню просить у нас вряд ли с тобой получится, а уж драться-то…  
\- Тебе действительно смешно?  
\- Ты просто устал, - сказал Ноа, - Вот и настроения у тебя такие упаднические  
\- Не так уж я и устал.  
\- Ну, конечно. Сколько лет ты шел к своей цели? Пять? Ни думая ни о чем больше, не позволяя себе распыляться. Ты победил, а такая большая победа опустошает куда сильнее, чем поражение. После поражения надо снова собраться, снова бороться. А после победы? Когда бороться больше не за что? Тебе кажется, что мир рассыпается у тебя в руках. Но это все не так, это все пройдет, милый. Тебе надо просто отдохнуть.   
\- И сколько же мне отдыхать?  
\- Ну, хотя бы пару месяцев было бы неплохо. Просто отлежатся.  
Вэйну вдруг до дрожи захотелось именно этого – просто отдыха, ничегонеделанья, лежания в постели. Если б он мог себе это позволить!  
Именно сейчас это было абсолютно невозможно, он должен был…  
Должен был.

\- Давай поспим немного? – сказал Ноа.   
\- Давай.

Ты ведь тоже устал. 

Хотя бы несколько часов политика может, наверное, подождать. Нам с тобой надо хотя бы выспаться нормально. 

\----

Он заснул и снова оказался там, где воины Хаоса приветствовали его, как своего. Почему бы и нет? Он был таким же, как они.   
В чем-то слабее, в чем-то лживей, но в общем и целом – точно такой же.

Чем был этот мир? Ловушкой для потерянных душ.  
Ему в этом мире было самое место.   
\----

Ноа заснул, он всегда засыпал быстро. А Вэйн все лежал и слушал его дыхание.  
Он чувствовал себя взвинченным и опустошенным одновременно. И слезы поступали к глазам.   
Прижался к Ноа посильнее, надеясь унять нервную дрожь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сорвалось с искусанных губ.   
А в ответ - ничего. Ноа дышал ровно, тихо.  
Вэйн приподнялся на локте, заглянул в лицо.  
\- Ты спишь?   
\- Что? – спросил, но, похоже, не проснулся.  
\- Ничего. Спи.  
Не слышал, и хорошо.   
Я не имею на это права, больше нет. Что я могу тебе предложить теперь? Лишь сточную канаву на двоих.   
Ты заслуживаешь большего... 

 

КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ


	11. Часть вторая - Уроки силы. Глава "Сон разума"

Ему снилось, что он бредет куда-то, то проваливаясь в снег, то придавленный тяжелой жарой, то не зная, куда спрятаться от бесконечных осенних дождей. Он искал свою собаку. Встречные люди шарахались от него, если он пытался спросить, быть может, они видели пса с золотистой шерстью. Потом стали шарахаться, стоило показаться им на глаза.   
Он был словно в бреду. Казалось, времена года и страны смешались в его сознании. Он помнил только, что ему нужно найти собаку.   
Порой случались просветления. Он вспоминал, что ему нужно есть, спать, что в холод нужно согреться. Но чаще он просто шел, пока мог, и падал почти замертво. А потом приходил в себя и шел снова.  
В один из светлых моментов он осознал, что давно уже не похож на хьюма. Под рваньем, в которое он старательно кутался, скрывалась странная смесь металла с изможденным человеческим телом. Глаза его порой отливали золотом, а за спиной вырастали крылья.  
Впрочем, летать он не мог. Крылья эти, огромные, похожие одновременно на крылья дракона и на крылья диковинного воздушного судна, были порваны, изломанны и не смогли бы удержать его в воздухе.   
Не удивительно, что люди боялись его.   
Впрочем, он тоже их боялся. 

Ни смерть, ни унижение не пугали его. Словно ребенок, теперь он боялся громких голосов, и злобы в глазах людей, и чьих-то резких движений. Боялся темноты, и ночных шорохов, и много еще чего он боялся.   
Казалось, он расплачивается за то, что в бытность свою хьюмом вообще не знал, что такое страх.

Не сразу он стал замечать, что следом за ним идет какой-то бродячий пес. Всегда на расстоянии, будто наблюдая издалека, но никуда не исчезает.   
Словно он сам, пес этот был одновременно и жалок, и угрожающе-страшен. Казалось, он, словно стервятник, идет следом и ждет того момента, когда жертва уже не сможет сопротивляться.  
Этого пса он боялся сильнее всего.

Вечно напуганный, вечно голодный, грязный, он тащился, словно букашка, по бесконечности Ивалиса. Когда-то он поднял руку на богов, и ему казалось, что он победил. Может быть, теперь наступило время расплаты?

За очередной зимой пришла очередная весна. Он проваливался то в снег, то в талую воду. Лес казался бескрайним, словно вселенная.   
К ночи вдруг ударил мороз.   
Неожиданно выбравшись на дорогу, он свалился без сил. Намокшее тряпье обледенело. Ему было все равно.

Из темноты к нему вышел пес.   
И вблизи оказалось, что это не пес, а скорее собачий скелет, одетый в грязную шкуру с проплешинами ожогов и лишаев. Но даже такой, он легко мог убить взрослого человека. 

Пес прянул вперед и схватил его за руку возле локтя. При желании пес легко бы руку и перекусить, но он лишь поволок человека за собой. 

Вэйн очнулся оттого, что пес лизал ему лицо.   
Даже перед этим собачьим недотрупом он вдруг устыдился того, что давно зарос грязной коростой. Казалось, вылизывать ему лицо было все равно, что лизать половик, об который в грязную погоду вытирают ноги.   
Вэйн пытался его отогнать, но пес не уходил. Тыкался башкой в щеку, в плечо, под плечо, потом ухватил зубами за тряпье и волосы, заставляя приподняться. 

Очертания крыш и башен на фоне светлеющего неба он узнал мгновенно, хоть никогда не видел их вживую.   
Где-то в Розарии это назвали бы небольшой крепостью, в Далмаске – замком, в Аркадии скорее усадьбой. Здесь же этот комплекс старинных построек, окруженных крепостной стеной, называли просто домом.   
Из труб курился дым, но все окна были еще темны.   
Пес тянул его, и так явно было – вставай же, пошли!  
\- Нет… Я не могу. Не туда… Нет. Только не туда.  
Хриплые бессвязные слова, которым он пытался отгородиться от прошлого, от потерь, от вины.

Ведь от этого дома ничего не осталось.   
Все понимали: можно завоевать Республику Ландис, но почти невозможно подчинить себе тот Ландис, что стоял на древних принципах родовой воинской чести. Семьи потомственных воинов и все, что было с ними связано, уничтожались подчистую.   
К тому же Ронсенберги не сложили оружие, когда Республика капитулировала. Неважно, что они были мальчишками. Усадьбу и все окрестные деревни выжгли, чтобы ни у кого не возникало желания идти тем же путем. 

Но чем ты виноват? Ты был ребенком. 

Моя семья в ответе за это.

И это неправда. Это всего лишь политика, и ты это знаешь. Ландис угрожал экономической стабильности Империи. А Ландис не мог не угрожать, маленькая республика была на подъеме, ей становилось тесно в своих границах. 

Он плакал, а солнце – оранжевый морозный шарик – всходило над башнями и покатыми крышами. До сих пор усадьба казалась единым целым, зверем, спящим на вершине холма, но в лучах восходящего солнца она распадалась на отдельные строения, превращаясь во что-то почти обыкновенное.   
Он смотрел, и слезы текли по грязному лицу, превращаясь в лед.   
Пес все тянул его вперед.  
\- Я не могу туда пойти… - сказал он, - Не могу, пойми... Да они испугаются меня. Ведь я чудовище.

Пес, наконец, потерял терпение. Снова прыгнул и вцепился зубами, намереваясь тащить через поле к усадьбе.  
Только в этот раз человеку уже не было безразлично, что с ним делают и куда волокут. Он отбивался, как мог. 

Без сознания он, похоже, был недолго. Солнечный шарик все так же висел над восточной башней. На западе небо было еще темным.   
Пес лежал рядом, прижимаясь к нему теплым боком. Лизнул в лицо.   
\- Чего же ты хочешь от меня?  
То ли сказал, то ли подумал, даже сам не понял.   
От тряпья, которое он наматывал на себя, почти ничего не осталось.  
Ноги и правый бок были сильно искусаны, правая рука разодрана до мяса.   
И теперь этот же пес лежал рядом, явно пытаясь согреть. А до ворот было все еще далеко.

Вэйн уронил голову в снег.  
Пес заволновался, но так и не встал. Похоже, сил у него тоже не было.   
Толкнул мордой в плечо. Еще раз. И еще.  
Вставай.  
Вэйн погладил его, пачкая кровью.  
\- Не надо… Я все равно не смогу. Ты хороший пес. Ты старался. Просто я не могу больше…  
Тот залаял. Громко, низко, срываясь на рык.   
Вэйн закрыл глаза.   
И машинально продолжал водить рукой по костлявой собачьей спине.  
\- Хороший пес… 

Какие-то звуки – будто на окраине сознания.   
А потом все перекрыл знакомый, а вместе с тем непривычно звонкий голос:  
\- А ну отойди от него, скотина!  
Собачий бок исчез. Воздух рассек характерный звук – будто метнули топор или, быть может, меч.   
Кто-то подбежал, и теплые руки приподняли его за плечи.   
Привычные руки.   
Широкие ладони, длинные пальцы, знакомое расположение мозолей – мечник, куда денешься. Прикосновения их к обнаженной коже даже сейчас было таким приятным. Будто согревало не тело, а сразу сердце.   
Исцеляющее заклинанье ударило в него с двух сторон. Он успел даже удивиться, а потом понял – и на сердце снова похолодало.  
\- Слушай, ты хоть не прижимайся так к нему, – сказал другой голос, но тоже отчасти знакомый, - У него волосы от вшей аж шевелятся, понабраться хочешь?  
\- Баш, позови отца.  
\- Ага. Он тебе голову оторвет. И мне – за компанию.  
\- Ну, что ты стоишь, зови иди!   
\- Да, ладно, ладно.  
\- Приятель, ты меня слышишь хоть? Ты не бойся, все позади. Все будет хорошо.  
Голос у него был мальчишеский, а руки – взрослые. Вэйн боялся посмотреть на него. Боялся встретиться с ним взглядом.   
А тот говорил, не замолкая. И за успокаивающими ласковыми фразами как-то даже умудрился поставить Вэйна на ноги, перекинул его руку себе через плечо.   
И рост у него был тоже – привычный.  
Потихоньку пошли.

Голова Вэйна висела ниже плеч. Он смотрел на снег и свои грязные ноги. Следы укусов зажили. Исчезла сияющая металлическая вязь, обычно проступающая сквозь кожу.   
Паренек, тащивший его, тоже оказался босым.  
Вэйн невольно повернул голову. В нижней рубахе и домашних штанах – похоже, только с постели соскочил.   
Парнишка взглянул на него и улыбнулся.   
Будто солнышко.  
На вид он был примерно в том возрасте, в котором его когда-то увезли в Аркадию. Но этой улыбки, озарявшей весь мир, этого ехидного прищура веселых глаз Вэйн не то что не помнил - не смог бы даже представить.   
Его Ноа не умел так улыбаться.

\-----  
В холле рядом с Башем обнаружился светловолосый мужчина.  
\- Отец, - сказал Ноа, останавливаясь.   
Вэйну показалось, он боится чего-то.   
\- Ноа, что происходит? – женский голос.  
Вэйн повернул голову, и сердце дрогнуло. 

Леди Габрант.  
Ронсенберг. Ее фамилия Ронсенберг.

\- Мама, ты не могла бы распорядиться, чтобы на кухне приготовили что-нибудь для нашего гостя? Он давно не ел, ему бы бульон или что-то…  
\- Я распоряжусь, милый. Йохан, устрой гостя в северной спальне, ему там будет удобней.  
\- Спасибо, мамочка, - прошептал Ноа.   
Не ей, она бы не услышала. Просто, сам с собою.  
Что-то смутное, давно забытое всплыло в памяти: кажется, статус гостя в Ландисе считался священным.   
Опираясь на Ноа и его отца, он кое-как преодолел один лестничный пролет. Потом мужчина взглянул недовольно и подхватил его на руки. 

Когда и кто успел наполнить ванну, Вэйн не понял. Его усадили в теплую воду. В сон стало клонить мгновенно, он почти и не запомнил, как его мыли, что с ним делали. Помнил только, что сердце сжималось всякий раз, когда Ноа касался его. Даже в полусне спутать руки Йохана с руками Ноа он бы просто не смог.   
А потом заснул окончательно.

 

\- Ээй… Друг, ты просыпайся-ка, давай. Тебе поесть надо. Слышишь?  
\- Что?..  
\- Просыпайся.   
Шершавые пальцы коснулись его лба.  
\- Жар вроде спал. А то тебя лихорадило.  
Никогда бы не подумал, что Ноа может быть таким говорливым. Но ведь это не Баш, он не мог их перепутать.  
Вэйн открыл глаза.  
Мальчик, озаренный солнечным светом, показался ему похожим на ангела.   
\- Ноа?  
Тот улыбнулся широко.  
\- Запомнил? А тебя как зовут?  
\- Карудас.  
Потом подумал, что даже вторым именем называться не стоило. Но было уже поздно.   
\- Ты ведь из Аркадии, да? У нас теперь аркадийцев не жалуют. Я боялся, отец тебя за шпиона примет. Маме спасибо, поддержала. Ну, давай-ка, тебе надо поесть. Такой кашей больных желудком кормят, мама сказала, для тебя сейчас это лучше всего.   
Зачерпнул ложкой каши, поднес к его рта.  
\- Я сам, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Сейчас. Давай, я тебе подушки подниму повыше, чтоб тебе удобней было.  
Мальчик отставил тарелку в сторону. помог Вэйну приподняться. Переложил подушки так, чтоб тот, откинувшись на них, оказался бы в полусидячем положении. Вэйн пару раз порывался помочь, вот только голова кружилась. Мальчик обнимал его одной рукой, не давая упасть.   
\- Ну, вот, - мальчик вложил ложку ему в руку, - Попробуй. Если что, я помогу. А ты ведь не нищий, да?  
\- Почему?   
\- Ты не умеешь помощь принимать.   
Вэйн ел, не поднимая глаз. 

А ведь он прав. 

\- Ты не привык искать помощи. И милостыню ты просить не умеешь. Пытался хоть?  
\- Нет, - сказал Вэйн.  
Мальчик улыбнулся.

Если б можно было хоть представить, что когда-то у Ноа была такая невероятная улыбка!  
Впрочем…  
Было бы только тяжелее.

\- Ты, главное, пойми: тебя не из милости приютили. Ты гость, это совсем другое. Гость в доме – он выше хозяев. Ты теперь здесь сможешь жить, сколько захочешь, понимаешь?  
Вэйн кивнул.

Что-то будто было не так.   
Он невольно коснулся головы, провел рукой ото лба к затылку.

\- Ну, прости, - сказал мальчик виновато.  
Но в виноватости этой от Габранта не было ничего. Зато были смешинки в глазах и немножко заговорщицкая улыбка: ты ведь меня простишь, да?   
Вэйн неожиданно понял, что Ноа напоминает ему… Ффамрана.

\- Отец хотел горючим маслом вымыть, оно от этой драни неплохо помогает. Но оно ведь едкое – жуть. А ты и так едва живой. Я подумал, волосы ведь вырастут все равно. Еще лучше прежнего. Ну, извини, ладно?  
\- Да ничего, - сказал Вэйн, - И правда, вырастут. Просто… я и не думал, что без них – так легко.  
\- Мама моя точно так же говорила. Она болела сильно, когда мы еще маленькие были. У нее волосы выпадали, она и остригла их. Говорила потом, и знать не знала, что такую тяжесть на голове таскала. Хотела даже так стриженной и ходить, но отец взбунтовался. Сказал, что ему не нужна жена, похожая на мальчишку. Но на самом деле он просто любит ее косы.  
\- Она красивая, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Да, - отозвался мальчик, - Она лучше всех.

Кашу Вэйн незаметно для себя доел.   
\- Пока добавки не будет, ладно? Мама сказала, много сразу не давать, иначе тебе плохо может стать. Ляжешь?  
Вэйн позволил себя уложить, стараясь хоть немного сдерживать порывы к самостоятельности.  
Улыбка у мальчишки стала совсем лукавой. 

А ведь он совсем не похож на своего отца.  
Раньше Вэйн думал: коль близнецы не пошли в мать, то значит – в отца. Но на Йохана они походили разве что цветом волос, да и то не слишком.

\- Ну, вот, - сказал мальчик, - Отдыхай. Ты не беспокойся ни о чем, ладно?.. – и вдруг прибавил, - Я не представляю, как бы я на твоем месте смог. От чужих людей помощь принимать… Но ты не думай об этом, ладно? Я же в гости тебя пригласил, это совсем другое.   
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
Зачем спросил, Вэйн и сам не знал.  
\- Пятнадцать. Шестнадцать будет летом. 

Летом будет война.

\- Ты отдыхай. 

И теплой ладонью провел по обритой его голове.  
Вэйн послушно закрыл глаза.

Шаги. Дверь тихо закрылась.

Вот я и нашел тебя, Ноа.  
\------

Для жизни усадьбы его появление прошло абсолютно незаметно. Здесь жило несколько сотен человек, какой-то бродяга погоды бы не сделал.   
Об угрозе со стороны Аркадии знали все и давно. Йохан почти не бывал дома, ездил по своим воеводческим делам, и близнецы мотались вместе с ним.   
Ноа появлялся у Вэйна лишь изредка: будто ясное солнышко, проглядывающее между туч. Болтал без умолку, рассказывал какие-то смешные случаи: как он умудрялся находить столько смешного в окружающей его действительности? 

Однажды вдруг сказал:  
\- Я переночую у тебя, а? Баш мне покоя не даст своими нравоучениями. Я натворил сегодня дел.  
Вэйн растерянно подвинулся.   
Мальчик свалился на кровать и заснул мгновенно.  
А Вэйн так и не спал в ту ночь.  
Боялся коснуться его во сне. Обнять. Сделать что-то не то.

Мальчик спал, будто ангел. 

Полтора года.  
Всего полтора года – и не будет этой усадьбы, не будет в живых Йохана фон Ронсенберга, и Баш будет в бегах, а его брат разучится улыбаться.  
Всего полтора года…

 

Они были счастливой семьей.   
Когда он окреп достаточно, чтобы надолго покидать свою комнату, он вдруг столкнулся с этим незамысловатым фактом и не знал, что делать с ним теперь.  
Они были счастливой семьей.  
Отец держал близнецов в ежовых руковицах, и мальчишки и впрямь побаивались его.   
И уважали.   
И обожали.  
Впрочем, он тоже любил их.   
И любил жену.   
Сыновья и вовсе боготворили ее. 

Она одна была для Вэйна загадкой. Была в прошлом, была в настоящем.   
Со всеми приветлива, ко всем доброжелательна, она будто никогда не показывала своих истинных чувств.  
Впрочем, появлению Вэйна она обрадовалась.  
Со временем незаметно сложилось так, что целыми днями они были с Чеси вдвоем.   
Оказалось, всей усадьбой управляла именно она, муж ее был занят землями Ронсенбергов и войсковыми делами.   
Сидеть без дела было невыносимо, Вэйн стал помогать ей с бухгалтерией и другими подсчетами.   
А Чеси через слово вспоминала Аркадис.  
Ни разу за те годы, которые он знал ее, ни разу леди Габрант не упоминала о том, как скучала по родному городу. И даже Ноа, кажется, не знал об этом.  
Но она скучала и сильно. Никому никогда не показывая своей тоски.

Весной, ближе к лету, когда даже в горах сошел снег, Ноа предложил Вэйну поехать с ними.   
Йохан хлопнул гостя по плечу:  
\- Давай, парень. Хоть развеешься. Цифры – дело женское.

А в Ландисе была весна, и горы все были в цвету, и сам воздух, казалось, пьянил, заставляя сердце биться в полную силу.  
Вэйн учил Ноа рукопашному бою. Предложил и Башу. Тот обдумал это предложение со всех сторон и заявил, что в бою, настоящем бою никакое рукомашество и ногодрыжество не поможет. На что Ноа отвесил ему нехилый подзатыльник. И случилась хохочущая свалка из двух пятнадцатилетних абсолютно одинаковых на вид мальчишек. 

Близнецы ссорились по нескольку раз на дню, но не могли и дня прожить друг без друга.   
Тяжело было смотреть на это, зная, что будет потом.

Когда они возвращались, было уже лето. И Вэйн с нетерпением ждал, когда он снова увидит Чеси, он всерьез соскучился по ней. 

Ноа отстал от отряда, и Вэйн вызвался поехать посмотреть, все ли в порядке.   
С опушки леса увидел: у реки мальчик рвал цветы.  
Матери.  
Улыбнулся и остался дожидаться его здесь.

На самом деле он и сам с удовольствием нарвал бы ей букет: цветы она любила. Но правильно ли это будет – привозить цветы чужой жене? Он давно не ребенок, Чеси фон Ронсенберг лишь года на четыре его старше. 

\- Так это ты – тот аркадиец? – сказал кто-то сзади.  
Он даже не слышал шагов, до того замечтался.   
Идиот.  
\- Это ты к воеводовой жене клинья подбиваешь, а, сука? Может и шпионишь тут? Воевода все шпиона аркадийского ищет, а у себя в доме такую сволочь – и не заметил!  
Их было четверо.   
\- Что вам нужно?   
Тот, что говорил, расхохотался ему в лицо.  
\- От тебя? Да ничего! Видишь змею – пребей ее, вот и все.  
Вэйн был уверен, что от этих четверых отобьется. Выстрел пришелся в спину. Значит, есть еще пятый.

Двоих убил он. Еще двоих подоспевший Ноа.  
Последний же разрядил пистолет в сына воеводы.   
Вэйн убил его, не задумываясь. Метнулся к мальчику.

И застыл.

Уходило время, он так и стоял на коленях рядом с мертвым телом. 

Какая весна, где весна? Ему казалось, он замерзает насмерть.

 

\-----  
Он замерзал в снегу.   
Солнце всходило над вершиной холма, где давно уже не было дома. Только остатки стен, припорошенные снегом.  
Словно кладбищенские надгробья.  
В округе стояла тишина необычайная.   
Издыхающий пес прижимался к нему, согревая слабеньким своим теплом.   
Вэйн коснулся грязной морды собаки, погладил тихонечко.   
Пес приоткрыл глаза. Уже мутные, равнодушные.  
\- Не бросай меня, - попытался сказать человек и сам себя не услышал. Вместо слов выходило сипенье.  
Тот смежил веки. И казалось, будто уже не дышит.  
Человеку стало жутко.   
Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста. Я не справлюсь один.  
\- Ноа…   
Выговорил все-таки. Казалось, сил на это потребовалось больше, чем на то, чтоб поднять «Бахамут».   
Короткое имя обернулось мучительным кашлем.   
А мертвый пес уже таял в его руках, превращаясь в солнечный свет.   
\- Ноа!

Солнечный свет бил в зажмуренные веки  
\- Да здесь он, - сказал знакомый голос, - Вот, рядом.  
Кто-то взял его руку, заставил потянуться немного вперед, положил на чье-то плечо.  
Плечо было горячее. Очень.   
После заснеженного морозного кошмара Вэйну показалось, будто он прикоснулся к пламени.   
Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна. Человек, говоривший с ним, похоже, догадывался, что он ничего не видит. Переложил его руку повыше:  
\- Ну, вот же, - и Вэйн ощутил ладонью знакомый стриженый затылок.   
Будь они одни, Вэйн разрыдался бы. Но – перед Берганом?   
Он долго собирался с силами. Все боялся, что вместо голоса в его распоряжении окажутся только хрип и надсадный кашель.   
Позвал еле слышно:  
\- Тео…  
\- Что-то нужно?  
Тень склонилась над ним, разгоняя цветные пятна.   
\- Ты мне… не снишься?  
\- Нет, не снюсь. Жар у вас начал спадать. Вы поправитесь. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Мы… где?  
\- Да все тут, в Литсео.  
\- Давно?..  
\- Два месяца уже, третий пошел.   
Все планы и комбинации, над которыми они работали, оказались никому ненужными фантазиями…  
\- У вас пустынная лихорадка, - продолжал Берган, - Жуткая дрянь, она же не лечится ничем, ни магией, ни лекарствами. Если организм выдержит, то выдержит… Вы нас сильно напугали.  
Вэйн только кивнул еле заметно.  
Ты решил, что можешь бороться против мира? Что ты контролируешь ситуацию?   
Что ты там планировал?   
Вы два месяца подыхаете здесь и, возможно, подохнете.   
Вот чего стоят все твои планы.  
\- Я вам поесть принесу.   
Вэйн снова кивнул.   
Берган ушел. Вэйн пододвинулся к человеку, лежащему рядом, прижался к его исходящему жаром телу.   
Усмехнулся грустно, осознав, что оба они раздеты донага, нет на них ни рубах, ни белья, и даже не укрыты они ничем. Больной человек беззащитен, никому нет дела до его самолюбия.   
Значит, так он и лежал перед Берганом.   
Полгода назад такая ситуация могла разве что в бреду привидеться. Насколько же все изменилось…  
Ну, ты ведь хотел перевернуть мир?  
Теперь он точно вверх тормашками, будь доволен.   
Вэйн закрыл глаза.   
Горячее тело в его объятьях казалось исхудалым донельзя: еще немного – и просто растает в воздухе.  
Не умирай.  
Не умирай же ты, собака этакая. Не смей меня бросать.  
Хотел позвать по имени, почти произнес – а вместо этого начал кашлять.

Выходит, кашель ему не приснился.  
Он слышал, что открылась дверь, слышал торопливые шаги, но мир весь сократился только до раздираемого горла и спазма в груди.   
Кто-то помог ему приподняться, в губы ему ткнулся стакан. Пришлось пить. Вода почему-то казалась горькой.  
Будто жизнь.  
Старший брат и давний друг были рядом, но чувствовал он себя, словно оказался посреди пустыни. Без этого бестолкового пса жить не хотелось.

А потом - чьи-то горячие руки стали растирать ему спину.   
Тихий, очень хриплый голос сказал:  
\- Гидер, сесть помоги.  
Вэйна опустили. Ему казалось, он падает, но он всего лишь привалился к кому-то горячему, костлявому. Одной рукой человек растирал ему спину в районе легких, другой стал массировать грудь. Эти руки будто прогревали его насквозь.   
Кашель не унимался. Слабость была просто чудовищная, казалось, на этот кашель уходили все силы. Вэйн сидел, сгорбившись, головой почти касаясь согнутых коленей.   
Кто-то говорил рядом, но говорили не с ним.  
\- Как ты, братишка?  
\- Как в тумане…  
\- Ты давай-ка ляг.  
\- Подожди… ему… посидеть лучше…Кашель хуже стал, да?..  
\- Да. Зато жар не такой сильный.  
\- Хо.. рошо…  
\- Так, давай-ка ложись. Ты же отключишься сейчас.   
\- Нет… все нормально…  
Вэйн понял, что снова видит. Чехарда цветных пятен уже не застилала реальность.  
Если бы у него было право голоса, он выбрал бы пятна. Реальность выглядела уж больно жалкой. Разноцветная чехарда была гораздо оптимистичнее. Но он уже начинал усваивать этот урок: отнюдь не он устанавливает здесь правила.   
С чего ты решил, что одержал победу? Посмотри на себя. И ты мнил, что способен изменить судьбу мира? Ничтожный комочек плоти, жалкий человечишка.   
Вэйн смотрел. Плоть и впрямь была ничтожной.   
Он и не знал, что может быть настолько худым. Или что Ноа может быть настолько худым. Два пособия по анатомии. Тощие ноги, выпирающие колени, острые кости таза, слипшиеся волосы в паху.   
Мелькнула мысль: а ведь, наверное, и пахнет от нас обоих…  
Сам он не чувствовал запахов почему-то вообще. Может, и к лучшему.   
Они сидели на неширокой кровати, привалившись друг к другу. Ноа обнимал его поперек тела и все так же растирал ему грудь в районе легких.  
Потом он увидел таз с водой, мокрую губку. Выходит, их обтирали холодной водой, чтобы сбить жар. День за днем.   
Они лежали тут, голые, беспомощные, а кто-то ухаживал за ними. Наверное, посменно, потому что у Гидера вид уставший, а Берган выглядит отдохнувшим. Только вот смотрит с откровенной жалостью.   
Привыкай. Теперь ты внушаешь только жалость.  
Вэйн повернул голову и спрятал лицо на плече у Ноа. Сил уже не было выносить эти взгляды. 

Тот потерся щекой об его макушку.   
Так и сидели. Теперь уже не он опирался на Габранта, а скорее тот на него.   
\- Пахнет вкусно… хлебом… - вдруг сказал Ноа.   
\- Попробуешь поесть? – это Гидер.  
\- Потом… Вэйна покормите…   
Вэйн закрыл глаза. Он не хотел есть. Он хотел только, чтобы они ушли.  
Жалость близких людей почему-то оказалась мученьем.   
Почувствовал, кто-то касается его плеча. Берган?   
\- Вам надо поесть. Я помогу, не бойтесь.   
\- Я сам, - сказал Вэйн.  
Тарелка с супом была неожиданно тяжелой. Руки дрожали. Он с трудом утвердил тарелку на коленях и стал есть.  
Пытался, по крайней мере.   
Из ложки все расплескивалось, до рта он доносил хорошо, если половину.   
Потом его руку накрыла худущая горячая рука, и дело пошло легче. По крайней мере, у Ноа руки не дрожали.   
Поверх головы Вэйна он что-то сказал.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Гидер.   
\- С супом мы как-нибудь справимся… и без группы поддержки…  
\- Ладно. Понадобимся, урони что-нибудь. Прибежим. 

Дверь за ними закрылась, и Вэйн заплакал.   
Слезы просто полились, и ничего нельзя было с этим сделать. Он сидел, сгорбившись над тарелкой, и смотрел, как падают в суп соленые капли.   
Габрант будто не обращал внимания.   
Потом хрипловатый его полушепот раздался у самого уха:  
\- Хочешь хлеба?  
Перед ним оказалась ладонь с хлебным мякишем, выщипанным из какого-то куска.  
Теперь капли падали на хлеб.   
\- Свежий… Так пахнет вкусно…  
Вэйн не чувствовал запаха. Сказал:  
\- Ты сам ешь.  
\- Я ем. Мне корочки, тебе середку.  
И что-то смешливое, легкое послышалось в хриплом голосе. Так странно.  
\- Почему мне середку?  
\- Она вкуснее.  
Вэйна затрясло.  
Он нагнулся и стал есть хлеб прямо с ладони. Ел и плакал, давясь хлебом и рыданиями.   
Габрант прижал его к себе, и Вэйн снова ткнулся в костлявое плечо.   
\- Ничего, ничего… Ничего… Все будет хорошо… Ты поправишься… Ты меня… так напугал…  
Тут Вэйн услышал характерные габрантовские интонации. Вроде и спокойствие, а под ним – слишком много чувств одновременно.   
Если еще и он впадет в истерику, мы ведь тут будем рыдать, пока не сдохнем.   
Сказал - просто, чтоб отвлечь:  
\- Что ты меня укачиваешь как ребенка?  
\- Ты и есть ребенок…  
И снова в голосе – улыбка. Так хотелось посмотреть, он и впрямь улыбается? Только вот сил не было голову поднять.  
Вэйн усмехнулся сквозь слезы:  
\- Веришь, лет десять ждал, что ты это все-таки брякнешь однажды.  
\- Ну, хоть в чем-то я оправдал твои ожидания, - и засмеялся.  
И тоже начал кашлять. У него кашель был другой, грудной, тяжелый. Казалось, будто эхом отдается в грудной клетке. Страшно было просто даже слушать.   
Вэйн дернулся приподняться, хоть что-то сделать – и тарелка с супом, наконец, перевернулась. 

У Габранта вырвалось что-то явно не на всеобщем: суп достался, в основном, ему. Потом сквозь кашель он выговорил и понятное:  
\- Ч-чучело ты все-таки… Он же горячий…  
И снова засмеялся. Кашлял и смеялся. Нашел руку Вэйна и сжал ее – слабенько, уж насколько мог.  
\- Я тебя люблю …  
\- Ты меня чучелом назвал, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Ты и есть чучело.  
Исхудалое лицо, острые скулы, провалы пасмурных глаз. Но солнце, бьющее в окно, золотило светлые ресницы. И что-то в улыбке, в ласково-насмешливом тоне, неуловимое появилось – от мальчика из его снов.   
Или оно было всегда, а я не замечал этого?

Надо его напоить, может, кашель пройдет. Вэйн дотянулся-таки до кувшина с водой и потащил его на кровать.  
И вдруг замер.   
Он сказал, что любит?..  
Или мне показалось?  
Ноа потянулся помочь - и опрокинул кувшин на себя.  
\- Сам ты чучело, - сказал Вэйн.   
\- Я просто идиот… Чучело – это ты…  
\- Почему?  
\- Хорошо, что ты себя не видишь…   
\- Да?  
\- Просто ты лохматый – ужас. Я тебя причешу… Только не сейчас, ладно?.. Что-то я совсем устал…  
\- Давай-ка ляг. Только мокрое все.  
\- Не хочется их звать… Или ты замерзнешь?..  
Вэйн помотал головой.  
\- Ты – как печка.  
\- Хорошо… Хоть какая-то от меня польза…  
\- Заткнись.  
Лечь так, чтобы Ноа оказался все-таки на сухом, было непростой задачей.   
Вэйн вымотался вконец, пока уложил его так, как хотел. Ноа не больно-то помогал. Поначалу пытался что-то, а потом, похоже, отключился.   
\- Какие же мы с тобой жалкие букашки.  
\- Ты не букашка…  
Вэйн смутно удивился. Он думал, Ноа без сознания.  
\- Я чучело, это я усвоил.  
\- Просто у тебя на голове такой колтун…   
Вэйн усмехнулся.   
\- Ты мечешься в бреду… сильно спутываются… И помыть надо… грязные совсем…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Вэйн невпопад.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю… Всегда сказать боялся…  
\- Почему?  
\- Трус, наверное…  
\- Я тоже боялся… Ты спишь?  
Молчит.  
Вэйн обнял исходящее жаром тело и закрыл глаза. 

Очнулся ли я от своего бреда – или я все еще сплю?  
Как мне найти ответ на подобный вопрос?


	12. Гексаграмма «Цянь». Благоприятно смирение

Жизнь сократилась, ужалась до немыслимых раньше пределов. Приподнять голову – это уже было серьезной задачей, на решении которой приходилось концентрироваться целиком. 

Для человека, который с детства оттачивал свое тело, словно оружие, чье тело и было оружием, подобная немощность была тяжелым ударом.   
Ему всерьез начинало казаться, что жизнь кончена.

Победил ли я оккурий – или всего лишь тешил себя иллюзией?   
Слишком уж доходчиво мне показали всю степень моего несовершенства. И так невовремя. Впору и впрямь заподозрить вмешательство свыше…

Ты всего лишь жалкий хьюм. Тебе не победить.  
Ты не можешь совладать даже с собственным телом.

 

На самом деле все было не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере он был не один.   
В политике, в науке, в чем угодно - он никогда не нуждался в Ноа, но сейчас... Почему-то именно сейчас от присутствия Ноа ему было легче. В этой ситуации, где ничего не значили ни ум, ни способности, кроме разве что способности терпеть и смиряться, он неожиданно оказался абсолютно беспомощным. А Ноа - беспомощен не был. Для него все происходящее было словно в порядке вещей.   
И Вэйну было легче не только оттого, что он рядом, но и оттого, что Ноа как будто знал, что нужно делать и как следует себя вести в подобных случаях. А может - и вправду знал. 

Все не так уж и плохо...  
Он уговаривал себя как мог. Но от невозможности действовать, делать хоть что-то - просто выть хотелось.

Он ожидал, что весь мир будет враждебен к нему, но чтобы собственное тело его подвело - такого он не мог даже представить. Он привык доверять своему телу.

А Ноа так и лежал в полузабытьи - даже и не поговорить ни о чем.  
Он приходил в себя утром - и выставил Гидера за дверь. Для Вэйна это было огромным облегчением, но в то же время и царапало самолюбие: он не любил, когда его слабые места были слишком очевидны для окружающих.   
Потом еще - когда принесли поесть. Сам он есть не стал, но в Вэйна умудрился впихнуть обе порции. Как ему это удалось, Вэйн и сам не понял.   
А с тех пор Ноа так и лежал, не открывая глаз.   
И свернувшись клубком у него под боком, бывший Император Аркадии пытался учиться смирению.  
Пока выходило не очень.   
\-----

Ему пришлось уступить абсолютно детской, наивной влюбленности Рей.   
Самого его влекло к ее сестре, но Аска отвергала любые знаки внимания с его стороны.  
А Рей всегда так радовалась – не подаркам, а ему самому, словно он был для нее лучшим в мире подарком. И Баш сдался.

Нельзя сказать, что он сделал это ради нее.   
Он сделал это ради себя. Обходиться без сердечного тепла было выше его сил. 

Он перевез Рей к себе, а ее сестре дал достаточно денег, чтобы она просто вести жизнь богатой горожанки, не помышляя не только о своей прежней, но и о любой другой работе.   
В положении Ноа были свои плюсы. По крайней мере, он не был беден.   
Даже близко не был.

\------  
Купал его Берган. Вэйн был скорее рад. С ним было легче, чем с братьями. Стыд почему-то был не таким уж обжигающим. Представить на его месте Гидера было страшно. Астера – и вовсе невозможно.   
Конечно, если б это мог делать Ноа, было бы куда легче.

\- Выходит, это заразно? Ты тоже можешь заболеть?   
\- Это заразно только первые дней десять. В это время Габрант к вам никого и не подпускал. По крайней мере ваши братья так говорят, меня-то тут еще не было. Когда он слег, они и не думали, что он заразился, казалось, это от усталости просто. Он и не спал почти, день и ночь от вас не отходил. Ну, в своем репертуаре, знаете.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн, - Знаю. 

 

\------  
\- Поговори с ним.  
\- О чем?  
\- Физическая слабость это не конец жизни, но он этого не понимает.  
\- Почему ты сам с ним не поговоришь?  
\- Я не могу его поучать, - сказал Габрант.   
\- Он уже не Император, - отозвался Астер негромко.  
\- Все равно не могу. Дело ведь не в этом.  
Тот улыбнулся.   
Ноа…  
Больше половины жизни он прожил вне Ландиса, а все такой же.  
\- «Если воин, лежа в постели, слышит разговор о своем господине, он должен встать и одеться»?   
\- Вы до старости будете меня этими древними кодексами подкалывать?   
\- Мне вот интересно, почему ты если следуешь кодексу, то не целиком?  
\- А ты предпочел бы, чтобы я через слово вскакивал и одевался?  
\- О, я бы даже заплатил за то, чтобы посмотреть на это хотя бы в щелочку.   
\- Вот спасибо. А я-то думал, ты ко мне хорошо… - и сквозь кашель, - относишься.  
\- Что-то кашель у тебя все хуже.  
\- Да ерунда… Вэйн поправляется, остальное неважно.  
\- Кому как. Я привык, что у меня два старших брата, а ты хочешь, чтобы я опять одним обходился? Не вздумай умереть, я тебе этого не прощу.  
С улыбкой и почти спокойно.   
Ноа слабо сжал его руку.   
\-----

Ашелия Далмаска почти не появлялась на людях последнее время, и теперь Бальфир понимал – почему.  
Его жизненный опыт подсказывал: если венценосная особа не появляется перед своим народом, значит, сия особа отсутствует в городе, а то и в стране. Его опыт в очередной раз не подвел.   
Леди Аш действительно отсутствовала и в Рабанастре, и в Далмаске. 

Бальфир смотрел сквозь стекло.  
Баш фон Ронсенберг спал, а рядом, обняв его, лежала пепельноволосая девушка.   
Принцесса Далмаски все-таки оценила по достоинству своего верного рыцаря.

Пират покинул карниз и приземлился в легком открытом катерочке.  
\- Уходим.  
Напарница только глянула на него. Катерочек рванулся с места, словно пуля из дула пистолета.  
Бальфир молчал. 

Вот все значит как. 

И все эти волнения, охи и вздохи принцессы, и вся скрытая уязвимость Капитана – все это оказалось всего лишь кругами на воде.   
Впрочем, чего ты хотел?  
Они давно знают друг друга. Леди Аш, небось, еще в детстве на ландисийца заглядывалась, а Баш… Что Баш?   
На что ему сдался беспринципный пират?

На душе было удивительно пусто. 

Точно так же было пусто на душе и на сердце, когда, почти накануне той злосчастной экспедиции в Гирувеган, Вэйн в постели, забывшись, назвал его – Ноа.   
И они долго лежали, глядя в потолок, и молчали. Вэйн не стал извиняться. Впрочем, Ффамрану плевать было на любые извинения.   
Заменитель, так, значит? Я для тебя – всего лишь заменитель?   
Неужели меня в постели можно принять за это бревно северное? 

Тогда он ушел, а после возвращения экспедиции они больше не виделись.   
Если бы виделись, Вэйн удержал бы его от бегства.  
Несомненно.  
Но Ффамран – Бальфир – не желал, чтобы его удерживали.   
Он сам не знал, от кого бежит – от отца, которому он, по всей видимости, больше не был нужен, или от друга, чье сердце было занято.  
Неразделенная любовь – тоже любовь.

В свои шестнадцать лет Ффамран Мид Бананса был максималистом.   
Он не согласен был играть вторую скрипку ни в жизни отца, ни в жизни друга.

\------  
\- Волосы расчесать надо, - сказал Ноа.   
\- Пусть высохнут сначала.  
\- Потом хуже будет. Помоги мне сесть, я расчешу.   
Берган усадил его. Ноа, пригнув к себе его голову, что-то шепнул. Тот кивнул и ушел.   
Вэйн прислонился к Ноа с огромным облегчением. Наедине все было проще.   
Намного проще.  
Впрочем, с Ноа всегда было просто, с самой первой минуты. Уж казалось бы, чего только за эти годы ни случилось. Но даже обнаружив, что Ноа шпионит за ним, он не чувствовал себя уязвленным. И теперь, когда они едва не убили друг друга, Вэйн тоже не чувствовал ни вины, ни боли. Разве что раздражение.   
Даже с родными братьями было иначе. 

С Ноа всегда было проще, чем с другими. На нем можно было срывать свое плохое настроение, от него можно требовать понимания...   
Требовать. 

От него многое можно было требовать, он отдавал, ни раздумывая. 

Ноа осторожно, стараясь не дергать, расчесывал спутанные пряди.   
Вэйну вдруг до боли ясно вспомнилось: "Ноа умеет, он тебя причешет".  
\- Над чем ты смеешься?  
\- Дурак я был. Надо было с самого начала тебя сделать своим парикмахером.   
Ноа фыркнул.  
\- Дурак я был, что вообще отдал тебя отцу.  
Изменился тон разговора, и будто воздух стал другим.  
\- Я обязан ему жизнью. И моей, и маминой.  
\- Ты мне обязан. Я привел его в тот сарай. Я искал тебя. И нашел.  
Повисло молчание. Ноа оставил его волосы в покое, хотя дело и наполовину еще не было завершено.  
Наконец, сказал:  
\- Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом.  
\- Тебе и без того хватало унижений, и тогда, и потом. Мне казалось, тебе будет не слишком приятно знать, что я это видел.  
\- Лучше б ты мне сказал. Извини, я лягу.   
Отложил расческу и действительно лег, даже спиной повернулся.   
Без опоры сидеть было тяжело. Да и расческой орудовать у Вэйна получалось не очень. Он бросил эти попытки. Сказал:  
\- Я давно простил тебе все, что ты делал против меня.  
\- Дело не в этом.  
\- Тогда в чем?  
Ноа молчал.  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос.   
Взялся за горячее плечо, хотел развернуть Ноа к себе, в итоге сам же на него и свалился.   
Ноа развернулся мгновенно, подхватил его:  
\- Вэйн? Плохо?  
\- Все нормально. Не пугайся так.  
Помолчали.   
Ноа нашел расческу и продолжил расчесывать ему волосы. Вэйну невольно улыбнулся: ему самому идея причесываться лежа и в голову бы не пришла. Сказал:  
\- Прости, - сам не понимая толком, за что извиняется.   
\- Только не требуй у меня объяснений, пожалуйста.  
\- У тебя такой голос, как будто я из тебя эти объяснения сейчас силой выбивать начну.   
\- Начнешь.   
Голос у него был такой обреченный, что Вэйн едва не засмеялся.  
Сдержался с трудом.  
\-----

\- Ноа хочет, чтобы я поговорил с Вэйном.  
\- Ноа, как всегда, слишком многого хочет.   
Астер рассмеялся.  
\- Да, но он всегда получает то, что хочет. 

Всегда.

Именно Ноа когда-то заставил Астера жить.   
Их обоих, по сути-то.  
Обнаружив, что с ним произошло, Астер пытался покончить с собой сразу же.   
А потом еще, и еще, и еще.   
Он не хотел жить. Не так. Не в таком виде.  
Гидер не знал, что делать.  
Нет, положение их было вовсе не так уж и ужасно. Они оказались беглецами в собственной стране, однако бегство их было обеспечено человеком, который разбирался в этом куда лучше прочих.  
Они не нуждались ни в чем, кроме самого простого и одновременно недоступного – понимания, как жить дальше.

А потом, наконец, приехал Ноа. Похудевший, с измученными и виноватыми – словно у побитой собаки – глазами.   
Выслушал Гидера, сказал тихо:  
\- Я поговорю с ним.  
Гидера это не успокоило, но к тому времени он и сам душевно был измотан до предела – он только рад был переложить заботы на плечи Ноа.  
Гидеру было тогда двадцать четыре.  
Астеру двадцать два.   
Ноа только что исполнилось двадцать пять.

Он вошел в комнату в человеку, которого много лет называл своим другом и братом.  
\- Уйди, - сказал Астер.  
\- Тебе придется меня выслушать.  
\- С какой стати?  
\- Ты не можешь мне помешать, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Я могу заткнуть уши.  
Ноа сел рядом на кровать.  
Говорил он долго.   
Тихо говорил, не поднимая глаз.   
Он знал, что и как сказать.   
Никакого сочувствия к себе Астер бы не потерпел, но тут речь шла совсем о другом.  
Когда Ноа замолчал, Астер сказал:  
\- Мы можем помочь тебе.  
\- Как?..  
\- Нас растили для того, чтобы управлять государством. Мы на многое способны.  
\- Я знаю, Аст. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты радовался жизни. За меня. Я не могу по-настоящему радоваться чему-то. После того, что я сделал…  
\- Ты всегда будешь нашим братом.   
Тот улыбнулся через силу.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ноа, мы поможем тебе.   
\- Аст, я не хочу вас вмешивать. Вы же свободны, вы можете делать все, что захотите. Все, что угодно.  
Искалеченный парень обнял его. Сказал на ухо:  
\- Нас тоже не научили радоваться и делать то, что хочется. Ты думаешь, у тебя у одного такие проблемы?  
\- Но у вас есть возможность попробовать.  
\- Я не знаю, чего я хочу, Ноа. Я хочу стать таким, как прежде, но это невозможно.   
\- А помнишь, ты рассказывал, что в детстве хотел быть садовником?  
\- Да мне года два или три тогда было.  
\- Вы можете сейчас заниматься всем, чем угодно, Аст. Любыми глупостями. Ты понимаешь? Пробовать. Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Завести сад?  
\- Попробуй. Я ведь не предлагаю тебе заниматься этим всю жизнь. Просто попробуй.   
\- Боюсь, мне понравится, - сказал Астер.  
\- А в чем проблема?  
\- Я хочу помочь тебе. И Гидер захочет.   
\- Аст.  
\- Я хочу этого. Именно этого.   
\- Меняемся? – сказал Ноа, - Ты заведешь сад, а я введу тебя в дело?  
\- Договорились.

Впрочем, выращивать фрукты ему и впрямь понравилось. Им обоим.

Им не было нужды зарабатывать на жизнь, но эта игра в фермерство помогала отвлечься от более серьезных проблем, помогала взглянуть на все под иным углом. 

И теперь Ноа притащил сюда Вэйна с идеей тайно контролировать Аркадию. 

В доме с красной крышей на окраине Литсео никто не удивился.   
Люди, живушие здесь, многое знали о Ноа Габранте.   
\---

Дотянуться с кровати до утки он не смог. Кое-как слез, держась за спинку кровати, и обнаружил, что может стоять.   
До двери в уборную было рукой подать.   
Ему казалось, он сможет дойти. 

И он почти дошел. До двери оставалась пара шагов, когда он все-таки свалился.   
И горячая жидкость полилась по ногам. 

Одновременно хлынули слезы. 

Если бы можно было умереть со стыда в буквальном смысле, он бы умер.   
Он не мог встать. Не мог даже удержать в себе все, что изливалось из него на пол. 

Весь мир сократился до темной комнаты, до стыда и страха перед ожидаемым унижением.  
И все.  
Больше ничего не осталось.

Или все-таки…

Если бы ничего больше не было, он перестал бы жить в тот же миг.   
Не убивая себя.   
Просто прекратил бы существование. 

Настолько же физическое страдание и слабость упрощают и обедняют жизнь.  
Долг, страна, родные – все это ничего не значило для него сейчас. Бергана вот было жалко.  
И Ноа…  
С его нелепыми представлениями о чести ему хватило бы ума покончить с собой после смерти хозяина.   
Впрочем, дело было не в этом.

Просто держало - словно ниточкой над пропастью - само существование этого человека. Удерживало на краю, заставляло жить. 

Только бы он не проснулся.   
Вэйн лежал на полу, зажимая рот рукой, стараясь не всхлипывать.   
Только бы не разбудить его.

\- Вэйн?   
Проснулся все-таки.   
\- Вэйн?! – уже с явной тревогой.  
Пришлось подать голос.  
\- Я здесь.  
В темноте не было видно, но, судя по звукам, Ноа начал вставать.   
\- Ноа, все в порядке. Не ходи сюда.   
Тот оступился, выругался еле слышно.   
По-ландисийски. На всеобщем он никогда не ругался. По этой забавной, в общем-то, причине в Департаменте Правосудия у него была репутация на редкость воспитанного человека.   
Ланди Вэйн толком не знал до сих пор, но ругань от нежных слов отличить мог. 

Ноа добрел до него, сел рядом. Помог приподняться. Вэйн прислонился к нему и закрыл глаза.   
\- Ты ушибся?  
\- Нет.   
А слезы все катились – будто в нем что-то разладилось.  
\- Тебе еще нужно туда?  
\- Нет, - сказал Вэйн.  
И вдруг разрыдался в голос.  
Просто нахлынуло, и невозможно было противиться. Ноа укачивал его в своих объятьях.  
\- Поплачь, ничего. Никто же не видит.  
\- Ты.  
\- Я не в счет.  
Так и было.  
Вэйну перед самим собой было стыдно, а перед Ноа – отчего-то нет.   
А тот гладил его по волосам и что-то приговаривал почти про себя.   
Перепутать ланди с всеобщим было почти невозможно, уж слишком своеобразно звучал этот - и в самом Ландисе почти позабытый - язык.   
Удивительно, что Ноа не забыл его – за столько-то лет на чужбине. Ему-то и говорить по-ландисийски в Аркадии было не с кем. Впрочем, насколько Вэйн знал, в семье Ронсенбергов на нем не говорили тоже. Леди Габрант как-то обмолвилась о том, что сама она это язык так и не выучила. 

Вэйн понемногу начал успокаиваться.   
Рыдания обессилили его окончательно, и внутри – будто пожаром стыда все выжгло, осталось сплошное пепелище. 

\- Не знаю, что со мной. Прости, - ничего не чувствуя, ни стыда, ни благодарности.   
Просто надо было что-то сказать.   
\- Ты тяжело болен, здесь нечего стыдиться. У тебя просто нет сил держать себя в руках.   
\- Это не оправдание.   
\- Ты просто никогда не болел так сильно. В такое время нет смысла от себя ждать, что ты будешь таким же, как обычно. У тебя просто нет сил на это. Твой организм борется с болезнью, вся энергия уходит на эту борьбу. На сдержанность, а часто и на вежливость уже ничего не остается. Ничего страшного в этом нет. Все это понимают, поверь.  
\- Ты ведь тоже никогда не болел.   
\- Я за мамой ухаживал. Три года я ее мыл, одевал, причесывал, иногда и кормил. У нее же бывала такая слабость, что она сама и ложку удержать не могла.   
\- У нее же были сиделки.  
\- Были. Но сиделки – это от нужды. Я ведь не мог с ней рядом быть целый день. Я учился, потом работал, меня же целыми днями не было. Если б не это, я никогда бы не позволил чужим людям о ней заботиться.  
\- Но купать… Ты ведь не девушка.  
\- Ага. Представь, как бы девушка ее на рука в ванную бы таскала. Или в уборную. Или по дому.   
\- И она позволяла тебе? Ты ведь мужчина.  
\- Я ее сын. Что такого-то? Когда-то она меня мыла, пеленки мне меняла, а потом пришла моя очередь о ней позаботиться.   
Вэйн молчал. У Ноа странным образом всегда все было просто. 

И ненависть, и верность, и предательство.  
Все просто.  
Он легко мог объяснить любой из своих поступков.  
Даже его близнеца это ставило в тупик, что уж говорить об остальных - и людях, и нелюдях…

Впрочем, в непонимание Баша Вэйн не особо верил. 

А Ноа гладил его волосы.   
В его объятьях все-таки было очень уютно.   
Вэйн окончательно расслабился, почти засыпать стал. Пожаловался в полудреме:  
\- Как представлю, вот придут они утром и увидят… провалиться от стыда хочется.  
\- Провалишься и упадешь прямо к Астеру на постель.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Ну, что ты переживаешь из-за такой ерунды?  
\- По-твоему, это ерунда?  
\- А давай скажем, что это я сделал? – ехидным шепотом на ухо, - Я же собака, мне положено делать лужи где попало.

Хотелось одновременно и смеяться – и придушить его.   
Скотина же ты все-таки, Ноа…

\- Ты не Габрант, - сказал Вэйн, - Признавайся, тебя подменили, пока я без сознания валялся.  
\- Просто у меня тоже нет сил держать себя в руках.  
\- А под твоим самоконтролем скрывается именно это? Какая прелесть.   
\- Пойдем обратно? Или будем тут ночевать? Представим, что мы на берегу озера.  
\- Что?  
\- Держись за меня, давай, попробуем встать.   
\- Нет, что ты сказал?  
\- Какой ужас, ты еще и глохнешь.  
Вэйн все-таки не выдержал, засмеялся.   
Стоял, прислонившись головой к плечу Ноа, и смеялся, не зная, что и думать.  
\- Пойдем? Держись. Не бойся, я тебя не уроню.   
\- Главное, сам не упади.  
\- Если я упаду, постарайся на меня не падать. Падай лучше на пол.  
\- Вот спасибо.  
\- Пол мягче.

Неожиданно оказалось, что они дошли. На кровать Вэйн повалился без сил.   
Понял, что Ноа опять куда-то собирается.  
\- Куда ты?   
\- Попробую вытереть там все.  
\- Ноа, не сходи с ума. Ты едва живой. Ложись. Мое самолюбие этого не стоит.  
\- Еще как стоит.  
\- Ляг немедленно…   
Какое там.

Свет из ванной желтым прямоугольником упал на пол.   
Видно было, что дотащить тряпку и возить ею по полу было для Ноа довольно сложной задачей. Он отдыхал после каждого движения.   
\- Ну, почему ты не слушаешься никогда? – сказал Вэйн с досадой.  
Ноа сидел, пытаясь отдышаться.   
\- Знаешь… мама говорила, из близнецов первым рождается тот, кто лежит в правильном положении. А второй всегда лезет вперед ногами или еще как-нибудь. Из нас первым родился Баш…  
\- Вы мне все снились, - сказал Вэйн, - И ты, и твои родители. Даже Баш снился.  
\- Правда?  
\- В моем сне тебе было пятнадцать, и ты был хулиганом. И насмехался вечно над всеми.  
\- А Баш был примерным мальчиком, - сказал Ноа, - Так все и было. Тебе мама рассказывала?  
\- Она никогда мне о тебе не рассказывала. Не знаю, почему. А мне всегда хотелось узнать, каким ты был.   
\- Каким я был в детстве? Зачем?  
\- Не знаю. Просто интересно. Ты же знаешь, каким я был в детстве.   
\- Ну, я-то просто тебя видел.  
\- Тебе еще и братцы мои много чего обо мне выложили.   
\- В детстве я был хулиганом, - сказал Ноа, - Башу вечно из-за меня доставалось. Когда мы были маленькие, нас наказывали обоих, даже если кто-то один что-то натворил. А потом он взбунтовался и сказал, что не хочет быть на меня похожим. И мама перестала нас одинаково стричь, и одеваться мы стали по-разному.   
\- Странно.  
\- Что? Трудно поверить в то, что я был тем еще обормотом?  
\- В моем сне ты мне это рассказывал. Про то, как Баш захотел от тебя отличаться.   
\- А в твоем сне ты тоже был?  
\- Да. Мне снилось, что я живу у вас.   
\- Правда?  
Голос у Ноа стал отчего-то напряженным.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Может, ты вернешься? Мне без тебя холодно.   
\- Плохо.  
\- Почему?  
\- У тебя жар опять.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтоб ты был рядом.  
\- Я сейчас. Ты рассказывай.  
Вэйн улыбнулся. Во том сне ему не всегда было хорошо, скорее наоборот, но сейчас вспоминать было приятно.   
\- Я потерял тебя, - сказал он, - Мне снилось, что я тебя повсюду ищу, но тебя нигде нет. Это продолжалось долго, очень долго. А потом… я сдался. И…   
\- Что случилось?  
\- Бродячий пес притащил меня к вашему дому. И ты мне помог. Я прожил у вас почти полгода. Мне было у вас очень хорошо.  
\- Когда ты поправишься, я тебя выпорю, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Что-что?  
\- То вот! Я помню это. Ты назвался Карудасом, так? Я помню Кара, прекрасно помню.   
\- О чем ты?  
Ноа хотел что-то сказать и начал кашлять.  
Вэйн дернулся было к нему.  
\- Лежи. Второй раз я тебя до кровати не дотащу. Я сейчас. Лежи.  
Обратно Ноа дополз на четвереньках. Вэйн помог ему взобраться на кровать.   
Обнял. Ноа ткнулся лбом ему в шею и лежал так, захлебываясь кашлем. Вэйн уже успел усвоить, что тут ничем не поможешь, нужно просто перетерпеть.  
Терпеть было сложно. Хотелось хоть что-то предпринять, хоть как-то облегчить этот жуткий кашель. 

\- Мне приснилось то, что с тобой было на самом деле? Может, я как пророк теперь? Знаю про прошлое, про будущее…  
\- Не выдрючивайся.  
\- Что?  
\- Не ври. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не сон и не видение о чужом прошлом.  
\- Нет. Не знаю. О чем ты вообще?  
\- Это был ты. Кар – это ты. Ты был там на самом деле.   
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Ты считаешь, я мог бы тебя с кем-то спутать?   
\- Прошло столько лет. Да я и похож-то на себя не был.   
\- Ты бы спутал меня с Башем?  
\- Нет.  
Это и впрямь был аргумент. Пришлось признать.

\- Но как это может быть? – после недолгого молчания.  
\- Тебе виднее, - сказал Ноа, - Это твои сны.  
\- Ты действительно меня помнишь?  
\- Я был в тебя влюблен. Баш дико бесился.   
\- А мне приснилось, что ты умер, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Я не умер. Меня исцелили. Отец с отрядом успели вернуться, они слышали выстрелы. А куда ты делся тогда?  
\- Я проснулся. Здесь. Рядом с тобой.  
\- Я все равно тебя выпорю. Как ты мог себя довести до такого состояния?   
\- Я очень долго тебя искал, - сказал Вэйн, - Как будто с момента создания Ивалиса. А ты, правда, был влюблен в Карудаса?  
\- Без памяти. Первая любовь, - усмехнулся, будто пытаясь скрыть смущение, - До того я даже не представлял, что это такое, я ни в кого не влюблялся. А потом… Тебя ведь сочли шпионом. Я не верил, не хотел верить. Потом пришлось. Аркадийцы действительно знали все. Знали то, что можно было узнать только от отца.   
Замолчал.

«Может, поэтому я никогда и никому не верю. Когда мне говорят «люблю», мне кажется, что меня хотят использовать. До сих пор. Впрочем, может, это уберегло меня от многих ошибок».

«Что же с тобой сделала война, Ноа. Ведь тебя выжгло дотла, и следа от того мальчика не осталось. И я тоже за это в ответе, ведь кроме личной ответственности есть еще ответственность рода. А ведь тебя растили править, а не служить кому-то. Когда, как ты научился смиряться, и склонять голову, и признавать себя ниже других? Насколько жестокими должны быть уроки смирения, чтоб за год ты стал совершенно другим человеком? И я тоже за это в ответе»

 

\- Неужели я действительно был твоей первой любовью?  
\- Тебя это удивляет?  
\- А тебя нет?  
\- Нет. Ты же тиран, от тебя никуда не спрячешься. Ни в будущем, ни в прошлом.  
\- Я – тиран?  
\- И еще какой. Но я давно с этим смирился. Спи.


	13. Берган

Когда он очнулся в фамильном склепе, был вечер, и за стеною шел дождь.  
Судя по пыли на крышке гроба, похоронили его не вчера.   
Израненное, переломанное тело не желало слушаться. По ступеням, ведущим наружу, он полз целую вечность.  
А снаружи было зябко и сыро, сгущались сумерки, и вокруг не было ни души.  
И только возле Императорской усыпальницы земля покрыта была тысячами негаснущих фонариков – будто звезды, запутавшиеся в траве.

Грамиса Солидора люди вряд ли стали бы поминать до сих пор, особой любовью в народе он никогда не пользовался.   
Кто-то умер? Снова?  
Сердце почти перестало биться. 

Тысячи и тысячи поминальных фонариков. Ленты и колокольчики на узорчатых дверях усыпальницы.   
Не ленты.   
Доспешные ремни.

Он уже понял, вот только не верилось, не хотелось верить. 

Пока он добирался до Императорской усыпальницы, наступила ночь. Но здесь было светло. Он полз и плакал. На фонариках были написаны имена.  
Здесь уже не поминали того, кто был любимцем армии и флота, здесь просили у него защиты. После смерти он стал духом-покровителем для аркадийских военных.   
Усопших Императоров принято было о чем-то просить. Их обязанность – оберегать свой народ – сохранялась за ними и после смерти.   
Если бы умер Ларса, его бы просили, наверное, уберечь непослушных детей об беды, сохранить им жизнь и здоровье.   
Вэйну - молились военные и их семьи.

Там, возле гроба своего лорда, он провел следующие два дня, постепенно приходя в себя.  
На третий – все-таки решился выбраться в город.   
\-----

Темноволосый мальчик перекувыркнулся через перила – прямо к его ногам. В свои одиннадцать лет он был легкий как перышко и подвижный, словно кошка.  
\- Вы, кажется, сын Астольда Бергана?  
\- Да, мой лорд, - сказал семнадцатилетний курсант Академии.  
\- Говорят, на занятиях по стратегии вас хвалят. Вы не могли бы уделить мне пару минут, я не могу решить одну задачу? От Ноа – ну никакого прока!   
Берган пошел за третьим принцем – словно на привязи. До того Берган никогда не сталкивался с ним.  
\- Впрочем, я несправедлив, - сказал мальчик, - Ноа умеет воевать малыми силами – это великое умение. Его стиль – скрытность и нападение из засады. Но когда в его распоряжении оказываются несколько флотов, он немного теряется. Прошу.   
Они вошли в комнаты принца.  
На полу развернулась огромная карта, где над лесами, горами и озерами зависли красные и синие флотилии воздушных крейсеров. Ландисиец, лежавший на краю карты, поднялся при их появлении.   
Тео взглянул на него насторожено: об этом странном типе он был наслышан.   
\- Ноа, знакомься, это Теодор Берган. Говорят, он понимает в стратегии куда больше, чем ты.  
Берган напрягся. Знакомство, начавшееся с унижения старшего по званию и по возрасту, пусть унижения и незначительного, ничего хорошего не сулило.   
А маленький принц улыбался лукаво.  
\- Ну, это несложно. Меня никогда не учили командовать флотом, - сказал ландисиец и протянул Бергану руку, - Ноа Габрант.   
Потом ландисиец отошел к окну, а картой занялись Вэйн и Тео. И скоро Берган и думать забыл о том, что в комнате есть кто-то третий.  
Его звали на пару минут, а остался он на целую жизнь.  
\----

Семьи у него не было. Были только дальние родственники, которых он решил не тревожить своим воскрешением.   
Оставались Заргабаат или Габрант, больше идти было не к кому.   
Дождь все не затихал. Берган чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела.   
Комм Габранта не отвечал, а найти его вне дворца – было всегда затеей практически нерешаемой. Хотя вне дворца он, конечно, бывал. 

Вспомнив про бордель, где они однажды были вместе, Берган потащился туда. По крайней мере, девчонки могли знать, как с Габрантом связаться.   
Он так устал.  
Да где же этот проклятый ландисиец?

И вдруг Берган увидел его впереди. Тяжело побежал:  
\- Габрант! Да постой же ты! Габрант!  
Тот будто не слышал.   
Берган, наконец, догнал его, схватил за руку:  
\- Габрант!  
\- Отвали.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не знаю, кто ты такой, отвали от меня!  
Он был пьян. Берган даже отступил на шаг, до того удивился.   
Впрочем сейчас, когда Вэйн Солидор покоился в императорской усыпальнице, он и сам бы рад был напиться вдрызг.   
Габрант был сам на себя не похож. И еще умудрился заработать украшение через бровь – почти как у своего братца. Этот, из Далмаски, отыгрался, что ли?  
\- Да приди ты в себя! Это я, я тебе не мерещусь. Габрант!  
Тот развернулся и попытался ударить. Берган блокировал удар. Ландисиец едва не свалился на него. Отпихнул Бергана от себя и пошел прочь.  
Берган смотрел ему вслед.   
Потом свернул на край тротуара и сел, привалившись спиной к стене. Уже просто наплевать было на все.  
После смерти Вэйна все потеряло смысл.  
Состояние, в котором находился Габрант, это иллюстрировало слишком наглядно.  
\-----

Обнаружив, что курсант Тео Берган действительно неплох и в стратегии, и в тактике, третий сын Императора уже не оставлял его своим вниманием. 

Теперь они часто проводили время вместе.  
Между ними было всего шесть лет разницы.   
Это было все равно, что внезапно обрести гениального младшего брата.  
Тео преклонялся перед маленьким принцем - перед его умом, перед его энергией. 

Ландисиец получил свое Бюро и был все время занят.   
Впрочем, не смотря на все обожание, что изливал на него маленький принц, на самом деле Габранта с Вэйном объединяло очень немногое. Габрант не успевал за полетом мысли Вэйна, да особо и не стремился.   
Берган не понимал этого.   
Не понимал, как можно не тянуться следом, не стремиться к высшему.

Они будто не замечали, что за чудо находилось рядом с ними. Они все.  
Император, его старшие сыновья.  
Габрант.

Сидольфус Бананса – тот замечал.   
\----

Двое подошли к бродяге, что сидел прямо на тротуаре.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя арестовали твои бывшие коллеги? – сказала виера.  
\- Это не он, - сказал Бальфир как будто даже с сочувствием, - Это не он, это не Габрант.  
\- Что?..  
\- Это Баш.  
Берган вскочил.  
\- Он охраняет Ларсу, - сказал Бальфир, отступив на шаг.   
\- Габрант просил его перед смертью, - прибавила Фран.  
Берган смотрел на них.   
Вот значит как.  
Впрочем, это как раз на Габранта похоже…

\- Послушай, только не надо резких движений и нервных поступков. Успокойся. Вэйн жив. Его считают мертвым, но он жив.   
\- Я не верю тебе.  
\- О, за что мне это? Вэйн мне должен за своих собачек, что за одного, что за другого. Развел псарню, а я с ними возись. Он жив, но тяжело болен. Иначе бы ты уже имел возможность облизать ему руки.  
\- Болен?  
\- Пустынная лихорадка.   
Берган с силой потер лицо.   
Что такое пустынная лихорадка, он знал не понаслышке, сам переболел когда-то.  
\- Это Габрант должен был сюда ехать, а не я. Так его же за уши было не оттащить от Вэйна, а теперь он сам трупом валяется, идиот.  
\- Так он жив?  
\- Жив. Из могилки выкопался. Покойнички просто лезут из всех щелей. Я прямо-таки ждут, что следующим будет мой папаша.  
\- Ты мог бы говорить более почтительно о своем отце.  
\- Неужели? 

Берган сдержался с трудом. Что поделать? Приходилось терпеть этого нахального мальчишку, которого Габрант так и не смог поймать – да и ловил ли в самом деле, непонятно. 

А потом он, наконец, осознал по-настоящему: Вэйн жив, его лорд жив.  
И едва ноги не подкосились.

Бальфир насмешливо смотрел на него.

\----

Известие о том, что старшие братья Вэйна живы, прошло почти мимо его сознания.  
Он взглянул в усталое лицо Астера, а подумал только о том, насколько Вэйн плох.   
Взбежал по лестнице и долго стоял в дверях.

Почему их уложили вместе? Исхудали они оба изрядно, и тесно на одной кровати им не было, но – какой смысл? Не до романтики сейчас.  
Его лорд метался в бреду, но слов было не разобрать. Волосы сбились жалкими сосульками.  
Умнейший, талантливейший человек, великолепный боец, лучший среди хьюмов Ивалиса – он лежал здесь, изможденный, нагой, абсолютно беспомощный, и непрерывно бормотал что-то.  
Смотреть на это было невыносимо.  
А рядом лежал его любовник – тоже не в лучшем состоянии. 

Бергану было не по себе. Он не должен был на это смотреть. Но…  
Гидер заснул в кресле, похоже, вконец измотавшись, а за больными должен был кто-то присмотреть.

Наконец, Берган понял, что Вэйн зовет Габранта по имени. Снова и снова.   
Подошел, осторожно передвинул Вэйна поближе к его любовнику, уложил головой – на плечо Габранту.  
Вэйн затих.  
\- Постоянно так, - сказал Гидер.  
Проснулся-таки.  
\- Зовет его и зовет. Так… жалобно.   
Вздохнул, намочил губку, стал обтирать брату спину. Движения его были медленными – будто через силу.  
\- Иди отдохни, - сказал Берган. Наверное, впервые в жизни обратился к старшему брату Вэйна на «ты», - Иди, я побуду тут. Тебе поспать надо.   
Гидер уронил губку, встал. Руки его висели словно плети.  
\- Проводить тебя?  
\- Не надо.  
\- Проводи, - тихий хриплый голос, - Пожалуйста.  
Берган оглянулся. Глаза у Габранта были открыты.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он.   
\- Хорошо.  
Берган отвел Гидера вниз и заставил лечь. Насколько он понял, Бальфира с напарницей к больным не пускали – и правильно, нечего было им там делать. Но вдвоем братья явно не справлялись.  
Он снова поднялся наверх.  
Габрант неуклюже водил губкой по телу Вэйна. Глаза у ландисийца были закрыты. Берган отобрал у него губку.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Какая разница? - сказал Габрант, не открывая глаз.  
Берган кивнул. И правда, никакой.  
\- Я рад, что ты жив.  
\- Да ну? – сказал Берган.  
\- Когда я умру, не дай ему наделать глупостей.  
\- С чего ты взял, что умрешь?  
\- Я сказал «если я умру».  
Он сказал не так, но Берган промолчал.  
\- Он поправится. Обязательно. Он сильный. Только ему нужна поддержка. Тяжело начинать жизнь заново.  
\- Тебе видней.  
\- Парни очень любят его, но он… Это нелегко. Понимаешь, он все еще чувствует себя виноватым.   
\- Это естественно.  
Впервые смутно мелькнула мысль: как же это вышло, что они живы? Как Вэйн и Габрант умудрились это скрыть тогда?  
Мелькнула – пропала.  
\- Ты ему нужен. Очень.  
\- Не хорони себя раньше времени.  
\- С моей-то везучестью…  
\- Был бы ты невезучим, сдох бы гораздо раньше, - сказал Берган, - Хватит болтать, отдохни.  
\- Надоел?  
Усмехнулся едва заметно и все-таки замолчал.  
Берган снова окунул губку в воду. Все, что он хотел сказать коллеге по поводу «Бахамута», забылось.  
\----

С Габрантом они никогда особо не ладили. Как ни крути, Габрант все же был выскочкой, императорским ставленником. В Департаменте Правосудия мало кто относился к нему с симпатией. Да и слишком легко он кривил душой. Он слыл человеком честным, а между тем лгал направо и налево – как доверять такому?

Вэйн так и не приходил в себя.   
Истощенный, абсолютно беспомощный, он был похож на ребенка. Кормили его только жидким – молоком, бульоном.   
Кормил, в общем-то, Габрант. Кормил, поил, подкладывал судно – все, на что хватало сил. Но ему и самому становилось все хуже. Бывало, он целыми дня не приходил в себя, и ухаживать за ним приходилось точно так же, как и за их лордом.   
Братьям Вэйна было куда проще: один был их младшим братом, второй – лучшим другом. Бергану же бывало порой чудовищно неловко. Только неловкость-неловкостью, а делать это нужно было, и он делал, и как-то постепенно примирился с таким положением вещей. 

Братьям нужно было думать и о собственной жизни, о своем хозяйстве, о многом другом. У него же, кроме жизни его лорда, ничего не осталось. И он старался дежурить подольше, чтобы Солидоры могли отдохнуть по-настоящему и успеть что-то сделать не только для больных, но и для себя.

И не заметил, как и когда из давних знакомых они с Габрантом стали друзьями.

\----  
\- У вас гости? – раздался женский голос, - Извини, я не знала. Я пойду.  
\- Останься, все в порядке. Это наши братья и их друг.

«Братья?»  
Они-то могут звать ландисийца, как им вздумается, но не собираются же они и в самом деле выдавать его за своего родственника. 

Астер унесся встречать гостью, а Гидер, улыбаясь, смотрел на Берган. Будто знал, о чем тот думает.  
\- Ну, скажи?  
\- Братья?  
\- Ноа здесь знают, как нашего брата.  
\- И верят? Два чернявых брата, а третий – блондин?  
\- А ты никогда не замечал?..  
\- Чего?  
\- Фамильного сходства.  
И легкий прищур темных глаз. 

Берган столько раз наблюдал подобное: Вэйн вдруг начинал над кем-то насмехаться в своей спокойно-задумчивой манере, а объект насмешек не знал, как выкрутиться.   
Наблюдал всегда со стороны и порой задумывался, каково в этот момент жертве.  
Ну, вот – довелось узнать.

\- Вы ведь ровесники с Ноа? Нет? Я думал, ты в Академии с ним вместе учился.   
\- Позже на три года.  
\- Никогда не слышал этих баек о том, что Ноа – незаконнорожденный?   
Берган покачал головой. Казалось почти смешным обсуждать, и вправду ли Габрант сын своего отца. Или Гидер хочет сказать?..  
\- Отец когда-то едва не женился на его матери. А Ноа… Присмотрись, он ведь похож на нас. Нос, глаза, губы – это же все от нашего отца.   
\- Что?  
\- Да Вэйн вообще копия Ноа. А цвет волос… У отца волосы были светлее, чем у нас, мы же в маму. К тому же Габранты поголовно рыжие или блондины, мать Ноа среди них была редкостью, она-то была брюнеткой. Вот если бы наш песик пошел в маму, не миновать бы ему интриг вокруг престола.  
Берган молчал. 

Даже мысли не было о том, чтобы поверить.   
Но неужели о Габранте ходили такие слухи? Удивительно, что он и впрямь избежал подобных интриг. Сенату проще было использовать его, чем Ларсу.  
Впрочем, этот ландисиец почти неуправляемый, он и Солидорам-то подчиняется через раз. Связываться с ним – себе дороже, а в Сенате тоже не идиоты заседали.   
\-----

Он вернулся ближе к вечеру. Подходя к дому, замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.   
Во все небо были белые облака, слоями, разные – кучевые, перистые, и меж ними просвечивало бледное голубое небо. После череды холодных дней, наконец-то, потеплело. Солнце в прогалине меж облаков улыбалось прохладно и ясно.  
В старом плетеном кресле, которое поставили прямо в саду, под деревьями, – те двое сидели, завернувшись вместе в один плед. Светловолосая голова ландисийца покоилась на плече его хозяина.   
Вэйн увидел Бергана и кивнул ему.   
Берган подошел, улыбаясь.   
Он так привык к тому, что они привязаны к своей комнате наверху, к своей кровати, что сейчас был просто счастлив увидеть их вне дома.  
\- Не холодно?   
\- Нет. Все хорошо. Посиди со мной. Ноа не добудишься, так весь день и дрыхнет.   
Берган поискал, на что сесть. Сел на перевернутое ведро. 

Вэйн жмурился на солнце.   
Было удивительно тихо, даже ветра и то не было.  
Запахи спелых фруктов, земли и сухих листьев дразнили – не обоняние, а сразу душу. 

Было так хорошо, так тихо, так спокойно.  
Они взглянули друг на друга – и заговорили о делах.


	14. Дела семейные

Тридцать три года. У кого-то давно уже семья и дети, а тебя только фруктовый сад - да шпионские игры.   
И инвалидная коляска в придачу.  
Какая семья, какие дети, что вы!

Впрочем, необходимость «продолжить род свой» над ним не висела, род Солидоров выпало продолжать другим.  
Он цинично смеялся над тем, что Вэйн трясется над Ларсой словно чокобо-наседка. Ну, как же, не будь мальчишки, пришлось бы жениться - да еще и вопреки своим сердечным склонностям. 

Сердечные склонности Вэйна его злили.   
Точнее – злило его то, что объект этих склонностей вечно идет у Вэйна на поводу.   
Ноа мог бы найти себе занятие и получше, чем тратить свою жизнь на их младшего брата.   
\-----

Дом с красной крышей на окраине Литсео.  
Она любила этот дом.   
Как нигде в мире, в этом доме ей было надежно и спокойно. 

Ее вырастил отец, который никогда не жил на одном месте подолгу. И теперь ей казалось, что именно этот дом виделся ей в детских мечтах. Именно такой, на холме, в окружении фруктовых деревьев, чтобы красная крыша едва виднелась сквозь густую листву.  
Чтобы деревянные балки под потолком, и скрипучие лестницы, и огромный стол в кухне, за который можно усадить целую кучу народа.

Взбежать на холм по мощенной желтым камнем дорожке, пройти меж рядами деревьев и, наконец, отворить тяжелую дверь, крикнуть в прохладный полумрак старого дома:  
\- Ребята, это я! Я вернулась!  
Она мечтала об этом, уезжая. О том, что вот она вернется, и хозяева дома будут ей рады, и будут долгие разговоры, и вечера, переходящие в ночь, и любимый человек рядом.

 

Но в этот раз все было иначе. Она не заметила суденышко на посадочной площадке, зато изменившуюся атмосферу в доме учуяла сразу.   
\- Прости, у вас гости, - сказала она Астеру, - Я не знала, я приду позже.   
\- Все в порядке. Это наши братья и их друзья, оставайся.   
Она посторонилась, пропуская его коляску. Пошла рядом.  
\- Братья? Сколько ж вас всего в семье?  
\- Четверо.  
\- Ноа старший, а кто еще?   
\- Еще Вэйн, он самый младший.  
\- Младший, любимый, - сказала женщина.  
\- О, нет! – вырвалось у него.  
Она невольно засмеялась.   
\- Даже так?  
\- Извини. В большой семье всегда так. Каждому кажется, что к нему относятся хуже, чем к остальным.  
\- Его больше любили? Ведь он самый младший.  
\- Да нет. Он считает, что его не любили.  
\- А как на самом деле?  
Астер пожал плечами.  
\- Он у нас, знаешь, будто мугл, которого подложили наседке чокобо. Чокобята могут считать мугла своим братом, но он все равно иной. Вэйн слишком умный. Нормальные люди рядом с ним не уживаются.   
\- Разве ум - это плохо?  
\- Излишний ум сродни глупости. Да и потом... Понимаешь, когда Вэйн идет к осуществлению своих целей, он не замечает, что причиняет вред окружающим. Или, может быть, ему все равно.   
\- Ты и впрямь его не слишком любишь.  
\- Мне не в чем оправдываться. У меня есть объективные причины для нелюбви. Он виноват передо мной.   
\- Не расскажешь, в чем?  
\- Это мой нелюбимый младший брат сделал меня калекой, - сказал Астер.  
К чему скрывать? От нее Астер не собирался таиться.   
\- Вот как, - сказала она.  
И положила руку ему на плечо, сжала легонько.   
\- Я давно уже не переживаю, но трудно любить человека, который лишил тебя нормальной жизни.   
\- Прости, что я говорю тебе это, но разве ты был счастливее в своей прошлой жизни?   
\- Нет. Но благодарить его я все равно не буду.   
Она улыбнулась. Промолчала.  
\-----  
Пираты исчезли ближе к обеду. Потом уехали Гидер и Берган, дом опустел. 

До того разговаривавшие в саду, Астер и Мирель устроились в гостиной.   
Для Астера все это было еще непривычно.

Они с Гидером были кое в чем слишком похожи на отца. Они любили женщин, слишком любили - это и довело их до беды. С тех пор Гидер, похоже, преисполнился отвращением ко всем женщинам без исключения и решил доживать свой век монахом.   
Алисия стала для него противоядием от любых чувств и вожделений.   
Астеру это давалось куда тяжелее. Он убеждал себя, что ни одна женщина не взглядет на него без жалости, что быть с ним можно лишь в порыве милосердия. А все равно заглядывался на любую сколь-нибудь симпатичную мордашку, на любую фигурку, отличающуюся от мужской. 

Мирель он знал давно, ее отец был одним из тех, кто обеспечивал их бегство. Немного пират, немного наемник - он был одним из тех, кто по неведомым причинам работал на Ноа. Его дочь - тоже.  
Обычно они приезжали вдвоем с отцом, но последний год Мирель зачастила одна. Астер был уверен: она положила глаз на Гидера.   
Эта девушка, носившая имя их матери, в остальном ничем не напоминала покойную Императрицу. Она была наполовину розаррийкой, наполовину набрадийкой и привлекала не особой какой-нибудь красотой, даже не яркостью характера, а скорее надежностью своей. Мирель многое знала о них, ей они доверяли. 

Он пытался поговорить о ней с Гидером, убедить его, что Мирель - не Алисия, не стоит ее чураться. А тот рассмеялся:   
\- Идиот, она же ездит к тебе. Она разговаривала со мной, просила совета. Она не знает, как к тебе подступиться.   
Астер не поверил.  
А потом, со временем, пришось.

Но он все еще не привык к этому, не привык к мысли, что и такого, уродливого, искалеченного, его можно любить и желать.   
Он слишком остро помнил то время, когда был молод и красив.   
До сих пор - помнил.  
\---- 

\- Ты ведь сказал, они еще не встают. Больные ваши.  
\- Что?  
Астер поднял голову и застыл: эти два великовозрастных идиота стояли на лестничной площадке, держась друг за друга.  
\- Вы ополоумели оба? Стойте, не спускайтесь. Не хватает вам еще свалиться оттуда.  
\- Аст, не волнуйся так, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Не вздумайте спускаться сами!  
\- Я помогу, - сказала Мирель.

Она взбежала наверх, обняла темноволосого за талию, и парень с готовностью оперся на ее плечо.   
Тихонечко пошли.   
Блондин между тем сел на ступеньках.

Астер смотрел на Ноа.  
\- Не вздумай.  
Тот улыбнулся и пересел на ступеньку пониже. Потом еще.  
Астер хотел поначалу подняться к нему, но остался на месте. В здравый смысл ландисийца он верил. Эта выходка, наверняка, была идеей Вэйна.  
\- Как ты?  
\- В порядке.  
\- А правду?  
\- Мне получше, правда. Вэйн устал сидеть взаперти.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Астер с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица.   
\- Ну, не начинай. Он с ума сходит от бездействия, ты же знаешь.  
\- Он всегда с ума сходит. Его в детстве головой вниз уронили.  
\- Аст, пожалуйста.  
\- Да что я такого сказал-то, вот наказанье... Хватит защищать это дитятко, он уже взрослый. Ты прям как сторожевой пес, сразу в стойку встаешь, стоит кому-то на него косой взгляд бросить.

Ноа опустил глаза. Совесть - страшнее любого палача, ведь она всегда с тобой, она никогда не успокаивается.   
Любые слова о его преданности Вэйну были для него пыткой – все равно, как если бы сдирали кожу заживо.   
Пытки, настоящий пытки перенести было бы куда легче: терпеть он умел.   
Впрочем, к мукам совести тоже можно привыкнуть.

\- Нашел ты, кого защищать, тоже мне. Он ведь едва не убил тебя.   
\- Это я напал на него.  
\- Он сам виноват.  
\- Аст, ты не знаешь, что там было.  
\- Отчего же? Ффамран прекрасно умеет рассказывать.  
\- Вэйн...  
\- Вэйн изрядно сглупил, когда взял Ларсу с собой. Мальчишке там было не место. Что, скажешь, не так?  
\- Вряд ли он думал, что Ларса пойдет против него.  
\- А должен был, раз уж он такой умный!   
\- Аст, я прошу тебя, потерпи. Мне станет лучше, мы уберемся отсюда.  
\- А кто вас отпустит?! 

Габрант встал, держась за перила, и медленно пошел вниз.   
Астер молчал. Ему было неловко. Меньше всего на свете он хотел расстраивать Ноа.  
\-----

Они устроились в одном кресле.   
\- Я принесу еще один плед, - сказала Мирель.  
\- Не надо. Вы назначили день свадьбы?  
\- Какое там, - сказала она, - Может, ты поговоришь с ним? Я люблю его, но... Я мечтаю быть женой, а не подружкой. Не могу же я сама сделать ему предложение!  
\- Почему бы и нет? От такого предложения он точно не сможет отказаться. Но я поговорю с ним. Обещаю.  
Мирель послала ему воздушный поцелуй и ушла, они остались одни - под сенью старого дерева.

Вэйн укрыл Ноа своим пледом. Обнял.  
Тот опустил голову на плечо своему лорду. Спуск по лестнице и путь в сад здорово его вымотали.  
\- Устал?  
\- Угу. Я посплю, ладно?  
\- Спи.  
"Спи, солнышко", - подумал, но не сказал.  
Не выговаривалось почему-то.

Оказалось, этому тоже нужно учиться – говорить ласковые слова, находить удовольствие в незначительных мелочах. Не раздражаться на любимого человека по пустякам, ведь когда люди постоянно рядом, пустяков этих всегда хватает.

Они никогда не проводили столько времени вместе, Вэйну и в голову не приходило, что подобное вообще возможно.   
Дни и ночи напролет.  
Ему казалось, он только сейчас начинает узнавать Габранта по-настоящему. 

Осеннее солнце золотило волосы ландисийца. И Вэйн, прижавшись щекой к золотистой макушке, думал о чем-то о своем.   
\----

Мирель устроилась рядом с Астером на диване.  
\- Красивая они пара, правда?  
\- Так они пара? Ты ведь сказал…  
Астер только улыбнулся.  
Она отклонилась назад, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на них в окно.  
\- Да, - сказала она, - очень. Такое яркое сочетание. Летний день и зимняя ночь.   
\- Да. Только это меня и примиряет с тем, что они вместе.   
\- То, что они красивая пара?  
\- Да. У красоты больше прав на жизнь, чем у уродства.  
\- Большей чуши в жизни не слышала!.. А выходит, на самом деле ты против? Любовь между братьями - в нынешние времена это и впрямь не часто встречается.   
\- Дело не в этом. Да ведь мы и не родные братья.   
\- Ты не любишь Вэйна, дело в этом?  
\- Да. Наверное. Понимаешь, я желаю Ноа счастья, а с Вэйном ему счастья не видать.   
\- Но почему же?  
\- Потому что Вэйн не умеет думать о других, он думает только о себе. И кстати - он ничего не знает, не ляпни при нем что-нибудь.  
\- Как - не знает?   
\- А вот так.   
\- Вы не доверяете ему?  
\- Ему даже Ноа не доверяет, а уж он-то Вэйна любит до беспамятства.  
\----

Берган застал их под тем деревом. Вэйн искренне обрадовался.   
Ноа спал, и ему было скучно.

Ноа теперь постоянно спал. Вэйн учился быть подушкой. Плюшевым мишкой. Просто быть, чтобы спящему было кого обнять, на чье плечо положить голову.   
Не такое уж и простое это было уменье - лежать без сна, чувствовать, как постепенно затекает плечо и рука, и не шевелиться, не тревожить спящего. Не терпеть, а так проявлять любовь. 

Но поговорить с кем-то хотелось. Вэйн с ума сходил от безделья.   
\----

Теперь почти все дни проводили на улице, настолько Вэйн измучился в замкнутом пространстве их комнаты. В дом их загоняли лишь на ночь. Заходить в дом ради того, чтобы поесть, обоим было лень, так что за общим столом они не сидели ни разу.   
Кончилось тем, что в один прекрасный день Гидер с Берганом вытащили стол на улицу, и устроили семейный обед на открытом воздухе.   
После обеда еще долго сидели за столом, не желая расходиться.   
Ноа дремал, остальные говорили вполголоса.

\- А жаль, что отец не признал Ноа своим сыном, - сказал Гидер, - Представляете, как было бы здорово? Свалили бы на него Аркадию, сами жили бы в свое удовольствие. Он у нас ответственный, как раз чтоб на троне сидеть.   
\- Давайте лучше туда Баша посадим, - пробормотал Ноа, не открывая глаз.  
\- Я думал, ты спишь.  
\- Уснешь тут.  
Они рассмеялись, довольные.   
Вэйн бессознательно гладил пальцы ландисийца.   
\- Как-то это не по-братски, а? – сказал Астер, все еще смеясь, - Желать такое своему брату.   
\- Ну, вы ведь мне желаете.   
\- Мы Солидоры. Натура у нас змеиная. Ты же знаешь.

Они продолжали трепаться, легко перепархивая с одной скользкой темы на другую. Вэйн никогда не мог понять этой манеры своих братьев шутя говорить о серьезных вещах.   
Он не смотрел на братьев, он смотрел на Ноа, стараясь, впрочем, не показывать этого слишком явно.   
Серые глаза. Сосредоточенное хмурое лицо.   
Вэйн любовался им исподтишка. 

Гидер о чем-то спросил. Ноа что-то ответил. Все расхохотались. 

Вэйн даже не слышал, о чем говорят.  
С силой зажмурился и открыл глаза, стараясь вернуться к реальности.  
И не смотреть, не смотреть больше на свое сероглазое наваждение.

\- Нет, а почему сразу мой? - сказал Гидер, - Может, он вообще твой сын, откуда мне знать?  
Ноа только улыбался.  
\- Нет, а что ты улыбаешься? Эли беситься начинала, стоило ей тебя краем глаза увидеть. На пустом месте женщина так себя вести не будет.  
\- А отвергнутая женщина? – сказал Вэйн почти про себя.  
Гидер усмехнулся на это.  
\- Да, особенно если ее послали после того, как она залетела. Да она убить его была готова.  
\- Насколько я помню, ты тоже, - сухо сказал Вэйн.  
\- Меня все рано или поздно хотят убить, - сказал Габрант, - Есть во мне что-то…  
\- Противное, - подсказал Астер.  
Засмеялись снова.  
\- И вообще, не обобщай, - продолжал Астер, - Я никогда не пытался тебя убить.  
\- Ну, какие твои годы. Успеешь еще.   
\----

 

\- Меня всегда это раздражало. Почему ты всегда на его стороне?  
\- Мне объяснить?  
\- Нет, не надо, - сказал Астер в сердцах.   
Ноа улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, что ты улыбаешься? Нет, чему ты улыбаешься?   
\- Я по тебе соскучился. По вам обоим.  
\- Мы тоже скучали. Ты здесь два года не был.   
\- Слишком много всего случилось.   
\- Да, за интригами забыл о нас совсем.   
\- Ты знаешь, что это не так.  
\- Ты всегда больше думал о Вэйне, чем о нас, - сказал Астер. Слова звучали упреком, но голос был ласковый. И взгляд - теплый, смеющийся.   
\- Младших всегда больше любят, - пожаловался Астер в пространство, - Всегда.  
Ноа рассмеялся. И замолк.  
\- Ты рассказал ему?   
\- Нет.   
\- Когда собираешься?  
\- Я не знаю, как сказать такое.  
\- Но однажды придется.   
\- Однажды... - повторил Ноа без выражения.   
Астер взглянул на него, сказал:  
\- Он поймет.   
\- Я не уверен.   
\- Если он любит, он поймет.  
\- Любовь не все может преодолеть.   
\- Мы с тобой говорим, словно в дамском романе.   
\- Я не знаю, как там говорят.   
\- А я-то думал, ты все обо всем знаешь.   
Ноа так и не улыбнулся. Астер жалел, что вообще заговорил об этом.   
\- Я боюсь. Как ты не понимаешь.   
\- Он любит тебя.   
\- Да. А я должен сказать, что лгал ему все эти годы.   
\- Ему много кто лгал.  
\- И он простил хоть кого-то?   
\- Ты всегда был в его глазах вне конкуренции.   
Тот лишь покачал головой.   
Астера это злило.  
Что это за любовь такая, если ты боишься ему что-то сказать, в чем-то признаться?   
\- Что бы ты почувствовал, если б узнал, что твоя невеста на самом деле тебе родная сестра? И что она знала об этом, но молчала?   
\- Это ведь совсем другое, Ноа.  
\- Ложь всегда остается ложью. Тем более такая ложь.  
\----

 

Смотреть на него было больно. Он казался тенью самого себя.  
Давить на него не хотелось, но на взгляд небесного пирата Вэйн Солидор вел себя довольно глупо.  
\- Ты так и не сказал ему? Как ты умудрился?  
\- А как, по-твоему, я мог такое сказать?   
Бальфир ходил из стороны в сторону.  
\- Но что в этом такого? Он идиот, но не насколько же. Он же видит, на что ты способен.  
\- Он знает, что я получил силу. И это все. Ффамран, прежде чем возражать, подумай сам. Вспомни своего отца.  
\- Мой отец здесь не при чем.  
\- Он перестал быть хьюмом, разве не поэтому ты пошел против него?  
\- Вэйн!  
Он молчал. Ему хватило всех этих смертей. Он понял, что терпимость не распространяется на таких, как он. Ффамран не поднял бы руку на отца, не поднял бы руку на него самого, если бы не считал, что ими овладело нечто чуждое и враждебное.  
А Ноа? Он поверит в то, что в любом облике Вэйн остается собой?   
Вэйн боялся, что нет.  
\----

Мысль о переезде Вэйну понравилась очень. Он безумно устал жить под опекой братьев.   
Зато никому больше эта мысль не пришлась по вкусу.   
Гидер увел Ноа в сад и наорал на него.   
Ноа выслушал его молча. В итоге Гидер оборвал свою речь на полуслове и ударил кулаком по дереву.   
\- Ноа, вы едва живые оба. Это абсурд.  
\- Вэйн поправляется. Мне вроде получше. Если потребуется помощь, рядом будет Берган. Послушай, здесь слишком много народа. Слишком многие приезжают и уезжают. Вы с Астером заняты одним, мы с Вэйном - абсолютно другим. Нам не стоит смешивать все в одну кучу. Если так вести дела, мы просто засветим это место.   
\- Ты боишься не того, что кто-то случайно узнает о нас. Ты боишься, что Вэйн что-то случайно узнает о тебе.  
\- Я умру, если он узнает, - сказал Габрант.   
Без особых, впрочем, эмоций.   
\- Рано или поздно он все равно все узнает.  
\- Значит, тогда и умру.   
\- Ноа!  
\- Извини, я устал. Я сесть хочу.   
Гидер довел его до садовой скамьи. Сказал:  
\- Никуда вы не поедете. Ты понял?  
Ноа молчал. Он никогда не спорил.  
Он просто делал по-своему, никого не пытаясь убедить в своей правоте.  
Гидер опасался, что и в этот раз Ноа поступит как обычно.  
\----

Берган чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. За время, что он пробыл здесь, он успел довольно близко сойтись со старшими Солидорами.   
Но все это время их младший брат не приходил в себя. Сейчас же, когда он начал вставать, дом был будто полон напряжения. Тео не умел, как Габрант, улыбаться и тем, и этим. 

\- Послушай, ты зря так напрягаешься. То, что между нами и Вэйном, не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.   
\- Имеет. Это я должен был вас казнить.  
Гидер улыбнулся.   
\- Не имеет, поверь. Ноа не обращает внимания, и ты не обращай.  
\- Вряд ли у меня так получится, - сказал Берган. Не смог сдержаться.  
\- Не любишь ты его, а?  
\- Дело не в этом.  
\- Не любишь, - сказал Гидер, - Хотя я не понимаю, почему. У вас много общего.  
Берган прислонился к стене. Сказал:  
\- Я не умею так кривить душой. Он вечно так. И нашим, и вашим, и никогда не знаешь, когда и кому он нож в спину всадит.  
\- Зря ты так. Ноа – человек честный.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Берган, - И твоего брата на свой меч насадил тоже очень по-честному.  
\- Ну, не в спину же.  
\- Извини. Я не хотел его обсуждать. В чем-то я его уважаю, но… Я не понимаю, как он может так.  
\- Ты кое о чем забываешь, - сказал Гидер, - Он ландисиец.   
\- При чем здесь это?  
\- Не выполнить приказ хозяина для него хуже смерти. Вэйн сам приказал ему защищать Ларсу. А в тот момент Ларсу надо было защищать только от самого Вэйна.  
\- Но это же абсурд.  
\- Это не абсурд, - сказал Гидер, - Это Ландис. Ты понятия не имеешь, почему Ноа служит нам, почему взял фамилию матери. В Ландисе всякого бреда хватает, уж поверь.  
\- По-твоему, он сам приказал на себя напасть?  
\- Так и есть.  
\- Это чушь. Он знает Габранта не хуже, чем вы.  
\- Тео, Вэйн не знает ни Габранта, ни тебя, ни меня, ни кого-то еще. Он вообще людей не знает и не стремится понять.  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, что вы друг друга так и не простили. Но то, что ты говоришь, это ерунда. Твой брат, он… Он может речью переубедить враждебно настроенную толпу, он солдат воодушевить может всего парой слов. И ты говоришь, что он не знает людей!  
\- Он не знает тех, кто рядом. Он вечно где-то за горизонтом, весь в каких-то планах. Ему наплевать, о чем там думает Ноа, или ты, или я. Присутствие Ларсы на «Бахамуте» - яркий тому пример.  
\- Ты не прав.  
\- Я знаю, в твоих глазах он идеален во всем. Но подумай, просто подумай. Ты поймешь, что я прав. Ты уже умирал по его вине. Пойми, Тео, он тоже ошибается. И гораздо чаще, чем другие.   
Бергану хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше. Оборвать Гидера он не мог, а слушать – уже не мог тоже. 

Все-таки его лорд, как всегда, прав. Дольше они все под одной крышей просто не выдержат.   
Еще немного, и они тут все просто поубивают друг друга.


	15. Дом там, где сердце

Этот дом ему сразу не понравился.  
Для их целей дом подходил более чем, но Вэйну он чем-то до боли напоминал загородную усадьбу Габрантов, где они однажды были с Ноа.  
Он был тогда ребенком, и Ноа был еще совсем юным, и для Ноа это были нелегкие времена. Вэйн думал развлечь его этой поездкой, но та заброшенная мрачная усадьба произвела гнетущее впечатление на обоих.  
И вот теперь Вэйн постоянно вспоминал об этом.  
Помнит ли Ноа, он не знал.  
\---

\- До чего я дожил: я у тебя на побегушках. Ты, небось, просто счастлив.  
\- Не без того, - усмехнулся тот.  
Берган хмыкнул. Вся эта шпионская круговерть надоела ему неимоверно. Он просто мечтал о том времени, когда Габрант, наконец, поправится, и каждый будет заниматься своим делом.  
Он никогда особо не вдумывался в то, чем там Габрант занимается по службе, и теперь с недобрым удивлением оценивал масштабы деятельности коллеги. Агентурная сеть, подчиненная даже не Бюро, а лично Габранту, как оказалось, охватывала всю Аркадию - да и соседние страны тоже. 

А Габрант все так же думал о своей смерти. Передавал все данные, которые даже и значения сейчас не имели, но могли пригодиться потом. Агенты, их возможности, способы связи – вся эта огромная паутина, которую Габрант, похоже, собирался завещать ему.  
Берган давно перестал возражать. Лучше ландисийцу не становилось, скорее даже хуже.  
Вот только нужна ли будет эта агентурная сеть, когда он умрет?  
Этого Берган не знал. Боялся, что после смерти Габранта для Вэйна все потеряет смысл. Ландисиец оказался Вэйну куда дороже, чем Берган думал когда-то. 

 

\- Ты и впрямь им родня?  
Габрант качнул головой.  
\- Нет. Мог бы быть, наверное. Грамис любил мою мать. Но – нет.  
\- Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен?  
\- Когда появились эти слухи, я спросил у нее. Она бы не стала мне лгать. И он не стал бы тоже.  
\- Завидую твоей уверенности, - сказал Вэйн.  
Они и не слышали, как он вошел.  
\- Впрочем, отец и впрямь вряд ли стал бы лгать – тебе. Бывает родство и не по крови, Тео. Ноа был ему сыном больше, чем мы. Так вот и бывает. Отец решил поставить на колени одну маленькую страну, а вместо этого нашел себе идеального сына.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - сказал Берган. Он жалел, что спросил. Не его это дело, если разобраться, - Я приеду дня через два, проверю, как у вас дела.  
\- Не приезжай слишком часто, - сказал Габрант, - И будь поосторожнее. Узнать тебя – пара пустяков. Приведешь сюда хвост.  
\- У тебя паранойя, - сказал Берган, - Как всегда, впрочем.

\-----

После того, как уезжал очередной «гость», в доме воцарялась удивительная тишина.  
Хотелось просто сидеть и слушать эту тишину, не думая ни о чем.  
Вот только слишком многое нужно было сделать.  
Прошло почти полгода с момента битвы на «Бахамуте», Ларса успел созвать Сенат, дела в Аркадии шли неважно.

Вэйн обнаружил, что эта бесконечная гонка опротивела ему.  
Этот жизненный ритм стал ему привычен за последние пять лет, но сейчас – у Вэйна просто не было сил снова тащить этот воз.  
Может, из-за болезни

Он не хотел больше думать об Аркадии.  
И уж тем более он не хотел думать о младшем брате.  
Они заняты были большей частью тем, что исправляли ошибки Ларсы, и с каждым днем это все больше раздражало Вэйна. Он устал - и был еще слишком зол на Ларсу. Ему хотелось бросить все, и пусть Ларса пожинает плоды своих оплошностей. 

А Ноа беспокоился и за страну, и за Ларсу, и это задевало Вэйна. Хотя он всегда знал, что Ноа мальчишку любит. 

 

Солидор ты по крови или нет, но именно тебя следовало посадить на трон. Из нас всех ты один думаешь об Аркадии.  
Отцу следовало усыновить тебя, Ноа.  
Так было бы более честно – и по отношению к нам, и по отношению к тебе.  
Впрочем, ждать от отца честности не приходилось.

 

Лежа ночами без сна, он думал не об Аркадии, он думал о том, что Ноа все хуже.  
И все чаще приходила в голову абсолютно бредовая мысль: может, стоит дать возможность Ноа умереть в менее мрачном месте, чем это?  
Ведь бывают на свете и другие, не такие безрадостные, места.  
\----

Каким образом раскрыли их убежище, они так и не узнали. 

Вэйн был уверен в том, что сможет легко устранить нападавших. Только поэтому они и оставались вдвоем, не особенно заботясь о собственной безопасности. 

Он думал, что легко с ними справится, но силы, данной ему Венат, больше не было.  
Совсем. Ни проблеска. В его распоряжении осталось лишь собственное тело, изнуренное болезнью.  
Он снова был только хьюмом. 

Впрочем, поначалу все складывалось не так уж плохо. В какой-то момент Вэйну даже казалось, что они все-таки отобьются, смогут уйти. Они оба были не в лучшей форме, но и нападавшие не блистали. Простые солдаты, судя по всему.  
А потом – будто вся тяжесть Ивалиса опустилась ему на плечи, и он рухнул на колени, а после и вовсе распластался на полу, не в силах даже поднять головы. 

Знакомые шаги.  
Человек приблизился танцующей легкой походкой.  
Знакомый аромат мужских духов.  
«Аль-Сид», – хотел сказать Вэйн, но не смог выдавить ни слова. 

\- Успокойся, - сказал Маргрейс, - Не сопротивляйся. Тебе не причинят вреда, слышишь?

Чьи-то руки приподняли его, заставили встать на колени. Сквозь свесившиеся на лицо волосы он оглядывал комнату. 

Ноа лежит на полу, будто мертвый. Кое-кто из их противников тоже лежит, остальные стоят.  
Аль-Сид явно встревожен и расстроен.  
А рядом с ним – мерцающий полупрозрачный силуэт…

Вот, значит, как.

Силуэт подплыл ближе.  
Отчаянье, усталость, полнейшая безнадежность – все, что Вэйн чувствовал в тот момент. Нахлынуло просто и захлестнуло душу целиком. Казалось, вся жизнь состоит из безнадежности, ничего больше нет, все остальное – лишь выдумки наивных смертных. 

\- Сей хьюм горд, подчинить его так просто не удастся. Прежде необходимо лишить его гордости.  
\- Вы обещали, - сказал Аль-Сид.  
\- Тебе обещали, что хьюмы будут оставлены в живых, и ничего сверх этого.  
Аль-Сид отступил.  
Он был бледен.  
\- Потерпи, - не вслух, одними губами.  
Вэйн едва заметно кивнул. За себя он не боялся. Только не за себя.

Маргрейс что-то сказал солдатам, и Ноа потащили в соседнюю комнату.  
На допрос? Что они собираются делать?  
Но ландисиец был жив, это было главное. Ноа был еще жив.  
Ведь он нужен розаррийцам. Бывший глава Девятого Бюро - он знал очень многое, источник информации из него мог выйти очень ценный.  
Вот только заставить его говорить было практически невозможно. И когда они это поймут…

Вэйн не слишком верил в то, что Аль-Сид сможет помочь. Что бы Аль ни думал, не он не распоряжается здесь, это было очевидно. 

Вэйн боялся и за него тоже.  
\----

Он почти не запомнил того, что с ним делали.  
Не оттого, что это было так уж страшно. На самом деле все это было безразлично ему.  
За время болезни он перенес достаточно того, что заставляло его стыдиться, и даже как-то привык к этому. Нагота, зависимость, принуждение уже не ранили его гордость, как могли бы ранить прежде. Сейчас он не чувствовал себя ни униженным, ни обесчещенным.  
Ему причиняли боль, но вполне терпимую.  
По своей воле он не мог даже шевельнуться, его переворачивали и дергали, будто куклу. И спустя какое-то время он просто перестал обращать внимание на то, что делали с его телом.  
Ему нужно было подумать.

А потом солдаты притащили избитого до полусмерти Ноа и бросили рядом. И в его глазах Вэйн увидел жалость и ужас. Хотелось сказать: «я в порядке», - хотелось прикоснуться к нему, хоть как-то успокоить, но тело все так же его не слушалось.  
Ноа сам пододвинулся к нему. Неловко обнял. Руки его были слишком горячими, его снова лихорадило.  
Вэйн устало закрыл глаза. Как из всего этого выпутываться, он просто не представлял.  
\-----

\- Твоя привязанность к этому хьюму необъяснима. С Солидором ты знаком с детства, второй же хьюм должен быть тебе безразличен.  
\- Он отвечал за разведку и контрразведку Аркадии. Глупо убивать такой источник сведений.  
\- Пытками ты от него ничего не добьешься. Этот хьюм слишком тверд в своих убеждениях.  
\- Дознание не сводится к одним только пыткам. Я смогу с ним договориться. Ради благополучия Вэйна он на многое будет готов. Вэйн – его слабое место.  
\- Пока он жив, Солидора не сломить. Вэйн Солидор черпает в нем силу.  
\- Если Габранта будут пытать у него на глазах, Вэйн сдастся.  
\- Нет. Убей его.  
\- Мне обещали, что они оба останутся живы.  
\- Ты смеешь возражать?  
\- Вы обещали мне.  
\- Мы даем обещания, мы же их и забираем.  
\- Габрант нужен мне живым.  
\- Не преувеличивай свою ценность, хьюм. Что нужно тебе, не имеет значения. Важно лишь то, что нужно нам. Ты - нам не нужен.  
Он упал на пол. Оккурия - мерцающе-прозрачная невозмутимость - проплыла мимо бездыханного тела.  
\-----

Подаренную им неизвестно зачем передышку прервал голос оккурии:  
\- Я более не нуждаюсь в Судье-Магистре, убейте его.  
Она подплыла ближе.  
Невидимая сила заставила Вэйна поднять голову.  
Ноа поволокли куда-то, а он даже не видел, куда. Не то что голову повернуть, даже взглянуть вбок ему и то не удавалось.  
\- А ты, Вэйн Солидор, доставляешь слишком много хлопот. К моему великому сожалению я не могу сейчас избавиться от тебя. Однако и быть таким прытким тебе вовсе не обязательно.  
Солдаты перевернули его на спину.  
Когда он увидел, что держит в руках человек, подошедший к нему, он порадовался, что Ноа больше нет. По крайней мере, Ноа этого не увидит.

Лезвие топора оказалось олицетворением боли.  
Он услышал хриплый срывающийся крик и смутно удивился: это я кричу?  
Потом понял, и внутри все похолодело. Ноа. Его не убили. Его заставили смотреть. Он будет умирать, думая о том, что со мной сделали.

Еще удар. И еще. Ноа кричал, хрипло, страшно.  
Сознание Вэйна угасало, будто прогоревший костер. На самом излете осознанности ему почудилось, что надорванный голос Ноа перерос в звериный рык.  
А потом Вэйна накрыло темнотой.  
\-----

 

Лес карабкался по горному склону, вцепляясь корнями в почву – будто изо всех сил старался удержаться, не сорваться вниз. Искалеченный человек, лежавший на земле, чувствовал себя примерно так же. Сознание его будто висело над пропастью – еще немного и все.  
Никого рядом не было, только ветер шумел в листве.  
Было чудовищно холодно.

А потом в поле его зрения показался большой пес. Пошел, облизал человеку лицо. Лег рядом.  
И человек прижался к нему, спрятал культи в густую шерсть цвета осенней листвы.  
Сознание плыло, человек не понимал, где он, что с ним.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - сказал он на полувыдохе, - Такой потрясающе красивый.  
Пес лизнул его щеку.  
\- Ты волшебный, - едва выговорил человек и провалился в беспамятство. 

Когда он очнулся, ему было тепло. Пес грел его, прижимаясь будто со всех сторон сразу.  
Обнаружив, что он проснулся, пес прихватил его за волосы и потянул.  
\- Что, милый? Чего ты хочешь? Я не понимаю...  
Пес выпустил его волосы и лизнул в щеку.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, милый? Что мне сделать?..  
Пес снова тянул его за волосы.  
\- Сесть на тебя?.. Я же упаду, родной... Ну, ладно, ладно, я попробую.  
Вэйн переполз к его спине, лег на пса и сжал культями его бока.  
Пес поднялся.  
Он двигался очень осторожно, это было заметно. И Вэйна захлестнуло чувство благодарности. Он никогда еще не ощущал так остро, что о нем заботятся.  
Но он все-таки прижался лицом к собачьей спине и крепко прикусил клок шерсти - чтобы хоть так удержаться от вероятного падения.

Пес шел так тихо и осторожно, что в конце концов Вэйн задремал. Проснулся лишь, когда что-то больно оцарапало его кожу. Еще и еще раз.  
Он приподнял голову. Вокруг был колючий кустарник. Листья уже облетели, но на ветках висели крупные синие ягоды.  
Рот моментально наполнился слюной.  
Очередная ветка ударила его прямо по лицу. Он потянулся за ягодами ртом - и все-таки свалился.  
Пес засуетился, виновато облизал ему лицо.  
\- Ничего, милый. Ты не виноват.  
Пес пригнул к нему ветку с ягодами, и человек стал обирать их ртом. Потом они перебрались к другому кусту.  
И к следующему.  
В итоге он был покрыт царапинами с головы и до конца культей, но зато насытился.  
Правда, и вымотался вконец.  
Пес лег не рядом с ним, а скорее на него, укрывая его теплой тяжестью от стылого воздуха.  
\- Спасибо, родной, - сказал человек, - Спасибо. Я посплю немного, ладно? 

\---  
Когда Вэйн проснулся, пса рядом не было. Вместо него был человек, чудовищно избитый, полураздетый, страшно напуганный.  
Человек этот не мог смотреть на него. Вздрагивал каждый раз, стоило взгляду на него упасть. В серых глазах заслоном стояла виноватость.  
Ноа, похоже, любое движение причиняло боль. Кое-как он стащил с себя окровавленные лохмотья, некогда бывшие рубахой. Закутал Вэйна.  
«Как хорошо, что я теперь такой маленький. Так мало надо, чтоб меня укрыть».  
Чуть вслух это не брякнул. Перехватил помертвевший взгляд Ноа и вовремя прикусил язык.  
«Ох, милый. Какая жалость, что ты снова человек. Когда ты пес, с тобой гораздо проще».  
Подумал и тут же устыдился. Ноа было гораздо хуже, чем ему самому. 

А тот осторожно укутывал Вэйна, старался устроить его поудобнее.  
\- А знаешь, - сказал Вэйн, - ты был собакой. Ты, кажется, их всех убил. Просто в клочья растерзал.  
\- Тебе привиделось.  
\- Ты был таким красивым, ты не представляешь.  
\- Ты бредишь, - сказал Ноа еле слышно.  
Казалось, будто и в этом он себя винит.  
\- Здесь ягоды растут, - сказал Вэйн, - Поешь. Ты голодный, наверное. Поешь.  
Тот судорожно кивнул.  
Куда-то ушел.

Вэйн устало закрыл глаза.  
Ох, Ноа!  
Как же мне тебя успокоить? Бедный ты мой, как же утешить тебя?

 

Ноа вернулся, принес ягоды в пригоршне.  
Вэйн помотал головой.  
\- Нет, ешь сам. Ноа, поешь.  
\- Я поел. Правда. Ешь ты.  
\- Нет. Ешь при мне. Чтоб я видел.  
Тот вздохнул.  
Ему больно было говорить, жевать тем более.  
Съел он совсем чуть-чуть, остальное все-таки впихнул в Вэйна.  
Гладил спутанные волосы своего лорда. Старался сдержать слезы, но все-таки ничего не вышло. Моргнул, и слеза покатилась вниз, будто протаривая дорогу остальным. За ней - еще и еще.  
Он плакал.  
Он не знал, что делать. Он сомневался, что в состоянии идти - не то что нести Вэйна. В глазах двоилось, любое движение отдавалось острой болью по всему телу.  
\- Помоги мне сесть, - сказал Вэйн.  
Ноа усадил его, обнял.  
Вэйн прильнул к нему, прижался лицом к его лицу.  
\- Успокойся, милый. Успокойся. Ты мне нужен спокойным.  
Он понимал это. Он пытался, но спокойствие было от него дальше, чем Гирувеган.  
Сознание его напоминало вдребезги разбитое стекло.  
Он пытался, но не мог взять себя в руки. Он снова подвел Вэйна и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
\----

В следующий раз Вэйн проснулся возле горного ручья.  
Пес был рядом.  
Жутко хотелось пить. Вэйн побежал к ручью, упал на колени, зачерпнул пригоршни воды - и только тогда осознал, что снова у него есть и руки, и ноги.  
Вода текла меж пальцев, а он смотрел, забыв о жажде.  
Пес подошел к нему, и Вэйн поразился тому, каким пес вдруг стал большим.  
\- Ты так вырос, милый, - сказал Вэйн. Его голос звучал как-то странно, звонко и тонко.  
И вдруг он понял. Это не пес вырос. Это он сам стал маленьким, он стал ребенком.  
Он засмеялся и потянулся к своему псу, обнял его, поцеловал в морду.  
\- Ты посмотри на меня, милый. Теперь тебе все-таки придется усыновить меня. Тебе нравится эта мысль? Ты всегда втайне об этом мечтал, правда?  
Он ласкал пса и смеялся.  
Все невзгоды ушли далеко-далеко, здесь были только и его пес.  
Вышедшее из-за туч солнце согрело их. Они оба напились из ручья.  
Мальчик еще немного приласкал пса, потом взобрался на него верхом, и они пустились в путь. 

На этот раз пес вовсе не был тих и осторожен, он несся по горным склонам, а ребенок смеялся и понукал его. Они летели быстрее ветра. 

Вот только хотелось, чтобы в конце пути их ждал дом, мягкая постель, ужин и любящие люди. 

Дом...

Мальчик пытался сочинить подходящий дом для них, но ничего не выходило.  
Он вырос в Императорском дворце, высочайшем небоскребе Аркадиса. Но это был не тот дом, о котором он мечтал.  
\-----

Разбудил его кашель Ноа.  
Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, слушал захлебывающийся кашель и думал: мне все привиделось. Все это было во сне, у меня снова бред. Мы в Литсео, мы оба больны.  
Все словно начиналось с начала.

Он открыл глаза.  
Шел медленный тихий дождь. Ноа сидел, сгорбившись, и заходился кашлем. Худая спина была сплошь покрыта кровоподтеками. 

А ведь и ребра, наверное, переломаны. 

Вэйн протянул руку, погладил горячую спину. Даже не обратил внимания, что руки и ноги у него на месте, и что снова он взрослый. Его волновало другое.  
Он сел, обнял Ноа. И тот обессилено привалился к нему. Кашель все не прекращался.  
Вэйн тихо баюкал его в своих объятьях.  
А сам смотрел вокруг с чувством неожиданного узнавания.  
Обгорелые останки стен. А за ними - знакомый склон холма, уходящий вниз, и долина, и череда холмов вдали. Наяву или во сне это было, но он тоже жил здесь, он столько раз видел эту долину и эти холмы. 

Мы в Ландисе.  
Но как это возможно?

Он помнил это свое нелепое желание "попасть домой". Куда "домой"? Будто у него было хоть когда-то это мифическое "домой"!  
У детей Императора есть только Империя. У них не бывает ни детства, ни дома.  
Неудивительно, что Астер и Гидер ухватились за возможность освободиться и просто жить.

Я был счастлив здесь.  
Я жил здесь, и я был счастлив. Здесь родился Ноа. Здесь жила Чеси. 

Можно было посмеяться над собой. Ты мечтал о доме? Но дома здесь нет, здесь лишь развалины.  
Но впервые за долгое время у него было удивительно спокойно на душе. 

Видишь, Ноа? Мы дома.

иллюстрация авторства Alivis  



	16. Ландис

Приступ кашля, наконец, закончился. Ноа сидел, глядя в землю.  
\- Где мы? – еде слышно.  
\- Ты не узнаешь? – сказал Вэйн.   
Приподнял ему голову. Ноа смотрел и молчал, и молчание это Вэйна почти пугало.   
\- Мы у тебя дома, солнышко.  
Тот снова опустил голову.   
\- Ты сможешь идти? В деревне у реки, наверное, живет кто-нибудь. Дойдешь?  
\- Нам… нельзя туда…  
\- Почему?   
\- Если меня узнают… убьют нас обоих… а тебя за один только акцент убьют…   
\- Нам все равно нужно идти. Здесь негде даже от дождя укрыться.   
Ноа устало кивнул.   
\- Ну, давай, держись за меня. Вот так. 

Пошли кое-как.   
С небес на них сеялся меленький дождик, но под стенами и кое-где в углублениях лежал снег. Впрочем, наверное, в Ландисе снег ложится довольно рано.   
Вэйн неожиданно почувствовал, насколько он замерз. Будто до того восприятие его было притуплено.

Деревни у реки не было.   
Было пепелище.   
Но мимо шла дорога, немощенная, - просто две колеи, полненные снега и воды.   
Побрели по дороге.   
Ноа все чаще спотыкался.   
Вэйн заледенел так, что почти не чувствовал ног. 

Им снова встретилось пепелище. А потом еще одно.

Ноа повалился в грязь, и его увлек за собой. Вэйн перевернул его на спину. Тот был без сознания.   
У Вэйна не было сил тащить его. Он просто обнял бесчувственное тело, то ли пытаясь согреть его, то ли греясь об него. Он начинал проникаться безнадежным настроением Ноа.   
Никто не жил здесь. Никто не восстанавливал эти земли. Прошло двадцать лет после войны, но никто до сих пор не вернулся сюда.   
Если кто-то все-таки здесь живет, то кого они винят во всем? Империю? Или того, кто не сложил оружие, из-за чьего сопротивления здесь выжигали деревни и усадьбы?  
Впрочем, если бы он сдался, его прокляли бы за трусость.   
Это ведь Ландис.

Но даже сейчас Вэйн не хотел бы оказаться в другом месте.   
Чужую родину, наверное, проще любить, чем свою.   
И чужих родителей любить проще...

И вдруг он заметил вдали, на склоне холма какое-то движение. Люди?  
Он прикусил губу.   
Куда уж нам скрываться, солнышко, нам помощь нужна. Придется рискнуть...  
Ноа он не смог бы дотащить туда. Уложил его на землю.  
Вэйн старался идти как можно быстрее, вот только сил не было. Пару раз падал, оступаясь.   
Он боялся, что люди уйдут.

Не ушли. 

Это были трое мужчин не самого приятного вида, оборванные и угрюмые.   
Приблизившись, Вэйн понял, что не стоило ему идти сюда.   
Впрочем, попытаться нужно было все равно.   
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он, - пожалуйста, моему другу очень плохо...  
\- Нет, ты слышал? - сказал один, подходя к Вэйну.   
Инстинкты Вэйна не просто говорили, кричали об опасности. Но он все надеялся, что хоть чем-то эти люди все-таки помогут. Выглядел он достаточно жалко, чтобы можно было не принимать его всерьез.   
Может, хоть кусок хлеба удастся у них выпросить. 

\- Да он аркадиец, - сказал другой.   
Тот, что был ближе, хотел толкнуть Вэйна.  
Машинально Вэйн блокировал удар. И тогда уж они накинулись на него все трое.

 

Он плохо помнил, как отбивался. Поначалу его еще спасало мастерство, а потом не спасало уже ничего. Он был слишком изможден и обессилен.   
Он еще успел подумать о том, что он идет от одной нелепой смерти к другой. Смерть на "Бахамуте" уже была бы глупее некуда, а дальше он будто искал себе способ умереть еще более нелепо.  
Если так, то этот способ точно выиграл.

А потом из-за спины его прыгнул на нападавших огромный грязный пес. Молча прыгнул, только клокотало что-то в горле - будто от ярости.   
Кто-то вскрикнул. Пес и кто-то из людей покатились по земле.   
Вэйн измученно сел на землю.   
Псу его помощь не требовалась. Вэйн просто смотрел. Этих людей ему не было жаль.   
Пес расправился с последним из нападавших и обратился в человека. Обернулся беспомощно на Вэйна.  
\- Ты... как?..  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Вэйн.   
Ноа смотрел на него, чуть покачиваясь. Смотрел, смотрел, а потом повалился лицом вниз.   
И в этот же миг Вэйн услышал голоса. Кто-то поднимался по склону холма. 

У одного из убитых был кинжал. Вэйн схватил кинжал трясущимися руками и метнулся к Ноа. Заслонил его собой.   
Люди уже, кажется, подошли к ним. Он не мог понять, от быстрых движений в глазах было темно.

\- Тише, - сказал женский голос, ласковый и насмешливый одновременно, - Тише, вы так бедняжечку Ноа совсем перепугаете.   
Мягкие руки забрали у него кинжал.   
\- Мы вам не причиним вреда, - сказал мужчина.  
Вэйн почувствовал, что его исцелили. Следы побоев и боль исчезли, слабость осталась.  
Вэйн уже не понимал, что происходит. Мысли путались. Ему на плечи накинули плед, это заставило его немного очнуться. Ноа – это единственное, о чем он думал. Ноа тоже надо укрыть.   
\- Ну-ка, - сказала женщина, - Не смей на меня рычать. Никто твоего хозяина не обижает, вот он.   
Вэйн оглянулся. Грязный пес ткнулся в него. Стал лихорадочно вылизывать лицо, жалобно поскуливая.   
Вэйн вцепился в собаку, прижал к себе.   
\- Ну, вот, - сказала женщина, - Хороший песик. Спас хозяина.   
Ласково пригладила грязную шерсть.   
\- Хороший. Верный… Не бойтесь ничего, - и так же ласково прошлась рукой по вымазанным в грязи волосам Вэйна, - Здесь никто вас не тронет…   
Поправила плед, равно закутывая и человека, и его пса.   
\- Сейчас отец катер поближе перегонит, и мы вас отвезем к себе. Намучились вы оба, бедные… Ну, что ты скулишь? Все будет хорошо. Ведь ты дома.  
Вэйн вжался лицом в собачью шерсть. Сознание соскальзывало куда-то – будто в пропасть. Он пытался удержаться на краю, действительно боялся, что оба они окажутся беззащитными – и что тогда эти люди сделают с ними?   
А край пропасти становился все ближе.  
Исхудалого человека в его объятьях била дрожь.  
\- Ноа, ну что ты? Ты плачешь? – судя по голосу, женщина и сама готова была расплакаться, - На Собрании земель тебя восстановили в правах. Ты Ронсенберг, ты на своей земле.   
\- Я… уже давно… не Ронсенберг…  
\- Да хоть Солидор, - сказал подошедший мужчина.  
Вэйн дернулся, будто от удара. Ему и без того было страшно, теперь же страх усилился многократно. Ведь не могли же его узнать. Кого вообще можно в нем узнать сейчас?   
Но если его узнали…  
Что сделают с Ноа, если поймут, кого он защищает?

А мужчина, опустившись на колени, неловко коснулся грязных светлых волос.  
\- Ноа.  
\- Десмонд… - сказал тот хрипло. Замолчал, будто пытаясь отдышаться. Снова заговорил, - Мы уберемся отсюда, как только сможем… Я знаю, что мне здесь не место…  
\- Ой, ну какой же он бестолковый! - сказала женщина.  
\- Ноа, послушай меня. Первое Собрание земель аркадийские власти разрешили провести лишь недавно. Там люди оправдали тебя. Ты понимаешь?  
Тот покачал головой, глядя в землю.   
У него уже не было сил. Если б Вэйн не держал его, он бы давно упал.  
\- Пап, он не поймет сейчас ничего. Ты же видишь…  
\- Ноа, ты послушай, ладно? Император Аркадии спас тебе жизнь. Ты задолжал ему. Чем еще ты мог отплатить, кроме верной службы? Люди решили, что ты поступил правильно.   
Габрант усмехнулся едва заметно. Вэйн почти руками чувствовал, как тот собирается, одеваясь в привычную броню. Позавидовал: от его собственной брони, казалось, не осталось уже ничего.   
\- Неужели? – сказал Габрант. Хрипло, тихо, но беззащитности в голосе уже не осталось.   
\- Пап, займись катером. А ты, балда, слушай меня. Если б ты после того, что произошло, сделал бы что-то против Аркадии, вот тогда ты запятнал бы себя. Бесчестие – это идти против того, кто сохранил тебе жизнь.   
\- Меньше всего я думал тогда о своей жизни.  
\- А то никто не догадался. Ты о маме своей думал. То, что младший Ронсенберг – маменькин сынок, весь Ландис знает. Ты и должником-то себя счел, небось, потому что Солидор о маме твоей позаботился. Пойми ты, никто не винил тебя. С самого начала. Тебя же искали, Ноа. Двадцать лет тебя искали.  
Снова едва заметная, не слишком приятная усмешка. Почему-то сейчас, когда его били по старым ранам, Габрант почувствовал себя лучше. С этим он мог справиться. С этим он привык справляться.   
\- А когда нашли, было уже поздно, - сказала женщина, - Ты умер.  
Вэйн поднял на нее глаза. Что-что?  
\- Ни один человек на Собрании земель не выступил против тебя. Ты воевал за Ландис до самого конца, это все знают. Ты не сбежал, не струсил, и служить Аркадии ты пошел не ради выгоды. И ты хорошо ей служил. Мы знаем, что ты был Судьей-Магистром, и что Грамис Солидор доверял тебе больше, чем другим. Мы знаем, что ты умер ради его детей. Будь ты другим, ты не был бы Ронсенбергом. 

Катер приземлился неподалеку, и Десмонд выскочил из него. Сказал:   
\- Парни, вы дойти-то сможете?   
До катера было всего ничего. Это «ничего» они кое-как проковыляли, цепляясь друг за друга.   
Оставалась, может быть, пара шагов, но Вэйн вдруг утратил опору. Ударился бы о край люка, если б женщина не поддержала его.   
Бездыханный пес лежал у его ног.   
\----

Он лежал головой к окну. Мимо проносился пейзаж. Знакомое тяжелое тепло согревало ему бок.   
Он приподнял голову. Да, пес был рядом.   
Женщина сидела напротив. Вэйн не замечал до этого, но оказалось – она довольно молода и очень мила. Ничего общего с классической красотой, но смотреть на нее было приятно.   
\- У вас… - ему пришлось перевести дыхание, - воды не найдется?  
\- Конечно.  
Вэйн на минуту прикрыл глаза.   
Скоро, как Ноа, на каждом слове задыхаться начну.  
Женщина – девушка? – принесла ему флягу с водой, хотела помочь ему приподняться.  
\- Не мне… - сказал Вэйн, - Ему…  
Поверх ее руки взялся за флягу, заставил наклонить ниже, подставил под горлышко ладонь.   
Пес не шевелился, только смотрел на него воспаленными глазами. Вэйн сунул ему под морду ладонь ковшиком с маленькой лужицей воды.   
Тот вяло облизал руку и закрыл глаза.   
\- Может, он не хочет? – сказала девушка.   
Вэйн налил еще, снова поднес к морде. Ждал. Снова пара вялых движений языка и все.   
Дело продвигалось медленно. Вэйн чувствовал себя вконец измотанным, когда пес, наконец, оживился, стал тыкаться то носом, то языком в горлышко фляги, требуя воды.  
Лакал он жадно и выпил флягу досуха. Потом облизал Вэйну лицо и устроился головой у него на груди.  
Вэйн рассеяно гладил его, растеребливая с шерсти засохшую грязь.   
\- Лапушка он все-таки, - сказала девушка, - А человек он, наверное, нелегкий, да?  
Вэйн только смотрел на нее.  
\- Ну, я-то его помню только мальчишкой, - сказала она, - Когда я была маленькая, я собиралась за них замуж. Сразу за обоих. Ноа тогда был ужасным сорванцом. Но его любили все. А Башу вечно из-за него доставалось. Он, знаете, был очень ответственным. Серьезным. Наверное, сейчас трудно в это поверить?  
\- Я почти не знаю капитана Ронсенберга.  
\- Посреди войны он бросил все и бежал. И добежал аж до самой Далмаски. Прошло двадцать лет, а я до сих пор не могу понять, как же это могло случиться. Мне все еще кажется, что здесь какая-то ошибка, что…  
Вэйн усмехнулся горько. Вот так-то.  
Кого-то и невиновного требуется оправдывать, а кого-то и виноватого не обвинят.   
Девушка покачала головой. Будто мысли читала.  
\- Нет. Я вовсе его не оправдываю. Просто грустно оттого, что жизнь делает с людьми. Баш ведь не подлец и не трус. Он хороший человек, до сих пор - хороший и светлый. Я ведь видела его, когда мы ездили в Аркадис искать Ноа.  
Вэйн гладил пса. На гнев сил все равно бы не хватило.   
\- Чуть не прибила от злости, когда увидела, - сказала девушка.  
Вэйн вскинул на нее глаза.  
\- Ему ведь, бедному, тоже нелегко. Он двадцать лет знал, что на родину никогда уже не сможет вернуться. И в Аркадисе ему очень непросто. А я, сказать по правде, наговорила ему кучу гадостей. Но я никак не могу забыть, каким Ноа был после бегства Баша. Я даже боялась его. Знаете, есть такие сказки о живых мертвецах. Вот он тогда мне напоминал такого мертвеца. Я была еще ребенком, и он меня пугал до ужаса.   
Она стала гладить собаку, а Вэйн понял, что засыпает. Он слишком устал. Веки смыкались, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
\-----

Когда он проснулся, в постели он был один. Подле кровати на стуле стоял поднос с тарелками.   
Есть Вэйну хотелось и очень, но волновало его совсем другое. Ноа рядом не было, и это беспокоило его, хотя он даже не смог бы внятно объяснить, в чем причина его беспокойства.   
Если позаботились о нем, то уж о Ноа - тем более.   
Но за последние месяцы он слишком привык к тому, что Ноа постоянно рядом. 

Он сел и обнаружил, что раздет. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы и до этого на нем было много надето.   
Под засохшей грязью по телу проступала знакомая золотая вязь.   
Вэйн закрыл глаза. 

Он невольно подумал о том, что именно поэтому его и оставили одного.   
Ноа оставил его.  
Это была несправедливая мысль. Но Вэйн так долго втайне боялся реакции Ноа, что теперь не мог не думать об этом.   
Но мысль была блеклая, будто ненастоящая. Всего лишь отзвук той боли, которую он испытал на «Бахамуте».

\- Вы проснулись, - раздался женский голос.  
Вэйн оглянулся.   
Марта стояла в дверях, и Ноа был рядом с ней. И резануло мыслью, насколько хорошо они смотрятся рядом. Не случись тогда войны, эти двое, наверняка, были бы женаты. 

Ноа нужна семья - жена, дети.   
Все это ты не сможешь ему дать. Уж детей-то точно. Да и жена из тебя, пожалуй, не выйдет.

\- Вам не больно? - спросила Марта.  
\- Что?  
\- Будто металл в кожу вживили. Вам не больно?  
\- Нет.  
Ноа сел рядом. Потянулся, накрыл Вэйна одеялом до пояса. Тот и не подумал о том, что сидит нагишом перед женщиной.   
\- Ты больше суток спал, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Я бы еще поспал.  
\- Нет уж, поешь сначала.

Рядом с Ноа, умытым, нормально одетым, он чувствовал себя никчемным бродягой.  
Впрочем, все правильно. Он на своей земле, а тебя здесь приютили из милости.   
Почему-то эта мысль его изрядно веселила. Кто мог подумать, что однажды они настолько поменяются местами?

За эти полгода безнадежность стала для него привычна, но сейчас ничего подобного он не чувствовал. Если разобраться, не чувствовал по-настоящему с того момента, как они бежали от розаррийцев.   
Он уставал, падал духом, но той страшной, всепоглощающей беспросветности уже не было.

А сейчас ему и впрямь было смешно. Хорош, нечего сказать. Бывший Император Аркадии – худой, грязный, нагой, и из всего имущества один только пес, который сейчас почему-то изображает наседку.  
Ох, Ноа, детей тебе надо. Иначе кончится тем, что ты и впрямь меня усыновишь. 

\- Не вздумайте мыться сами, позовите кого-нибудь в помощь, - сказала Марта.  
\- Она мечтает оказаться в тобой в ванне, - сказал Ноа ему почти на ухо, - Ты еще не знаешь, какими ландисийки бывают бесстыдными.   
\- Ой, ну слуг позовите, если уж меня стесняетесь, - фыркнула она.  
\- Бесстыдней, чем южанки? – спросил Вэйн с набитым ртом.   
\- Ну, на юге такого не бывает. Там романтика, горячая кровь, а здесь сухой северный прагматизм.  
\- А я думал, у вас строгие нравы.  
\- Не отвлекайся, ешь.  
\- Я ем.  
\- Будь я незамужней девицей, отец бы близко меня к вам не подпустил, - сказала Марта, - А для меня в мужской анатомии давно нет ничего необычного. Чего уж тут смущаться?  
\- Так вы замужем? – сказал Вэйн.  
\- Я вдова.  
\- Простите.  
\- Ничего. У нас была эпидемия два года назад, мой муж и дочка умерли, а я… А я – вот.   
Она развела руками.   
Вэйн неожиданно понял, что она ему нравится. 

Необычное ощущение. Ему вообще редко нравились женщины, или скорее – никогда не нравились. Чеси Габрант ведь не в счет.   
А эта златоволосая болтушка неожиданно пришлась ему по сердцу.

\- И куда деваться? – продолжала она, - Нынче не то что замуж не за кого идти, нынче и ребенка-то не от кого родить. Нет в Ландисе мужчин. Те, кто после войны родился, не подросли еще. Ты здесь двадцать лет не был, Ноа, ты не знаешь, что здесь творится.  
\- Знаю, – сказал тот без тени улыбки.

Вэйн смотрел в тарелку.   
Ему и впрямь хотелось смыть с себя поскорее всю эту грязь. Но к тому, чтобы принять женскую помощь, он был как-то еще не готов.

\- Ах, я и забыла про твое Бюро. Так сложно думать о тебе, как о Судье-Магистре… А представляешь, у Баша теперь рожки!  
\- Это мои рожки, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Да, но ему они больше идут. Башик всегда был козленочком.   
\- Ты несправедлива.  
\- А я и не обязана быть справедливой, - фыркнула она, - Что хочу, то и говорю.   
\- А мне нравится эта мысль, - сказал Вэйн, - про козленочка.  
\- Вот, видишь, зануда? Нас больше. И вообще, это серьезное выражение лица тебе не идет.   
\- Уж какое есть, - сказал Ноа.  
\- И как вы его только терпите? – сказал Марта, обращаясь к Вэйну, - Я с ним всего два часа общалась, а мне его уже прибить хочется. Ноа, ты был когда-то таким милым, а что из тебя выросло!  
\- А ты как была занозой, так и осталась. Иди, а? Мне полежать немного надо, я жутко устал.   
Она подошла и потрогала его лоб – ласковым привычным жестом.  
\- Да, дружок, что-то ты горячий.  
\- Я в порядке. Просто к слишком бурной деятельности я еще не готов.   
\- Ну, ладно. Понадобиться что-нибудь, зовите.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Да не за что. Вы отдыхайте.  
Легко прошлась ладонью по его волосам.  
Вэйна это как-то смущало, но деваться было некуда. Не шарахаться же от нее, в самом деле.

Марта, наконец, исчезла, и Ноа обнял его за плечи.  
\- Пойдешь мыться? Или потом?  
\- Ты, что, специально ее выставил?  
\- Она будет к тебе приставать. Ты ей нравишься.   
\- А мне казалось, это ты ей нравишься.  
\- Ну. Что ты. Я ей вроде старшего брата, а ты – совсем другое дело. Красивый незнакомец с трагической историей.   
\- Чего уж во мне красивого теперь.   
\- Что-что?  
\- Ничего.   
\- Нет, что ты сказал?   
\- Ноа, ну, хватит придуриваться. Мной сейчас только людей пугать, что во мне может быть красивого?  
\- Ты очень красивый. И всегда таким будешь.  
\- Ты просто пристрастен. Хотя приятно.

Глаза закрывались.   
Вэйн не знал, чего больше хочет, спать или вымыться.  
Впрочем, нужно было пользоваться моментом, пока Марты не было рядом.   
Все-таки ландисийцев не зря считают чокнутыми.  
\----

Ванна оказалась отнюдь не ванной, а небольшим, утопленным в полу бассейном.   
Оказавшись в теплой воде, Вэйн понял, что бороться с дремотой он уже просто не может.   
Ноа закатал штанины и слез в бассейн следом за ним. Опустился рядом на колени.   
Сначала он пытался будить Вэйна, потом свернул несколько полотенец и устроил ему на бортике бассейна подобие подушки. Вэйн опустил голову на полотенца и немедленно заснул. 

 

\- А ведь я просила кого-нибудь позвать.  
\- Ничего, я сам… справляюсь…  
\- Вылезай, пока не утонул. Слушай, ты жутко горячий.   
\- Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Я никогда не слышала о такой болезни, она и впрямь неизлечима?  
\- Да.   
\- Давай, вылезай.   
\- Он не слишком любит женщин, Марта.  
\- А я что? Я ничего же не делаю, я просто помогаю.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Я уж поняла. Ты не представляешь, до чего же романтично все это выглядит со стороны. Столько лет вместе и все такое.  
Только хмурый смешок в ответ.

Вэйн начал просыпаться.   
Когда осознал, что рядом с ним Марта, то проснулся окончательно. Подобрался, сел, слегка наклонив голову.

\- Мы тебя разбудили? – сказал Ноа.  
Он сидел на бортике бассейна, свесив ноги в воду.   
Уютная была картина, Вэйн залюбовался. 

\- Ну, как вы себя чувствуете, Лорд Вэйн?  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он сухо, - Спасибо вам, но я сам справлюсь. Так вы знаете, кто я?  
\- Это папа вас узнал.   
\- Вот как?  
\- Вы его, наверное, не помните. Он был с Ноа в плену. Это он вам сказал, куда Ноа увели.   
\- Я был тогда ребенком. Как же он узнал меня через столько лет?  
\- Ну, что вы! – она засмеялась, - Мы же здесь не совсем дикари, мы знаем, как выглядят аркадийские Императоры. Да и все члены Императорского дома. Давайте-ка, я помогу. А то сейчас это несчастье ходячее опять в воду полезет.  
Она знала, что сказать.  
Вэйн посмотрел на Ноа и подчинился. 

Казалось, Марта не замолкает ни на секунду.   
Впрочем, он начинал уже привыкать к ней.

\- Красивые у вас волосы.  
\- Грязные и нечесаные?  
\- Ну, это мы сейчас исправим. А вообще – просто чудесные. Жалко, что в Ландисе мужчины не ходят с длинными волосами.   
\- Хороши бы мы были, - подал голос Ноа.  
\- А по-моему, очень были бы хороши, - сказала Марта.  
\- И это ее приходилось когда-то убеждать, что Гидер не девочка.  
\- А, это тот принц… ваш брат, да?  
\- Вы его видели где-то? – сказал Вэйн.  
\- В самом начале войны видела однажды мельком. Такие косы! Я и правда думала, что это девочка, в Ландисе парень с косами – это просто немыслимо. Аркадийцы все-таки очень своеобразный народ.  
\- Ну, спасибо.  
\- Ой, простите, - сказала она.

Он никак не мог понять, что с ним.   
Последние дни он чувствовал себя слабым – и будто опьяневшим. Голова кружилась от малейшего движения.   
Но ведь он уже выздоравливал. Неужели все началось снова?  
Но ощущения были другими. Словно что-то звенело и кружилось у него в голове.

Женщина промыла ему волосы и помогла выпрямиться.   
Неожиданно лицо ее оказалось очень близко, и Вэйн увидел, насколько серьезные и печальные у нее глаза. Она шутила и смеялась, но глаза выдавали ее.   
Светловолосая и сероглазая, она казалось очень похожей на Ноа.

Казалось, их губы сейчас соприкоснутся. Но женщина улыбнулась и отодвинулась.   
Ноа смотрел на него с бортика бассейна, и солнце золотило ежик коротких волос.

И вдруг то, что звенело и кружилось у него в голове, брызнуло во все стороны – металлическими крыльями, щупальцами, силой.  
Марта упала и засмеялась.   
Вэйн, наконец, осознал: сила – она снова вернулась к нему, вернулась, похоже, в тот день, когда они оказались в Ландисе. И казалось, будто она не только вернулась, но и выросла. Или что-то не давало раньше почувствовать ее целиком. 

Эта сила была слишком огромна для него. 

Ноа слез в бассейн и подошел к нему. Обнял, помог подняться.   
Сказал, щекоча ухом свои дыханием:  
\- Надеюсь, ты можешь заставить их исчезнуть. Иначе тебе придется поселиться в ванной комнате, ты же не пройдешь в дверной проем.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Ты удивительно красивый.  
\- Да?  
Щупальца будто сами по себе обвили Ноа за талию, стали поглаживать спину.

\- Не утоните, - сказала Марта от дверей, - Я ушла, я не буду подглядывать. 

\- Будет, - сказал Ноа ему на ухо, - поверь.


	17. Продолжение жизни

Солнечный свет отражался в изгибах его крыльев, извивах тентаклей. Отражался в воде бассейна.  
После того, как Марта ушла, стало очень тихо.  
Вэйн целовал Ноа. А тот просто стоял, прислонившись к нему.

Впрочем, в любви всегда так. Кто-то всегда любит больше, а второй - лишь позволяет себя любить.   
Будто иллюстрация всех их отношений.   
На миг Вэйн закрыл глаза. Порой это так уязвляло его. Больно сознавать, что в той же мере, как ты любишь, тебя в ответ никогда не будут любить.   
Но куда деваться? Ноа такой, какой есть. Этого не изменишь.

И не сразу Вэйн понял, что Ноа не столько стоит, сколько висит на нем. Кольнуло раскаянием.   
\- Плохо?  
\- Что-то я устал. Прости.   
\- Давай-ка сядь.   
Они дошли почти до края бассейна, когда у Ноа подогнулись ноги.   
Вэйн едва успел подхватить его.   
\- С ума... сошел. Поставь меня...  
\- Помолчи, - сказал Вэйн.  
На самом деле Ноа и впрямь показался ему слишком тяжелым. Вэйн донес его только до скамьи возле двери. Дотащить до соседней комнаты сил бы просто не хватило.   
Усадил на скамью, сам сел рядом на пол.  
\- Ну, как ты?   
\- Не пугайся так. Я просто устал. Я с утра на ногах.   
Нагнулся, прислонился лбом к голове Вэйна.   
Тот улыбнулся, но невесело. 

Что я буду делать, если потеряю тебя?

Вэйну невольно вспомнились его сны, когда он искал и не мог найти...  
Не хотелось об этом думать.

\- Ты им веришь? Этим людям?  
\- Десмонду и Марте? Да, им верю. Если я умру...  
\- Ты не умрешь.  
\- Если я умру, они помогут. Им обо всем можно говорить... Они мои данники, они не предадут. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Ты не умрешь, - повторил Вэйн.  
\- На всякий случай...  
\- Ладно, - сказал Вэйн, - ладно. Я понял.   
Потянулся обнять, а тот обратился псом и соскочил с лавки на пол.   
Пришлось обнимать его таким. Вэйн прижался лицом к золотистой шерсти, сказал еле слышно:  
\- Кончится тем, что мне тоже придется стать собакой. И поселят нас с тобой в будке. 

 

В облике пса он явно чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Вэйна это радовало: приятно было видеть Ноа полным сил хотя бы в таком облике. Но и терзало тоже: он начал понимать, что Ноа оборачивается псом, когда в человеческом обличье ему совсем плохо.  
Вэйн гладил его, а пес облизывал ему руки и лицо. 

\- Я перестелила постель, - сказала Марта, когда они вошли в комнату, - Ой, Ноа, ну, какой же ты хорошенький! Возьми меня замуж, я буду рожать тебе щенков.   
Нагнулась и поцеловала пса в мокрый нос.   
Вэйн невольно улыбнулся.   
\- Вас это даже не удивляет?  
\- Что?  
\- Все это.  
\- Удивляет, - сказала она, - Мы привыкли, что Ронсенберги - птицы, а этот почему-то собака. Почему ты собака, а?   
\- Они, что, все умели превращаться в животных?  
\- Нет, что вы! - она засмеялась и тут же вдруг стала серьезной, сказала, - Нет, конечно, нет. У нас есть поверье, что души умерших часто возвращаются домой в виде животных. А Ронсенберги... Считается, что они происходят от птиц, а Ноа - самый последний в роду. В наших сказаньях последний в роду часто бывает таким же оборотнем, как и основатель всего рода... И знаете, в руинах их дома совсем не гнездятся птицы. И мы все думали, раз так, то, наверное, он еще жив.   
Она вытерла невольные слезы. Еще раз приласкала пса.  
\- Ну, неважно. Нам ведь сказали, что он умер. Башу можно было не верить, кто верит дезертиру. Но ваш маленький брат тоже сказал, что он умер. И Судьи... А когда мы увидели вас там на холме... Темные волосы - сразу ясно было, что вы аркадиец. И потом, у вас такая яркая внешность, вас трудно с кем-то спутать. И когда пес превратился в Ноа, это выглядело так... естественно. Он воскрес и вернулся домой. Ох, я плачу, простите.   
Пес переместился к ней, лизнул ее в щеку.   
\- Да, милый, да... Понимаете, увидеть, как человек превращается в пса или вдруг отращивает крылья, или увидеть двоих людей, которые уже не первый день мертвы...  
\- Да, наверное, - сказал Вэйн.   
\- Странно только, что Ронсенберг он, а крылья почему-то у вас. Это его крылья у вас, да? Он летает только с вами.  
Нелепая фраза, но она неожиданно отозвалась в его сердце.   
\- Ну, я пойду. Вы отдыхайте. Ложитесь. Давайте, я помогу.   
\- Я сам, все в порядке.   
\- А ты что на полу сидишь? Тебя хозяин в кровать не пускает?  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн, фыркнув, - я его так двадцать лет и заставлял на коврике спать.   
Послышался тихий смех. Ноа сидел на полу, прислонившись головой к его коленям, и смеялся.  
\- Да... так все оно... и было, - сказал он, останавливаясь, чтоб перевести дыхание.   
Вэйн с Мартой в четыре руки помогли ему подняться. Ноа пристроился у Вэйна под боком, привалился к нему.   
Марта улыбнулась.  
\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся.   
\- Да, только встретил меня Ландис холодновато. Снег рано лег, да?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Осень в этом году, похоже, холодная.  
\- Сейчас весна, Ноа.  
\- Что?  
\- Весна, - повторила она, - Что с тобой?  
\- А год какой? - спросил Вэйн.   
Марта и на него глянула встревожено.  
\- Какой сейчас год?   
\- Семьсот седьмой.   
Они переглянулись.   
\- Могло быть хуже, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Правда? - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Мог быть и семьсот двадцатый. Или какой-нибудь триста седьмой. С твоим-то везением.  
\- Так это я во всем виноват?  
\- Ну, я не забыл Карудаса.   
\- Это ты меня сюда привез, между прочим.   
\- О чем вы? - сказала Марта.  
\- Когда воскресаешь, легко запутаться во времени, - сказал Вэйн.  
Для нее сказал – настроения шутить у него не было. 

Если они отсутствовали так долго…

Он уже не думал о том, как это возможно. Он думал о Бергане.   
Ведь их наверняка сочли мертвыми.   
И как это пережил Тео? Легко ли это – лишиться всего, потом обрести хоть какое-то подобие цели, подобие дела и вновь все утратить?   
Вэйн чувствовал себя виноватым. Ведь это он в ответе за Бергана. За него, за Ноа, за Ффамрана – за последних своих сторонников.

Чем я плачу за верную службу - смертью, забвением, крушением всех надежд? Стою ли я того, чтобы люди шли за мной?

А Бергану досталось куда больше остальных. У него ведь нет ни родни, ни своих личных целей – одна только служба.

Вэйн понял, что молчит слишком долго, что Ноа смотрит на него.  
Сказал:  
\- Тео там, наверное, с ума сходит.   
\- Уже сошел, - сказал Ноа, - И парни тоже, наверняка. Марта, послушай, мне нужно, чтоб ты кое-что сделала.   
\- Конечно, - сказала она, - Конечно.  
Вэйн был уверен, что Ноа направит ее к кому-то из своих агентов, но тот начал рассказывать ей о Литсео.   
Он хочет, чтобы эта женщина поехала туда?

А речь Ноа становилась все более прерывистой.   
\- Я все сделаю, - сказала Марта, - Ты отдыхай.   
Будто отдых мог хоть чем-то помочь.   
Вэйн машинально гладил его волосы: будто собаку ласкал.

Марта ушла, и они остались вдвоем.   
Вэйн лег рядом и обнял его. Сказал:  
\- Не смей умирать, слышишь?  
\- Слышу.  
\- Ты должен меня слушаться.   
\- Я постараюсь, - сказал Ноа.   
Этим ему пришлось и удовольствоваться.  
\----

Никто не знал о том, что она приехала в Аркадис.  
И в полутемной комнате они были только вдвоем.   
Она стояла, обняв себя руками, и смотрела в окно.  
\- Я знаю, для вас признать их своими детьми означает запятнать свою честь. Ведь это будет означать, что вы воспользовались моим бедственным положением, моей юностью и одиночеством.  
\- Ваше высочество…   
Голос его прозвучал так близко, что она невольно вздрогнула. Казалось, еще немного, и мужчина коснется ее, обнимет. Хотела она этого или боялась, она и сама не знала.   
\- Ваше высочество, я говорил вам уже однажды: неважно, что обо мне будут думать люди, лишь бы это пошло на пользу Далмаске. Честь – не самое главное в жизни. Я признаю их своими детьми, так действительно будет лучше и для вас, и для Далмаски.  
Он сжал ее плечо – так легонько.   
Габрант сделал бы это иначе, утешал бы иначе. Она не могла не думать об этом. Теперь она всегда сравнивала их, сама того не желая.  
Впрочем, тот или этот - они оба были не для нее.   
\- Мне жаль, леди Аш.   
\- Да, мне тоже. И дайте мне слово, что никто никогда не узнает об этом. Он... тоже. Дайте мне слово, что ваш брат не узнает об этом.  
\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что он жив.  
\- Трудновато родить детей от призрака, - сухо сказала Ашелия.  
Баш опустил взгляд.  
Он не мог поверить не только в то, что Ноа жив. В то, что Ноа мог поступить подобным образом, он мог поверить еще меньше.   
\- Что ж, - сказала Ашелия, - я надеюсь на вас, он не должен ничего узнать. Что касается детей... Эти дети ваша родня, сами решайте, как поступить с ними.   
\- Вам... они безразличны?  
\- Я даже не видела их. Я боюсь смотреть на них, Баш, я боюсь, что во мне проснуться материнские чувства. Незаконнорожденные сыновья - это предлог для смуты. А близнецы тем более...   
\- Я понимаю.

Она улыбнулась криво.   
Он не понимал, да и откуда ему понять, каково это.  
Хотелось, чтобы он ушел - именно сейчас. Он был хорошим человеком, и он был верен ей и Далмаске, верен до сих пор, но сейчас Ашелия почти ненавидела его.  
За то, что он – не Габрант.

Это было нелепо, невоообразимо.  
Она должна была ненавидеть Габранта, но когда Баш появился – в его доспехах, почти его походкой – сердце ее дрогнуло и заколотилось.   
Она до сих пор помнила прикосновенья его рук, вкус его губ, запах его тела. Пока Баш не снял шлем, у нее подгибались ноги.  
Но взглянув в его глаза, она почти успокоилась. Это был не Грабрант, это был Баш – привычный, надежный Баш.   
И она ненавидела его за это.

Тело ее сходило с ума.  
Тело тосковало по мужчине, которого почти не знало, которого не должно было даже помнить. Ведь это было так давно.   
Сейчас, разрешившись от бремени и почти придя в прежнюю форму, тело тосковало всерьез. Аш не знала, что делать с этим, как освободиться.

Душа тосковала тоже.

\- Ступайте, Баш. У вас, наверняка, хватает дел.   
\- Леди Аш…  
\- Ступайте.

И закрыв глаза, она слушала, как звенят доспехи, как отдаются по полу его шаги.  
Почему ты не Габрант?!

А впрочем…  
Тот человек осудил бы ее. 

Но я поступила по совести! Я могла избавиться от этих детей, могла, но я же выносила и родила их. Нашла хорошую кормилицу. Баш – их родной дядя, из него выйдет отличный опекун.

А ты…  
Ты никогда не узнаешь. Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы знать.

Как же я хочу тебя, как я тоскую без тебя!

И обхватив себя руками, она тихо плакала. Не надо было самой приезжать сюда, можно было просто отправить кормилицу и детей. Для Баша хватило бы и письма.  
Она взглянула во тьму за окном, а оттуда на нее посмотрело ее смутное отражение.

И тут близнецы.  
Никуда от них не спрятаться.  
\----

Еще час недавно он до смерти хотел спать, но теперь сон к нему не шел. Ноа спал словно убитый, он и впрямь, похоже, вымотался.   
Вэйн устал лежать без цели.  
Поднялся, рассеянно поцеловал Ноа в висок и ушел.

Здание оказалось довольно большим. Он почти не запомнил, как их сюда привезли, и теперь разглядывал все с изрядным интересом.  
Все, кого он встречал в коридорах, кланялись ему.   
Наконец, он наткнулся на комнату, одновременно похожую на большой кабинет и на маленькую библиотеку. Десмонд обнаружился там за столом.  
Вэйн остановился в дверях.   
Десмонд поднял голову - и встал:  
\- Лорд Вэйн? Входите. Садитесь сюда.  
Вэйн опустился в креслоо и сказал:  
\- Здесь, что же, все знают, кто я?  
\- Узнать вас не так уж и трудно.  
\- Вряд ли все здесь довольны тем, что вы приютили бывшего императора Аркадии.   
\- Я присягал Аркадии, - сказал Десмонд, - И все мои люди тоже. В этом доме нет клятвопреступников.  
\- Я не хотел вас задеть.  
\- О, я знаю. Я достаточно общался с аркадийцами. Вы все говорите, не думая.  
Вэйн усмехнулся.   
\- К тому же Император вы или нет, вы все равно наш господин.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- По нашим законам, если два воинам ложатся вместе, они считаются родней. Для нас вы такой же Ронсенберг, как и Ноа. Если он умрет...  
\- Он не умрет.  
\- Если когда-нибудь он умрет, вы будете наследовать ему.  
\- У него есть брат.  
\- Даже если бы его брат мог бы претендовать хоть на что-то здесь, ближайшим родственником Ноа все равно считаетесь вы.  
Для Вэйна это прозвучало очень странно. Он привык думать, что для Ноа не было и не будет никого ближе, чем Баш.  
\- Баш не получит здесь клочка земли для своей могилы, - сказал Десмонд, - Он бросил свою семью и свою страну. Он сам отрекся от своего наследия.  
\- Значит, вы искали Ноа?  
\- Да. Как только нас выпустили, я сразу пытался выяснить, где он, но все оказалось не так просто. Прошло время, прежде чем я смог узнать, что Ноа увез мать в Аркадию. Куда именно, никто не знал.   
\- И что же?  
\- Мы с другими его данниками обратились к властям. К вашим, к военным. Просили, чтобы помогли разыскать его. Семнадцатилетний парень с больной матерью на руках... Кто знает, может, он нуждался, может, его и поддержать-то было некому. Чужая страна, ни одного знакомого.  
\- Он не нуждался, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Я знаю. Нам рассказали.   
\- Почему искали именно вы?  
\- Я был с ним в плену, я знал, почему он уехал. Нас, данников его семьи, не так много осталось в живых, но мы должны были как-то ему помочь. Наш долг семье Ронсенбергов не ограничивается лишь данью с урожая и участьем в ополчении. Мы обязаны были помочь ему.  
\- Неужели вы действительно искали его все эти годы?  
\- Оказалось, что найти в Аркадии Ноа фон Ронсенберга не так-то просто.   
\- Да.  
\- Никто не знал девичью фамилию госпожи Ронсенберг. Не знали даже, из какой части Аркадии она родом. Военный комендант Ландиса был так любезен, что отправил запрос по вашим розыскным службам. Со временем стали искать уже по кладбищам, думали, что, возможно, они оба уже мертвы.   
\- Его мама умерла через четыре года после войны.   
Десмонд кивнул.  
\- По всем документам о смерти она проходила как Чеси Габрант. А на могиле написано...  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Вэйн.   
\- Кто-то из кладбищенских работников перешел работать на центральное кладбище Аркадиса и вспомнил, что велись поиски матери и сына по фамилии Ронсенберг. Кто мог подумать, что она будет похоронена в двух шагах от императорской усыпальницы. Когда пришло известие сюда, комендант сказал, что есть такой Судья-Магистр Габрант, наверняка, он какой-то родственник Чеси, он может что-то знать о Ноа. Но он в то время был в Далмаске, потом еще где-то, потом пришло известие о вашей гибели и о том, что Габрант с новым Императором вернулись в Аркадис. И комендант нам разрешил выезд за пределы Ландиса. Но мы не нашли Ноа, мы нашли только Баша.   
\- Он тоже Ронсенберг.  
\- Нет. Он бросил свою семью. И права зваться этим именем у него больше нет.  
Вэйн невольно посочувствовал Башу.  
Вот так - однажды в семнадцать лет оступился, а последствия до сих пор аукаются.   
Впрочем, кого ты жалеешь. Ему все - как с чокобо вода.   
\- Как вы думаете, усадьбу Ронсенбергов можно отстроить заново?  
Десмонд задумался.  
\- Да, - сказал он, наконец, - Да, конечно. Сейчас в здешних краях мало людей, да и денег сейчас ни у кого особо нет, чтобы рабочих со стороны нанять. Но мы все сделаем своими силами. Все будет как прежде. Единственное, время на это потребуется немало.   
Вэйн молчал. Средства у них были. Ноа слыл бессеребренником, но на деле был неплохим финансистом. Акции, вклады на имя третьих лиц, даже недвижимость. Но все это было отнюдь не ради обогащения. И захочет ли Ноа тратить деньги на то, чтобы восстановить собственный дом, Вэйн не знал. Ведь для дела это не нужно.   
Да и захочет ли он тут жить, этого Вэйн тоже не знал.  
Он сам не хотел бы ничего другого, но не слишком представлял, как сказать об этом Ноа. 

\- Он много добился, - сказал Десмонд.  
\- Что?  
\- В детстве Ноа был изрядным шалопаем, я был уверен, что из него никогда не выйдет толка. Но на службе Аркадии он достиг немалых высот. Его родители могли бы гордиться им.   
\- Чеси им гордилась, - сказал Вэйн, - Очень.   
\- Удивительно, как легко можно ошибиться в детях. Когда-то я терпеть не мог этого мальчишку. Я был уверен, что наследовать Йохану будет Баш, уж точно не Ноа. Если бы не война, возможно, так оно все и было бы.  
\- Люди по-настоящему познаются только в беде.  
\- Да, так и есть.   
Помолчали.   
\- Вы будете обедать со мной? Или с Ноа наверху?   
\- Я посмотрю, как он. Может, мы оба спустимся.   
\-----

Кормилица с детьми остановились в гостинице. Он пришел туда, деловито поговорил с темноволосой молодой женщиной, оставил денег.  
\- Вы даже не взглянете на них? – сказала она без особой надежды.  
\- Нет, я…  
Баш хотел уйти, но остановился.  
Женщина грустно смотрела на него.  
\- Мальчикам бы имена дать, так целый месяц безымянными и живут.  
\- А разве мать…  
\- Что вы, она и не видела их, и слышать о них ничего не хотела.   
\- Я не знаю, как их назвать.  
\- Как вашего батюшку звали?  
\- Йохан.  
\- Ну, ежели вы не против, пусть будут Йохан и Раминас.  
\- Мне все равно, - сказал Баш, но все равно ему не было.  
Из соседней комнаты вдруг раздался детский рев, женщина упорхнула туда.   
Баш бесцельно стоял, оглядываясь вокруг.   
Потом не выдержал, подошел к приоткрытой двери.  
Женщина пеленала одного ребенка, а второй лежал рядом. 

Они с Ноа тоже когда-то вот так лежали рядом, почти неотделимые друг от друга. И вот до чего дошло.

Головеньки покрыты были легкими, словно пух, почти золотыми волосиками  
\- Мы тоже родились с волосами, - сказал Баш.  
Женщина взглянула на него и улыбнулась.  
\- Хотите подержать? Идите сюда.  
\- Нет. Мне… пора. Я уже ухожу.  
\- Ну, держите. Они не кусаются. Вот, это Йохан.  
И тяжелое живое тепло легло в его руки.  
\- Привет, - сказал Баш шепотом.  
Ребенок смотрел на него темно-серыми серьезными глазами. И это было так странно.  
\- Привет. Я твой…  
Но он так и не смог сказать «папа»  
\------

Вэйн все-таки смог убедить Десмонда в том, что они вполне обойдутся и без сопровождения, так что сюда они прилетели только вдвоем.  
Сегодня все здесь выглядело иначе.  
День был ясный, небо истаивало жарким солнечным светом. Грязь повсюду высохла, и на склоне холма начинала уже зеленеть мелкая, нежная трава.   
В лесу деревья стояли еще голые, лишь припушенные дымкой расцветающим почек. А земля сплошь была покрыта ковром белых мелких цветов. Лес ожил, полнился звукками, птицы носились, словно безумные.  
Ноа устал и пристроился на камне. А Вэйн бродил вокруг, жмурясь на солнце.  
Ему казалось, он будто родился заново. А всего-то – цветы, трава, запахи.  
Вот только Ноа выглядел таким измученным.  
\- Ты не говорил мне, что я могу претендовать на часть твоего имущества, - сказал Вэйн  
\- Наболтали уже? Да было бы на что претендовать.  
\- Ну, не надо прибедняться. Мне известны размеры твоего жалованья... Выходит, по вашим законам ты мог бы предъявить права на половину Аркадии?   
\- Эти законы давно уже ничего не значат.   
\- Нет уж, не отвертишься. Ну, улыбнись. Улыбнись.

 

\- Вон они, - сказала женщина.  
Берган вгляделся и вдруг увидел - среди камней - высокого стройного мужчину. Темные брюки, белая рубашка, длинные черные волосы.  
Будто и не было ничего. Не было этих кошмарных месяцев, когда Вэйн лежал при смерти, а потом - просто исчез, и они не могли понять, что происходит, обнаружив чисто убранный пустой дом, они искали, искали, искали...  
Он жив.   
Его лорд жив.

Только проследив за взглядом Вэйна, Берган увидел Габранта. Тот сидел на камне, подобрав под себя ноги. 

\- А что это за место?  
\- Здесь был дом Ронсенбергов, - сказала женщина.

Был...   
Вот оно что.  
Габранту можно было только посочувствовать. 

Но тут Вэйн обернулся, и Берган и думать забыл о ландисийце.   
Вэйн улыбался.  
\- Тео!  
Берган не выдержал, побежал. Схватил, стиснул в объятьях найденную пропажу.   
Потом все-таки опомнился.  
\- Извините.  
Хотел отступить, но Вэйн удержал его.   
\- Ну, что ты, дружище. Я так рад тебя видеть.   
\- А уж я-то как рад, - сказал Берган.   
Закрыл глаза.

Живой.  
Все-таки живой.

Вот и хорошо.


	18. Габрант и Ронсенберг

Удивительное это было место – зеленый холм, и развалины на вершине. Казалось, будто развалины эти так же стары, как сам Ивалис.   
Как-то трудно было помнить о том, что здесь всего лишь была какая-то усадьба, имевшая отношение к Габранту. 

\- Если мы решим восстанавливать эти земли, мне придется выйти из тени, - сказал ландисиец.  
Вэйн глянул на него мельком.  
\- Не обязательно.  
\- Ронсенбергленд – это почти треть Ландиса, такое не скроешь.   
\- В Аркадисе уже знают, что ты жив, - сказал Берган.  
И молчание, только ветер и птичьи трели.  
Вэйн слегка склонил голову набок, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
\- Ты уверен? – сказал Габрант.  
\- Ашелия Далмаска могла им рассказать, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Когда я последний раз получал информацию, они явно ничего не знали. И… Ашелия не стала бы об этом распространяться, я так думаю.  
\- Она родила, - сказал Берган.  
\- Что?  
\- Не что, а кого. Она, похоже, утешилась с твоим братцем. И родила от него близнецов. Уж отцу своих детей она рассказала бы о том, что его брат жив.  
Солидор и Габрант переглянулись. Не похоже было, что они встревожены этой новостью. Казалось, они оба восприняли это как сигнал, что пора снова вступать в игру, - даже выражения лиц изменились.

Берган смотрел на них.  
Ему никогда особо не нравилась их связь: слишком уж ненадежным человеком был Габрант. Но все-таки они подходили друг другу, приходилось это признать. Все эти закулисные игры были им обоим привычны и понятны. И ведь все это можно было понять еще с убийства короля Раминаса.   
Берган чуть усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на долину внизу.   
Когда эти двое вдруг сошлись, он считал, что это всего лишь всего лишь вспышка влечения, страсть, приправленная давней привычкой. Он думал, что однажды это пройдет.  
Какое там. Посмотрите на них – тандем заговорщиков во всей своей красе. Они никогда не расстанутся, если смогут оставаться на одной стороне.

\- А кто сейчас комендант Ландиса? Рив?  
\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил Берган.  
\- Нет. То есть мы встречались, но вряд ли он меня помнит. Он мне чуть башку не снес, когда мне семнадцать было.   
\- Все время забываю про твое партизанское прошлое.   
\- А не стоит, - сказал Вэйн с легкой усмешкой.  
\- Мне придется поехать в Аркадис…  
\- К брату?  
\- Да, и к нему тоже. Сказать по правде, мне не по себе. Я вовсе не жажду заявиться к нему с известием о том, что отбираю у него право наследования. Он старший, он должен был наследовать отцу.  
\- Вы же близнецы, с чего он вдруг старше? – сказал Берган.  
\- Кто-то же все равно рождается первым. И я не хочу ничего отбирать у него.  
\- Это не тебе решать, - сказала Марта, молчавшая до сих пор.  
Вэйн улыбнулся едва заметно.  
\- Баш вряд ли захочет сюда вернуться. До сих пор у него таких желаний не возникало.  
Габрант молчал.  
Потом встал и потянулся.   
\- Ну, что? Идем?  
\- Идем, - сказал Вэйн.  
Берган и Марта пошли следом за ними.

\----  
Застекленная терраса: здесь видно небо, и все залито солнечным светом, цветочные клумбы огибает искусственный ров, по которому течет вода.   
Темноволосый мальчик просматривает бумаги.  
Судья-Магистр в характерных, узнаваемых доспехах идет к нему. И кажется, что все это уже было – когда-то и где-то, с ними или нет.   
Все это уже было.  
Судья-Магистр Габрант снимает шлем, прежде чем склонить голову перед Императором.  
\- Вы звали меня, Ваше Величество?  
\----

О том, что его ждет еще один посетитель, Судья-Магистр Рив, военный комендант Ландиса, узнал только ближе к вечеру. День выдался не из легких, пришлось разбирать много жалоб.  
\- Давно он ждет?  
\- С утра.  
\- А по какому делу?  
\- Что-то о землях Ронсенбергов.  
Рив вздохнул. Ронсенбергленд всегда был изрядной головной болью.  
\- Где он?  
\- Во дворе. Пригласить?  
\- Я сам схожу.  
Хотелось пройтись. Да и с ландисийцами лучше говорить в неформальной обстановке. Рив, насколько мог, старался избегать официоза: незачем им лишний раз напоминать, что они больше не хозяева на своей земле. Подчинить народ, чьей национальной чертой является гордость, не так-то просто.   
Рив спустился по лестнице, прошел неосвещенными замковыми коридорами и, наконец, вышел на залитый солнцем двор.   
Пресловутый посетитель сидел, завернувшись в свой горский плащ, - будто мерз в такую жару.   
\- У вас есть ко мне какое-то дело? – сказал комендант, подойдя.  
Тот оглянулся и встал.   
Худой, с глубоко запавшими глазами, коротко стриженный.  
Казалось, будто Рив видел его когда-то – но когда, где? Память что-то дразнило, но он никак не мог поймать воспоминание.  
\- Это вы хотели со мной о чем-то поговорить? – сказал Рив.  
\- Да. Мое имя - Ноа фон Ронсенберг.   
\----

В серых глазах мальчика отражалось солнце.  
Замечал ли он когда-нибудь, что у Ларсы Солидора – серые глаза? Не мог не заметить, но, кажется, даже внимания не обращал никогда.  
Баш взял письмо из рук юного Императора.   
От Пенело?

«Трудно поверить, что прошел уже целый год. В Рабанастре все стало по-прежнему, каким было, когда мои родители еще были живы. Мы все так много потеряли. Но я думаю, нам стоит оставить прошлое позади и думать о будущем. В следующем месяце будет коронация Аш. В последние месяцы мы совсем не видели ее, она все больше отдаляется от нас. Но так, наверное, и должно быть, ведь она скоро станет королевой.  
Как там Баш? Я знаю, он отправился в Аркадис ради мира на Ивалисе, но все же, надеюсь, он однажды вернется в Рабанастр и к Аш. Ей теперь нужно вести себя соответственно своему положению, поэтому сама она никогда об этом не скажет, но мне кажется, что она скучает по нему»

Баш на миг прикрыл глаза.   
Легкое письмецо ранило посильнее иных мечей.   
Зачем Ларса дал ему это прочесть? Мальчик отошел туда – к воде, окружающей зеленую поросль. Стоял спиной к Башу: то ли не хотел мешать, то ли смотрел на Аркадис. Порой Башу интересно было: остальные Солидоры точно так же подолгу смотрели на свою столицу, заложив руки за спину, почти не двигаясь? 

Вернусь ли я когда-нибудь в Рабанастр? Пенело, милая девочка, может думать, что все зависит лишь от моего желания. Но я уже повязан с Аркадией путами долга и обязательств, теперь я Судья-Магистр.  
Теперь я Габрант, Баш фон Ронсенберг погиб в битве за Далмаску – тогда, год назад.

Скучает ли леди Аш и в самом деле по нему? 

«О, я же не написала о самом важном! Мы с Вааном заботились о «Страле», но представляешь – его украли. Впрочем, не совсем украли. Если владелец хочет получит свой корабль обратно, это ведь не совсем кража. Он оставил записку с предложением встретиться. И просил передать кольцо леди Аш, написал, что нашел «нечто более ценное». До коронации еще целый месяц, поэтому Ваан хочет полететь на встречу с Бальфиром. Ты бы его видел, он в восторге! И я полечу с ним, конечно. Ведь каждому небесному пирату нужен напарник»

Баш положил письмо на стол. Небесным пиратам нужны напарники, рыцари им не к чему. А все же – интересно было, что же он такого нашел, что он опять затеял?

Хватит думать об этом. Ты не вернешься в Рабанастр, и небесный пират не будет тебе даже другом – не говоря уж о большем.   
Ты Судья-Магистр Аркадии, тяни свою лямку и не жалуйся.

Он взглянул на шлем, что все еще держал в руках. Лицо его смутно отражалось в начищенном до блеска металле, но Башу казалось – это лицо его брата.   
Где был сейчас его брат, о чем он думал, что делал?

Судья-Магистр поставил шлем на стол и пошел к своему Императору  
\-----

Если бы ландисиец заявил, что он – основатель династии Солидоров, Рив и то удивился бы меньше.   
Ноа фон Ронсенберг, скажите на милость.  
\- Поймите меня правильно, - сказал комендант, - я вовсе не подозреваю вас во лжи, но было бы неплохо, если б кто-то мог подтвердить вашу личность.   
\- Именно это я и хотел обговорить. Что именно нужно, чтобы засвидетельствовать мою личность. И другие частности.   
На редкость деловой тон. И взгляд – прямой, словно на равного.  
\- У вас аркадийский акцент, вы действительно жили в Аркадии?  
\- Разве Ландис не часть Аркадии?  
Странноватые речи для ландисийца.   
\- Давайте пройдемся, - сказал Рив, - Здесь красивый сад.  
\- Я предпочел бы посидеть, если можно. Я не совсем здоров.   
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Раньше здесь был такой розарий…  
\- С фонтаном? – сказал Рив, - Да, пожалуй, там будет удобно. Пойдемте… А вы неплохо знаете замок.  
\- Я бывал здесь с отцом.   
\- Так вашу личность может кто-то засвидетельствовать?  
\- Мои люди, - сказал тот, - Если их слов будет недостаточно, то – аркадийские власти.  
\- Это было бы лучше всего.   
Тот усмехнулся едва заметно.  
\- Я понимаю. Только уж больно жалко это будет выглядеть: «подтвердите, пожалуйста, что я – это я». Мне хотелось бы этого избежать.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, ваши люди последний раз видели вас двадцать лет назад. Такое свидетельство трудно принимать всерьез.   
Ландисиец лишь улыбнулся.   
Рив был напряжен. Слишком уж странным был этот человек.  
\- А Судья Лерк все еще здесь? Никуда его не перевели?  
\- Вы знакомы с ним?  
\- Да, он меня знает.   
\- Скажите, вы не участвовали в штурме этого замка?  
\- Участвовал, - сказал ландисиец, - Вы меня ранили. Если уж вы меня узнали, то неужели меня не узнали бы те, рядом с кем я рос?  
Рив улыбнулся ему в ответ уклончиво-мягкой улыбкой. Вызвал по комму секретаря:  
\- Найдите Лерка, и пусть он спустится к фонтану.  
Ландисиец сидел с полузакрытыми глазами. Рив действительно вспомнил его или кого-то на него похожего: тот мальчишка с не по возрасту усталым взглядом, которого так опекал младший из принцев. Неужели это он?

Судья Лерк, официальный представитель Девятого Бюро в Ландисе, увидев их, отчего-то ускорил шаг.   
Подойдя, встал навытяжку.  
\- Ты не мог бы сказать Судье-Магистру, кто я? – сказал ландисиец.  
\- Это Судья-Магистр Габрант, глава Девятого Бюро.  
\- Бывший, - сказал ландисиец  
\- Не припомню, чтобы видел приказ о вашем снятии с должности, босс,- сказал Лерк, чуть ухмыляясь.   
\- Разве нового Главу не назначили?  
\- Ресс вас замещает. Вы неважно выглядите, босс, вы здоровы?  
\- Не совсем. Спасибо, Лерк, ты можешь идти. Потом поговорим.  
Рив дождался, пока Лерк уйдет. Сказал:  
\- Значит, вы и есть Габрант? Мне вы назвали несколько иное имя.  
\- Габрант – это девичья фамилия моей матери.   
\- Вы жили под чужим именем, и никто не знал, кто вы?  
\- Отчего же. В императорской семье знали все. А кроме них… Да, пожалуй, больше никто. Если уж речь идет о доказательствах, то слов Императора, наверное, будет достаточно?  
\- Более чем, - сказал Рив.   
\- Я не хотел его вмешивать, но я в любом случае должен повидаться с ним. И мне нужно разрешение на вылет в Аркадис.  
\- Разрешение?  
\- Что бы ни думали мои бывшие подчиненные, я больше не Судья-Магистр. Я всего лишь житель Ландиса, который пока даже не смог доказать вам, что он действительно тот, за кого себя выдает. Но мне нужно повидаться с Ларсой. Поэтому мне нужно разрешение.  
\- Человек, вхожий в императорскую семью, просит меня разрешить ему поездку в Аркадис, - сказал Рив, - Прекрасно. О вас не зря говорят, что вы любите издеваться над собеседниками. Что мне написать в графе «цель визита», коллега? Дружеская беседа с Его Императорским Величеством? Отческие советы юному правителю?  
\- Я не издеваюсь. К тому же, разрешение нужно не только мне, один я полететь не смогу.  
\- Кому еще?  
\- Марте фон Трисс.  
\- Дочери Десмонда Орорка? Хорошо, сделаем.  
\- Рив.  
\- Да?  
\- Я вовсе не издеваюсь.  
\- Правда?  
\- Меня сочли умершим и похоронили. Когда я очнулся и выбрался, то не знал, что делать, куда идти. В Ландисе я оказался случайно. Но для моих людей мое возвращение означает, что Ронсенбергленд будет восстанавливаться, и...  
\- Сочли умершим? Давно ли?  
\- Когда погиб Вэйн Солидор.  
\- Да? И все это время рядом с юным Императором маячил призрак в доспехах?  
\- Это мой брат.   
\- Какой брат?  
\- У меня есть брат-близнец, его зовут Баш фон Ронсенберг.  
\- Это не его ли казнили за убийство короля Далмаски несколько лет назад?  
\- Его не казнили. Хотя я едва смог от этого удержаться.   
Рив вдруг усмехнулся:  
\- В вашей семье хоть кто-нибудь по-настоящему умирает?  
\- Да, к сожалению.   
\- Извини.  
\- Ничего.   
\- Значит, пока ты тут изображаешь бедного просителя, твой братец там изображает Судью-Магистра? Я двадцать лет здесь прожил, но, похоже, никогда так и не пойму ландисийцев.  
\- Так вышло.  
\- Конечно. Ты мог бы и не позорить меня своими выкрутасами с прошением.   
\- Я уже не Судья-Магистр.   
\- Ты не мертв, и Департамент Правосудия не снимал тебя с должности. И надеюсь, ты не будешь утверждать, что Судья-Магистр – твой брат.   
\- Так захотел Ларса.  
\- Не Император назначает Судей-Магистров, а Департамент Правосудия. Они просто выдали его за тебя, а это уже преступление.  
\- Не стоит обвинять Императора даже в шутку.  
\- Да?  
\- Прирежу твоими же мечами, - сказал Габрант без тени улыбки.   
Рив снова спрятался за своей мягкой улыбкой.   
\- Ты действительно собираешься жить в Ландисе?  
\- Да. Наверное.  
\- Это было бы очень неплохо. Эти пустующие земли – источник постоянных проблем.   
\- Я заметил.  
Рив вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Тебя двадцать лет искали по всей Аркадии, а ты был у всех на виду. Ирония судьбы, иначе и не скажешь.  
\- Да. Моя судьба любит посмеяться.  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся. И что это именно ты, а не потенциальный террорист, мечтающий отомстить Аркадии.   
Усталые глаза, странная улыбка.  
Но Рив и впрямь был доволен. Габрант слыл непростым человеком – да и кто из Судей-Магистров был прост? – но он был предан Солидорам до фанатизма.  
Впрочем, теперь понятно, почему он такой: ландисийцы все слегка фанатики, это, наверное, в крови.


	19. Аркадис

Ему до боли отчетливо вспомнилось то сырое утро двадцать лет назад, когда он с отрядом уходил на вылазку, а брат его оставался. Ночью был дождь, и трава, и листья деревьев – все было мокрым и щедро делилось влагой, и стылый холод пробирал до костей.   
Ноа только под утро вернулся из разведки. Когда Баш уходил, он даже не проснулся.   
Много лет прошло, прежде чем они увиделись снова.

А теперь – вот это. 

Баш смотрел в окно, а за окном шел дождь, и стекло оплывало крупными каплями – будто таяло. Аркадис терялся за серой пеленой дождя.  
Ноа сидел за столом и задумчиво водил пальцем по столешнице. Это была его квартира, его стол, его окно – когда-то.  
Не теперь.  
Свет они не зажигали, в квартире стоял ненастный сумрак.  
\- Я сделал тебе достаточно зла, я вовсе не хочу лишать тебя наследства. Совет земель соберется, я заставлю их признать тебя владельцем Ронсенбергленда.  
\- Не трудись.  
\- Ты должен наследовать отцу, а не я. Ты был прав.  
\- В чем?  
\- Сопротивление было бессмысленно. Столько погибших – и ради чего? Мы обескровили собственный народ. Прошло двадцать лет, а там нищета и разруха, и некому рожать детей, и заново строить. Ты был прав во всем.  
\- Какая теперь разница?  
\- Я мог тебя послушать. Вдвоем мы могли бы заявить об этом на Совете Земель.  
\- Мы были мальчишками, кто бы стал нас слушать.  
\- Мы были Ронсенбергами. Я пол-Ландиса заставил присягнуть Аркадии, а ты говоришь, нас слушать бы не стали.   
\- Заставил?  
Еле заметный кивок.  
\- Я приказал. Люди приняли власть Аркадии, а грех лег на меня.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Все и так было кончено. Страну уже сдали. Мы ведь и после капитуляции еще сопротивлялись, и нас вешали, как бандитов.   
\- И что же?  
\- Ничего. Можешь считать, что я струсил.  
\- Говорят, ты был в плену.  
\- Был.   
\- Тебя заставили?  
\- Нет. Мне предложили, и я согласился. От Ландиса все равно уже ничего не осталось. Какой смысл был людям умирать за то, чего нет?  
\- А честь? – сказал Баш иронично. Не смог удержаться.  
\- У людей были семьи, о которых нужно было заботиться. Мертвец не сможет заработать на пропитание своей семье, и не утешит их, не построит дом, мертвец ничего не может. Тебе не понять.  
\- Правда?  
\- Я несколько месяцев молился, чтобы мама умерла раньше, чем меня убьют. Потому что после моей смерти она осталась бы абсолютно беспомощной.   
Баш отвернулся.  
\- Ладно, извини, - сказал Ноа. – Это все неважно. Люди присягнули по моему слову. Я мог что-то сделать и раньше.   
\- Тебе было всего семнадцать. Ты был ребенком, Ноа! Мы оба были детьми.  
\- Семнадцать – это уже не детство… Ты не был там, ты не знаешь, какая там до сих пор разруха.   
\- Ты как будто специально ищешь, в чем себя обвинить. Ну, нельзя же так жить, Ноа.  
\- Я – живу, - сказал тот, поднимаясь, - Я заставлю Совет Земель восстановить тебя в правах. Ронсенбергленд – твой, и покончим на этом.   
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я хочу лишить тебя дома? – сказал Баш в сердцах.  
Ноа был уже у двери. Оглянулся, сказал:  
\- Мне все равно, где жить.   
\- Я не собираюсь ничего у тебя отбирать, вот проклятье! Тебя признали наследником – прекрасно. Живи и радуйся. Мне ничего не нужно, ни дом, ни земли, ничего!  
\- Там нет дома. Во всем Ронсенбергленде не уцелело ни одной усадьбы. Орорки и Гриры отстроились заново...  
\- А остальные?  
\- Некому строиться. На всех наших землях, может, тысяча жителей наберется, не больше. Крестьяне. Бродяги. Там ничего не осталось. Совсем ничего.   
Квартира тонула в сумраке.   
Баш не выдержал и ткнул кулаком в выключатель.   
Яркий свет осветил исхудалое, постаревшее лицо его брата.   
\- Иди сядь, - сказал Баш с досадой, - Сядь, ты едва на ногах стоишь. Ты ведь приехал не для того, чтобы со мной о наследстве поговорить. Ну?  
\- Для этого тоже.  
\- Но что-то тебе еще нужно?  
\- Я хочу повидаться с Ларсой.  
\- Он не хочет тебя видеть.   
\- Я знаю. Устрой нам случайную встречу. Хотя нет, я Ресса попрошу.  
\- Ну, до такой-то степени не надо меня с грязью мешать, - сказал Баш, - Я все устрою.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
\- Не надо. Ресс получит от этого огромное удовольствие.   
\- Странный он человек.  
\- А ты ему нравишься.  
\- Ты с ним виделся?  
\- Нет. Я просто его знаю.   
Баш улыбнулся невольно: что-то типично рессовское послышалось ему в этих словах. 

Ему было проще с Ноа, чем год назад, чем три года назад. Сейчас он хотя бы отчасти представлял, что за человеком был его брат.   
Но все-таки, когда Ноа ушел, Баш почувствовал облегчение.  
\----

«Ноа фон Ронсенберг просит аудиенции у Императора Аркадии».   
Первым порывом Ларсы было разорвать бумагу и отдать приказ не допускать этого человека в Императорский дворец. Но он уже находился или во дворце, или в своем Бюро.   
Это уже не его Бюро.  
Вот только Ларса боялся, что Девятое Бюро все так же принадлежит Габранту. Юный Император помнил эти давние разговоры-перешептывания о том, что Габрант, пользуясь своим особым положением, наводнил Девятку людьми, преданными ему лично, что от начальников секторов и до самого последнего агента они все работают на приблуду-ландисийца, а вовсе не на аркадийский престол.   
Это были всего лишь слухи. Но Ларса, в отличие от многих, достаточно уважал Габранта, чтобы теперь опасаться его. К тому же формально Габрант был все еще Судьей-Магистром, это Императору объяснили предельно ясно.   
Департамент Правосудия, а вовсе не Сенат – вот кто сковывает руки аркадийским правителям. Странно, что ни отец, ни брат этого так и не поняли. 

Он ожесточал сам себя, вспоминая все, что слышал о Габранте раньше, все, что узнал за этот год: о гибели своей матери, об убийстве Судьи Дрейс, об убийстве короля Раминаса, о десятках исчезновений и странных случайностей. А в глубине души он по-детски надеялся, что Габрант все-таки придет. Даже если ему запретить.   
Придет и каким-то образом все уладит.   
\----

Ни удивления, ни особой радости. Лишь взгляд мельком да едва заметная улыбка.  
\- Ложись, если хочешь.  
Габрант чуть усмехнулся. Лег на низенький диванчик – ноги на одном подлокотнике, голова на другом. Заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза.  
Ресс продолжал просматривать документы. Спросил будто между делом:  
\- Как он? – выделяя голосом это короткое словечко «он».  
Габрант молчал. Долго молчал. Потом все-таки сказал, не открывая глаз:  
\- В порядке, но… Мне кажется, он не знает, чего хочет. Он мечется.   
\- А как ты?  
\- А что я? Мое дело маленькое.  
\- Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет?  
\- Ты меня знаешь.  
\- Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
\- Позаботься о Ларсе.  
\- Нет, для тебя.  
Габрант повернул голову, взглянул на Ресса.  
\- Позаботься о нем. Пожалуйста.  
\- Чего-то я о тебе не знаю, - сказал Ресс.  
Тот снова закрыл глаза.   
Помолчали.  
\- Ты всегда защищаешь младших. Вэйн вырос, ты стал опекать Ларсу.  
\- Трудновато опекать того, кто тебя превосходит.  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Кто-то скажет, что только рядом с детьми я могу почувствовать себя сильным.  
\- Этот кто-то не будет отличаться большим умом, - сказал Ресс.  
\- Ну, многие считают меня слабаком.   
\- Это бывает очень полезно.  
\- Угу.  
\- Так он все-таки твой?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Никогда не было желания проверить?  
\- Нет. Я люблю его как своего, какая разница, чей он. Мой он сын или нет, я не стану его любить меньше.   
Ресс, наконец, отложил папку и стал разглядывать своего бывшего начальника. Гордый профиль, вихры светлых волос, одежда эта нелепая.  
\- Тебе не идет.  
\- Что?  
\- Этот дикарский наряд.  
\- В Ландисе живут не дикари.  
\- Я в курсе. Но этот национальный колорит тебе не идет. Это скорее по части твоего брата.  
\- Вообще-то у нас с ним одна внешность.  
\- Пфе. Он тоже так думает.   
\- Да?  
\- Ты там останешься?  
\- Не знаю. Наверное.  
\- Рив давно просится на пенсию.  
\- Не смеши меня.  
\- Почему нет? Ты ландисиец. Местные тебя уважают.   
\- Ничего, что я бывший бунтовщик?  
\- Ничего, что ты Судья-Магистр? Я думаю, Департамент будет рад сделать тебя военным комендантом. Провинция сложная, чужим там подчиняются со скрипом. А ты там свой. А может, тебя консулом назначат. Военный режим когда-то все равно нужно снимать. Ты хоть порядок там сможешь обеспечить.  
\- Я не знаю, доживу ли до конца года, а ты мне тут карьеру планируешь.   
\- Доживешь, - сказал Ресс, - Куда ты денешься. Если уж тебя из могилы вытряхнули.   
Смешок.   
\- Я давно подозревал, что ты жив, - продолжал Ресс.  
\- Да?  
\- Как только докопался до этой странной истории с оккуриями.   
\- А, раскопал все-таки?  
\- Ты во мне сомневался?   
\- Ничуть, - сказал Габрант.   
\- Мертвый ты или живой, но ты на поводке. Хозяин подергает, ты прибежишь как миленький. Когда могущественное существо дергает за поводок, у собаки просто не остается выбора.  
\- Хорошо б, если б было так. Я боюсь за него.  
\- Он уже большой мальчик. Бессмертный. Могущественный.  
\- Все равно. 

Ресс улыбнулся сам себе. Трудно считать взрослым того, кто рос у тебя на глазах. Он вот так и не научился считать взрослым своего начальника, все ему виделся белобрысый семнадцатилетний мальчишка из завоеванной провинции. А ведь Габранту скоро тридцать семь.   
Тоже большой уже мальчик. 

\- Тебе что-то нужно, или ты просто в гости зашел?   
\- Мне нужно повидаться с Ларсой.   
\- Что, бегает от тебя мальчик?   
\- Да.  
\- Ну, это и понятно. Он ведь тоскует. По тебе, по брату, по отцу.  
\- По Дрейс, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Да. Он изо всех сил внушает себе, что вы заслужили то, что получили. А тут ты нагло воскресаешь и требуешь аудиенции, нехорошо это с твоей стороны. В твое отсутствие ему еще удается верить в то, что ты злодей, но если вы увидитесь…  
\- Я соскучился по нему.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не поэтому хочешь с ним увидеться?  
\- Мне нельзя с ним видеться?  
\- Ты всегда любил делать глупости. Идешь на поводу у эмоций, а потом в затылке чешешь: как это я в дураках умудрился остаться?  
\- Я так часто остаюсь в дураках?  
\- Ну, было пару раз.  
\- А, ну тогда конечно.   
\- Завтра тебя устроит? Это я о Ларсе. Или тебе невтерпеж?  
\- Меня устроит и завтра, и послезавтра, и когда угодно.  
\- Ну, и прекрасно. Приходи завтра и прихвати эту свою смешную девочку.  
\- Марту?  
\- Да.  
\- Можно спросить, зачем?  
\- Нельзя. Съесть ее хочу. Или перевербовать.   
\- Очень смешно.   
\- Она будет создавать фон и отвлекать внимание. Там, где она появляется, события начинают выходить из-под контроля, люди ведут себя неадекватно, происходит всеобщая путаница. Потрясающие таланты. Эта девочка – просто сокровище.  
\- Тебе не отдам. Самому нужна.  
\- Жаль. Но все-таки приводи ее.  
\- Угу.   
\- Ты уходишь?  
\- Да, мне еще других своих девочек нужно проведать.  
\- Как тебя любят бабы, это все-таки уму непостижимо. Веришь, в жизни не встречал человека, который так легко вербует женщин.   
Тот чуть улыбнулся и вышел. Ресс проводил его взглядом и снова уткнулся в бумаги. Стенограмму разговора братьев Ронсенбергов принесли за пару минут до прихода Габранта, Ресс так и не успел ее толком прочесть. 

 

\----   
Она – оно? – проявлялась постепенно. Мерцающая прозрачность наливалась цветом и глубиной, и он смотрел, завороженный.  
Из всех оккурий он до сих пор видел лишь Венат, и каждый раз это было в горячке боя, или в спешке, или еще как-то. Не слишком-то он ее и разглядывал.   
А оказалось, было на что просмотреть.   
Но скоро он отвел взгляд. Оккурия вся мерцала и клубилась – вечно изменчивое нечто. Смотреть на это долго было невозможно, глаза слезились.

В жизни он не видел ничего настолько чуждого, а уж, казалось бы, чего только не повидал.

\- Твой брат собирается развязать войну.  
Баш вздрогнул. Слова эти упали, словно камень на дно – придавив тяжестью и одновременно подняв со дна тучу ила.   
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Чудом Ивалис удержался от чудовищной войны, что могла разразиться год назад. И ты был среди тех, кто удержал мир на краю пропасти. Но мир нельзя спасти однажды и успокоиться на этом. Грядет новая беда.   
\- Даже если это так, что вам до этого?  
\- Веками мы хранили Ивалис от всяческих бед. Неблагодарные хьюмы, вы не оценили то, что мы для вас делали. Но мы не можем бросить вас, если вам грозит опасность. Если ты оставишь все, как есть, очень скоро в Аркадии вспыхнет гражданская война. Розария же решит воспользоваться этим, и все начнется сначала. Империи рухнут в братоубийственной войне, и скоро на всем Ивалисе будут царить лишь хаос и разруха.  
\- При чем здесь мой брат?  
\- Он готовит восстание в Ландисе и близок к воплощению своих замыслов.  
\- Что?  
\- Разве ты не слышал меня, Баш фон Ронсенберг?  
\- Он верен Аркадии, он боялся гражданской войны еще год назад.  
\- Он верен лишь на словах, на деле же он лжет и предает и так идет по жизни уже много лет.   
\- Я не верю.  
\- Когда весь Ивалис вспыхнет огнем войны, будет ли прок от твоего неверия?  
\- Чего вы хотите от меня?  
\- Ты должен остановить его.  
\- Убить? Этого вы от меня хотите?  
\- Ты должен остановить бунт, который готовится на твоей родине. Что станет с и без того разоренным Ландисом, когда вся мощь Аркадии обрушится на него? Что станет с Аркадией, когда восстанет одна из провинций? Пламя бунта легко распространяется. Ты служишь Аркадии, твой долг – хранить покой этой страны.  
\- Я не собираюсь вам верить.  
\- Тебе будут представлены доказательства, раз уж ты так этого хочешь. Но прежде подумай сам, разве это так не похоже на твоего брата? Или ты считаешь, что он никогда не поступил бы так? Ты считаешь, что твой брат скорее оставил бы все, как есть, чем стал сражаться за свободу своей родины?  
И Баш неожиданно поверил.   
Не верил, пока она говорила об угрозе Аркадии, об угрозе хрупкому перемирию, но когда она заговорила о свободе Ландиса, Баш вдруг понял, что такое – возможно.   
Ноа на что угодно пошел бы ради Ландиса. 

У него было такое чувство, будто он нашел недостающие части головоломки.   
Когда Ноа попрекал его бегством из Ландиса, а сам стоял, облаченный в доспехи аркадийского Судьи, - это выглядело странно. Ноа словно не желал понимать, что сам он предал Ландис куда серьезней, чем Баш.  
Но если все эти годы Ноа оставался верен павшей республике?   
Можно тогда понять, откуда этот гнев, с которым Ноа смотрел на него.

И это так похоже на брата.   
Не ложь и лицемерие год за годом, а сама идея восстания, сопротивления. Ноа, его Ноа ушел бы скорее в подпольщики, чем стал бы служить завоевателям.   
Может быть, не приметь его Грамис, все так и было бы?

«Готовит восстание».  
При том положении, которое Ноа занимал, он и впрямь мог бы подготовить в Ландисе все, что угодно. И скрыть это. Легко. Ведь сам и возглавлял ведомство, которое занималось сбором информации. Он легко мог бы создать иллюзию, что в Ландисе дела обстоят так-то и так-то, хотя на самом деле они обстояли бы совершенно иначе. 

Неужели это правда?

Как исчезла оккурия, Баш даже не заметил.

\-----  
Глаза мальчика расширились. Он собирался говорить холодно, но не смог заговорить совсем.   
Как ужасно Габрант выглядит! Словно он и впрямь из могилы восстал. 

А тот шагнул к юному Императору и упал на одно колено, обнял мальчика, прижал его к себе.   
И Ларса не отстранился. Закрыл глаза, впервые за много месяцев прислоняясь к знакомому плечу. Объятья казались такими надежными - словно в старые, нереальные, почти причудившиеся времена.  
Если Габрант обратился к нему, как к Императору, мальчик сумел бы взять себя в руки. Но тот сказал лишь:  
\- Бедный мой, мы все тебя бросили.  
И тринадцатилетний Император заплакал. 

Баш дернулся подойти к ним, но Марта его остановила. Мальчик захлебывался рыданиями, вцепившись в Ноа, а тот что-то говорил тихо.  
Башу было грустно и даже в чем-то обидно. Еще пять минут назад Ларса даже не желал видеть Ноа, не то что говорить с ним, а сейчас льнул к нему так, словно никого на свете не было ему дороже.  
Ноа поднялся с колен, обнял мальчика за плечи и увел обратно в кабинет. Баш так и остался стоять в коридоре, рядом с Мартой.   
\- Бедный мальчик, - сказала Марта, - В такие-то годы остаться круглым сиротой, потерять и отца, и брата. 

«Но он сам это выбрал».  
Баш едва не сказал это вслух. Ему претило сам этот взгляд на Императора – словно на жертву обстоятельств. Ларса не был жертвой. Он был еще очень юн, он много ошибался, но он сам творил свою судьбу.   
Но, взглянув на Марту, Баш промолчал.

Пока они шли в кабинет, Ларса успел прийти в себя. И едва закрыв дверь, он сказал яростно:  
\- Как ты мог?! Я верил тебе. Я же любил тебя! Как ты можешь быть настолько двуличным?  
\- Такова жизнь, - сказал Габрант.  
Он уже не пытался подойти, не пытался обнять. Просто стоял и смотрел на стройную фигурку, на сжатые маленькие кулаки.   
\- Ты убил ее! Ты убил мою маму, а потом приходил играть со мной. Как ты мог?!  
\- Мне так жаль, Ларса.  
\- Жаль?! Тебе жаль?! Ты жалеешь, что убил ее?  
\- Я жалею, что ты узнал об этом, - сказал Габрант.   
\- Да, ведь иначе ты мог бы продолжать мне лгать!  
\- В этой жизни все лгут.  
\- Не все.  
\- Я знаю тебя всю твою жизнь, - сказал Габрант, - Первый раз я увидел тебя вскоре после рождения. Волосы у тебя были золотистые и мягкие, как пух. В детстве ты был совсем светленьким, только годам к трем начал темнеть.   
\- Замолчи!  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я с радостью умру за тебя. Ведь ты знаешь это.  
Ларса отошел и сел – на самый краешек стула. Сказал, не поднимая глаз:  
\- Ты даже не сожалеешь о ее смерти, правда?  
\- У меня не было выбора.  
\- Но почему? Ее могли посадить в тюрьму, могли… я не знаю! Но ведь ты мог придумать хоть что-то! Ты всегда можешь что-то придумать. Но ты просто убил ее. А я ее даже не помню…  
\- Ты ее помнишь, милый.  
Ларса мотнул головой:  
\- Я был слишком маленьким.  
\- Милый, - сказал Ноа, опускаясь перед ним на колени, - я не хочу говорить плохого о твоей маме. Какой бы она ни была, что бы ни натворила, все это она совершила только для того, чтобы сделать тебя Императором.  
Ларса чуть вздрогнул.  
\- Она провела в тюрьме три года. Потом твой отец все-таки согласился дать ей возможность присматривать за тобой. Кто охранял бы тебя лучше, чем родная мать?  
Ларса, не веря, поднял глаза. Облизал вмиг пересохшие губы.   
\- Я убил ее, - сказал Ноа, - Она обнажила меч на Вэйна, и я убил ее. И я не прошу простить меня за это. Такое не прощают.  
\- Ты…  
\- Я не мог поступить иначе. Я был бы рад, если бы она была другой, и если бы я был другим, и все было бы иначе. Но все случилось так, как случилось. И я не прошу тебя мне верить. Помни только, что и другим тебе верить не стоит. То, что сейчас вытащили на свет ту старую историю, было сделано не просто так. Я был бы рад не говорить тебе этого. Ведь тебя оберегали, как могли, от всей этой грязи. Но сейчас ты один. Ты должен понимать, что если я оказался не тем, кого ты во мне видел, то и другие люди вокруг тебя тоже могут многое скрывать.   
\- Она, правда… была моей мамой?  
\- Да. Ресс даст тебе ее дело, я скажу ему.   
\- В тех документах, которые он мне давал, было совсем другое.   
\- У Императора нет полного допуска ко всем данным, которыми располагает Девятое Бюро. Таково решение Сената. В Аркадии главенствует не Император, ты это знаешь. Ведь ты сам снова созвал Сенат.   
\- Ведь вы дружили с ней…  
\- Мне так жаль, милый.  
Ларса сидел, опустив голову. Сказал:  
\- Я скучаю по тебе.   
\- Я тоже, - сказал Ноа.  
\- Ты останешься?   
\- Если ты этого хочешь.  
\- Мне сказали, что звание у тебя сохранилось. Ты можешь снова встать во главе своего Бюро.  
\- Девятку должен возглавлять тот, кому ты веришь.  
\- Я боюсь этого Ресса.  
\- Он хороший человек.  
\- Сенат хочет предложить тебе место Рива.   
\- Я был в команде твоего отца, в команде твоего брата. Такого, как я, лучше держать подальше от Аркадиса.   
\- Ты примешь это предложение?  
\- Мне нужно прежде восстановить здоровье, милый. Какой из меня сейчас работник.  
\- Ты… так ужасно выглядишь.  
\- Напугал? – сказал Ноа.  
Ларса кивнул.  
\- Когда мне станет лучше, я буду рад работать там, где захочет мой Император.   
Взял руки мальчика в свои и, склонив голову, прижался лицом к маленьким ладошкам.   
\- Ты ведь любишь Ландис, - сказал Ларса, - Отец держал тебя здесь, потому что… Они использовали тебя в своих интригах, тебя ведь никогда не спрашивали, чего ты хочешь. А ты ведь хочешь вернуться туда, правда?   
Габрант поднял голову. Но ничего не сказал.  
\- Если я тебя сделаю консулом Ландиса, ты будешь рад, Ноа? Баш думает, что ты можешь взбунтовать провинцию, но я знаю, что это не так.  
\- Я верен Аркадии и всегда буду верен. И Ландис будет верен, пока я жив  
И взгляд его был так прям и честен, что невозможно было усомниться в его словах.


	20. Последний подарок

И кажется, что давно уже привык.   
А потом вдруг накрывает с головой - и смотришь-смотришь-смотришь на то, как солнце золотит светлые ресницы, на то, каким молодым и мирным становится его лицо, когда он спит.   
И на сердце в одно и то же время и больно, и спокойно. Просто любовь, просто жизнь. У всех-то, наверное, так. 

Светлые ресницы дрогнули. Ноа глянул на него – сонно-беззащитно. Одно неуловимое мгновение это длилось, почти сразу взгляд его стал обычным. 

\- Я все думаю, - сказал Вэйн, - может, это не наказанье. Эта болезнь. Мне казалось, она будто в наказанье мне за то, что я вознамерился прыгнуть выше головы. Но я теперь я думаю, может, это и не наказанье вовсе?  
\- И кто, по-твоему, тебя мог наказать? Оккурии?  
\- Возможно. Но теперь я думаю, что эта болезнь – изрядный подарок. Мы столько времени провели вместе.   
\- Практически не вылезая из постели, - сказал Габрант.   
В глазах его таился смех.   
Вэйн усмехнулся.   
\- Да.   
"Если бы не это, когда бы у нас нашлось время, чтобы побыть вместе? Не бывает худа без добра, да? Не бывает"  
\- Так что ты думаешь об этом?  
\- Я думаю, тебе надо поменьше думать.  
\- Что?  
\- Разве ты не замечаешь? Последние месяцы ты что ни брякнешь, все сбывается точь-в-точь.   
Это казалось смешным. Казалось шуткой, вот только шутил Ноа редко, очень редко.   
\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что...  
\- Молчи-молчи-молчи…  
Неожиданно жаркий шепот, смеющиеся глаза - и шершавая ладонь, зажавшая ему рот.   
Вэйн вывернулся, обнял ландисийца, хотел снова что-то сказать, но ему снова заткнули рот - на этот раз не ладонью, а языком. 

Они целовались, и казалось, что поцелуями в кои-то веки дело не ограничится.   
Вэйн так соскучился по его телу, по его ласкам. Аж сердце замирало. 

А Ноа вдруг отвернулся и скорчился в приступе кашля. Вэйн обнял его исхудалое тело, прижался, все еще возбужденный.   
\- Бедный ты мой.  
\- Я... сейчас...  
\- Ничего, - сказал Вэйн, целуя его за ухом, - Ничего.   
Разумом он уже понимал, что продолжение вряд ли последует, но тело ничего понимать не желало, оно хотело любить и быть любимым. 

 

Габрант был уверен, что вряд ли выживет. В его организме что-то окончательно разладилось. Он чувствовал себя порой, словно груда плохо прилаженных друг к другу частей, что-то вроде давно проржавевшего механизма, который вот-вот развалится. 

 

Вэйн льнул к нему, мягко касаясь губами его шеи, потом плеча. Человек в его объятьях вздохнул - и обернулся псом.  
Вэйн зарылся лицом в золотистую шерсть.  
\- Вот вечно ты так, - пробормотал он, - Вечно ты обламываешь меня, недотрога.  
Пес виновато лизнул его щеку.   
\- Нет, милый, ничего. Все в порядке, я пошутил. Давай-ка я тебя поглажу.   
Пес растянулся рядом на кровати, и Вэйн, обняв его, стал почесывать ему под подбородком и за ушами.   
\- Жаль, что я не знаю, как мне стать собакой. Мы могли бы весело провести время, да, милый?   
Пес энергично мотал хвостом. Вэйн льнул к нему, уже не возбужденный, а просто охваченный нежностью - и печалью.

Могли бы, родной мой, могли.  
Какая жалость, что я не собака.

\----

Она была не столько разгневана, сколько просто напугана. Халиму Ондору легко: на территории Буджербы никогда не было войн.  
\- Дядя Халим, - только сказала она.  
\- Аркадия не вняла всем нашим предупреждениям.  
\- Ларса всегда был готов к мирному разрешению любых противоречий.  
\- После гибели Аль-Сида Маргрейса он на многое стал смотреть по-другому. Теперь выяснилось, что двое Судей-Магистров, сторонников Вэйна Солидора, живы. Политический курс Аркадии меняется, Ларса Солидор постепенно начинает проводить политику своего брата.  
\- Но убийство…  
\- Ты готова дождаться, когда из мальчишки вырастет второй Вэйн? Тот тоже когда-то был вполне милым мальчиком, и тоже когда-то пошел против своих братьев. Солидоры всегда предают друг друга, о том, чтобы они были верны еще кому-то, и вообще речь идти не может.  
\- Я не позволю… - сказала она, но прозвучало это слабо.   
\- Даже малейшее ослабление Аркадии нам сейчас на руку. Этот спор бесполезен, дело уже почти сделано.

Ашелия отошла к окну, обхватив себя руками. Ее еще не короновали, и порой она начинала сомневаться в том, что коронация ее вообще когда-нибудь состоится.   
Все чаще и чаще она вспоминала слова человека, некогда бывшего ее пленником: «Азелас мертв, Ронсенберг – в Аркадии, а Далмаска постепенно подпадает под протекторат Буджербы».  
Почему ему еще тогда, почти год назад, было очевидно то, что она начала понимать лишь сейчас?  
И каким же горьким оказалось это понимание.

\----

Они сидели на траве, разглядывая знакомый косогор. Руины дома, в котором один из них родился и вырос, остались за спиной. Смотреть на них не хотелось.  
А хотелось исключительно солнца и тепла. 

И солнце было, и было тепло, и деловито жужжали пчелы над полевыми цветами.   
Небо было ясное, нереально голубое, а потом налетел ветер и пригнал облачную толпу – вперемешку кучевые, очерченные серыми и синими тенями, и нежнейшие шелковистые облачные размывы, и едва заметные перистые пятна.  
Верхушки отдельных деревьев торчали над общей лесной массой, и ветер так и трепал их. Тихо было вокруг, лишь ветер шумел листвою, и все снова стихало. 

Золотистая шерсть пса будто светилась в солнечных лучах.

Вэйн рассеянно поглаживал пса, не решаясь заговорить.  
Отчего-то с псом последнее время ему было говорить куда сложнее, чем с человеком.   
Пес пробудился от своей дремоты, облизал руку хозяина и устроился головой на его коленях.  
\- Только не думай, что ты не устраиваешь меня чем-то, - сказал Вэйн, наконец, - Если ты останешься собакой, мне, видно, придется поселиться в будке, но я не против. Просто я привык к тебе другому, и я соскучился. Понимаешь?

Человек, привалившийся к нему, был горячим, словно осколок солнца. За эти дни, что он провел в собачьем обличье, он, кажется, исхудал еще больше – хотя куда уж было больше.   
Все, что Вэйн хотел сказать, просто застряло в горле.   
Вокруг было солнечно, жарко, и человек в его объятьях будто горел огнем, а самого Вэйна пробрало ознобом.  
Он умирает – это было очевидно. Ноа умирает.

И Вэйн просто сидел, обнимая его, поддерживая, и пытался смириться.   
За последние месяцы ему пришлось понять, что он не все может изменить, что есть вещи, на которые повлиять невозможно. Но как же это было тяжело.  
\- Ты только… не переживай, а? Я давно мог сдохнуть…  
\- Прибить бы тебя, идиота…  
\- Да ладно, я и без помощи, похоже, справлюсь.  
Вэйн потерся носом об его щеку.   
Некуда было деваться, невозможно было что-то изменить. Оставалось смириться – и дать Ноа умереть спокойно. 

А солнце было таким ярким, а небо таким голубым, и цветущие травы клонились на ветру. И Вэйн еще не думал о том, что это – навсегда. Он еще не осознал толком свое собственное бессмертие

\- Пообещай мне кое-что…  
\- Давай без этого обойдемся, - сказал Вэйн еле слышно.  
\- Пообещай…  
\- Хорошо.   
\- Помирись с Ларсой. Ты нужен ему. Он… еще ребенок…  
Вэйн ожидал всего, что угодно, но только не этого. Ларса. При чем здесь Ларса?  
\- Вэйн, пожалуйста…  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он машинально, - Все, что захочешь.  
\- Ты ему нужен…

Вэйн поглаживал исхудалые его руки.   
Отчего-то мысль о том, что Ноа умрет, по крайней мере, не на чужбине, давала какое-то успокоение. На своей земле, уже не чувствуя себя здесь изгоем. 

Ветер шелестел в листве.

\- Пойдем? – сказал Вэйн, думая, что идти-то Ноа точно не сможет. Придется нести.  
Но вместо едва живого человека в его объятьях тотчас оказался золотистый пес. Вскочил, виляя хвостом, и понесся вниз по склону, лишь по полпути обернувшись: ну, где ты там?

Словно оживший солнечный свет. 

Вэйн поднялся и, кусая губы, пошел вслед за ним. 

\----

Императорский Дворец всегда казался ему одним из самых безопасных мест в мире.   
Может быть, так было оттого, что он не видел своего отца мертвым, не видел, как тот полулежал на собственном троне.  
Может быть…

Ларса обернулся, услышав невнятный шум, и отравленный кинжал вошел ему под ключицу. Удар вторым кинжалом достался человеку, который пытался защитить Императора. Шлем не уберег его, лезвие вошло прямо в глазницу. 

Убийца выдернул оружие из тела ребенка и вонзил в собственную грудь. Допросов не будет. Татуировки на теле, сделанные всего месяц назад мастером в Буджербе, и подвеска в виде лани приведут следователей в Ландис, к северной ветви рода фон Триссов. 

Баш фон Ронсенберг умер на месте, Ларса Солидор ближе к вечеру. Лекари так ничего и не смогли сделать. 

\----

\- Давно? - спросила она, не найдя, что еще сказать.  
\- Вчера, - сказал он спокойно.   
Марта смотрела на него. Ноа умер, Ноа, которого она знала с детства, но отчего-то сейчас она могла думать только о Вэйне. Она едва не плакала от жалости.  
Подошла, сжала легонько его плечо.  
\- Ты, наверное, захочешь похоронить его в Аркадисе? Рядом с его матерью?  
\- Нет. Он никогда не любил Аркадис. Я хочу, чтобы он лежал в своей земле.   
Она кивнула.  
\- Хорошо.   
Солидор гладил волосы мертвеца.  
\- Вэйн... к этому ведь шло. Видно было, что он не поправится.  
\- Да.   
\- Держись...  
Вэйн взглянул на нее - хмурый, спокойный, какой-то равнодушный даже.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Ты можешь позаботиться о похоронах?  
\- Конечно, - сказала Марта.  
\- Я хочу побыть с ним пока.  
\- Конечно, - повторила она.  
И только когда она достаточно далеко ушла от этой комнаты и уверилась, что Вэйн не услышит, она разрыдалась.   
Плакала она не по Ронсенбергу. 

 

Немного погодя Марта вернулась - с каким-то отваром в кружке.  
\- Вэйн, попей, пожалуйста.  
\- Что это?  
\- Успокаивающее.  
\- Я спокоен.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Он выпил и вернул ей кружку. Его отстраненное равнодушие пугало куда сильнее, чем самая бурная истерика. Казалось, еще немного, и он натворит что-нибудь, сделает что-нибудь с собой - или со всем миром.   
Из обрывков услышанных разговоров, из полунамеков и всей этой нереальщины, что творилась вокруг этих двоих, Марта давно сделала выводы. Она ни с кем так и не решилась обсудить это, но ей давно казалось, что бывший Император Аркадии нынче стал кем-то вроде бога.   
И неприкаянный этот бог, еще не освоившийся толком со своей новой ролью, сейчас утратил последнее, что хоть как-то привязывало его к миру.   
\- Вэйн... Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Ты должен понять, что ты не один. Ронсенбергленд теперь принадлежит тебе, и мы все тоже.  
Она поняла, что зря это сказала. Ему в жизни хватало ответственности, и казалось, он давно уже устал от этого.   
\- Вэйн, ты не один. Тебе есть на кого опереться, слышишь? Ты не один.  
Он кивнул равнодушно.   
\- Ты поплачь, - сказала Марта, - Я пойду, а ты поплачь. Тебе легче будет.  
Только вот она не была уверена в том, что он вообще способен плакать. Его растили для того, чтобы править огромной империей, способность держать свои чувства в узде он впитал с молоком кормилицы.  
\- Вэйн...  
\- Я в порядке, - повторил он.  
\- Мне уйти?  
\- Как хочешь.  
Она опустилась на колени рядом с кроватью. Погладила волосы мертвеца.   
\- Я была ребенком, когда влюбилась в него. Он был таким солнышком.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн без эмоций, - Был.   
Марта взглянула на него снизу.   
\- Я только успела привыкнуть к тому, что он жив... Все-таки жизнь несправедлива. Ноа умер, а Баш все живет.  
\- Да.  
\- Он не хотел бы, чтоб ты отчаивался.  
\- Я знаю.   
\- Прости, я... Прости...  
Она уткнулась лицом в его колени и разрыдалась. И когда спустя какое-то время Вэйн начал гладить ее по голове, Марта невольно подумала, что он перепутал ее с Ноа.   
Она плакала по солнечному мальчику, которого унесла давняя война, плакала по тому, мирному Ландису, который было уже не вернуть. Плакала по дочке и мужу. Плакала по мужчине, который всю жизнь служил вражеской стране, и по другому мужчине, который рожден был той страной править.   
Она была не юной уже и много потерявшей женщиной, ей было о чем поплакать. Главное, чтобы было к кому прислониться.  
Вэйн Солидор был из тех, к кому сама судьба велела прислоняться, он легко принимал на себя ответственность за других.   
И вот она плакала, прижимаясь к его коленям, а он гладил ее по голове.

\----

Катер с эмблемами аркадийского Департамента Правосудия приземлился на посадочной площадке рано утром.   
Десмонд Орорк вышел его встречать не один: вооруженные работники шли вместе с ним.   
Ресс спустился по трапу и встал перед ландисийцами – маленький нелепый человек в судейских доспехах. Чуть усмехнулся.  
\- Мне нужен Ноа фон Ронсенберг. Сообщите, что приехал Ресс, он знает меня. Я его друг.  
Десмонд молча смотрел на Судью. 

Стылое было утро, и роса укрывала окрестные холмы, превращая траву из зеленой – в седую.  
Над горизонтом висели далекие, в струнку вытянутые розовые и синие облака. Чуть колыхались верхушки темных, сумеречных еще деревьев.

\- Судья Ресс! - раздался вдруг женский голос.  
Десмонд оглянулся. Марта торопливо шла к ним, кутаясь в легкую шаль.  
\- Судья Ресс, он…  
\- Похоронили его вчера, - сказал Десмонд хмуро.

«Не может быть», - это единственное, что хотелось Рессу сказать.   
Не может быть, не может этого быть.  
Но лучше других он знал, что это вполне возможно.

Ах, же ты, жизнь! Что же ты с нами делаешь, сука ты этакая? Только стоило привыкнуть к тому, что парень жив, что оба они живы…  
Как же Вэйн теперь?

\- А Вэйн Солидор? Я знаю, что он жив, - сказал Ресс, - И я знаю, что он здесь или был здесь. Как он?  
\- Плохо, - сказала Марта просто.   
\- Он здоров, - сказал Десмонд, - Если вы об этом. Но я не думаю, что он захочет сейчас вас видеть. Он уже третий день ни с кем не разговаривает.  
\- Ну, со мной ему поговорить придется.  
\- И не надейтесь. Ему не до вас сейчас, и никто вас к нему не пустит.  
\- Марта, - сказал Ресс, - деточка, вы же разумный человек. Втолкуйте своему бестолковому родителю, что у меня дело к Вэйну Солидору, и оно не терпит отлагательств. Аркадия осталась без Императора.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Ларса убит.

\-----

Он будто решал какую-то невероятной сложности задачу, требующую концентрации всего внимания без остатка. Вторые сутки он сидел, не шевелясь, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Он смотрел на мироздание.

Линии, хитросплетения, огромная паутина, для которой он значил меньше, чем ничего. А его пес и вовсе был мельче, чем песчинка. 

Все было не так, как год назад. Он думал, ему тогда было больно - когда Ноа умирал на "Бахамуте". Но тогда все было иначе. Тогда ему хватало и гнева, и ярости, тогда ему казалось, что Ноа его предал. Да и не так уж они были близки тогда.  
За девятнадцать лет они не смогли стать настолько близкими, как за эти месяцы болезни. 

Эта болезнь и впрямь была подарком, но кто мог подумать, что подарок этот – последний?

Сама мысль о том, чтобы не жить, раз любимого человека больше нет, казалась нелепой. Но и жить не хотелось.   
Он уже просто не понимал, зачем. 

\- Вы нужны Аркадии, мой лорд.  
Негромко и мягко - будто ответом на его мысли. Вэйн даже головы не повернул. Ему было все равно. 

\-----

В некотором смысле Ресс понимал, отчего Вэйн Солидор будил в главе Девятого Бюро почти отцовские чувства.   
Жесткий и умный политик, отличный боец, человек, талантливый во всем, за что бы ни взялся, а все же было в нем что-то, отчего хотелось хоть часть ноши с его плеч снять.   
Что-то в нем было...

Волосы Вэйна, его одежда – все было влажным от росы. Казалось, он просидел здесь всю ночь.   
Судья подошел и просто сел рядом.  
\- Вы нужны Аркадии, лорд Вэйн, - сказал он.  
\- Вы забыли спросить, нужна ли мне Аркадия...  
\- Мой лорд...  
\- Разговор окончен, - сказал Вэйн, не поворачивая головы.   
\- Ваш брат погиб.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Вы знали?  
\- Нет, - сказал Вэйн глухо.   
\- Вы нужны Аркадии. Вы единственный из Солидоров, кто жив...  
\- Это не так.  
\- Вы единственный, чье право на трон не будет подвергнуто сомнению, - сказал Ресс, будто ничему не удивившись.  
Вэйн молчал.   
Он выглядел уставшим - и чудовищно одиноким. За ним всегда кто-то стоял, за ним всегда были его сторонники, и - Габрант. Но сейчас Вэйн остался абсолютно один, и Рессу непривычно было видеть его таким.   
Ресс очень редко поддавался чувствам. Какое ему было дело до бед Вэйна Солидора?  
Но Габрант…

\- Вы уже вернули его однажды, - сказал Ресс, - Если вы сделали это тогда, сможете сделать снова.   
\- Я не уверен в том, что я это сделал.  
\- Кому еще он нужен? – сказал Ресс с неожиданной горечью.

Вэйн все смотрел куда-то – но куда?   
Ах, какой же он дурачок еще молодой! Ресс снял плащ и накинул его на плечи бывшему Императору.   
\- Если он вам все еще нужен, вы его вытащите, я уверен. 

Он ушел, а Вэйн все сидел, не шелохнувшись даже.   
«Все еще нужен…»  
Это прозвучало чудовищно для него, и без того измученного горем и чувством вины. В чем он мог быть виноват, он и сам не понимал, но все-таки виноватым себя чувствовал. Ему казалось, эта смерть лежит на его совести.   
Может быть, он был виновен в том, что дал Ноа умереть. Или в том, что не представлял, как воскресить его. 

Его сила была огромна, но для мироздания сила эта была каплей в море.   
Он не представлял, как изменить в этом мире даже мельчайшую его часть. Ему казалось, он не может – ничего.

Насколько же проще было после «Бахамута».  
Если бы можно было вернуться туда.

КОНЕЦ ВТОРОЙ ЧАСТИ


	21. Интерлюдия между частями

Вопреки всем доводам рассудка Императорский Дворец всегда казался ему одним из самых безопасных мест в мире.   
Может быть, так было оттого, что он не видел своего отца мертвым, не видел, как тот полулежал на собственном троне. Часто он пытался себе представить, что именно здесь когда-то лежал его убитый отец, но не выходило. Императорский Дворец был его домом, местом, где он родился и вырос, а кто ждет угрозы в своем собственном доме?  
Хьюмам свойственно закрывать глаза на очевидное и надеяться на то, что все с ними будет хорошо.

 

Баш не успевал, убийца был быстрее. Все, что Ронсенберг еще мог, так это, похоже, умереть рядом со своим Императором. 

 

Ларса обернулся, услышав невнятный шум. И тут же из-за спины его прыгнул невесть откуда взявшийся огромный пес и вцепился зубами в горло нападавшему.   
Подбежавшего Баша Ларса жестом отослал к своей жене: уведи немедленно. Летиция прижималась к стене, прикрывая руками живот. Восьмой месяц.  
Ларса смутно еще подумал: его хотели убить или ее? Брак его был не слишком популярен, и отпрысков простолюдинки мало кто хотел видеть в числе наследников Дома Солидор. 

Стражник перевернул тело нападавшего: мертв.  
Раненный пес тяжело дышал, глядя на Ларсу. Откуда собаке было взяться посреди дворца, Ларса не представлял.   
\- Похоже, ты меня спас, дружок, - сказал Ларса, склоняясь над псом.   
\- Осторожней, Ваше Величество.   
\- Найдите лекаря, собаку, наверняка, можно излечить.  
\- Кинжалы были отравлены, Ваше Величество. Набрадийский перламутровый яд, противоядий от него нет.   
Ларса теперь и сам уловил характерный сладковатый запах.   
Кажется, этим ядом когда-то отравили его отца. 

У пса были серые глаза и светлая, чуть волнистая шерсть странного, почти золотого оттенка.   
«Откуда же ты взялся?»

Вокруг кто-то куда-то ходил, бряцали доспехи, отдавались распоряжения. Тридцатитрехлетний Император Аркадии смотрел на умирающего пса.   
Потом аккуратно поднял немаленького, в общем-то, зверя на руки и понес прочь. 

\-----

Совсем в другом времени и уж совсем невесть в каком пространстве существо, некогда бывшее человеком, сражалось против мироздания – словно мотылек против паутины.   
Пытаясь прорваться и исправить хоть что-то, он увязал все больше.

Но все это было не здесь.  
И не сейчас.

В этом времени все было спокойно

\----

\- Судя по татуировкам и подвеске в виде лани человек, покушавшийся на вас, принадлежит к северной ветви рода фон Триссов.  
\- Ландис? – Ларса, казалось, был удивлен, - Судья фон Ронсенберг, что вы думаете об этом?  
\- Я выясню все, что смогу, мой лорд.  
\- Хорошо. После… - он помедлил, - После зайдите в мои покои, мне нужно поговорить с вами.  
\- Об охране Императрицы?  
\- И об этом тоже.

 

Традиционно у Императора и Императрицы были отдельные спальни. Летиция, выпив успокоительное, заснула. Она была уверена: муж ее занят этим делом с покушением.   
А между тем муж ее сидел в собственной спальне и смотрел на человека, которого он сам принес сюда на руках и уложил в кровать. 

Наконец, пришел Баш.   
Император впустил его.  
\- Только тише. Не стоит его будить.   
\- Кого?  
Ларса поднес палец к губам: тише.  
Они подошли к кровати вдвоем. 

 

Он казался мертвым, почти и не заметно было, что он еще дышит. Исхудалое лицо его с темными провалами глазниц просто пугало.  
\- Но он же… - начал Баш.  
\- Тише.  
Ларса сел на край кровати и осторожно коснулся руки умирающего.   
Будто призрак из иного времени явился, чтобы спасти его.   
Давние, почти нереальные воспоминания из детства: как мужчина, которого он любил почти как отца и брата, снова лгал ему о его матери, как опускался он на колени, говоря о своей верности Аркадии, и как потом мужчина этот, еще толком не поправившись после болезни, встал во главе ландисийского восстания.   
Двадцать лет прошло с тех пор, а до сих пор жгло обидой.   
Вы оба меня предали. И ты, и Вэйн. 

 

\- Что же с ним случилось? – сказал Баш.

\- Твой брат в Ландисе, - раздался знакомый им обоим холодный голос, - Не беспокойся о нем.   
Вэйн то ли прошел сквозь стену, то ли материализовался возле нее. Ларса взглянул на него и отвел глаза.   
Это существо он давно уже не считал своим братом. Его брат умер на "Бахамуте". Это же существо всего лишь двадцать лет носило облик Вэйна и говорило его голосом.   
Порой Ларсу раздражало, что, глядя на то, чем Вэйн стал, он все больше забывает о том, каким Вэйн был.   
Память говорила ему о том, что Вэйн всегда выглядел уставшим, что он редко улыбался, что брат его был похож на хмурую сосредоточенную силу. Он был словно скалы, о которые веками бьется морской прибой.   
Этот же был похож на пламя, заключенное в оправу из меди и золота. Будто замена Санкристу, который товарищи Ларсы уничтожили много лет назад.

Он выглядел не только моложе тридцатитрехлетнего Ларсы, но и моложе самого себя. 

Вэйн же прошел между ними и склонился над человеком, лежащим на кровати.   
\- Солнце мое, - сказал тихо.  
\- Он умирает, - сказал Ларса, - Он закрыл меня от убийцы, а оружие было отравлено.  
Вэйн как будто не слышал.   
\- Солнце мое, просыпайся. Пора идти домой.  
И светлые ресницы дрогнули. Умирающий открыл глаза. 

 

В свои пятьдесят шесть Баш фон Ронсенберг внешне разительно напоминал покойного Грамиса Солидора.   
В любых других обстоятельствах подобное сходство вызывало бы немало слухов и сплетен, но Судья фон Ронсенберг вовсе не был на особом счету у Императора Аркадии.   
Когда-то он был одним из тех, кто привел Ларсу Солидора к власти, но и в те годы особого влияния на Императора у него не было.   
Не было и после.  
И его это вполне устраивало.   
Он вовсе не хотел становиться подобием своего брата. 

И сейчас, глядя на то, что сталось с Ноа, Баш как никогда сильно ощущал это: я не хочу быть таким, как ты, не хочу.   
К счастью, с годами ушло даже их внешнее сходство. Баш старел, а для его близнеца время будто остановилось.   
Но, глядя сейчас на своего брата, вместе с чувством отторжения Баш отчего-то испытывал и какие-то родственные, почти позабытые чувства. Его давно не тревожило то, как живет его брат и что с ним происходит.  
Но сейчас...

\- Что ты с ним сделал? - сказал Баш, - Он уехал три дня назад, с ним было все в порядке. Посмотри на него, он как будто месяцами был тяжело болен или под пытками. Это ведь твоих рук дело!  
\- Успокойся, - сказал Вэйн, - Президент Ландиса вполне здоров и находится на территории своей страны. Это не он.  
\- Тогда кто? - сказал Ларса.  
\- Это неважно. Не стоит вам об этом думать... Или стереть вам память?  
Ларса стиснул зубы. То, во что превратился его брат, вполне было способно и на это. 

А Вэйн поднял на руки свое сокровище - легко, словно пушинку. А Ларсе, которой принес Габранта сюда, тот показался не таким уж и легким - не смотря на всю его изможденность. Впрочем, Вэйн, пожалуй, и "Ифрит" способен был на руках унести.

\- Забудьте обо всем... Впрочем, нет. Надеюсь, ты не забудешь, что он спас тебе жизнь. А то я порой боюсь отпускать его в Аркадию.   
\- И правильно, - сказал Император яростно, - Когда правитель маленькой страны выставляет подобные требования на переговорах...  
\- Он спас тебе жизнь. И я надеюсь... А впрочем, неважно.   
Вэйн улыбнулся обычной своей холодной улыбкой и истаял в воздухе вместе со сввоею ношей.   
И казалось, тень этой улыбки осталась в воздухе, вымораживая все вокруг. 

\- Это покушение могло быть ответом Ландиса, - сказал Баш, - Мы ведь пытались устранить его.  
\- Боюсь, что устранить его невозможно.   
\- Вэйн хранит его, - сказал Баш.  
Ларса смотрел невесело.  
\- Я не уверен, что тут дело только в Вэйне. Вы ведь не думаете, что ваш брат все еще человек?   
\- Мне достаточно того, что он - глава враждебного государства. Обо всем остальном я стараюсь не думать, Ваше Величество.   
\- Да, - сказал Ларса, - вы правы. Республика Ландис - наша главная проблема сейчас, все остальное не имеет значения. Но все же... Я не верю, что это покушение исходит из Ландиса. Ноа не пошел бы на это.   
\- Да, - сказал Баш сухо.  
Кем бы Ноа ни был, жизнь Ларсы все еще была ему дорога.   
И это все усложняло между их странами. 

\---

Габрант плохо осознавал, что происходит. Он сидел, привалившись к Вэйну, и тот обнимал его, не давая упасть.  
\- Ты бросил меня, - сказал Вэйн без улыбки, - Ты бросил меня и побежал спасать Ларсу. Какая же ты сволочь, солнце мое.  
\- Я думал, что умер, - сказал Габрант, с трудом выговаривая слова.  
\- Ты умер.   
Говорил Вэйн холодно, но прикосновения его были ласковы. Ноа закрыл глаза.   
\- Ты даже не подумал, что со мной будет после твоей смерти.  
\- Вэйн, я же...  
\- Ты не подумал обо мне.  
\- Вэйн...  
\- Я пропаду без тебя. Я без тебя пропаду, проклятый ты пес, - говорил Вэйн одновременно яростно и ласково, - Как ты мог меня бросить?  
\- Разве это от меня зависело?..  
\- Все зависит от тебя. Я - завишу от тебя. Всегда так было.   
\- Я не бросил бы тебя по своей воле.  
\- А на "Бахамуте"?  
\- Вэйн...  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я зол на тебя. Я никогда тебе больше этого не скажу, но я зол, очень зол. Я пропаду без тебя. Ты мне нужен, скотина ты этакая. Я не знаю, как мне жить, когда тебя нет.  
Все это было будто в бреду. Этот Вэйн, такой молодой, такой красивый, казался ему незнакомцем.   
\- Человек не может быть смыслом жизни. Вэйн, так нельзя.  
\- А ты не человек. Ты просто пес.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - невпопад сказал Ноа.  
\- Ты не представляешь, что со мной будет, если ты не вернешься.   
\- Ты можешь вернуть меня?  
\- Я не могу. Я не знаю, как ты сюда попал. Мой Ноа дома. Понимаешь?  
\- Значит, я смогу вернуться?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Вэйн, - Я видел столько вариантов...   
"Слишком много вариантов".

Золотистый пес вывернулся из его рук и встал перед ним.  
\- Иди, - сказал Вэйн, - ищи своего хозяина. Иди.  
И пес прыгнул и понесся прочь.

\---

Совсем в другом времени и уж совсем невесть в каком пространстве существо, некогда бывшее человеком, сражалось против мироздания – словно мотылек против паутины.   
Пытаясь прорваться и исправить хоть что-то, он увязал все больше.  
Но он рвался и рвался, обламывая крылья, уже не понимая, что и зачем он делает и чего хочет. Рвался из одного только упрямства.  
И все-таки паутина неохотно пропустила его. И уже мало что осознавая, изломанный, полуживой, он упал на горячий песок.  
Он был один.

Пса рядом не было


	22. Часть третья - Крылья. Глава - Перетасовка

Он был один.  
Пса рядом не было. 

Шел третий день после битвы на "Бахамуте", и день этот был невыносимо жарок.

Жужжали насекомые, радуясь неожиданному пиршеству. Нагое израненное тело было щедрым угощением для всех жителей пустыни. То, что человек был еще жив, никому не мешало.  
Тем более что он все равно умирал.

Он еще помнил, что должен сделать что-то, помнил, что не просто так оказался здесь, но все это было так далеко от него сейчас. Ему казалось, что солнце сожгло его дотла. Разумом он понимал, что это не так, но разум в нем говорил все тише.  
Всепоглощающая боль и жажда стали единственными составляющими его бытия.  
Когда-то он кем-то был. Кого-то любил, кого-то ненавидел, за что-то боролся.  
Но теперь он был всего лишь измученным куском плоти, у которого не было сил даже отогнать мух, копошащихся в его ранах. 

\---

Фран вела челнок низко над землей. Бальфир угрюмо заряжал пистолеты.  
Бальфир был уверен, что монстр выжил, укрылся где-то в пустыне, заполз в какую-то нору зализывать раны. А потом, когда эта тварь вернется, кто знает, смогут ли они справиться с ней снова.  
И решение этой проблемы было его делом. Личным.  
Точно так же, как личным делом было для него уничтожение нефесайтов.

Где-то в глубине души он осознавал, что, может быть, таким образом пытается сравняться со своим отцом.  
Именно его отец заварил всю эту невероятную кашу. И, остановив его, Ффамран Бананса впервые поднялся на одну ступень с ним. Впервые в жизни.  
Он гнал от себя эту мысль. Повторял, что дети все-таки несут ответственность за грехи своих отцов, что он должен был остановить своего безумного родителя, а в душе все так же царила детская обида.

Наверное, дети должны любить своих отцов.  
Но легко ли быть сыном гения? Легко ли знать, что ты никогда не будешь для отца на первом месте, понимать, что все ждут от тебя достижений, сравнимых с отцовскими деяниями? Может, от этого он и бежал когда-то - в ту жизнь, где он уже не будет сыном величайшего ученого Империи.

Отец был уже мертв.  
Но чудовище, в которое превратился его лучший друг, все еще жило. 

Бальфир уже не сомневался в том, что сможет поднять на него руку. Перед «Бахамутом» он еще сомневался, теперь уже нет. Это был не Вэйн, это было то, на что Сидольфуса Бананса когда-то променял своего младшего сына. 

«Так на Вэйна он тебя и променял», - сказал тихий голос души.  
Бальфир заряжал пистолеты.  
«Нет», - говорил он себе.  
Нет. Будь это Вэйн, я не пошел бы против него.  
Это не Вэйн, и я найду его, куда бы он ни скрылся.  
Это не Вэйн.  
Это то, что осталось от Венат.

\---

Сила, что подарила ему Венат, была огромна, но до сих пор почти непонятна ему. А уж тогда на «Бахамуте» он и вовсе не понимал, что именно и как делает.  
Он помнил, как это было. 

Он легко прикрывал свой флот от атак розаррийцев и ондорского флота, он справлялся со смертными, нападавшими на него самого, успевая подумать и о том, как не причинить им особого вреда. Его хватало на все - пока не явились его подлинные противники.  
Когда над «Бахамутом» появились оккурии, справляться он перестал.

Он никогда не был баловнем судьбы.  
К каждой своей победе он шел очень долго и упорно, терпел поражения, вставал и шел снова. В любой неудаче он искал причины, извлекал уроки, делал ее основой для будущей победы. Но что за урок он мог извлечь из своего поражения сейчас?  
Он просто оказался не готов сражаться с ними.

Если бы все шло так, как задумано…  
Оккурии, возложившие свои надежды на Ашелию Далмаску, не дали бы ему разрушить Рабанастр. Они появились бы обязательно – так утверждала Венат, да он и сам был в этом уверен.  
И ведь они действительно пришли.  
Вот только бой принял не «Бахамут», спроектированный и построенный специально для этой битвы. Бой пришлось принимать ему самому.

Ошибся ли он? В чем он ошибся?  
Он знал, что нужно дать Ларсе возможность взбунтоваться. Иначе было никак. Подавив в мальчике смелость решать что-то, какого наследника он бы получил? Императорами не рождаются, Императоров воспитывают, и дело это не такое простое, каким кажется на первый взгляд.  
Это было необходимо.  
Ларса никак не мог решиться настоять на своем и открыто пойти против старшего брата. Что за правитель вырос бы из него? Нужно было подтолкнуть его – и к решению, и к осознанию того, что за любым решением следует ответственность.  
Глупая горстка повстанцев нужна была для этого. Он знал, что, если не справится с ними сам, то сила нефесайта – и Венат – помогут ему.  
Он не ошибся ни в чем, он все предусмотрел.  
Кроме одного.

Ноа…

Когда он осознал, что Габрант умирает, что умрет ландсисиец от его руки, все остальное просто утратило смысл. 

Он не ошибся ни в чем, кроме самого себя

\----

Шестнадцатилетний Ффамран разглаживал помятый манжет. Не смотрел на собеседника.  
А собеседник не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Ты хоть говорил с ним?  
\- Да.  
\- И что ты сказал ему?  
\- Ты не думаешь обо мне. Вот что я ему сказал. Слово в слово.  
Повисло молчание.  
Вэйн не знал, что сказать.  
Временами любой ребенок считает, что родители не думают о нем. Не из-за чего тут впадать в ярость.  
Но слова не шли с языка. Его собственный отец тоже о нем не думал. Это была не детская обида, это был факт, с которым пришлось смириться и жить дальше.  
Но отчего должен смиряться Ффамран? Долг перед страной и собственным наследием не висит над ним, подобно топору палача.  
А присмотреть за небесным пиратом не намного сложнее, чем за нахальным и пронырливым отпрыском знатного семейства. При тех возможностях, которыми располагал Сидольфус, которыми располагал он сам – они смогут обеспечить безопасность Ффамрана где угодно.  
Если ты не сможешь сбежать сам, почему не дать возможность сбежать другу?

Если птица так рвется в небеса, какой смысл держать ее на земле?

Но потом, когда Ффамран ушел, Вэйн долго стоял у окна и не мог заставить себя вернуться к делам и бумагам.  
Он смотрел в небо.

Ты рвешься летать. Ты не думаешь обо мне. Не думаешь обо отце.  
Но мы о тебе позаботимся.  
Ты будешь летать в безопасности

\---

С «Бахамута» ему пришлось бежать. Оккурии убивали его – и убили бы, но боялся он не столько за себя, сколько за флот.  
Его гибель могла окончиться изрядным выбросом миста, и лучше, чтобы это произошло подальше от тех, за чьи жизни он отвечал. Урок Набудиса он выучил хорошо.

Он очнулся в пустыне.  
Рабанастр и поле боя были далеко, оккурии тоже отстали.  
Он прислушивался к своим чувствам: вокруг не было никого, лищь на западе, почти на краю его восприятия, была деревенька муглов, Рабанастр остался к северу. Оккурии были там, но никакой агрессии в их намерениях он не чувствовал.  
Они просто наблюдали. Не за ним, за хьюмами.  
На него они, кажется, махнули рукой. 

Потом он осознал, как немилосердно жарит солнце. 

Ноги его оказались сломаны в нескольких местах. Искореженные крылья, похоже, годились только на то, чтобы, нагревшись на солнце, обжигать кожу.  
Но необходимо было двигаться, и он пополз – тяжело и устало, словно не до конца раздавленное насекомое. 

Никто из хьюмов сейчас не стал бы ему помогать, но ему все равно нужно было к человеческому жилью – там было вода.  
Свою силу он мог бы, наверное, как-то использовать, чтобы исцелить себя. Но как это сделать, он не понимал. Все известные ему приемы не срабатывали, а думать становилось все сложнее.  
Было очень жарко. Он потерял много крови, тело его отзывалось болью на каждое движение. Мысли путались. Единственное, на что его хватало, это просто ползти. 

А потом - словно натянутая нить, привязанная к нему, оборвалась. 

Он отключился, не успев осознать даже, что произошло. 

Когда он пришел в себя, был закат, и солнце, весь день одевавшее пустыню яростной белизной, сейчас красило барханы нежнейшими оттенками синего и розоватого.  
Голова была тяжелой, словно свинцовый шар. Пить хотелось просто чудовищно, его подташнивало, слюна была вязкой, и даже сглотнуть особо не получалось. 

В мире было пусто.  
В мире были хьюмы, и муглы, и виеры, и сиики, и кого только не было, и все они не имели никакого значения.  
Ноа умер.

 

Он понимал, что еще не все потеряно, что он может все исправить, что нужно двигаться – нужно.  
Сил не было.  
Он собирал свою волю по крупицам.  
Рукопашник, способный в одиночку противостоять целой группе вооруженных противников, он с детства знал, что значит - действовать через "не могу". Боль и физическое изнеможение были ему не в новинку.  
Он пополз дальше, цепляясь руками и металлическими отростками. Нужно было пользоваться тем, что жара начала спадать.  
Приходилось часто останавливаться - тело его сводило судорогами. Голова кружилась, порой он терял ориентацию в пространстве. Он чувствовал, что внимание оккурий иногда обращается на него, что они, кажется, чем-то озадачены, но все так же не воспринимают его как угрозу.  
С темнотою пришел холод. Поначалу ласковый, утишающий боль, исподволь холод остудил все тело и начал терзать его не хуже жары.  
Его сотрясала неудержимая дрожь. Крылья были неподъемным грузом.  
Он, наконец, осознал, что на металле осели мельчайшие капельки конденсата - незаметные, почти придуманные. Слизал все, что смог. Казалось, что стало немного полегче. 

Ближе к утру он снова отключился. 

\----

\- Ну, какая разница?  
\- Какая разница? Какая разница?! – вопил пятнадцатилетний подросток, только что поступивший в Академию, - Да он же просто ужас, это бревно северное белобрысое! Нет, ты не смейся. Ты знаешь, что он мне сказал, знаешь? Он же тупой солдафон! Мышь наземная.  
\- Он не мышь.  
\- Да, не мышь, это я ему польстил. Он шавка подзаборная. И белобрысая к тому же.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравятся блондины.  
\- В данный момент, - заявил Ффамран, усаживаясь на стол, - мне нравятся брюнеты. А блондины пусть катятся туда, откуда явились.  
\- Ты сел на проект бюджета армии.  
\- Да, подумаешь, - отмахнулся тот, - ничего не сделается твоему проекту.  
\- Это не мой проект.  
\- Тем более. Нет, ты не увиливай от разговора. Ты мог бы себе найти кого-то и получше, чем этот пес белесый.  
\- Где найти? – сказал Вэйн, не отрываясь от чтения каких-то бумаг.  
Бумаги пришлось отобрать. А на вопрос – да, ответить.  
\- Везде. Везде, повсюду множество людей, которые подходят тебе куда лучше, чем эта ландисийская шавка.  
И тут же – будто по заказу – и главное, нагло, без стука, отворилась дверь, и вызывающий у Ффамрана оскомину голос произнес:  
\- Простите, Ваше Высочество, я невовремя.  
\- Что у вас, Габрант?

Невовремя, невовремя, очень невовремя!  
Вэйн говорил с Судьей-Магистром, а Ффамран ерзал на столе, готовясь огрызнуться, если Габрант посмеет сделать ему замечание.  
Зануда. Педант. 

Он все еще ругался про себя, когда Вэйн вернулся за стол, к своим бумагам – и к нему, разумеется.  
\- Везде? – сказал Вэйн.  
\- Что «везде»?  
\- Ты сказал, что везде я могу найти лучше.  
\- Тебе не надо искать везде, - заявил Ффамран, - Тебе достаточно посмотреть прямо перед собой. Я – гораздо лучше, чем он.  
И, довольный собой, сполз Вэйну на колени 

\----

Жужжали насекомые, радуясь неожиданному пиршеству. Нагое израненное тело было щедрым угощением для всех жителей пустыни. То, что человек еще жив, никому не мешало.  
Помешал пес. Большой, встрепанный, он схватил человека за ногу и поволок куда-то. В ранах еще копошились насекомые, но остальные едоки вскоре отстали. 

Наконец, собачьи челюсти выпустили его ногу. Вместо этого его дернули за волосы – еще и еще, пока вдруг он не уткнулся лицом в теплую воду.  
Воды было мало. Человек вылакал эту лужицу в мгновение ока. И снова обессилено уронил голову. 

Пес старательно вылизывал его раны, очищая их от песка и насекомых. Это было больно.  
Очень.  
Человек хотел отогнать его, но сил не было. 

Пес исчез сам.  
Исчезло все – вода, и камни, вся местность.  
Вокруг был песок, залитый безжалостным солнцем, и больше ничего.

 

Он бы заплакал, но слез уже не было, слезные железы отказались работать. Сухие глаза резал свет.  
Дышать было тяжело.  
Он пополз дальше – или ему показалось, что пополз. Какое-то время спустя он снова обнаружил, что лежит лицом в песок, но не мог понять уже, сдвинулся он с места или нет. Все вокруг было одинаковым – песок, солнце, пустота. 

Он стиснул зубы и все-таки двинулся вперед. Болело все. Переломы и рваные раны были уже отдельными голосами в общем хоре. Сожженная солнцем кожа протестовала на любое движение, мышцы всего тела беспрестанно сводило судорогами. По голове словно били молотом. Иссохшее горло терзало в разы сильнее, чем перебитые ноги. 

Кажется, он все-таки полз.

Потом пришел Ноа и сел рядом с ним на песок. И сказал, что никогда не был верен Аркадии, что в юности, давая присягу, он лгал, что с самого первого дня он шпионил на ландисийское подполье.  
Вэйн не сомневался в том, что это бред.  
\- В Ландисе готовится восстание, - сказал Ноа, - Что до Аркадии – если я смогу развалить ее, я это сделаю.  
Он не верил.  
В это невозможно было поверить. 

Потом пришел Ларса и сказал, что всегда ненавидел и боялся его, что с раннего детства желал ему смерти.

Потом приходил кто-то еще. 

 

В очередной раз очнувшись, он понял, что уже некоторое время лежит, не двигаясь. Голова его была повернута набок, и солнце светило прямо в лицо.  
Было время, когда он не знал, что палящее солнце может оказаться настолько мучительным.  
Рот и горло стянуло твердой коркой, язык распух, и слюны уже не было. Глаза жгло, будто в них налили кислоты. Солнечный свет оглушал, давил, словно таран, выжимая из него остатки жизни.

Вечерело.  
Он слышал звук пролетающего катера, но не осознавал уже, что это. Слышал шаги.  
Ему было все равно.

\----

Вэйн Карудас Солидор…  
Младшему сыну Сидольфуса Банансы всегда казалось – ничто не может поколебать эту насмешливую божественность. Его друг и кумир взрослел, из мальчишки став юношей, из юноши превратившись в мужчину, но главное в нем оставалось незыблемым.  
Ффамран Бананса когда-то верил в это.  
А небесный пират Бальфир верить перестал.  
Слишком хорошо он помнил, как менялось это стройное тело под влиянием нефесайта. Как входила в него сила проклятой оккурии, превращая и вовсе в нечто чудовищное.  
И решение этой проблемы было его делом. Личным.

На душе было удивительно пусто. 

Точно так же было пусто на душе и на сердце, когда, почти накануне той злосчастной экспедиции в Гирувеган, Вэйн в постели, забывшись, назвал его – Ноа.  
И они долго лежали, глядя в потолок, и молчали. Вэйн не стал извиняться. Впрочем, Ффамрану плевать было на любые извинения.  
Заменитель, так, значит? Я для тебя – всего лишь заменитель?  
Неужели меня в постели можно принять за это бревно северное? 

Тогда он ушел, а после возвращения экспедиции они виделись лишь один раз. Вэйн пытался и не смог удержать его от бегства, ибо Ффамран – Бальфир – не желал, чтобы его удерживали.  
Он сам не знал, от кого бежит – от отца, которому он, по всей видимости, больше не был нужен, или от друга, чье сердце было занято.  
Неразделенная любовь – тоже любовь.

В свои шестнадцать лет Ффамран Мид Бананса был максималистом.  
Он не согласен был играть вторую скрипку ни в жизни отца, ни в жизни друга.

\---

Аль-Сид Маргрейс всегда восхищался Вэйном Солидором.  
Они оба были третьими сыновьями у своих отцов. Они были ровесниками. У них много было общего.  
И мало - в то же время. 

Целеустремленный, собранный, не ведающий сомнений - Вэйн, казалось, был талантлив во всем, за что бы ни взялся. Ему удавалось все и всегда. Клинком Дома Солидор его прозвали отнюдь не просто так. Он и был клинком – смертельно опасным в своей стальной безупречности. Аль-Сид преклонялся перед ним, отчетливо понимая, что самому ему слишком далеко до подобного совершенства, да и не захочет он тратить время ради того, чтобы стать таким.  
Они начинали одинаково. Быть третьим принцем в огромной Империи означает всегда оставаться на заднем плане, чем он успешно занимался до сих пор. А Вэйн Солидор стал Императором.  
И пошел войной на бессмертных.

В детстве они были приятелями. Возраст объединяет людей порой куда больше, чем сходство характеров. Теперь им оставалось всего три года до тридцати, и они знали друг о друге не меньше, чем кровные родственники. 

Аль-Сид восхищался Вэйном.  
Всегда.

Стоило ему сделать эти несколько шагов до скорченного на песке тела, и восхищение его сменилось чем-то, куда большим.

\---

Розаррийцы опередили их.  
Бальфир прицелился, собираясь выстрелить, но, похоже, засомневался. Было слишком далеко.  
Фран молча смотрела на него. Напарник казался ей слишком нервозным последнее время. 

\- Они вряд ли убьют его, - сказала Фран, - Ведь он Император.  
\- Император теперь Ларса, насколько я понял.  
\- Все равно не убьют. 

Бальфир снова прицелился.

\- Они не смогут использовать его как живое оружие? – спросила Фран.  
\- Он же не камень. Это Вэйн Солидор, - сказал Бальфир, - Каким образом они смогут его использовать?  
На взгляд Фран, он противоречил сам себе, но она промолчала.  
Она всегда отличалась умением промолчать в нужный момент.

\---

Аль-Сиду подумалось, что на роль божества Вэйн в его нынешнем облике подходит куда больше, чем эти нелепые комки концентрированного миста, именующие себя оккуриями.  
Перед ним был человек-дракон, чья дикая, неистовая красота превосходило все, что Аль-Сид когда-либо видел в этом мире, вовсе не скупом на красоту. Солнце играло на изломах металлических крыльев, сияло в металлическом узоре, проступавшем сквозь кожу. 

В строгом, замкнутом человеке, которым был Вэйн, сложно было заподозрить зачатки чего-то подобного. Но, в то же время, Аль-Сид обнаружил, что не удивлен.  
Все-таки что-то было.  
Оно скрывалось за внешней сдержанностью, иногда прорываясь – пламенностью речей, неистовостью в бою, дерзостью устремлений. 

Ну, кто еще, кроме Вэйна, додумался бы воевать с оккуриями?

 

Вот только досталось этой небесной красоте изрядно.  
Аль-Сид опустился рядом на колени, осторожно приподнял растрепанную голову давнего приятеля.  
Одна из «птичек» принесла флягу. 

Спекшиеся, покрытые глубокими трещинами губы кое-как разлепили, и Маргрейс начал тонкой струйкой вливать в иссохший рот воду. Глотать Вэйн, похоже, не мог. Так и вливали – практически каплю за каплей, пока он не начал подавать хоть какие-то признаки жизни.  
Когда другая девушка подсунула пойшен, Маргрейс услышал из пустоты:  
\- Ты хочешь сражаться с ним, хьюм? Если ты исцелишь его, он нападет.  
\- От одного пойшена ему настолько не полегчает, - сказал Аль-Сид устало.  
Эти существа надоели ему до смерти. 

\---

Помятый бумажный кулек, в котором уместилась пригоршня липких южных сладостей, примостился между ними. Какая-то приторная дрянь, купленная Ффамраном где-то на рынке неизвестно зачем.  
Они лежали на крыше павильона и смотрели вниз. Пятнадцатилетний Ффамран складывал очередной самолетик. Двадцатилетний Вэйн рассеянно таскал сладости из кулька.  
Все было как раньше - в те немыслимые времена, когда они оба еще считались детьми.  
\- Не отлынивай, - сказал Ффамран, - Ты проспорил честно. Вперед.  
Временами он бывал очень настырным.  
Вэйн со вздохом вытер липкие пальцы об рукав приятеля, проигнорировал возмущенный вопль и спокойно взял самолетик. Примерился.  
Запустил.  
Самолетик заложил красивый выраж и попал прямо в лоб человеку, свернувшему сюда из аллеи.  
\- Какая меткость, - восхитился Ффамран.  
Человек смотрел прямо на них. Не было смысла скрываться. Вэйн выпрямился.  
\- Вы меня ищите, Судья-Магистр?  
Серые глаза ландисийца смотрели спокойно и прямо.  
\- Да, лорд Вэйн.  
\- Ты специально в него попал, - сказал Ффамран еле слышно - Я уверен.  
\- Ты меня сдашь?  
\- Пилоты не сдают своих.  
\- Какое приятное известие, - сказал Вэйн и мягко спрыгнул вниз.

\---

Горечь пойшена Вэйн сглотнул с огромным трудом. Горло драло немилосердно, он закашлялся, содрогаясь всем телом.  
\- Пей, - сказали ему.  
Голос был знакомый, но кто это, он не понимал.  
К губам его снова поднесли флягу, и он стал пить. 

Постепенно он приходил в себя. Легче ему если и стало, то совсем немного. Но, по крайней мере, пересохший рот и горло болели не так сильно.  
Он, наконец, узнал человека, напоившего его.  
Мысли путались. В плену он – или Аль-Сид сможет его прикрыть? Не похоже было, чтобы Аль-Сид считал его врагом.  
Но Аль-Сид Маргрейс был отнюдь не правителем Розаррии.

Зрение постепенно фокусировалось. Он разглядел заходящее солнце, военный катер, каких-то людей.  
Встревоженное и огорченное лицо давнего приятеля.  
\- Прости, - сказал Аль-Сид, - Я ничего не могу поделать. Тебе придется подчиниться.  
За плечом его сгущался воздух, наливаясь нездешним. Оккурия.  
\- Тебе придется сотрудничать с ними, - сказал Аль-Сид.  
Оккурия подплыла поближе, и голос ее ввинтился в мозг.  
\- Вэйн Солидор.  
Он молчал. Смотрел. Потом Аль-Сид перестал удерживать его голову, и Вэйн снова ткнулся лицом в песок.  
\- Ты проиграл, - услышал он, но уже не понял, кто это сказал.  
Может быть, этого никто и не говорил.  
Может, он сказал это себе сам.

Все было напрасно. Все его усилия окончились ничем. 

\----

\- Смотри, - сказала Фран.  
Крупный пес несся к катеру, но явно не успевал.  
Катер взлетел. Пес остановился, тяжело дыша. Бока его ходили ходуном.  
Бальфир не спеша прицелился.  
\- Зачем? – сказала Фран.  
Пес отдышался и снова побежал, уже медленнее и сильно хромая. Но отступать он явно не собирался.  
Бальфир опустил пистолет. И вдруг усмехнулся:  
\- И упрямая же он скотина, а?  
\- Да, - сказала Фран с одобрением. 

Бальфир повернулся и неожиданно выстрелил. 

\----

На кладбище Рабанастра, в деревянном гробу на двухметровой глубине похороненный под чужим именем человек вдруг открыл глаза. 

иллюстрация авторства Autumn-Sacura  



	23. Видимость и действительность

Пока его тащили в катер, он потерял сознание. 

 

Очнувшись, он не мог понять, где он. Вокруг была лишь душная темната, и не было ни единого отсвета, ни единого дуновения.   
Болело все. Казалось, будто в теле вообще не осталось целых костей.   
Воздуха не хватало, нос был забит засохшей кровью.   
Он разлепил спекшиеся губы, жадно глотнул воздух. Ребра отозвались новым приступом боли, а вдоха будто и не было.   
Воздуха - будто не было.  
Он попытался повернуться, понять, где он. Изломанное тело слушалось с трудом, да и пространства вокруг оказалось всего ничего. Руки наткнулись на тканевую обивку, под которой было вроде бы дерево. Сбоку, сверху.   
Он уронил руки и засмеялся сухим, горьким смехом. И тут же зашелся в кашле. Схватился за грудь, машинально попытался сесть и ударился головой о крышку.  
Я в гробу.  
Я сдох, и меня похоронили.  
Странно, что не выкинули в пустыню на поживу падальщикам. Большего я не заслуживаю, как ни крути.  
Он постарался успокоиться. Внимательно ощупал крышку, стенки гроба, нашел место соединения.   
Прошелся рукой по себе: тонкие брюки, легкая рубаха. Даже ремня и то не было.   
Вспомнил про птицу-подвеску, но ее не было тоже. 

 

Голос Аль-Сида, запах бульона, прикосновение чьих-то рук заставили его засомневаться в себе. Ему казалось, он осознает одновременно две абсолютно разные реальности.   
Но он слишком изголодался. Видение похороненного заживого человека постепенно померкло, он даже не понял толком, как это произошло.   
Глотать было больно, но он выпил бульон до капли.  
Тело его снова ломали судороги, и холодно было чудовищно. Он понял, что кто-то из «птичек» Аль-Сида укрывает его плащом, хотел поблагодарить, но не смог издать ни звука.   
\- Прошу тебя, - сказал Аль-Сид, - прошу, не сопротивляйся. Они сломают тебя рано или поздно, но сломанное целым уже не сделать. Я умоляю тебя, не доводи до этого. 

Пленник закрыл глаза.  
Он не понимал, зачем он нужен оккуриям живым, но что бы им ни понадобилось, они этого не получат.  
По крайней мере, не от него.

\-----

Проблемы начались сразу же, стоило им подняться на борт «Александра».

Услышав шум в коридоре, Ларса вышел из каюты, не озаботившись даже собственной безопасностью. Увидев же, что его защитника скрутила стража, мальчик испугался.  
Командир «Александра» был тут же, и все этог явно происходило не просто с его согласия, но скорее по его прямому приказу.  
\- Ваше Величество! Вам лучше уйти в каюту, здесь небезопасно.  
\- Что вы делаете, Заграбаат? Отпустите его!  
\- Это не Габрант, Ваше Величество.  
\- Что? – Ларса растерялся.  
\- Это не Габрант.   
\- Конечно, нет, - сказал мальчик, кое-как овладев собой, - Это его брат, Баш фон Ронсенберг, он находится здесь с моего ведома и по просьбе Габранта.  
\- Баш фон Ронсенберг? Убийца короля Раминаса?  
\- Баш не убивал его.  
\- Есть ли какие-то доказательства этому, Ваше Величество?  
\- Его убил Габрант, - сказал Ларса в отчаяньи, - Это сделал, чтоб подчинить Далмаску, чтоб народ возненавидел убийцу короля, и не бунтовал против завоевателей.  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, - сказал Заграбаат, - Этот человек – беглый преступник, и его судьбу будет решать закон. Увести.  
\- Заграбаат!  
\- Закон един для всех, Ваше Величество. Если будут найдены доказательства невиновности этого человека, Департамент Правосудия рассмотрит их.

Позже, когда расстроенный мальчик укрылся в своей каюте, в дверь постучали.  
\- Ваше Величество?  
\- Войдите, - сказал Ларса.  
Он надеялся, что Заграбаат – что? – передумал? Понял, что был не прав?  
Глупо было надеяться, Ларса понял это, едва только взглянул на Судью-Магистра. Обычно мягкий и спокойный, Заграбаат казался донельзя разгневанным.  
\- Так Габрант мертв? И вы знали об этом, Ваше Величество?  
\- Заграбаат, вы забываетесь!  
\- Нет, - сказал тот неожиданно, - Это вы забылись, Ваше Величество. Ваша власть в Аркадии не является абсолютной, и вы находитесь под властью закона точно так же, как любой гражданин нашей страны.   
\- По-вашему, я нарушил закон? - сказал мальчик яростно.   
\- По-вашему распоряжению один из высших чиновников Департамента Правосудия был похоронен под чужим именем в чужой стране, а беглый преступник выдавал себя за Судью-Магистра. Это тяжелейшие преступления, Ваше Величество.  
\- Так, что жде, вы хотите арестовать меня?  
\- Нет. Я всего лишь хотел сказать вам, что вы поступили бесчестно.  
\- Что?  
\- Габрант двадцать лет служил вашей семье, Ваше Величество. И его преданность Дому Солидор была так велика, что над ней даже смеялись. Неужели похороны в полнейшей безвестности – это то, чего он заслужил? Двадцать лет такой преданности! А его зарыли, как собаку, и забыли о нем! Вы молоды, Ваше Величество, и возможно не понимаете этого. Но если лорд не хранит верность своим вассалам, то ему не стоит ждать и верности в ответ.   
Судья вышел стремительно, оставив мальчика одного.   
Ларса забрался с ногами в кресло, пытаясь успокоиться. Все было совсем не так, как он ожидал.  
Совсем не так.

\----

Дышать, похоже, было уже нечем.   
Он то терял сознание, то снова приходил в себя.   
Когда очнулся в очередной раз, в щель между крышкой и самим гробом сыпалась земля. Он не видел ее, но слышал и чувствовал.  
Одежда была мокрой от пота, но сам он не понимал, жарко ему или холодно. Ему было просто плохо.   
Уже – не больно, не душно, не бессильно, а просто – плохо.

Нужны были силы для последнего рывка, но какие уж тут силы.  
Он все-таки полез, разгребая землю изодранными в кровь руками, проталкивая себя вперед.

И снова очнувшись, обнаружил, что не понимает, где верх, где низ. Руками он образовал около рта небольшое пространство, где пытался дышать.

\----

В сознании его вдруг произошел какой-то скачок. Он понял.  
Ноа.  
Это Ноа.  
Он жив, он пытается выбраться. 

И Вэйн потянулся к нему остатками своей силы. Что он мог? Только позвать. Только сказать: не сдавайся, ведь ты никогда не сдавался. Держись!

\----

Ему казалось, кто-то зовет его по имени, настойчиво, яростно, не давая сорваться в беспамятство.  
«Ноа!»  
Голос, от которого сжималось сердце. Он потянулся было за этим голосом, будто умирающий от жажды - на звук текущей воды. Но в памяти встало стеной - то, последнее, полное ненависти: гори в аду, Габрант!

И тогда он сдался.  
Он заслужил такую смерть.   
Именно такую.

Тело еще билось, задыхаясь, не желая умирать, а душа смирилась.  
Гори в аду, Габрант!  
Я заслужил это…  
Гори в аду...

\----

Он так и не понял, почувствовал ли он смерть Ноа, или просто силу окончательно отсекли от него.   
«Гори в аду» - это все, что он помнил.   
Что ж, для него и впрямь разверзся ад. Одно только и утешало: где бы ни был Ноа, по крайней мере, здесь его не было.

\-----

К удивлению пирата Аль-Сид все-таки откликнулся на просьбу о встрече. И вот они сидели в маленьком ресторанчике, где меню являлось причудливой смесью традиций севера и юга, и обменивались фразами над бряцанье невнятного оркестрика.  
\- Я заметил, что среди твоих друзей появились новые лица, - сказал Бальфир, - Значит, оккурии заинтересованы были не только в нашей любезной Ашелии?  
\- Насколько я понимаю, она не оправдала их ожиданий.   
Глоток вина – терпкого, тревожащего вкус точно так же, как беседа эта тревожила сердце.   
Вэйн Солидор был в руках оккурий уже десятый день.  
Впрочем, это было неправдой.  
У оккурий нет рук. И нет власти - кроме той, что им позволяют иметь смертные.   
Аль-Сид взглянул на солнце сквозь бокал: рубиновая жидкость в солнечных лучах казалась кроваво-красной. 

\----  
Десятый день  
Когда ему сказали, он не поверил. Ему чудилось, это продолжается месяцами.   
\- Не надейся, что смерть освободит тебя, - сказал ему странно модулированный, нереальный голос оккурии, - Ты не умрешь. И рано или поздно ты дашь нам то, чего мы хотим. Мы никуда не спешим, Вэйн Солидор. У нас впереди вечность.  
Вечность пришла к нему электрическим разрядом, пропущенным через тело. Сознание его было сейчас - словно канва, растянутая на пяльцах: какой бы сильной ни была боль, соскользнуть в обморок ему не позволяли. Он уже не кричал, давно сорванного голоса хватало только на приглушенные хрипы.   
Когда его отвязали, он свалился на пол и скорчился там грязным окровавленным подобием человека. Впервые за все это время он был по-настоящему напуган.   
Вечность…  
Он надеялся, что сумеет по-настоящему разозлить палачей, и его все-таки убьют. Его допрашивали люди, они были подвержены эмоциям. И только сейчас он начал понимать, что, вероятно, так же бессмертен, как его всемогущие противники.   
Он просто не сможет умереть.  
Сколько еще он выдержит, прежде чем признает свое поражение?  
Дней, месяцев, лет – не имеет значения, оккурия права. У них в распоряжении все время Ивалиса.

\----  
\- Я понимаю, зачем он Розаррии, - сказал Бальфир, будто не заметив, как скривился его собеседник при этом словах, - но зачем он оккуриям? Мне казалось, что меньше всего они заинтересованы в его пребывании среди живых. 

Зачем он Розаррии…  
Мальчишка-пират, убивший собственного отца, - о, конечно, милый мальчик, ты все понимаешь. 

Семейства Маргрейсов и Солидоров были все равно, что землевладельцы, живущие по сеседству друг с другом.  
Воевать – это одно. Они воевали за клочки земли на границе, ни у кого в мыслях не было завоевывать огромную империю. Но даже если б каким-то чудом им удалось бы захватить Аркадию, ее правитель не оказался бы в застенках. Возможно, его убили бы – о, если речь идет о Вэйне, это случилось бы наверняка. Такого человека, как Вэйн Карудас Солидор, опасно было оставлять в живых. Но его не пытали бы.  
Ашелия Далмаска была самозванкой, не способной доказать свое происхождение, бунтовщицей, но когда ее захватили аркадийцы, с ней обращались как с особой королевской крови.   
Ни одна страна на Ивалисе не обошлась бы так с низложенным Императором.   
И Маргрейсы не поступили бы так с тем, кто ребенком приезжал к ним погостить.  
Но дальше, тем более понятно становилось, что они уже не властны в собственном государстве.

\- Ну, так что же?   
А за окном солнце плескалось в листве, и щебетали птицы, и оркестрик, таившийся в глубине зала, вместо прежних заунывных мелодий заиграл вдруг подобие вальса. Очень вовремя.  
Жизнь порой чрезмерно полна иронии.  
\- Нефесайт, - сказал Аль-Сид, - Им нужен сотворенный нефесайт.

Словно удар под дых.  
Бальфир не сразу смог овладеть собой. Неловко разрезал бифштекс, стал усердно жевать. Нефесайт…  
Снова.

«Он отдал свое сердце нефесайту и потерял себя. И тогда же я потерял отца…»  
«Он был одержим камнем…»  
«Так ты для этого создал свой нефесайт? Для чего ты сымитировал камень оккурий – для того, чтобы самому стать богом?»

Так я потерял отца.   
И друга я потерял тоже.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что где-то находятся еще камни, сотворенные доктором Сидом?  
\- Даже если и так, оккурий это не волнует. Им нужен особый камень.   
\- Вот как?  
Аль-Сид улыбнулся обычной своей скользкой улыбкой:  
\- Им нужен аналог Санкриста. 

\-----

Такой ритм работы был для них непривычен. Даже при самых тяжелых пытках всегда нужно было контролировать состояние подследственного, не допуская ни смерти, ни тяжелых увечий.   
Но не сейчас. 

То страшное, в лоскутах содранной кожи, что лежало на полу, через пару дней снова должно было стать нормальным человеком.  
Впрочем, ни человеком, ни тем более нормальным оно не было. Металл, проросший сквозь кожу, шипы драконьего хребта и обрубки, оставшиеся после удаления крыльев, были тому яркими приметами.

Следователь неожиданно вспомнил, как пленник кричал, когда срезали крылья. Кажется, тогда впервые подал голос. Гордый он был.   
А это так непросто – допрашивать гордецов. 

Удивительно все-таки. Ведь когда крылья срезали, они оказались просто неподъемной грудой железа. А ему было так больно.

Следователь кивнул подручным: продолжайте.   
Дело есть дело.

Никому неизвестно, испытала ли удовольствие при виде такого послушания контролировавшая их оккурия.

\-----

Тренькал бессмысленный вальс. Щебетали птицы. Стройный седой официант принес десерт.   
Аль-Сид погрузил ложечку в подобие маяка из взбитых сливок и фруктов.   
Пират все отмалчивался. 

Маргрейс пытался припомнить, встречал ли он это живое недоразумение раньше, когда оно еще носило имя Ффамрана Банансы. Так и не вспомнил.  
Сказал:  
\- Экспедиция в Ягд Дифор была идеей Вэйна Солидора.  
\- Он финансировал ее и только.   
\- Не только, - сказал Маргрейс.  
\- О, прошу, не надо мне рассказывать о том, чему я был свидетелем!  
\- Прости, но не думаю, что ты по-настоящему был свидетелем тех событий.  
\- Ну-ну, расскажи мне о том, что я лгу.  
\- Ты не лжешь, ты всего лишь заблуждаешься. Ты не замечал, чем занят твой отец, не обращал внимания на то, что происходит. А Солидоры – люди куда более скрытные, чем твой гениальный предок. Ты ведь так и не добился от Ларсы правдивого ответа на вопрос, откуда у него нефесайт.  
Бальфир на миг прикрыл глаза.  
Как больно его это ударило тогда – мальчишка, четвертый сын Императора, смеет разгуливать по лаборатории Драклор, словно у себя во дворце. Смеет красть там.  
\- Ты не думал о том, что нефесайт Ларса найти мог куда ближе, чем в главном научно-исследовательском центре Аркадии?  
\- Да если и так, что с того?  
\- Твой отец проектирует – ах, прости, проектировал - воздушные суда и оружие. Магические кристаллы всегда интересовали его лишь постольку-поскольку.   
\- Это бред. Да, Вэйн умница, он превосходный боец и гениальный стратег, но он не ученый.  
\- Он очень одаренный человек. Одаренный во многих областях.  
\- Ему не дали заниматься наукой.  
\- Многие ли из его занятий предавались огласке?  
\- Я знаю его, - сказал Бальфир.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Из него сделали военного. Целенаправленно. Грамис близко не подпускал Вэйна к тому, что ему было на самом деле интересно. 

\----

Он стонал от каждого прикосновения. Его трясло.   
\- Я… - попытался сказать он.  
Кто-то дернул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову.   
\- Я… не ученый, - кое-как прошамкал он наполовину лишенным зубов ртом, - Я не…  
Удар плетью пришелся по опухшему лицу.   
Он заплакал, дрожа всем телом.   
\- С-сид-сидольфус рассказывал… в общих чертах… я… я же не… ученый… я все расскажу! Я все расскажу! 

Он почти не притворялся. Слезы были настоящими.  
Боль была настоящей.

\----

\- Я знаком с ним, и я никогда не заподозрил бы в нем ученого, - сказал Аль-Сид, - Но мои маленькие птички приносят много интересных сведений обо всем, что случается в мире. Рукотворные нефесайты – произведение вовсе не твоего отца. Хотя к их тиражированию он имел непосредственное отношение.  
\- Я не верю.

«Узрите! Искусственный нефесайт... продукт нашей силы и знания! Смотрите, на что способен камень человека! Увидьте это своими собственными глазами!»

\- А я и не собираюсь тебя в чем-то убеждать. Ты спросил, зачем он оккуриям, и я ответил. 

«Всё, что бы он ни делал, было для того, чтобы приблизиться к нефесайту, понять его»

\- Этого не может быть. 

«Когда он отдал свое сердце нефесайту, он потерял себя»

\- Ты так уверен в этом?   
\- Вэйн – не ученый.

«Постоянно жаждущий еще большей силы, ослепленный нефесайтом…»

\- Оккурии считают иначе. А им, согласись виднее.  
\- Он не ученый, - повторил Бальфир, но думал он уже о другом.  
Если Вэйн и в самом деле способен создать рукотворный аналог Санкриста, оставлять его в живых просто преступно.   
Конечно, убить пленника, чье пребывание в плену держится в строжайшем секрете, да еще и провернуть это под носом у оккурий – задача практически невыполнимая. Но когда это он боялся невыполнимых задач?

Вот только сердце болело.  
Как на Фаросе.  
Как на «Бахамуте»  
Как тогда, в пустыне.  
Все так же болело и болело это глупое сердце.   
\----

Лишив его возможности терять сознание от боли, оккурии тем самым оказали ему немалую услугу. В каком бы плачевном состоянии ни было его тело, рассудок его всегда оставался кристально ясен.   
Скорчившись на полу своей грязной камеры, пленник размышлял над тем, насколько убедительным был его блеф.   
Ему нужны были всего лишь день-другой без пыток и избиений, чтобы тело успело хотя бы отчасти регенерировать. Ему нужен был повод, чтобы выбраться за пределы этой крепости. 

Ноа был мертв, но Вэйну все еще казалось, что он сможет это исправить.   
Только бы выбраться.

\----

\- Проклятье! – Габрант ударил в стену кулаком, - Ведь он в плену, ты понимаешь это?! Наш Император – в плену!  
\- Ларса сейчас Император, - сказал Заграбаат, - И он в полной безопасности. Вэйн мертв, пойми это.  
\- Послушай… Я жизнь отдам за этого мальчика, ты же знаешь. За Ларсу я убью любого и сам рядом лягу. Но он не Император и не будет им, пока Вэйн жив.   
\- Он мертв.  
\- А если нет? Тела не нашли. Может, я сумасшедший, а если нет? Даже если есть всего один шанс из тысячи, что я прав, ты готов рискнуть и оставить все, как есть? Ты присягал ему, помнишь?  
\- Успокойся.  
\- Не могу, - сказал тот глухо.  
\- Подумай, о чем ты меня просишь. Ларса только что подписал пакт о ненападении.  
\- Подпись Ларсы не имеет никакой силы, пока его брат жив.   
\- Если, - сказал Заграбаат, - Если он жив.  
\- Ты рискнешь оставить все вот так?  
\- Если бы он был в плену, Розаррия не стала бы скрывать этот факт.  
\- Он стал живым оружием. Возможно, они считают, что смогут использовать его. Если сломить его волю…  
\- Мы же о Вэйне Солидоре говорим. Его волю не сломить.  
\- Да, - сказал Габрант, - Но представь, что ему придется вынести, если они попробуют.   
Заграбаат отвел взгляд. Сказал:  
\- Не будут же они пытать его.  
\- Послушай. Мой брат и его… доблестные друзья считают, что Вэйн превратился в чудовище. Они уверяют, что от него самого там ничего не осталось. И розаррийцы могут считать так же.  
\- А ты считаешь иначе?  
\- Он Император Аркадии. Неважно, чудовище он, мугл, сиик, хоть виера. Мы все присягали ему.   
Заграбаат едва сдержал печальную улыбку. Габрант, может, и все равно, кем теперь стал его любовник, а вот примет ли Аркадия своего Императора, если он перестал быть человеком?  
Впрочем, до этого нужно было еще дожить. Нужно было, чтобы до этого дожил Вэйн.  
\- Это бунт, - сказал Заграбаат, - Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Даже если ты прав, мы можем оказаться в тюрьме или на виселице.  
Габрант глянул на него искоса. Глаза ландисийца были сплошь в сетке лопнувших сосудов.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Бесчестия – да. Боюсь.  
\- А нарушить присягу не означает пойти против чести?  
\- Уж кто бы о чести-то говорил, - фыркнул Заграбаат, - У тебя, надеюсь, есть данные о дислокации розаррийских войск? Или ты надеялся, что я брошу флот в неизвестность?  
\- У меня есть все.  
\- Кроме армии, - сказал Заграбаат.  
\- А иначе зачем бы ты был мне нужен?  
Они переглянулись понимающе. Они давно знали друг друга.

 

Вот так все и вышло.   
Впервые с момента своего основания Орден Правосудия поднял бунт против официально признанного Императора Аркадии.


	24. Двое

Заграбаат не был его последней надеждой, но все же Габрант испытал немалое облегчение, договорившись с ним. Габрант не считал, что имеет право рисковать ландисийскими силами ради Вэйна, но первым его желанием было поднять свой флот на Розаррию, и плевать на то, что этим он погубил бы всю многолетнюю подготовку к восстанию. Он не представлял, как жил бы потом с этим, но и оставить Вэйна в руках розаррийцев он не мог.  
Обошлось. Заграбаат согласился.  
И если они потерпят неудачу, то у Вэйна будет второй шанс. 

\----

Последние дни, после того, как он пробудился в гробу, ему снились необычные сны.  
В этих снах он рисовал. 

Ему снился странный мир и странные люди. Кажется, люди эти служили тьме. Или злу. Он особо не вдумывался в это: почти двадцать лет отдав службе в Бюро Информации, он прекрасно знал цену подобным ярлыкам.  
Среди этих людей он чувствовал себя чужаком, одиноким и не принимаемым всерьез. Впрочем, он и в Аркадии часто чувствовал себя так, в ощущении этом не было ничего нового для него.  
За привычку подолгу сидеть с карандашом и блокнотом над ним подсмеивались, но порой кто-нибудь приходил взглянуть на его новые рисунки. 

Чаще других приходил среброволосый человек, в другой жизни бывший солдатом и генералом.  
Сидел рядом и молча смотрел на то, как Ноа ломает карандаши, как нервно ложатся штрихи на бумагу. Ноа почти не обращал на него внимания: не смотря на внешнюю эффектность и устрашающую репутацию, среброволосый умел быть удивительно ненавязчивым.  
Только однажды он спросил, не брата ли Ноа рисует.  
\- Нет, - сказал тот.  
\- Если это друг, то, похоже, очень близкий.  
\- Я люблю его.  
Это так легко выговорилось во сне. Сказать это наяву было бы куда сложнее.

Впрочем, теперь он, пожалуй, готов был сказать это. Если Вэйн еще жив. Если они еще увидятся.

Среброволосый тогда слегка удивился.  
\- А я-то думал, ты не по этой части. К тебе здешние девицы так и льнут.  
Габрант пожал плечами.  
\- Может, я им просто нравлюсь.  
\- Поэтому и нравишься.  
Габрант чуть усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Просто парень я простой. К такому, как ты, еще не знаешь, как и подъехать.  
Посмеялись. Смех не затрагивал его душу, только тело. Просто сокращение мышц.  
На душе царил ужас.  
Габрант снова взялся за карандаш.

Резкими следами графитовой крошки на бумаги вырисовывалось нагое тело со следами побоев, злое измученное лицо, спутанные волосы.  
\- Он в беде? – сказал Сефирос.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты можешь что-то сделать?  
\- Да. Я вытащу его. Я… Мне надо было поверить в эти сны с самого начала, но я потерял время, пытаясь проверить…  
\- Удалось?  
\- Да. Он в Розаррии, и я знаю точно, где именно его держат.  
\- Значит, время ты не потерял. Тебе в любом случае нужно знать его местонахождение.  
\- Бывших генералов не бывает, да?  
\- Да, наверное, - Сефирос гибко, одним движением поднялся на ноги, - Удачи с этим делом.  
\- Спасибо.

Оставшись один, он несколькими штрихами обозначил на рисунке контуры огромных крыльев. 

Он не видел Вэйна крылатым. Ему рассказали.

\---

Во снах он был спокоен, но наяву он сходил с ума.  
Он все-таки связался со своими людьми. Ситуация была не из простых. Он не имел на это права, не имел права рисковать интересами Ландиса ради личных интересов.  
Но и без него ландисийское подполье попросту не существовало бы.  
Да и ничто, кроме Вэйна, не имело для него сейчас значения. 

Ради Вэйна он взял Ларсу под арест, похоже, оттолкнув его от себя окончательно, и это было по-настоящему больно. Он любил этого мальчика, как сына. Но что было делать? 

Теперь, если аркадийцы потерпят неудачу, следующую атаку предпримут силы Ландиса. Объединить флоты он не мог при всем желании. 

И где-то совсем глубоко, под всеми остальными страхами, скрывалось совсем уж тоскливое: что он подумает обо мне, когда узнает? Он был уверен, что Вэйн не простит. Даже если сможет простить то, что произошло на «Бахамуте», этого он не простит точно.

Но сначала нужно было вытащить его.

\---

Ларса, запертый в своих апартаментах, ходил из угла в угол, не в силах успокоиться. Он ненавидел их всех, а Габранта – куда больше, чем всех остальных.  
История с убийством короля Раминаса теперь предстала перед ним в другом свете. Ведь он убийца, он убийца, он…

Так трудно было поверить, что человек, которого он знал всю свою жизнь, мог взбунтовать армию против него.  
Так тяжело было это принять. 

А потом в глаза бросилась большая зеленая папка, которую Ларса забрал из комнат брата несколько дней назад. И Ларса устроился с ней на диване.  
Долго сидел он так, перебирая старые рисунки. 

Вот сидит парень с печальными глазами, а рядом стоит мальчик ненамного младше самого Ларсы. И головою прислонялся к плечу Ноа. 

А вот четверо в ряд: давешний мальчик и трое парней. Старшие братья, которых он никогда не видел, маленький Вэйн – а рядом с ними Ноа Габрант. Словно набросок к семейному портрету: очертания беседки на заднем плане, как-то по-домашнему, совсем просто одетые мальчишки – трое почти взрослые, один еще маленький. То, что один из них – светловолосый и светлоглазый, на карандашном рисунке почти не бросается в глаза.

Снова Ноа рядом с маленьким Вэйном

Леди Габрант была хорошей художницей: нарисованные – они все равно казались живыми. Смотрели на него с наброска, похожие, словно братья. И сына, и его маленького друга она рисовала с одинаковой любовью. 

Тоскливое «почему ты предпочел его, а не меня?» умерло, не родившись. Вэйн и тут успел раньше. Он просто родился раньше и забрал у Ларсы все – и всеобщую любовь, и похвалы, и друзей, и сторонников. Рядом с Вэйном он никогда не был достаточно хорош, достаточно умен, достаточно талантлив.

И снова на рисунке был Вэйн, теперь уже взрослый.  
Усталое напряженное лицо, темные круги под глазами. Это рисовала не леди Габрант, она до этого не дожила.  
Это рисовал ее сын.

На следующем рисунке был маленький Ларса на коленях у Вэйна, совсем еще юного. Этот рисунок он разглядывал долго, очень долго.  
Как это все было сложно и тяжело. Как можно кого-то любить и ненавидеть одновременно?

Но пусть он живет. Пусть его спасут. Может быть, он чудовище, но Ларса вовсе не хотел ему смерти.  
Пока еще нет.  
Ларсе было всего двенадцать, и он еще не научился желать кому-то смерти. 

\----

Он, конечно, не мнил себя ясновидцем. Но эту крепость он рисовал в своих снах – и вот увидел ее наяву. 

Заграбаат остановил его в коридоре:  
\- Послушай… Может тебе не ходить на штурм?  
\- Что? – он даже не понял.  
\- А если что-то случится? Мне твой труп лорду Вэйну предъявлять?  
Габрант усмехнулся невесело:  
\- Может, он меня сам убьет, как только увидит. На «Бахамуте» он пытался.  
Заграбаат смотрел на него как-то слишком серьезно.  
\- Не ходи. Мне будет спокойнее.  
\- Я не могу. 

Он мог бы сказать, что знает эту крепость. Он столько раз рисовал ее – внутренний двор, хитросплетения коридоров, ведущих к камере….  
Но объяснить это было невозможно.  
Он промолчал.

Когда десант высаживался, нещадно палило солнце. 

И отчего-то Габранту вспомнился его последний бой в рядах ландисийской еще армии, последний бой перед пленом.  
И сражался он с ощущением, что этот бой тоже станет для него – последним.

\---

Вэйн не сразу осознал, что именно изменилось. Кристальная ясность рассудка, подаренная ему оккуриями, вдруг померкла, и он оказался на грани обморока.  
И вместе с тем окружающая реальность вдруг стала многомерной, объемной. Он понял, что в крепости идет бой, что бой идет и в воздухе над крепостью, он почувствовал отдаленное присутствие знакомых людей…

Человека.  
Знакомого до полного сродства.

Мысли его путались. Ему казалось, это уже было. Было крепость, было битва, и он, восьмилетний мальчик, смотрел со стены на то, как гибнут внизу остатки республиканской армии.  
Он помнил, как впервые увидел того белобрысого паренька.  
Ладисийцы шли умирать, они знали, что эту битву им не выиграть. Насколько маленький принц понимал, они всего лишь хотели умереть в бою, сохранив свою воинскую честь. А потом среди этих угрюмых людей появился парнишка, совсем молодой, и выкрикнул что-то насмешливое. И лица обреченных людей прояснились. И они тоже стали кричать что-то оскорбительное победителям…  
Вэйн боялся потерять его из виду, пока шла битва. Видел, как под ним убили чокобо, и мальчишка потом дрался пешим. Свой горский плащ он давно потерял, и доспеха на нем не было никакого. Рубаха его была залита кровью, и двигался он все медленнее, а потом упал.  
И после, мельком, Вэйн заметил его среди пленных. Идти сам парень не мог, его поддерживали с двух сторон кто-то из своих… 

А потом плен, милость Императора, вынужденная покорность – жизнь изломала его, изменила, научила не кидаться отчаянно в бой, не показывать своих чувств. Он стал другим – или всего лишь повзрослел…

Девятнадцать лет прошло.  
И снова была крепость, и маленький отряд прорывался внутрь, и светловолосый ландисиец яростно рубился двумя мечами.  
Когда-то, в свои смешные восемь лет, Вэйн влюбился именно в это – в сумасшедшую ярость в бою, в светлые вихры и сияющий взгляд. 

 

Наконец, он осознал, что он чувствует присутствие Ноа, а значит, силу его больше никто не блокирует.

Физически он был слабее новорожденного котенка, но особого значения это не имело. Тело его впитало оковы, и он свалился на пол. Едва не потерял сознание. Единственное, что держало его, - это сосредоточенная злость, с которой дрался Ноа. Это была будто и его злость тоже.  
Следователю он свернул шею – всего лишь усилием воли. Помощником следователя выбил дверь.  
Потом дополз до стены и, цепляясь за нее, кое-как встал. Он чувствовал себя словно ребенок, первый раз устоявший на ногах. Пол был невероятно далеко, а ноги подворачивались в разные стороны.  
Кто-то из охранников вбежал в комнату. Вэйн отшвырнул его полувзмахом руки, почти не глядя. Почти не заметив. Так же, как раньше сбивал розаррийские истребители, не совсем понимая, что делает. И медленно, держась за стену, пошел прочь из этого места.

Куда делись оккурии, он не понимал, но в их отсутствие никто другой не был ему опасен. Он убивал всех, кто попадался ему на пути. 

Постепенно он все яснее осознавал, как идет битва. Он чувствовал каждого из сражающихся, узнавал знакомые корабли – «Александр» и «Шива» были здесь, «Ифрит» на подходе. Истребители. Солдаты и пилоты. Он с удивлением понял, что помнит практически каждого из них. Никогда ему не приходило в голову, что он так хорошо знает свою армию.

\-----

Вэйн почувствовал, а потом и увидел Заграбаата, услышал знакомый голос:  
\- Мой лорд!  
И вдруг остановился, словно натолкнувшись на препятствие. Удар в левый бок – он чувствовал, как лезвие чужого меча входит в тело, неся с собой острую боль и ощущение горячей нарушенности. Рядом никого не было, некому было ранить его, но он этого не замечал. Сознание его погасло, словно свеча на ветру. 

\------

Он лежал навзничь. Крыльев он лишился, но уложить его на спину все равно было бы затруднительно.  
Он слышал, как двое разговаривают над ним.  
\- Как он?  
\- Раны его залечили, но он сильно истощен.  
\- Розаррия напрашивается не просто на войну, а на очень серьезную войну, - сказал Заграбаат.  
Из уст человека, обычно мягкого и спокойного, это звучало как минимум необычно.  
\- Он не приходит в себя?  
\- Пока нет. Трудно судить о его состоянии, ему могли причинить вред, которого мы, возможно, не замечаем или не понимаем. Его организм сейчас… Кто знает, может, пытаясь ему помочь, мы делаем лишь хуже.  
\- А Габрант?  
Он почувствовал, не увидел, как лекарь качает головой. Смутная череда образов-полусформулированных мыслей: «умирает», «не помочь», «недавно получил серьезные травмы, теперь – тяжело ранен, ничего уже не сделать, организм не справляется», - обрушилась на него, когда он попытался заглянуть в лекаря.  
Оказалось, что читать хьюмов, это очень непросто.  
Слишком непросто. Силы его иссякли, и мир выключился на полуслове.

Когда он снова пришел в себя, рядом никого не было. Болело все, но отчасти он начал понимать, что это все-таки не его боль. 

Вэйн кое-как сполз с кровати. Пошел.  
Он не задумывался даже о том, как выглядит, о том, что стоило бы найти хоть какую-то одежду, не особо осознавал, где он вообще. Какая-то стена, какая-то дверь. Светлые волосы, слипшиеся от пота. Бледное лицо.  
Раненый посмотрел на него.  
Вэйн остановился. 

Потом, под этим встревоженным ласковым взглядом подошел и сел на край кровати.  
Болезнь, возвращение в Ландис, все, что случилось с ними, сохранилось лишь в его памяти. Для Ноа все началось с начала, этот Ноа лишь недавно пытался его убить. 

Насколько же он боялся когда-то, что Ноа увидит в нем чудовище. Теперь он смотрел на себя – его глазами.  
И впрямь чудовище.  
Человеческого в нем ничего уже не было. Не месяцы, не годы – всего каких-то несколько дней, а все, что осталось от него, это полумертвый грязный монстр с замученными глазами. 

\- Бедный мой, - сказал Ноа еле слышно, - Я подвел тебя.  
\- Нет.  
\- Подвел...

Вэйн не знал, что сказать. Раздвоенная реальность была слишком сложной для его усталого сознания, временами он окончательно переставал понимать, кто он. Умирает он или смотрит на умирающего. 

\- Нагнись…  
Он склонился над ландисийцем. И тот обнял его, прижал к себе, не обращая внимания на грязь и вонь. Вэйн закрыл глаза.  
Жалость и любовь.  
Он чувствовал себя ребенком в родительских объятьях. 

Он никогда толком и не знал, что это такое. Матери он не помнил, она умерла при родах. И с самого детства ему казалось, что истоки отцовской нелюбви к нему таятся в этом просто, в общем-то, факте: Императрица умерла, рожая третьего сына. Грамис Гана Солидор любил свою жену. Прошло четырнадцать лет после ее смерти, прежде чем он решил жениться снова.

Тогда, в Ландисе, в детстве, вдруг взявшись опекать пленного ландисийца, замечал ли Вэйн, что и его в ответ опекают и берегут? Что все эти годы, приходя к Ноа, на самом деле он искал опоры и утешения?  
Может быть, Ноа вообще был первым, кто захотел стать для него опорой.  
Порой нужно столько потерять, чтобы понять, чем на самом деле ты обладал. 

\- Ты не горюй по мне, слышишь?.. Не горюй. Ты еще молодой, у тебя еще много всего будет. 

Убил бы идиота за такие слова.  
Вот только он и без того умирал. 

\- Держись, дружочек. Тебе надо держаться.

Говорил Ноа это вслух? Или только думал?  
Он был прав, надо было держаться, вот только сил уже не было. 

Да и – кому надо? Ради чего держаться? Всю жизнь было только «надо», «надо», «надо», и ничего, кроме этого.  
Ради чего?  
Ради Аркадии?  
Ради человечества?

Кто заметит, когда мы сдохнем, кто о нас пожалеет? 

 

Ноа был в забытьи. Вэйн лежал рядом и будто отсчитывал время. Оставалось немного.  
Кто-то приходил и укрыл его, но кто это был, Вэйн не запомнил. Ему было все равно.  
Взрыв сотряс крейсер, и Вэйн, наконец, осознал то, что давно уже присутствовало на краю его сознания: шел бой.  
И его люди погибали.  
Очередное «надо» все-таки настигло его. 

 

Уйти от умирающего оказалось непросто. Вэйн уже разуверился в том, что долг важнее, чем близкие ему люди.  
Но чувствовать, как погибают те, кто присягал ему, и ничего не предпринимать он тоже не мог.  
Будь Ноа в сознании, он сам бы его выгнал.

Или нет?..

Предсказать его действия порой бывало так трудно.

Вэйн все-таки ушел.  
В коридоре изрядно напугал кого-то из солдат своим видом. Велел привести Заграбаата.  
А пока прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

Он оценивал расстановку сил. Аркадийские суда. Розаррийские. Несколько оккурий – проклятье, их только не хватало. Заметил, что группа истребителей попадает под обстрел розаррийского крейсера, и мысленно экранировал энергию выстрела.  
Оказалось, он может и такое.  
У него так и не было времени толком освоиться с этой силой. 

Заграбаат прибежал бегом. Он был бледен.  
\- Ваше Величество!  
\- Ваш Император – Ларса, - сказал Вэйн мимоходом и ощутил в мыслях Судьи-Магистра какое-то странное смятение.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Ваш брат, он…  
Вэйн похолодел.  
В разум Судьи он вторгся почти машинально, перетряхнул его память.  
Вздохнул. Не убит. Просто сбежал, маленький идиот.  
Думать об этом сейчас времени не было.  
\- Мне нужны два истребителя, - сказал Вэйн, - Без пилотов, просто машины. Я постараюсь прикрыть вас, вы должны увести флот отсюда.  
\- Ваше…  
\- Заграбаат, не спорьте. У меня сил нет вас убеждать. Помогите лучше дойти до ангара.  
\- Вам нужно лежать, Ваше Величество.  
\- Буду лежать, погибнем все.  
«Ты хотел на трон Аркадии посадить чудовище вроде меня? Доверься же мне»

Заграбаат и впрямь больше не спорил. 

 

Детали истребителей, скрепленные потоками энергии, превратились в крылья за его спиной. Он взлетел, уверенный, что почувствует сейчас ужас людей, видящих его.  
Но излучали они совсем иное: гордость, преклонение.  
Веру.  
Кем бы он ни был, он все еще был их Императором: не по праву наследования или силы, а по готовности людей идти за ним. 

И он должен был защищать их. 

\----

В комнате с белым потолком сидел светловолосый человек и рисовал что-то.  
Отворилась дверь. Другой человек подошел и встал у него за спиной.  
Резкими штрихами на бумагу ложились очертания странных механических крыльев. Светловолосый молчал, будто не замечая визитера. Тот молчал тоже.  
Где-то шел бой, но здесь, в этом мире, было тихо.  
Слишком тихо.

\- Крылья – это плохо, - негромко сказал гость, - Люди ненавидят тех, кто от них отличается. Рано или поздно его начнут считать монстром…

Грифель карандаша сломался, не выдержав нажима. Но рисовальщик так ничего и не сказал.

иллюстрация авторства Autumn-Sacura  



	25. В отсутствие лжи

Он проснулся оттого, что замерз.   
Постепенно осознал, что укрыт двумя одеялами, но озноб его бил изрядный. 

Какая-то комната, маленькая, полупустая. Белые занавески на окнах. 

Он смутно помнил, что, кажется, приходил в себя среди обломков «Александра», но воспоминание было слишком странным. Он помнил запах гари, боль, яркое солнце, бившее в глаза, а потом чья-то прохладная рука легла ему на лоб.  
\- Ну, и во что ты опять влип, малыш? – сказал голос с сильным ландисийским акцентом.   
Голос был ему незнаком, но лицо человека, склонившегося над ним, он, к удивлению своему, узнал.   
Человек этот давно умер. И тогда он решил, что, наверное, умер тоже. И с облегчением провалился в беспамятство, понимая только, что теперь он может, наконец-то, отдохнуть. 

 

Вот только на загробный мир здешняя обстановка походила мало. 

Он пытался согреться, закутываясь в одеяла. Ни крыльев, ни металлической вязи на теле уже не было, он был всего лишь хьюмом, по крайней мере с виду. И это его скорее обрадовало. Уродом в цирке он быть уже устал.  
И очень не сразу он осознал, что за стеною кто-то разговаривает. Причудливое переплетенье розаррийского и ландисийского акцентов было похоже на странную музыку – или на путь по горной стране. Мягкость зеленых долин и неуступчивость каменных склонов сменяли друг друга.   
Впору было задуматься о том, насколько звук речи не соответствует характеру говорящего. Аль-Сид Маргрейс был человеком мягким, уж его-то Вэйн знал достаточно хорошо.

\- Сейчас самое время сделать кульбит с переворотом, я знаю, но мы не готовы.  
\- В Аркадии фактически безвластие.   
\- И вам так хочется загрести жар чужими руками, - засмеялся ландисиец, - Это я понимаю, чего уж тут не понять. Но мы не готовы. Если мы выступим сейчас, Аркадия сотрет нас в порошок.   
\- Судей-Магистров не осталось, треть флота уничтожена, что еще нужно?  
\- Люди, дурачок. Ты, Аль, мне зубы не заговаривай. Если б не эпидемия чумы год назад, мы бы уже восстали. Ноа не зря свой хлеб ел, все давно уже было готово. Только эпидемия у нас полстраны выкосила.   
\- Не рассказывай мне то, что я и так знаю. Я ведь предлагал тебе договориться с Ондором.   
\- А я тебе сказал, что Ноа против.   
\- И ты так прислушиваешься к его мнению?  
\- Дурачок ты, Аль. На нем все и держится. На его деньгах, на его агентурной сети.  
\- Деньгах? А я-то считал, что Габранты не были богачами.  
\- Они-то, может, и не богачи, зато кто-то хорошо умеет играть на бирже. Да еще при таком доступе к любой секретной информации… Он такое состояние сделал, тебе и не снилось.   
\- Не желая договариваться с Ондором, вы упускаете шанс.   
\- А вам так неймется занять Аркадию на подольше?

 

Поневоле вспоминался тот бред, что мерещился ему в пустыне.   
Ноа – и восстание против Аркадии. Что за чушь?

Он кое-как сполз с кровати и, завернувшись в одеяло, побрел в соседнюю комнату. Почти наполовину он был уверен, что у него снова бред.

\-----

Знакомы они были давно и трепались с превеликим удовольствием.   
Есть такое родство, что роднит людей посильнее кровного. Третий сын Императора Розаррии казался Йоргену очень похожим на него самого. Пока другие – достигали, пробивались и всячески заявляли о себе, они всего лишь тихо и спокойно делали свое дело.   
Приятно было иметь дело с молодой копией себя. 

\- Как Вэйн? – сказал Аль-Сид немного погодя.  
\- А что ему сделается? Дрыхнет. Он же вроде теперь бессмертный у нас.  
\- Он, что, даже не просыпался?   
\- Нет. За полжизни решил отоспаться, не иначе.  
\- Я все-таки привезу лекаря, - сказал Аль-Сид.  
\- Да не дергайся ты. Все с ним в порядке, раны еще вчера все зажили. Он просто спит. Мальчишка измотался напрочь.   
\- Мальчишка… - повторил Аль-Сид со слабой усмешкой.  
\- А что? Ты думал, ты такой взрослый и умный? Все вы еще щенятки. И ты, и он, и племяннички мои. А вообще, Аль, друг из тебя так себе. Вы ж вконец парня ухайдакали. Я ж его и не признал сразу.   
Аль-Сид молчал.  
\- Что, по-больному задел? Он-то на тебя не затаил, ты не думай.   
\- Надо думать, ты затаил.  
\- А как же? – сказал Йорген, - Я, конечно, пес пожилой, но если щенков моего клана обидят…  
\- Он ведь тебе не родня.  
\- Он с моим племянником спал. По нашим законам они теперь вроде как братья, а значит, мне мальчишка вроде бы как племянник. Так что вы его больше не получите, Аль, можешь и не рассчитывать.  
\- Можно подумать, я хотел этого.  
\- Знаю, что не хотел. Но если б ты тут третьего дня появился… Убить бы я тебя не убил, но покалечить мог вполне.  
Аль-Сид улыбался криво. Ронсенберги своей склонностью сводить все к физической расправе порой вгоняли его в тоску. 

А Йорген смотрел мимо него – так ласково и смешливо, будто и впрямь на маленького щенка.  
\- Ну, несчастье ходячее? Проснулся, что ли?

\-----

Можно было считать, что крушение «Александра» и все, что было после, примерещилось ему в бреду. Но происходящее здесь казалось реальностью.   
А может быть, только казалось.  
Человек, говоривший с Аль-Сидом, умер девятнадцать лет назад.  
\- Йохан... – вырвалось полувздохом.  
А тот улыбался ласково:  
\- Ну, что? Проснулся, что ли? Идем-ка сюда, давай-ка сядь.  
\- Я постою, - сказал Вэйн, - Кто вы?  
\- А, не всю гордость из тебя еще выбили? Это хорошо.   
\- Кто вы такой?  
\- Меня зовут Йорген. Йохан – мой брат. Что, сложно с близнецами?  
\- Так вы…  
\- Да. Тот нехороший человек, что не одобрил дурость своего братца, женившегося на аркадийке.   
Эти ехидные глаза и светлые, с проседью волосы…  
\- Садись, малыш, а то тебя еще сквозняком с ног собьет. Я тебе поесть принесу.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Да?  
Всего лишь сходство, а не получалось видеть в этом человеке чужого.   
\- Мне бы помыться.  
Ландисиец улыбался ласково:  
\- Ну, это мы сейчас устроим. Пойдем, - и подтолкнул его в спину, - Пойдем, малыш.  
И Вэйн пошел, кутаясь в одеяло.   
Он пытался вспомнить, называли его когда-нибудь так? Может, в раннем детстве? Так и не вспомнил. 

 

От попытки ландисийца помочь ему с мытьем он отбился довольно легко. Йорген только хмыкнул:  
\- Не утони, глупыш, - потрепал его по волосам, и без того изрядно растрепанным, и ушел.   
На бурную деятельность сил не было. Вэйн сидел в горячей воде, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и ни о чем не думал.   
Неожиданная передышка выбила его из колеи. Он оказался до смешного не готов к этому.   
Впрочем, долго побыть в тишине и одиночестве ему не дали.

Услышав, что открывается дверь, Вэйн поднял голову. В дверях стоял Аль-Сид.

Каждый раз, сталкиваясь с теми, кто знал его раньше, Вэйн внутренне напрягался. Он, казалось бы, давно привык и смирился со своим положением, но все-таки стыд и неловкость таились где-то глубоко внутри, не спеша покидать его.   
Оставалось только надеяться, что Аль не видел его в тюрьме...  
\- Ну, как ты? - сказал Аль-Сид на редкость мягко.  
\- Все в порядке.  
Но Маргрейс не уходил. Напротив, подошел к ванне, опустился рядом на колени. Лица их теперь были на одном уровне.   
Вэйну неприятно было, что его так пристально разглядывают. Чего ради? Или так интересно это зрелище: Император, павший на самое дно?   
\- Что - не красавец? - сказал он, заставив себя усмехнуться.  
\- Ты всегда прекрасен, - сказал Аль-Сид, - Всегда был. И всегда будешь... Давай-ка я помогу тебе.  
\- Не надо. Я в состоянии сам вымыться. Тебе пачкаться незачем.  
\- Ну, не отказывай мне в такой малости...  
Странно это прозвучало - так нежно, на полувыдохе, а вместе с тем и свойственная Аль-Сиду самоирония никуда не делась.

Аль-Сид намочил губку.   
Что бы он ни говорил, а выглядел Вэйн страшно. И сложно было отрешиться от мысли, что в этом есть и его, Аль-Сида, вина. 

И невозможно было сказать: прости.   
Прости, я не защитил тебя. Нынче мое слово значит меньше, чем ничего. Прости, я даже не пытался. Я боюсь умирать, а попробуй я возразить, меня бы убили. Прости за все, что с тобой сделали.

Как будто такое можно сказать.   
Как будто кто-то способен такое простить.

Вэйн смотрел на него так, словно мысли хотел прочесть.   
Аль-Сид отвел взгляд.   
Сосредоточился на исхудалом теле, ласково обмывая каждый участок, покрытый грязью и кровью. По крайней мере, при этом можно было обойтись без слов.

\- Твоей вины здесь нет, - сказал Вэйн.   
\- Я должен был что-то сделать.  
\- Нет. Ничего бы все равно не изменилось. Никто не может противостоять им.  
\- Но ты - смог, - сказал Аль-Сид.  
\- Я думал, что смогу. Но посмотри на меня. Я все утратил и погубил стольких дорогих мне людей... И ничего не изменилось.  
\- Что-то все-таки изменилось, - сказал Аль-Сид.   
\- Они найдут способ вернуть себе власть. И вряд ли я смогу им помешать. 

"Главное - останься в живых", - но вслух Аль-Сид этого не сказал. 

\- Розаррия финансирует ландисийских заговорщиков?  
\- Нет, - неохотно сказал Аль-Сид, - Они сами кого хочешь профинансируют. Они всего лишь строят на нашей территории крейсера. Во время войны они вывезли к нам работников и документацию с военных верфей.  
\- А, - сказал Вэйн, - вот в чем секрет вашего технологического прорыва.   
\- Ты не знал?  
\- Нет.  
Аль-Сид промолчал. О чем он молчал, было вполне понятно.  
Габрант. 

\-----

К вечеру Аль-Сид уехал.   
Вэйн сидел на ступенях, что вели с веранды в довольно чахлый, неухоженный сад.   
Чужую семью проще любить, чем свою собственную. Ронсенберги отличались удивительной способностью выбирать такое жилье, в котором ему было так хорошо и уютно – как нигде больше в этом мире. Всего-то – небольшой дом, весьма скудно обставленный, сад, задыхающийся без полива, а если б можно было, всю жизнь бы здесь прожил.  
Но он сомневался, что вообще хоть где-то ему дадут жить. Или что он готов радоваться этой жизни.

\- Грустишь? – сказал Йорген, появляясь вдруг на веранде.  
Вэйн чуть криво улыбнулся. Этот человек ему нравился, но манера Йоргена разговаривать с ним словно с ребенком изрядно задевала. Почему – он и сам не мог понять.   
Никто не хотел ни обидеть, ни унизить его, а все равно царапало гордость – уж сколько ее там осталось, этой гордости. 

\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны, - сказал Йорген, присаживаясь на ступеньку ниже.  
\- На что?  
\- Ты, похоже, бессмертен, малыш. С такими ранами, как у тебя, никто бы не выжил. Прошло всего два дня, а ты уже на ногах. Да и Аль мне кое-что порассказал.  
\- И что же?  
\- Ты бессмертен. А он нет. Ноа все равно бы умер, понимаешь? Сегодня, завтра, через тридцать лет. Однажды он все равно бы умер. Ты все равно потерял бы его рано или поздно. Смирись. И отпусти.  
Вэйн смотрел прямо перед собой.  
\- Я думал не об этом, - сказал он, наконец.  
\- Ну-ну. Когда ты думаешь о Ноа, у тебя очень своеобразное выражение лица. Это всегда заметно, еще с детства было заметно.  
\- Не думаю, что вы видели меня в детстве.  
\- Продолжай не думать, если тебе так больше нравится, - сказал Йорген.  
Вэйн усмехнулся невольно. От этой подначки ему почему-то стало легче.   
\- Послушайте… - сказал Вэйн, - Я не верю, что он в этом был замешан. Он… он не предал бы Аркадию, не предал бы моего отца – никогда, ни за что.   
\- А говорят, ты умный. Или врут? Или льстят, а? Подумай. Надеюсь, думать ты умеешь. Хотя интересно было бы узнать, кто тебя вообще этому учил.  
\- А думать нужно учиться?  
\- Да не помешало бы. Ты считаешь, он не предал бы Аркадию. А Ландис? По-твоему, Ландис он предать мог?  
\- Там нечего было уже предавать.  
\- Ну-ну, мальчик, не зарывайся.   
\- У него не было выбора, - сказал Вэйн, - Он должен был заботиться о матери.   
\- Выбор был, - сказал Йорген негромко, - Они могли остаться.   
\- Леди Габрант… Чеси… она хотела вернуться в Аркадис.  
\- Ради сына она бы осталась. Я эту стерву терпеть не могу, но давить на сына она бы не стала. Это был его выбор. Не ее, только его. И мой.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Получить агента, приближенного к императорской семье… Такой шанс нельзя было упускать.

Чахлые деревья. Жаркий ветер.   
Почти двадцать лет лжи – возможно ли это?

Вэйн ментально рванулся к сознанию этого человека – и наткнулся на заслон. Мысли людей, привыкших подчиняться ему, он читал легко, не замечая даже, как делает это. Но с Йоргеном все оказалось куда сложнее.  
Вэйе прорывался, словно сквозь липкую упругую паутину. Дальше. Дальше. 

На что они рассчитывали? Как можно было предсказать, что он сделает карьеру, что он вообще кем-то станет? А если бы Император забыл бы о спасенном парнишке? Смог бы Ноа выслуживаться, искать его милости? Да если б и попытался бы, вряд ли бы что-то вышло. Характер у него был не тот. 

И вдруг Вэйн увидел себя. Маленьким мальчиком, стоящим перед понурым светловолосым парнем. 

\- Ну, конечно, - сказал Йорген, - я рассчитывал на тебя. И не делай так больше, мне было больно.  
\- На меня?  
\- Видно было, что ты не оставишь его. Мы и не рассчитывали, что он сделает такую головокружительную карьеру. Но то, что он будет вхож в вашу семью, это с первого взгляда было ясно. Ты же вцепился в него, как клещ… 

А он-то думал, что кое-что знает о пытках.  
Оказалось, ничего он еще не знает.   
Кажется, дыбу вынести было бы куда легче.

\- Ты, что же, думаешь, ему легко это все далось? - сказал Йорген, - Ему было семнадцать лет.   
\- Я знаю, сколько ему было.  
\- Послушай, не суди его, пока не обдумаешь все. Ты сам знаешь, первые годы в Аркадисе ему дались очень тяжело. Ломало его изрядно. Совесть – это скорее недостаток, знаешь ли. 

Вэйн смотрел на деревья.  
Двадцать лет…  
Это не укладывалось в голове.

\-----

Следующий визит Аль-Сид стал последним.   
Оккурии нашли их. 

Хьюмы погибли мгновенно, и Вэйн ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
На его счету это был третий раз, когда ему пришлось сражаться с оккуриями, и до сих пор он так и не нашел, что противопоставить им. Даже когда их было двое или трое, он совсем недолго мог продержаться против них. Теперь они собрались здесь все. 

Боя как такового и не было. Было просто избиение.  
Впрочем, к этому за последнее время он поневоле привык. 

Он разрывал кольцо противников и пытался уйти, но его догоняли и снова рвали в клочья. Шансов у него не было. 

Когда, уже бескрылый, он падал на землю, он лишь надеялся, что в этот раз – все-таки насмерть. Понимал, что вряд ли умрет, но все равно надеялся.  
Снова плен и пытки – это было бы слишком нелепо.   
Впрочем, жизнь человеческая зиждется на нелепости. 

Земля его встретила неласково. Он скатился по горному склону и замер внизу тряпичной куклой.  
Сознание качалось на приступах боли, словно на морских волнах. Туда. Сюда.   
Оказывается, к этому тоже можно привыкнуть. Хьюмы ко всему привыкают, такие вот они забавные зверушки.   
И к боли они привыкают, и к подчинению, и к тому, что не властны над собственной жизнью.   
Смешные существа – хьюмы. Лиши их привычной неволи, тебя же они и распнут. И все сделают, лишь бы вернуться под длань своих хозяев. Лиши их возможности подниматься в воздух, они будут ходить по земле. Лиши их возможности ходить, они будут ползать. Только бы все шло своим чередом, только бы самим не решать за себя.  
И ради этого ты сгубил столько жизней? Свою - в том числе?  
Ради вот этого? 

Люди помогают им. Люди на их стороне, не на твоей.   
Людям хочется назад, в их милое рабство.

Ради чего все было?

Он чувствовал, как приближаются его противники. 

Они пришли и окружили его, распростертого на земле.  
\- Как много от тебя хлопот, Вэйн Солидор, - сказали ему укоризненно, словно неразумному щенку, сделавшему лужу на ковре.   
\- Почему ты не можешь вести себя как следует?  
Он не выдержал, засмеялся, но это оказалось так больно, что смех оборвался почти сразу.   
\- Или ты хочешь, чтобы вместо тебя на дыбе оказался кто-то еще? Кто-то, кто тебе дорог?  
«Нашли, чем угрожать. Число дорогих мне людей, оставшихся в живых, стремительно приближается к нулю»  
\- Может быть, твой младший брат?  
Вэйн обмер. Об этом он не подумал.

Воздух, уплотнившийся вокруг него, был подобен грубым рукам. Его заставили приподняться, вздернули голову, чтобы он смотрел прямо.  
«Вот я и на коленях».  
Его это не задевало. Он уже научился относиться к таким вещам прагматично. 

Он смотрел на своих противников – воспринимая их не зрением на физическом уровне, а скорее на уровне сил и энергий.   
На физическом уровне смотреть было особо не на что. К тому же один глаз все равно заплыл, а второй едва открывался.

\- Если я буду сотрудничать, - сказал он хрипло, - то что я получу взамен?

Наступило молчание. 

Он изучал их, они – его. Он почти слышал это: «с чего ты взял, что можешь торговаться, жалкий человечишка?»  
Он и впрямь был жалок. Если бы уплотнившийся воздух не поддерживал его, он бы упал. Избитое его, изломанное тело было объектом презрения для тех, кто состоял из чистой энергии, и он вполне понимал их.   
Воспринимая мир хотя бы отчасти на том же уровне, что и оккурии, Вэйн хорошо понимал, откуда идет их презрение к роду человеческому. Смертные и впрямь были верхом несовершенства.   
С чего он взял, что оккурии будут торговаться с ним?

Он уже пал духом и смирился, ожидая лишь насмешливого отказа, когда вдруг услышал:  
\- А чего ты хочешь?

Им потребовалось временя, чтобы снизойти до разговора с ним.

Но несоизмеримо более долгий и тяжелый путь пришлось пройти ему, чтобы снизойти до разговора с ними. Гордыня человеческая всегда будет превосходить бессмертную прагматичность. 

Оккурии смотрели на человека, а человек смотрел на них.

\- Что ты хочешь получить, Вэйн Солидор?

\----

Где-то плакала девочка.  
\- Я не хочу так, - говорила она, - Почему все так? Почему он умер?

Почему он умер?   
Это несправедливо. Почему другие живут, а его больше нет?

Где-то плакала девочка.

А впрочем, не так. Она уже не плакала. Она выплакала все слезы, когда аркадийцы захватили Налбину, - тогда, два года назад. 

\- Чего ты хочешь?   
\- Я хочу вернуть его. Я хочу, чтобы он жил.


	26. Розаррийская звезда

Оккурии дали камень гарифу, и он не смог придумать применение этой силе. Тогда оккурии дали камень аэгилу, и тот использовал камень, чтобы укрыть свой народ от оккурий. И в третий раз они пришли к человеку.  
И человек использовал камень, чтобы захватить власть над всем Ивалисом. 

\----

С утра было солнце, оно ласкало деревья, грело голубей и прохожих. Но ближе к обеду натекли серые слоистые облака, они соединялись друг с другом, темнели - и вот уже день стал пасмурным, хмурым, грустным.  
Кабинет главы Девятого Бюро никогда не поражал воображение. Заграбаат прошелся по кабинету взад-вперед, оглянулся на маленького человека, сидевшего за письменным столом.  
Заместитель Габранта последнее время казался на диво нервным.   
\- Судя по последним донесениям, на южной границе чудовища, похожие на эсперов, нападают на деревни. Ими управляет некто, называющий себя Судьей Крыльев.   
\- Как? - сказал Заграбаат.  
\- Вот именно, - сказал Ресс, - Вот именно.  
Заграбаат молчал. Слово "крылья" вызывало у него слишком стойкие ассоциации.   
\- И началось это почти сразу после гибели Вэйна Солидора.   
\- Ты все это не просто так мне рассказываешь.  
\- Ты знаешь, как погиб Габрант?  
\- Только то, что они рассказали.  
"Они" - те, кто фактически убил Вэйна, чтобы возвести на трон Ларсу. В глазах Судей-Магистров все выглядело именно так.  
\- Судья Крыльев, - сказал Ресс, - Судья, понимаешь?  
\- Кто угодно мог назваться так.   
\- Это верно.  
\- На границе? На нашей территории или...  
\- Повсюду. И любовь к Судьям от этого в народе, естественно, не увеличивается. Как и любовь к Аркадии. Слухи о происходящем ходят уже чрезмерно преувеличенные. Мы стараемся, но ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля.   
\- И ты считаешь, что это он.  
\- Он мог обезуметь. Я бы на его месте точно бы свихнулся.  
\- Безумный или нет, он не причинил бы вреда Аркадии.  
\- Это ты так думаешь, - сказал Ресс.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Он верен не стране, он верен семье, которая этой страной правит. А в этой семье всегда хватало и бунтовщиков, и идеалистов, и ни один из них об Аркадии не переживал. К тому у него к Аркадии большой счет, не забывай.  
\- Со времени завоевания Ландиса двадцать лет прошло.   
\- И там до сих пор разруха. Не думаешь же ты, что ему все равно. У него много всякого на душе, уж поверь. Пойми, это не пустое предположение, это рабочая гипотеза. Он умер поблизости от этих мест. И судя по тому, как именно он умер, его дух мог не успокоиться. И - крылья.   
Заграбаат молчал.   
Снова прошелся по кабинету, выглянул в окно. Далеко внизу деревья метались на ветру. Неожиданно хлынувший дождь пятнал каплями стекло.  
По мнению Заграбаата в предположении Ресса не было никакой логики, но вне логики, на одном чутье - легко было связать Габранта с Судьей Крыльев. В том, что Вэйн Солидор превратился в нечто, взлетевшее над "Бахамутом", сияя золотом механических крыл, тоже не было никакой логики. Но это произошло.   
Вэйн, а за ним и Габрант. Куда один, туда и другой. Это и впрямь первое, что приходит в голову. 

Куда один, туда и другой.

\---

О проекте "Розаррийская звезда" в Аркадии не знали почти ничего. Девятому Бюро удалось лишь установить примерное местонахождение лабораторий. Но ничего не было известно о самом проекте до тех пор, пока розаррийский Император не обратился к Ларсе Солидору с просьбой разрешить аркадийским ученым участие в нем.   
"Роззаррийская звезда" оказалась проектом по изучению не-магических видов топлива. Роззария, почти не имеющая месторождений магицита, всегда была заинтересована в подобных исследованиях. Переработка нефти была специализацией роззарийских заводов, нигде в мире подобное топливо не производили - и почти не использовали.

Однако причины, по которым трое ведущих ученых Драклора все-таки отправились в крепость Мансаралес, были куда сложнее, чем мог предположить юный Император Аркадии, верящий в мир и дружбу.   
Их было трое, и они не знали, что их ждет, и дадут ли им вернуться назад.  
И меньше всего они ждали, что на посадочную площадку встречать их выйдет Вэйн Солидор.

Горячий ветер трепал их волосы. Выцветшее голубое небо исходило жарою. После того, как катер улетел, стало удивительно тихо. 

Вэйн изменился.   
Словно какая-то магия ушла, словно погас внутренний огонь, позволявший ему воодушевлять людей и вести их за собой. Похудевший, с небрежной косой, он уже не выглядел ни Императором, ни богом. Просто человек. Уже не слишком юный, явно недосыпающий и, похоже, перенесший немало физических лишений.  
Кому-то он, наверняка, показался бы сломленным. Но эти трое ценили в нем отнюдь не то, что делало его Императором. Этим людям он сломленным не казался. Если бы его сломали по-настоящему, он не оказался бы в центре засекреченных научных разработок.

Сорис Келм, самый старший из троих, первым подошел к бывшему Императору и стиснул его в объятьях.  
\- Лорд Вэйн.  
За ним подошли и двое других.   
Объятья и рукопожатия ученых заставили Вэйна побледнеть. Казалось, он старается не показать своих чувств, но…  
Выходило не слишком.

\---

Несколько месяцев прошло с тех пор, как проект «Розаррийская звезда» был начат.   
А казалось, будто это было еще совсем недавно. Слишком отчетливо он помнил, как началось для него все в этот раз.

Он помнил, как его окатили холодной водой. Сознание его плыло в тумане, состоящем из боли и усталости, вода помогла не слишком.   
"Я бредил. Ничего не было. Ничего этого не было".  
Эта мысль одновременно и радовала, и пугала его. Если он бредил, значит, Заграбаат, весь экипаж "Александра", Йорген, Аль-Сид - все они живы. Еще живы.  
Но он боялся, что о чем-то договорился с оккуриями и просто не помнит этого.   
Он никак не мог понять, что с ним было, а чего не было, слишком он был измучен в тот момент.   
\- Вставай, - сказали ему.   
Это звучало откровенной издевкой. Встать? Вы шутите? Но гордыня его никуда не делась. Шатаясь, каким-то чудом он все-таки встал.   
\- Иди, - сказали ему.  
И он стиснул зубы и пошел.

Он даже близко не ожидал, что приведут его к Аль-Сиду. Впрочем, ему тогда было все равно.

\- Оставьте нас, - сказал Маргрейс.  
Стража ушла. Вэйн стоял, безучастный: ему уже все равно было, кто и каким его видит.   
Аль обнял его за плечи и повел куда-то, уложил на кровать.   
Горько-вязкий пойшен заставил Вэйна закашляться. Ему стало легче, но слабость все равно была чудовищная.   
\- Сейчас принесут поесть, - сказал Аль-Сид, - Ты отдохни.   
\- Почему я здесь?  
\- Отдохни, - повторил Аль-Сид, - Отдохни немного.   
Это "немного" сделало происходящее более понятным. По крайней мере, Вэйну так показалось. Он устало закрыл глаза.   
Было тихо и тепло.  
Аль сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на него. Потом встал и отошел к окну. Все это было невыносимо. 

Проснулся Вэйн от того, что Аль-Сид спорил с кем-то вполголоса. Спорили в соседней комнате, прислушиваться он не стал.   
Неожиданно он осознал, что ему, в общем-то, безразлично, что с ним будет дальше.   
Что бы он ни делал, главное не менялось: он - проиграл. И пытаясь изменить хоть что-то, он всякий раз делал только хуже.   
Похоже, все, что ему оставалось, это только смириться. 

Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивался солнечный свет. Вэйн повернулся на другой бок - неуклюже, цепи мешали. Не хотелось ни о чем думать. Не хотелось ничего предпринимать. Он так устал бороться против всего мира. Казалось, если ему позволят, он пролежит здесь вечность.   
Вот еще хорошо было бы поесть хоть немного.   
Будто в ответ на его мысли отворилась дверь, и вошел Аль-Сид с нагруженным подносом.   
На еду Вэйн накинулся с жадностью, даже не разбирая, что ест.   
\- Надолго я здесь?  
\- До утра.  
Вэйн даже жевать перестал. Он был уверен, что его хотели увести, и Аль-Сид разве что выторговал ему час или два.  
Но похоже, что выторговал Аль-Сид гораздо больше - и скорее для себя.  
\- Вот как? - сказал Вэйн.  
Аль-Сид избегал смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Я никак не мог иначе вызволить тебя оттуда.  
\- И у тебя на меня встанет?  
\- Вэйн...  
\- Извини. Ты же знаешь, я бываю слишком...  
\- Резким, - сказал Аль-Сид, - О да.  
\- Можно будет мне помыться?  
\- Конечно. 

Аль-Сид все-таки навязал ему свою помощь. Впрочем, из-за цепей, соединявших ручные и ножные кандалы, самому Вэйну с мытьем справляться было трудно. Помощь все равно была нужна.   
Постепенно Вэйн расслабился. Ситуация была нелепой и, казалось бы, унизительной, но он неожиданно почувствовал себя так, словно ему снова четырнадцать лет. Словно они уединились где-то во дворце и валяют дурака. 

\---

Столько лет он жил, не вспоминая ни о чем. А эта история с нефесайтами будто предназначена была для того, чтобы столкнуть его с прошлым, столкнуть его с отцом.  
Столкнуть с реальностью. 

Пару лет назад смешно было и подумать о том, что он ввяжется во всю эту политическую галиматью. Или что он по доброй воле встретится с отцом.   
В то, что отец умрет и едва ли не от его руки, тоже трудно было бы поверить. 

Вот тебе задачка, Ффамран Мид Бананса: поверишь ли ты в то, что выслеживаешь Вэйна Солидора, чтобы убить его? Может ли это происходить на самом деле?  
Ты убил своего отца, а теперь хочешь убить своего лучшего друга. Реально ли это? На самом ли деле это происходит, или это не твой отец, а ты сошел с ума? Легче было бы поверить в то, что все это бред, плод воспаленного воображения.  
Говорят, безумие передается по наследству.

Но он не был сумасшедшим.  
Да, не был. Это ты так решил. И сбежал. Ты бросил его. И Вэйна бросил тоже. А теперь ты хочешь окончательно избавиться от них обоих.  
Дело не в этом.  
А в чем? В чем? Ну, расскажи о добре и справедливости. Ты воровал. Ты убивал. Ты пират, забыл? Что ты знаешь о справедливости? Вор, пират и отцеубийца – вот кто ты.

Бальфир швырнул подушку в стену. Последние дни он толком не мог спать, да и днем этот бесконечный спор не давал ему сосредоточиться ни на чем. Внутренний голос был похож на голос Баша фон Ронсенберга, и от этого было почему-то особенно тошно. 

Он не смог убить Вэйна в пустыне. И ему казалось, что он просто обязан сделать это теперь, довести дело до конца, уничтожить чудовище.   
Конечно, убить пленника, чье пребывание в плену держится в строжайшем секрете, да еще и провернуть это под носом у оккурий – задача практически невыполнимая. Но когда это он боялся невыполнимых задач?

Вот только сердце болело.  
Как на Фаросе.  
Как на «Бахамуте»  
Как тогда, в пустыне.  
Все так же болело и болело это глупое сердце. 

И он уже перестал понимать, зачем ему все это.   
А призрачный голос с едва заметным ландисийским акцентом все твердил ему, что вовсе он не печется о человечестве и даже не Венат он хочет отомстить, уничтожив все, что от нее осталось, - той самой Венат, которая когда-то отняла у него отца. Вовсе нет. Голос говорил ему, что на самом деле он хочет избавиться от тех, кого бросил когда-то, чтобы ничто больше не напоминало ему о прошлом.   
И что однажды он захочет избавиться и от тех, кого бросил теперь.  
Это была чушь, бред. Бальфир порой начинал бояться, что сходит с ума. 

Так и есть, - говорил ему голос, печальный, усталый, - все так и есть. Когда ты убиваешь близких, ты будто рвешь свой разум и свою душу. Ты можешь не замечать этого, но мало-помалу ты сходишь с ума.

Бред.  
Чушь.   
Какой же все это бред.

\---

Пребывание этого пленника здесь было одной из самых серьезных государственных тайн, об этом не знал действительно никто. Самому Аль-Сиду потребовалось немало времени, чтобы выяснить, где именно содержат Вэйна Солидора. Никаким особым влиянием он не обладал и вряд ли смог бы Вэйну помочь, но и оставить его на произвол судьбы он не мог.   
Хотелось хотя бы знать, где он и что с ним. 

Впрочем, ехал Маргрейс сюда с тяжелым чувством. Последний раз Вэйн был в Розаррии с визитом лет семь или восемь назад. Тогда они славно поохотились – как раз в окрестностях этой крепости. 

Аль-Сид Маргрейс всегда восхищался Вэйном Солидором.   
Они оба были третьими сыновьями у своих отцов. Они были ровесниками. У них много было общего.  
И мало - в то же время. 

Целеустремленный, собранный, не ведающий сомнений - Вэйн, казалось, был талантлив во всем, за что бы ни взялся. Ему удавалось все и всегда. Клинком Дома Солидор его прозвали отнюдь не просто так. Он и был клинком – смертельно опасным в своей стальной безупречности. Аль-Сид преклонялся перед ним, отчетливо понимая, что самому ему слишком далеко до подобного совершенства, да и не захочет он тратить время ради того, чтобы стать таким.   
Они начинали одинаково. Быть третьим принцем в огромной Империи означает всегда оставаться на заднем плане, чем он успешно занимался до сих пор. А Вэйн Солидор стал Императором.  
И пошел войной на бессмертных.

В детстве они были приятелями. Возраст объединяет людей порой куда больше, чем сходство характеров. Теперь им оставалось всего три года до тридцати, и они знали друг о друге не меньше, чем кровные родственники. 

Дожидаясь, пока Вэйна приведут, он нервничал. Он не знал, как Вэйн отреагирует на его появление.  
Но, увидев его, Аль-Сид просто испугался. Вэйн едва переставлял ноги. Часть лица, продетая металлическим узором, была почти целой. Вторая, живая, заплыла уродливым кровоподтеком, разбитые губы безобразно распухли. Спину его и плечи закрывал металл крыльев, и следы от плетей густо перечертили грудь, живот и бедра. Между ног тоже досталось, гениталии казались сплошным окровавленным отеком, и боль, наверное, была просто жуткая. Волосы его сбились жалкими сосульками, и сам он был грязен, и пахло от него отвратительно. 

Аль-Сид не знал, как говорить с ним. Боялся его коснуться. Сложно было отрешиться от мысли, что в этом есть и его, Аль-Сида, вина. 

И невозможно было сказать: прости.   
Прости, я не защитил тебя. Нынче мое слово значит меньше, чем ничего. Прости, я даже не пытался. Я боюсь умирать, а попробуй я возразить, меня бы убили. Прости за все, что с тобой сделали.

Как будто такое можно сказать.   
Как будто кто-то способен такое простить.

А Вэйн отчего-то казался таким спокойным. Лишь пара язвительных фраз, а в остальном – он так покорно принимал заботу. И что-то завораживающее и удивительно чувственное было в этом. 

Чем дальше, тем больше Аль-Сид терял голову. 

Вэйн был – словно своеобразная крылатая кошка – прекрасен и грациозен. Казалось, он едва не мурлычет.  
Ужасающее его положение ничуть не изменилось, он был все так же бесправным пленником, и дело всей его жизни окончилось полным поражением, и впереди не было у него ничего, кроме пыток или подчинения.  
Но раны его измученного тела хоть ненадолго исцелили, ему дали помыться и нормально поесть, он лежал в чистой постели, и ему этого явно хватало. 

Удивительно, что он не выглядел ни затравленным, ни смиренным. Свойственная ему горделивость все так же была при нем, а в сочетании с золотом, причудливо исчертившим его кожу, и остатками металлических крыл она казалась уже скорее высокомерием, снисходительностью к роду людскому. 

Аль-Сид любовался им. 

\- Ты будешь только смотреть? – сказал Вэйн, - Или все-таки обнимешь меня? Самому мне к тебе приставать затруднительно.  
Звякнула цепь.  
Аль-Сид сел рядом, но медлил. Стремительное движение, и Вэйн опрокинул его на спину. И сам лег сверху.  
\- Я устал думать о плохом, - сказал он, - Подари мне немного радости.

И Аль-Сид стал дарить ему радость.

\----

План был самоубийственный, Фран не раз и не два сказала ему об этом, но Бальфиру слишком хотелось поскорее покончить со всем этим.   
Впрочем, они планировали убивать пленника в камере, а вовсе не в объятьях третьего сына Императора Розаррии. 

Смотреть на это оказалось неожиданно больно. Голова Вэйна покоилась на плече Маргрейса, темные волосы их смешались. Было так больно смотреть на то, как они спят – головами на одной подушке, укрывшись одним покрывалом, и думать о том, что когда-то он спал так с тобой.  
Столько лет прошло, а до сих пор не забыл запах его тела, тяжелое облако его волос, его прикосновения и поцелуи.  
Наверное, первую любовь забыть невозможно. 

И снова, как в пустыне, Бальфир поднял пистолет, но медлил, не в силах выстрелить. 

Вэйн.  
Его можно считать чудовищем, но спал он, словно ангел. Покрывало скрывало цепи, металлический узор на теле и остатки крыл. Голова Вэйна была повернута так, что Бальфир видел только часть лица, не тронутую металлом, совсем человеческую.   
И не мог нажать спусковой крючок. 

Стреляй же! Ты ведь дрался против него на «Бахамуте». Еще и радовался мнимой победе. Стреляй!

Но он не мог. 

Вэйн шевельнулся, вздохнул – и открыл глаза.

\----

За весь день в лаборатории у них не было возможности толком поговорить. В первые минуты на посадочной площадке им показалось, что лорд Вэйн фактически свободен, но очень скоро они поняли, что это не так. Даже план работ определял отнюдь не он – не удивительно, что за шесть или семь месяцев существования проект не слишком далеко продвинулся.  
Вечером, уже на грани с ночью Сорис Келм пришел в комнаты, которые занимал их бывший император.  
Вэйн сидел над расчетами.  
\- Я в чем-то ошибся и не могу понять, в чем, - сказал, не поднимая головы.  
\- Можно взглянуть?  
Вэйн протянул ему планшет, откинулся на спинку стула. Устало потер лицо.  
\- Вы, вероятно, думаете, каким образом меня заставили…  
\- Я лишь беспокоюсь за ваше здоровье. Вы плохо выглядите.  
\- Не беспокойтесь за меня, доктор Келм. Я уже не человек.  
\- И что же?  
\- Я бессмертен.  
\- Среди лаборантов ходят слухи, что вас пытали, прежде чем вы согласились.  
\- Все было не так уж и страшно. Не обращайте внимания на слухи.   
\- Вы как будто специально стараетесь все представить так, чтобы вас презирали, а не жалели, - заметил Сорис вскользь.   
\- Я и сам себя презираю.   
\- За что же?  
Вэйн слабо улыбнулся, пожал плечами.  
Сорис забыл о расчетах. Он никогда не был особо дружен с Вэйном Солидором, скорее наоборот. Методы Сидольфуса Банансы он считал во многом ошибочными, а Вэйн и Сидольфус были близкими друзьями. Недруг моего друга – мой недруг. В ученом мире принцип этот актуален так же, как и повсюду за его пределами.   
Но сейчас он видел перед собой человека, годившегося ему в сыновья, и человек этот был усталым и изрядно запутавшимся в себе.  
Сорис накрыл его руку своей.   
\- Не надо себя винить. У любой выдержки есть предел. Да и соблазнительная это задача, правда?  
Вэйн вскинул на него взгляд.  
\- Такого мы не делали даже в Драклоре, - сказал Сорис, - Это чертовски соблазнительно – сотворить нечто подобное. Проверить, способны ли хьюмы на такое.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн, - Это и впрямь соблазн.   
\- Ложитесь-ка вы спать, а я пока взгляну на ваши расчеты. Вам нужна ясная голова, мой лорд.  
Он уже был почти в дверях, когда Вэйн сказал:  
\- Это были не пытки. Я просто устал. И я презираю себя за это.  
Сорис оглянулся.  
\- Извините, - сказал Вэйн с кривой улыбкой, - Вы не обязаны выслушивать мои жалобы.  
Но Келм вернулся, сел рядом. Сказал мягко:  
\- Вряд ли здесь найдется, что выпить?  
\- Да, выпивки здесь нет. Да я и не уверен, что могу опьянеть.   
\- Расскажете, что случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось. Люди гибнут из-за меня, и я устал от этого. Я чувствую, как они умирают. И я… не могу больше.  
Но даже Сорис виел, что это неправда. Вэйн не лгал, и ему явно надо было выговориться, пожаловаться хоть на мизерную часть того, что угнетало его. Но часть эта и впрямь была микроскопической.   
Сорис Келм никогда не был дружен с Вэйном Солидором, но знал его довольно хорошо. Если бы Вэйн был заинтересован в результатах проекта, тот бы уже считался завершенным. 

Вэйн, как всегда, играл в какую-то свою игру.  
Что, впрочем, не отменяло и того, что он, похоже, был душевно вымотан и подавлен. 

Сорис послал расчеты к бальфонхеймским шлюхам и пошел разыскивать хоть бутылку вина. В конце концов, это была крепость Мансаралес, в честь которой называлось одно из самых известных и дорогих розаррийских вин. Должна же была в этом треклятом месте заваляться хоть одна бутылка?

\----

По соседству с винным погребом, в кладовой, переоборудованной под камеру несколько месяцев назад, молодой человек ходил туда и сюда, сжимая кулаки и разговаривая то ли сам с собой, то ли со стенами.   
Напарница его вздохнула. Обращался Бальфир не к ней.  
Чем дальше, тем больше Бальфир напоминал ей доктора Сида, и это всерьез пугало. 

\----

Оккурии дали камень гарифу, и он не смог придумать применение этой силе. Тогда оккурии дали камень аэгилу, и тот использовал камень, чтобы укрыть свой народ от оккурий. И в третий раз они пришли к человеку.  
И человек использовал камень, чтобы силою захватить власть над всем Ивалисом.   
И звали этого человека - Рейсволл. Позже нарекли его Королем Династии.


	27. У каждого свое сокровище

\- Похоже, мы квиты, Капитан. О, простите, Судья-Магистр.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О Налбине. Мы вытащили из тюрьмы тебя, ты вытащил нас.   
\- Боюсь, из Налбины нам просто позволили уйти, - сказал Баш.  
\- Отсюда тоже, - сказала Фран медленно.  
\- Ты в порядке? – сказал Баш.  
\- Да. Не беспокойся обо мне.  
\- Если позволили, стоит убраться подальше, - сказал Бальфир.

Он, естественно, дорвался до управления. Впрочем, Баш не возражал, себя он считал неважным пилотом. Да и Бальфир за пультом управления всегда был удивительно прекрасен.   
И звезды улетали прочь, пока они неслись вперед – все дальше, и дальше, и дальше.   
Давно не стриженный, похудевший пират вызывал у Ронсенберга странные чувства. Так и хотелось руку положить на растрепанную эту макушку. 

\- Куда теперь?  
\- У меня есть кое-какие планы. Я получил интересные сведения и хочу их проверить. Возможно, это поможет справиться… с Вэйном.  
Взгляд пирата – упрямый, злой – отчего-то наводил на мысль, что Бальфир стыдится чего-то. Но чего, Баш не понимал.  
\- Послушай, я свяжусь с тобой, - сказал Бальфир, - Но сначала мне нужно кое-что проверить.  
\- Конечно, - Баш с самого начала был уверен, что в Аркадис с ним пираты точно не полетят, - Этот катер можете забрать. Я там приготовил еду и одежду.  
\- О, это прекрасно! До смерти надоели эти никчемные тряпки.  
Баш улыбнулся невольно. Он сам удивлялся тому, насколько соскучился по этому человеку.

Фран смотрела на них задумчиво. Со стороны танец их движений был так очевиден. Баш раз за разом словно хотел и не решался приблизиться, а Бальфир каждый раз в ответ подбирался, словно готовясь отстраниться. И это выглядело очень странно. Раньше все было иначе.  
Раньше.  
Такое ранящее, похожее на издевку слово.

\- И какие же у тебя планы? - сказала Фран, когда они, наконец, остались одни.  
\- Ну, для начала нам нужно вернуть «Страл», дорогая моя.   
Она лишь улыбнулась невесело: он так ничего и не сказал по сути. Его возможные планы пугали Фран, так или иначе они, наверняка, были связаны с тем, что оккурии говорили ему.   
Но это был Бальфир, и что бы он ни затеял, она собиралась быть с ним. 

\----

Жара неожиданно спала. С утра небо было затянуто облачной пеленой, день был серый, пасмурноватый. Метался ветер, гоняя по небу облака.  
Даже дождик маленький покапал.   
Какое же это было отдохновение - хоть один день без жары. 

Сорис нашел Вэйна на крыше. На плоской площадке, окруженной зубцами стен, Вэйн сидел, обхватив колени руками. Голова его была запрокинута, и глаза закрыты.   
\- Хорошая погода, - сказал Вэйн, не открывая глаз.  
\- Аркадис напоминает, правда? - сказал Сорис и пожалел о том, что не смолчал.  
Незачем было травить Вэйну душу.  
\- Да, - сказал тот, - Напоминает. Вас что-то беспокоит?  
\- Да, мой лорд.   
Вэйн, наконец, открыл глаза.  
\- Садитесь, - сказал он, словно предлагал ученому кресло в своем кабинете, а не влажную после дождя крышу.  
Сорис чуть усмехнулся и сел напротив Солидора, скрестив худые ноги.   
Он не переставал удивляться Вэйну. Ведь тот утратил все, даже человеческую природу, немало перенес, а привычная властность все так же была при нем. Будто это было в крови.  
\- Так что же вас беспокоит, доктор Келм?   
\- Новое направление исследований. Мне непонятно, почему...  
\- Мы движемся наугад. Фактически ощупью. Я стараюсь пробовать все направления, которые кажутся мне хоть сколько-нибудь перспективными.   
\- Конечно, мой лорд. Но мне показалось, вас что-то сильно беспокоит.  
\- Это не касается работы.  
\- Простите, мой лорд.  
\- Вам не за что извиняться. Просто мне снова дали понять, что я могу вернуть к жизни дорогого мне человека. И я стараюсь не думать об этом.   
\- Но мы ведь делаем то, что они хотят? Или они хотят чего-то от вас лично?  
\- Они просто дергают за поводок, - сказал Вэйн, - Чтобы я бежал быстрее.  
\- Они и впрямь боги?  
\- Нет. По крайней мере, я так не думаю.   
\- Но сил у них хватает. Каково это - быть одним из них?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Вэйн. Чуть усмехнулся, - Больно. Сейчас я ничем не отличаюсь от вас, они блокируют мою силу. А в те моменты, когда меня не блокировали, я с ними дрался, и меня били, как щенка. Было очень больно. И очень унизительно. Эта сила слишком велика для меня, и я почти не понимаю, как с ней управляться.   
Келм слушал, чувствуя лишь печаль. Вэйн Солидор, делящийся с ним своими переживаниями, - это было все так же слишком для него. Можно было думать, что Вэйн не изменился, но лишь до тех пор, пока не услышишь нечто подобное.  
\- Значит, они могут воскрешать мертвых?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Вэйн, - Возможно. Я сказал, что не хочу этого, и они... Они решили, что лгу им. Не в этом, а вообще. Что я саботирую проект.   
\- Вы не хотите? - спросил Сорис.  
О ком говорит Вэйн, он, естественно, знал. В Аркадисе, кажется, все об этом знали.   
Вэйн молчал.   
Снова пошел дождь - тихий, меланхоличный. Он шуршал вокруг, старательно вымачивая крышу, зубцы стен, террасы, видневшиеся внизу, землю.  
Сорис уже успел пожалеть, что не смолчал, когда Вэйн, наконец, заговорил.  
\- Сердцем я, конечно, хочу этого, - сказал он, - Я ничего не хочу больше, только этого. Но... Один человек не может быть более ценен, чем все люди. Это смешно звучит из моих уст, я знаю. Для меня нет ничего более ценного, чем мои близкие...  
\- Это естественно, - сказал Сорис.  
\- Я начинаю приходить к выводу, что мертвым лучше оставаться мертвыми. Мне больно об этом даже думать, но, - он усмехнулся вдруг, - за последнее время я привык к боли. Так что...  
Сорис не сводил с него глаз.   
"Так мы делаем не то, что хотят оккурии? Интересно, подслушивают ли они нас?"  
Впрочем, Вэйн сказал ему достаточно. Спрашивать о чем-то напрямую нужды не было. Все и так было сказано. Его близким угрожали, но он все-таки решил действовать по-своему.   
Что ж, в этой игре Сорис Келм и его коллеги были на стороне Вэйна Солидора.

А дождик все сеялся и сеялся. Заканчивался и снова начинал крапать, наполняя воздух стылой свежестью, напоминая об Аркадисе.  
Двое, сидевшие под этим дождем, понимали, что вряд ли вернутся в родной город.

А дождь все шел, и шел, и шел. 

\---

Когда украли "Страл"…  
"Не украли, - повторяла Пенело, - ведь "Страл" и так принадлежит Бальфиру, он просто забрал свое судно".  
Когда украли "Страл", Ваан переживал и переживал сильно.   
Правда, недолго.   
Денег, что у них были теперь, вполне хватило на покупку нового судна. А послание, что оставил Бальфир, внушало надежды на новый куш. 

Пенело была полна скепсиса, но Ваан лучился надеждами.  
Сокровищница!  
Сокровищница Глабадоса!   
Эти слова прямо-таки завораживали его.

Действительность, впрочем, оказалась, не такой радужной. Казалось, на поиски Бальфир позвал их только потому, что вдвоем с Фран не рассчитывал справиться со всеми чудовищами, охранявшими сокровищницу  
Но Ваан старался сохранять оптимизм.  
Увидев, что в сокровищнице хранится два камня, он лишь обрадовался.  
\- Отлично! Один вам, один нам. Каждому по сокровищу.  
\- Довольствуешься только половиной? – сказал Бальфир, - Что же ты за пират такой? Не так быстро, Ваан.  
\- Почему? – Ван положил назад поднятый было камень.  
\- Легенда о тайнике Глабадоса – ты слышал о ней?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему я не удивлен? Хорошо, я расскажу ее. Это не просто какой-то там драгоценный камень. Это средство связи с Извечным.  
\- Извечным кем?  
\- Я думаю, стоит объяснить попроще, - сказал Фран, далеко не такая доброжелательная, как обычно.  
Бальфир чуть усмехнулся.  
Происходящее стало напоминать их первую встречу с мальчишкой в сокровищнице королевского дворца в Рабанастре.  
\- Сокровище, - сказал Бальфир, - похоже на женщину. Вы должны быть достойны ее, или она ускользнет от вас. И я говорю тебе, что ты пока не достоин этих камней. Будет лучше, если мы заберем их.  
\- Забирай, - сказал Ваан, доставая оружие, - а потом я заберу это у тебя.  
\- Ваан! – сказала Пенело, - Что ты делаешь?  
\- Он действует как небесный пират, - сказала Фран.   
Бальфир взял камень и бросил его Ваану.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал Бальфир, - добро пожаловать в профессию. Но ты помнишь, Ваан? Вещи, которыми ты владеешь, могут в свою очередь овладеть тобой.  
Бальфир поднял второй камень, и внезапный подземный толчок едва не сбил их с ног.  
\- Что происходит? – закричал Ваан.  
\- Мы должны убраться отсюда! – воскликнула Пенело. 

И что же вы хотите? Землетрясение разрушило это место, и их новообретенный корабль тоже был уничтожен. Они едва успели спастись на «Страле», потому что Бальфир, кажется, вовсе не собирался ждать их.   
Ваан злился.  
Пенело, добрая девочка, гадала, что произошло с их старшими товарищами. Бальфир и в прежние времена казался ей загадкой, одновременно притягательной и опасной, но теперь он был скорее пугающим. Притягательности уже не осталось. Или просто она стала старше?  
Может быть, Бальфир и раньше использовал их, а они просто этого не замечали?

\---

\- Надеюсь, вы еще не известили наше малолетнее несчастье о том, что его брат жив.   
\- Вы говорите об Императоре, - сказал Баш холодно.  
\- Если Вэйн жив, Ларса не Император, знаете ли. Так вы сказали ему?  
\- Нет. Я не знал, как это сказать.   
Баш и впрямь не знал. Ему казалось, Ларсе нелегко будет перенести подобное известие.  
\- Вот и славно, - отозвался Ресс, - Или у мальчишки взыграла бы совесть, и это чревато было бы разрывом мирного договора с Розаррией.   
\- Я не думаю, что он захотел бы помочь Вэйну.  
\- Или, - продолжал Ресс, - он не захотел бы помочь брату, и это было бы чревато для его совести. Принимать настолько бессердечные решения в тринадцать - каким человеком он будет, когда ему будет тридцать?  
\- Вэйн - чудовище.  
\- Вэйн вырастил Ларсу. Еще год назад мальчик преклонялся перед ним.   
\- Ларса многого не знал о своем брате.  
\- Конечно. Вы, готов поспорить, лет в двенадцать многого не знали о своем отце, но вы знали его самого.  
\- При чем здесь мой отец?  
\- У каждого ребенка наступает момент, когда тот начинает ненавидеть людей, воспитавших его, когда он хочет оттолкнуться от них и идти своим путем в жизни. Разве не это произошло с вами?  
\- Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.  
\- Вы ненавидели своего отца?  
\- Мой отец был очень жестким человеком. И если бы не его упертость...  
\- Ландис сдался бы раньше? - подсказал Ресс.  
\- На моей родине до сих пор разруха. Вам не понять, что я чувствую...  
\- Я думаю, вы сожалели о своем бегстве.  
\- Это не ваше дело.  
\- Я думаю, что пройдет время, и Ларса будет очень сожалеть о том, что пошел против брата. А если этих сожалений так и не случится, то что же он будет за человеком тогда? Способствовать убийству родного брата, от которого ты видел только добро, и даже не сожалеть об этом?  
\- Ларса не участвовал в его убийстве.   
\- Да, Габрант позаботился об этом.  
\- При чем здесь он?  
Ресс только улыбнулся.   
Баш прошелся по кабинету. Остановился у окна.  
\- Говорят... Говорят, что Ларса не сын Грамиса, это правда?  
\- Вероятнее всего, что да.  
\- Его отец - Вэйн?  
Ресс засмеялся искренне:  
\- О нет. Ему было всего пятнадцать, когда Ларса родился. К тому же Вэйн Солидор никогда не интересовался женщинами, ни в юности, ни после. Женщины для него не существуют.   
\- Но отец Ларсы - не Грамис?  
\- Нет. Скорее всего, один из его старших сыновей или ваш брат.  
\- Что?  
\- По крайней мере, Императрица усиленно добивалась его благосклонности. Он был молод, она тоже была молода и очень красива, он мог и не устоять.  
\- Что за бред, - пробормотал Баш.   
\- Вы ведь не об этом пришли поговорить.  
\- Да, - сказал Баш, - не об этом.  
\- Ну, так говорите.  
\- Вы, наверняка, знаете, что происходит на юге.  
\- Вы о Судье Крыльев?  
\- Да, о нем. Бальфир сказал мне кое-что, и я думаю, вы должны об этом знать. Бальфир считает, что Вэйн о чем-то договорился с оккуриями. И это что-то - жизнь моего брата.  
\- То есть?  
\- Бальфир сказал, что мой брат и Вэйн...  
\- Да, они были близки. Вэйн хочет вернуть его?  
\- Я боюсь, что он уже вернул его. Он или оккурии. Но... Я не знаю, что они могут вернуть. Я боюсь, это просто тело без души, зомби, который к тому же вышел из-под их контроля.  
\- Так вы считаете, что Судья Крыльев...  
\- Да, - сказал Баш, - Я не знаю почему, но я...  
\- Нет, вы правы, - сказал Ресс, - это похоже на него. Сотрудники Девятого Бюро действовали бы так, если бы им понадобилось скомпрометировать Аркадию. Это наша тактика, наши методы.   
\- Да уж, - сказал Баш, - ваши.  
\- О, военные порой так забавны в своем возмущении.   
\- Не знаю, зачем я вообще с вами разговариваю.   
Ресс улыбнулся.   
Баш развернулся и пошел прочь из кабинета. 

\---

Потеря нового корабля повлияла на Ваана очень сильно. Ему казалось, ему в очередной раз отрезали крылья.   
Он бродил по Рабанастру, сам не свой, чувствуя, как все пережитое снова превращается в иллюзии, пустые мечтания, выцветающие день ото дня под палящим солнцем Далмаски. Они снова вернулись к своей тихой жизни, будто ничего с ними и не случалось никогда. 

И, конечно, когда в Рабанастре появился древний корабль, прилетевший неизвестно откуда, Ваан тотчас решил его украсть.  
В восемнадцать лет кажется, что весь мир принадлежит тебе. А все, кто пытается лишить тебя этого ощущения, настоящие злодеи.

\----

Он спал, вытянувшись и положив голову на скрещенные руки. Заснул, так и не дождавшись, пока Аль-Сид примет душ.   
Маргрейс лег рядом. Похоже было, что он приехал сюда всего лишь переночевать.   
Вот только сон не шел.

Жизнь порой становится лишь чередой горьких компромиссов. Что он делал здесь, рядом с человеком, который порой, оговариваясь, называл его чужим именем, именем мертвеца?

Хочешь ли ты быть просто заменителем, средством отвлечься от насущных проблем? Готов ли ты мириться с этмм, раз уж любишь?

Горький компромисс - аж скулы от этой горечи сводит. 

\----

Странный корабль, пришедший в движение от близости украденного камня, который Ваан все так же таскал с собой, привез их в совершенно удивительное место.   
Это было скопление летающих островов, намного превышающих по размерам летающую Буджербу. И никто, совсем никто ничего не знал об этих островах.  
Ваан и его друзья были в восторге.

Ну, а Пенело, естественно, была полна скептицизма.

Но это она первая заметила нечто, стоящее внимания.  
\- Эй! – закричала девушка, - Смотрите!  
Они увидели человека с рыжими волосами, что отбивался от чудовищ.  
\- Мы должны помочь ему!   
Но парни медлили.   
\- А он… человек? – сказал вконец озадаченный Фило.  
Ваан поглядывал на Пенело, на то, как меняется выражение ее лица.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, - поможем, потом будем задавать вопросы. 

И когда чудовища были побеждены, они столпились вокруг раненого. Пенело стала лечить его магией.  
Фило шепнул Китсу:  
\- У него есть крылья.  
\- Может быть, здесь все такие, - сказал Китс в ответ.

\----

В очень светлой комнате он сидел и рисовал. На душе у него было пусто.  
Он рисовал Вэйна с Аль-Сидом.  
Если Солидор и был в плену, то, похоже, теперь все изменилось. В постель с Маргрейсом Вэйн ложился добровольно. 

Рисующий не считал, что имеет право ревновать.   
Он и не ревновал.

Просто щемило сердце, пока карандаш выписывал на бумаге очертания знакомого тела.   
Впрочем, стоило радоваться тому, что  
Вэйн не избит, не в кандалах. Казалось, у него все хорошо. 

Рисующий закрыл глаза, но рука с карандашом все так же продолжала двигаться. Он будто превратился в ясновидящего.   
И радости ему это не приносило.

А вокруг были белые стены, и холодный свет лился отовсюду, и не было выхода из этого самого странного из миров.

\---

Ваан, наконец, помог раненому подняться.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, спасибо вам, - сказал тот, - Меня зовут Ллюд. Вы пришли снизу?  
\- Привет, Ллюд, я Ваан. Мы небесные пираты, но это вовсе не повод думать о нас плохо.  
Крылатый смерил его взглядом.  
\- Да, я вижу.  
\- Что это за место? – сказала Пенело, - Мы оказались здесь случайно, и вправду не знаем, где мы.   
Крылатый перевел взгляд на нее.  
\- Это Лемурес. Здесь живет мой народ, аэгилы.  
Китс не утерпел:  
\- А все аэгилы имеют крылья?  
\- Никогда не слышал о месте, которое называлось бы Лемурес, - сказал сказал Фило.  
\- Почему кто-то нападает на вас? И кто они такие? - спросил Ваан.  
\- Это небесные пираты.  
\- Пираты неба? – Ваан казался удивленным.  
\- На Лемурес последнее время постоянно нападают небесные пираты. Это они управляли теми ярни, чудовищами, которых вы помогли мне одолеть. Небесные пираты вроде вас. Раньше непроницаемый барьер окружал наши земли, за этим барьером мы, аэгилы, жили в мире тысячелетиями…  
\- Чего же хотят эти пираты? – сказал Ваан.  
\- Позволь ему закончить, - сказала Пенело.  
\- Не так давно большая доза миста из нижнего мира обрушилась на наш барьер. И барьер рухнул, нашей изоляции пришел конец.  
Ваан будто что-то подсчитывал в уме.  
\- Большая доза миста? Ты не думаешь, что это мог быть…  
\- Взрыв Санкриста, - сказала Пенело.  
\- И теперь мы живем в постоянной опасности, - завершил свою речь аэгил.  
\- Ну, может быть, мы вам поможем? – сказал Ваан, - Эй, не все пираты плохие, честное слово!   
И даже Пенело не смогла бы сказать, что двигало им – любовь к приключениям или желание понять, на какую поживу рассчитывают здесь другие пираты.

\---

Сорис Келм засиделся допоздна. Чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, они конструируют кристалл, по характеристикам не слишком похожий на нефесайт.   
Он сидел над черновиками Вэйна, разбирая летящий мелкий подчерк, сопоставляя перечеркнутые уравнения с теми, что были написаны рядом. 

Раньше он никогда не работал с Вэйном. Он ожидал, что методы Солидора будут сходны с методами его друга, однако все это было очень мало похоже на то, как работал Сидольфус Бананса.  
У Вэйна, похоже, было куда больше склонности к парадоксальным решениям, чем могло бы показаться со стороны.  
К тому же он явно пытался запутать всех, кто сейчас работал над кристаллом вместе с ним, создать иллюзию, что проект развивается в определенном направлении, тогда как он шел в направлении прямо противоположном.   
Даже в науке он оставался прежде всего политиком.   
И это всегда стоило иметь в виду.

\----

Они наблюдали за пиратами издали.  
\- Эй, у них там вызванные эсперы, - сказал Ваан.  
\- Эсперы? Ты, наверное, имеешь в виду ярни, - отозвался Ллюд  
\- Ярни? А, пусть будет так. Но они призвали их.  
\- Это сила аурицитов позволяет им появляться в этом мире.  
\- А что такое аурицит? – спросила Пенело.  
\- Звучит похоже на сокровище, - вставил Фило.  
\- Значит, вот что они ищут, - сказал Ллюд, оглядывая своих новых знакомых, - Выходит, пиратам нужны аурициты.   
\- Что же это такое?  
\- Их сотворил Извечный, по крайней мере, мы так думаем.   
\- Так ваш бог… Вы называете его Извечным?  
\- Да. Ярни – это оружие, которое он дал нам. Используя аурициты, вы вызываем их из другого мира, из мира иллюзий, и они повинуются нам. 

\----

Оккурии дали камень гарифу, и он не смог придумать применение этой силе. Тогда оккурии дали камень аэгилу, и тот использовал камень, чтобы укрыть свой народ от оккурий. И в третий раз они пришли к человеку.


	28. Судья Крыльев

\- Судья? – переспросил Ваан охотника за сокровищами, - Что Судье из Империи делать здесь?  
\- А кто говорит об Империи? – сказал Тоги, - Им нечего здесь делать, это уж точно. Этот Судья Крыльев полностью закован в броню, и у него крылья за спиной, поэтому его и зовут так.   
\- Так кто же он?  
\- Кто знает? Говорят, это Судья Крыльев разрушил барьер, защищавший Лемурес, и теперь он хочет захватить Ивалис. Для него это вопрос всей жизни. Ну, или смерти, хе. Что-то важное есть для него на Ивалисе.  
\- Захватить Ивалис? – переспросила Пенело.  
\- Да для нас это не имеет никакого значения, - сказал Тоги, - Мы просто ищем для него аурициты. И особенно – гигантские кристаллы, которые местные называют ауралитами. Мы ищем для него камни, а он платит нам, вот и все.  
\- Ауралиты? – сказал Ваан задумчиво.  
Пенело встревожено глянула на него: кажется, у Ваана снова начался пиратский зуд. И когда же это кончится, и кончится ли вообще?

 

И позже, когда они собрались на корабле, Ваан спросил Ллюда, знает ли тот что-то об этих ауралитах.  
\- Да, - сказал рыжий аэгил, - Это основа силы, что поддерживает наш мир. Существует три таких кристалла. Они появились тысячелетия назад, когда Извечный создал эту землю. Его имя Феолфанос, мы называем его Извечным. Он создал Лемурес и использовал ауралиты, чтобы сделать защитный барьер, укрывший нас от остального мира. Феолфанос живет даже сейчас, и он хранит Лемурес.   
\- Но… как он мог прожить тысячи лет? – сказал Фило.  
\- Он – Вечный. Он не знает смерти.  
Ваан думал о чем-то своем.   
\- Я кое-что начинаю понимать. Бальфир сказал, что сокровища Глабадоса – это средство связи с Извечным.  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил аэгил.  
\- Нет, я просто понял одну вещь. 

\----

\- Я знаю, что от меня собирались скрыть эту информацию, но у меня есть свои источники, - сказал мальчик, - Что вы думаете об этом, Баш? Может ли это быть он?  
Он сидел, забравшись в кресло с ногами, и оттого казался даже младше, чем был.  
Порой, когда Баш смотрел на Ларсу, у него щемило сердце. Совсем ребенок.  
Он всегда считал, что им с Ноа пришлось повзрослеть слишком рано, но им было по шестнадцать, Ларсе же и сейчас, год спустя после коронации, было всего тринадцать.   
Ребенок, на плечи которого лег непосильный груз. 

Мальчик смотрел на него серыми ясными глазами. У аркадийцев редкостью был этот цвет глаз.   
\- Может ли это быть ваш брат?  
\- Я не знаю, Ваше Величество.  
\- Я так надеюсь на это, - сказал Ларса, - Так надеюсь, что он жив. Он был… Когда я был маленьким, он… - Ларса все запинался, никак ему не удавалось сказать то, что он хотел, - Он был очень хорошим человеком, - наконец, сказал мальчик, - Я знаю, что вы так не думаете, но он был очень хорошим, поверьте мне. Он… это из-за меня он просил вас поехать в Аркадию.  
\- Я знаю, лорд Ларса.  
\- Нет. Вы не понимаете, он… Я любил отца и любил брата, но это Габрант был всегда рядом. Я даже не замечал этого, я привык, что он где-то здесь, всегда здесь. Он хотел, чтобы вы позаботились обо мне так, как заботился он, но это невозможно, да и зачем вам…   
\- Ваше Величество, я умру за вас, если понадобится, вы же знаете.   
\- Знаю, - сказал Ларса.  
\- Вы скучаете по моему брату.  
Ни тени вопросительной интонации. Башу давно уже казалось, что те восторженные слова, которые еще в самом начале их знакомства говорил Ларса о своем старшем брате, в большей степени относились не к Вэйну.   
«Тили и Тим думают как один», - старая ландисийская поговорка, когда-то сводившая Баша с ума, потому что они не думали как один, о нет, не думали. Они с Ноа были похожи внешне, но думали они совсем по-разному.   
А теперь, когда он жил в Аркадисе и постоянно слышал что-то о жизни своего брата – и жизни того, кому Ноа служил, Баш все чаще вспоминал эту дурацкую поговорку.   
Когда-то он считал брата злодеем - но свои ли замыслы претворял Ноа в жизнь?  
Когда-то Ларса считал своего брата кристально чистым, но судил он Вэйна – или того, кто всегда был вэйновой тенью?  
Тили и Тим думают как один.   
Нет, они не думали одинаково, но всем казалось именно так. Двадцать лет их имена были связаны. Они неминуемо влияли на образы друг друга в глазах окружающих, не желая этого, да и не подозревая об этом.   
Тили и Тим…

\- Я многое бы отдал за то, чтобы это был Ноа, - сказал Ларса.  
\- Если это он, то он не в себе, мой лорд.  
\- Это неважно. Понимаете, это все… - Ларса яростно вытер глаза, - Когда я был маленьким, он катал меня на спине.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Баш мягко.  
\- Мы должны помочь ему. Если это Ноа, мы должны помочь ему!  
\- Да, мой лорд, - сказал Баш, - Если это мой брат, я хочу ему помочь. И хочу остановить эти бесчинства.   
\- И поэтому я поеду с вами, - сказал мальчик.  
\- Мой лорд, нет.  
\- Я не спрашиваю у вас разрешения. Я ставлю вас в известность: я еду с вами. Вы хотите остановить его, Баш, а вовсе не спасти.  
\- Мой лорд.  
\- Я не сужу вас. Я знаю, он причинил вам много вреда. Но я видел от вашего брата только хорошее, и я не дам вам погубить его. Мы с вами поедем вместе.  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- Я молюсь о том, чтобы это был он, - проговорил Ларса тихо, - Всем сердцем я уповаю на это.  
Баш лишь легонько сжал его маленькие руки. Он скорее молился о том, чтобы это был не Ноа. С него хватило и того, что было год назад, сражаться с Ноа снова ему не хотелось.

\----

\- Как ты думаешь, чего этот Судья Крыльев хочет на самом деле? – сказала Пенело.  
Ваан пожал плечами.  
\- Сокровища, Лемурес… все они связаны с Извечным. Может быть, этот Судья хочет вечной жизни.  
\- Трудно поверить, что вечная жизнь возможна, - сказала она задумчиво.

\----- 

Трудно поверить, что вечная жизнь возможна.   
Еще труднее было поверить в то, что он собрался провести эту вечность в одиночестве.   
Он лежал в объятьях друга и смотрела в ночную тьму. Аль был добр к нему. И впереди, наверное, много бы встретилось ему таких друзей.   
Это не имело значения.

Он смотрел в темноту и все так же пытался сжиться с мыслью, что остался один.  
Каким же он был мечтателем тогда, когда вознамерился изменить мир ради человеческой свободы.   
А вот когда умер этот пес бестолковый, он даже не думал, чем это может закончиться, он бросился менять все, загоняя себя в такие беды, что и не снились ему раньше. И плевать ему стало и на свободу, и на человечество.

Но Йорген был прав: рано или поздно он должен был остаться один. Природа у них с Ноа теперь была разная.   
Пора было смириться.   
Пора было.  
Вот только не получалось.

А потом он все-таки заснул, и ему снился маленький Ларса, которого он когда-то почти ненавидел, и Ноа, который заставил его увидеть в этом ребенке - ребенка, а не причину политических трагедий.   
Аль-Сид же, внезапно проснувшись, обнаружил, что Вэйн плачет во сне. 

\-----

Заливистый детский смех доносился из парка.   
Семнадцатилетний Вэйн Солидор стоял у окна. Вот уже год он был старшим наследником Императора Аркадии. Он до сих пор так и не смог к этому привыкнуть, смириться с этим.  
И с существованием своего младшего брата он тоже до сих пор не смирился. Мать этого ребенка была причиной всему, что случилось тогда…  
И можно сколь угодно убеждать себя, что уж ребенок-то точно ни в чем не виноват. Но симпатизировать или тем паче любить – себя не заставишь, как ни старайся. 

В коридоре он натолкнулся на Дрейс. Нахмурился едва заметно.  
\- Судья Дрейс, моему брату сейчас лучше не оставаться без охраны.  
\- С ним Судья-Магистр Габрант.   
Вот как? Ноа больше нечем заняться?   
И почти незаметно, но все же кольнуло – так вот с кем этот мальчишка так веселится. 

Парк был достаточно велик для того, чтобы в нем заблудится. По крайней мере, весельчаков Вэйн искал довольно долго. Ему казалось, он идет на звук детского смеха, но потом смех вдруг оказывался в стороне.  
Это было просто нелепо. Что он здесь делает? С Ларсой - Габрант, это достаточная гарантия безопасности, зачем их искать?   
И тут он вышел прямо к ним.

Да, это зрелище стоило всех поисков.   
Стены живой изгороди расходились, образовав здесь небольшую площадку со скамьями и фонтаном посредине.   
Фонтан был мелкий. По крайней мере, вода не слишком мешала Габранту передвигаться на четвереньках.   
Верхом на Судье-Магистре сидел двухлетний Ларса и что-то радостно вопил.  
Вэйн не смог сдержаться, засмеялся.

Подошел, снял мальчишку со спины Судьи.   
Ребенок оказался неожиданно тяжелым – и таким… живым. Доверчиво обхватил руками за шею.  
\- Чем вы тут заняты?  
\- Он – рошадка, - сказал Ларса, - Моская.  
\- Что?  
\- Морская лошадка, - пояснил Габрант, - Морской конек.  
Он выбрался из фонтана, стал отжимать на себе одежду.   
Вэйн спрятал улыбку.  
\- Хорошо, что Дрейс тебя не видит. Иначе бы тебе пришлось на ней жениться.  
Ноа дернулся, взглянул вопросительно.  
\- Ребенок добавляет тебе матримониального очарования, - сказал Вэйн, - А на морских коньках верхом не ездят. Или ты этого не знал?  
Все-таки Ноа очень обаятелен, когда вот так виновато улыбается.  
\- Неужели и впрямь не знал?  
\- Просто на чокобо я не похож.  
Вэйн фыркнул.  
-Да уж. Разве что на ощипанного.

Ларса радостно тянул брата за длинную прядь.   
\- Чай! С печеньями. Пошли?  
Вэйн неожиданно понял, что не хочет отказываться.  
\- Ну, пойдем. Судье-Магистру не помешает переодеться, да и тебе тоже.  
Искоса взглянул на Габранта: все та же виноватая полуулыбка и настороженные глаза. Будто пес, который не знает, ударят его или погладят. 

Прозвище, которым наградил ландисийца кто-то из сенаторов, прижилось не зря –такой простор сразу открывался для сравнений и метафор. 

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь детей, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Люблю.  
Так и просилось на язык: «женись и заведи своих», - но принц смолчал.   
Ноа двадцать шесть, он хорош собой, занимает высокий пост – удивительно, что его до сих пор никто не окрутил. Но пройдет год-два, и он обзаведется семьей.  
Своей.

Станет ли однажды семейство Солидоров для него – только работой?

Чай был горячим, печенье – с марципаном. Дрейс явно удивилась, увидев насквозь промокшего главу Девятого Бюро. А младший из аркадийских принцев, вконец умаявшись от смеха и впечатлений, уснул на руках у брата.   
Он и впрямь был ни в чем не виноват.

 

\-----

Их ждало неожиданное открытие.  
Оказалось, что это вовсе не он, а она. По фигуре, закованной в доспех, понять что-либо было невозможно, но голос ее был несомненно женским.   
И теперь они уже не так боялись ее, хотя сам вид ее судейских доспехов вызывал у них острую неприязнь. Из Империи она или нет, но она была очень похожа на имперских Судей. 

\- Я слышу ее, - прошептал Китс, - Она в моей голове.  
\- Что происходит? – сказал Фило.  
\- Присоединяйтесь ко мне, - сказала Судья, - Вместе мы найдем остальные ауралиты. Вы получите столько камней, сколько захотите.  
\- Нет, - сказал Ваан, - спасибо, нет.  
\- Когда я захвачу Ивалис, я смогу дать вам все, что вам будет угодно.   
\- Я же сказал, нам это не интересно, - сказал Ваан, беря оружие наизготовку.  
Она рассмеялась:  
\- Пиратам неба всегда интересно это, они прямо-таки сотворены из жадности. Хотя, раз вам не нужно это, быть может, вы тоже ищете Извечного?  
\- Вы сказали – Извечного?  
Казалось, тьма исходит от фигуры в доспехах. Эта тьма распространялась, и вскоре накрыла их всех.   
\- Друзья этого высокомерного дурака, - сказала Судья, - Я должна была понять это с самого начала. Что ж, взгляните в лицо своей жадности.

И во тьме, окружавшей их, они увидели движущиеся картины, несомненно, порожденные волей Судьи.  
\- Так вы не ищете Извечного? – раздался ее голос.  
И они увидели Фран на земле, ауралит и приближающегося к камню Бальфира.  
\- Розы имеют шипы, это естественно, - сказал Бальфир, - и я ждал этого. Вы, дорогая моя, полностью отравлены камнем. Пока часть вас заключена в камне, вам не станет лучше. Только дураки могут пытаться склеить разбитые мечты. Ваша «вечность» - иллюзия.  
Они видели, как Судья Крыльев приблизилась к Бальфиру.  
\- Иллюзия – думать, что ты единственный знаешь истину, - сказала она, - Стоит тебе захотеть, и я сделаю вечность не иллюзией, а действительностью для тебя.   
\- Весь этот разговор о мечтах и желаниях… Мы похожи на любовников, а не на противников. А теперь я похороню твои мечты вместе с твоим камнем. Пришло время тебе взглянуть на реальность.  
\- Не сегодня, - сказала Судья.  
И меж ними начался бой, но картина эта отдалялась и меркла, пока не погасла окончательно. 

\- Что это было? – сказала Пенело.  
\- Я всего лишь показала вам то, что вас интересовало.  
\- Что ты сделала с Бальфиром? – сказал Ваан.  
\- Я освободила его. Освободила от бремени жизни, если говорить точнее.  
\- Это хитрость, ты играешь с нами! – закричал Ваан, - Я не верю тебе!

\- Ваш гнев, ваша печаль, - сказала Судья, - Почему бы вам ни отдать их Извечному?

\----

\- Ты плакал во сне, - сказал Аль-Сид негромко.  
\- Вот как?  
Маргрейс улыбнулся холодности его голоса.   
Вэйн все еще сидел на постели, откинувшись на подушки, но – с блокнотом в руках. И что-то писал быстро, лишь изредка взглядывая на Аля.  
\- Тебе будто приснилась какая-то заветная формула, - сказал Аль-Сид, - Не хочешь сначала позавтракать?   
\- Не хочу.  
\- Ладно. Неужели и впрямь приснилась?  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн, - В некотором роде.

Он принял решение. Кидаться на наживку, что насадили на крючок оккурии, он не собирался, но кто сказал, что он не может пытаться самостоятельно получить то же самое?  
Однажды он все уже изменил. Почему он не может попытаться снова?

Власть над миром, даже такая призрачная, которой обладал он, была словно наркотик. Однажды попробовав, невозможно было отказаться от искушения в дальнейшем. 

Наверное, надо было смириться.  
Но легко смиряться, когда ты не можешь ничего сделать.  
И так непросто даже думать о смирении, когда ты можешь что-то изменить.

\----  
\- Мне так жаль, Ллюд, что мы не смогли спасти ауралит.  
\- Я просто не знаю, - сказал аэгил.  
\- Не знаете что? – спросила Пенело.  
\- Я просто не знаю, что мне сказать. Что мне делать. Я просто не знаю.   
\- Не стой попусту, - сказал Ваан, - У нас тут есть Судья, которую нужно поймать. 

\----

Он почувствовал ее раньше, чем она заговорила, и почти удивился этому: неужели поводок его ослабел, и они позволяют ему хоть толику силы пускать в ход?  
\- Что ты задумал, Вэйн Солидор?  
\- Я все так же пытаюсь создать этот проклятый камень. Какой смысл дергать меня по пустякам?  
\- Я читаю твои мысли.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул он вдруг, - Ты не можешь. Ты забываешь, что я многое знаю об оккуриях, куда больше, чем кто-либо из живущих. Я шесть лет работал с Венат.  
Оккурия зашипела, словно разозленная кошка, и тихо исчезла. Имени Венат они не переносили.  
Он усмехнулся, подумав, что поминая их с Сидом добрую подругу, можно отгонять ее соплеменников – словно заклинаньем. 

В лаборатории сегодня все оглядывались на него. Он ожил, он стал совсем прежним.  
У него снова появилась цель.


	29. Право на чужую жизнь

Не эгоизм ли это? Имеет ли он на это право?  
Раньше ему это и в голову не приходило, но теперь он постоянно думал об этом.   
Что есть смерть? Он не знал и теперь, похоже, лишился возможности узнать это хоть когда-то. Могла ли смерть быть благом?   
Чем станет для Ноа возвращение, если оно хоть когда-нибудь будет возможно?  
Если б знать наверняка…

Впрочем, если б некогда они с Сидольфусом знали, к чему именно придут, они могли бы и не ступить на этот путь. Знать наверняка, что будет, - чаще всего это означает отказаться от движения вовсе.  
К худу ли, к добру, но он не мог не идти вперед.  
Остановиться для него означало – переступить через собственную природу.

\-----

«Страл» сейчас был единственным, что связывало их с реальностью. Она оба устали, и обоих угнетала мысль, что они подчинились оккуриям. Они были словно подвешенными в воздухе марионетками, которых дергают за ниточки.  
Впрочем, даже узнай Бальфир обо всем не от оккурий, он все равно захотел бы сделать это – уничтожить камни, уничтожить их создателя.  
\- Поначалу я думала, что он один из оккурий, мятежник вроде Венат, но, похоже, это не так.  
\- Он что-то вроде Вэйна, - сказал Бальфир невесело.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Феолфанос когда-то получил нефесайт от оккурий, но он использовал камень, чтобы создать ауролиты. И Лемурес, недоступный для оккурий.  
\- Значит, - медленно сказала Фран, - кроме гарифов и людей оккурии приходили еще и к аэгилам. И только люди согласились бегать у оккурий на поводке.  
Бальфир готов был ответить резко, но смолчал. К чему ссоры? Она была права.   
\- Значит, он нечто вроде Рейсволла. Вэйну оккурии никогда ничего не предлагали.  
\- Ну, они предложили ему сейчас. И он согласился.   
\- Они заставили его, угрожая тебе, - сказала Фран мягко, - Я и не думала, что ты все еще важен для него.   
\- Это неважно. Он должен умереть до того, как создаст камень.  
\- Ты не сможешь убить его, - сказала Фран.  
\- Посмотрим.

Но он знал, что не сможет. Он так хорошо помнил, как смотрел на него Вэйн – Вэйн, в которого он целился. Не так-то просто раз за разом убивать тех, кто был тебе дорог.

Зато он мог убить Феолфаноса и собирался этим заняться. Не Вэйна напоминал ему Феолфанос, вовсе нет.  
Феолфанос напоминал ему отца. 

\---

Странный человек, которого они спасли накануне, все так же не желал ни с кем говорить. Пенело все приглядывалась к нему, охваченная одновременно сочувствием и неким другим, куда более сложным чувством.   
\- Когда кто-то спасает вам жизнь, вы, по крайней мере, должны поблагодарить его, - сказал Ваан угрюмо.  
Интерес Пенело к незнакомцу не нравился ему.   
\- Он говорит даже меньше, чем Ллюд, - пробормотал Фило.  
\- У меня есть одна идея, - сказала Пенело. 

Идея ее всем показалась странной. Ваан и вовсе хмурился – чем дальше, тем больше, ибо, отойдя на открытое место, Пенело начала танцевать.  
Но спасенный ими человек смотрел на нее, как завороженный, и что-то дрожало у него внутри, пробуждаясь к жизни. 

\----

Это казалось странным, но последнее время ему стало легче с оккуриями. До сих пор все они – за исключением Венат – были для него безликими противниками, некой грозной монолитной силой, которой он противостоял. Сейчас же монолит распался на отдельных существ, и он поневоле узнавал их – характеры, привычки. Имена.

Только сейчас он начал понимать, что они ни разу не пытались убить его. Они хотели уничтожить Венат, но с ним все было иначе. Казалось, они желают всего лишь приструнить его.  
По-настоящему они взялись за него, лишь когда он сам начал активно действовать. До этого они просто лишили его силы и дали уйти – вместе с Ноа.  
Но тогда он и сам еще чувствовал себя человеком.   
Странно было сейчас думать об этом. Все равно, что вспоминать о раннем детстве, когда ты едва умел ходить и говорить. Насколько же он был тогда наивен, насколько не мог еще оторваться от своих человеческих забот и проблем.   
Все, что было важно для него тогда, не утратило значения и сейчас – Ноа, Ффамран, Ларса, Аль все так же были дороги ему, и оккурии славно этим попользовались. Но что-то изменилось в нем самом. То ли, что он так глобально воспользовался своей силой, изменив течение времени для всего мира, или тот опыт бесконечных умираний, которым так щедро обеспечили его оккурии, или просто сами эти месяцы и месяцы, когда он метался, боясь и не желая принимать свою новую сущность, - это или что-то другое, но что-то кардинально изменило его. Он был уже не человеком, получившим силу, а кем-то совсем иным. Он больше не был человеком.  
И признав это, он на многое взглянул иначе. 

Теперь он понимал, что оккурии не пытались его устранить. В тот раз его отпустили. Может и теперь, предлагая ему жизнь Ноа, они действовали из добрых побуждений.   
«У нас в запасе все время Ивалиса».  
Почему в прошлый раз им не нужен был кристалл? Или тогда они еще тоже не успели свыкнуться с новой ситуацией и оценить ее?  
Или он, пытаясь вернуть Ноа, изменил что-то в самом мироздании? Вот эта мысль его пугала.  
Обладание властью поневоле ведет к злоупотреблению ею, это он понимал прекрасно. Он вырос с этим. Власть всегда используют в личных целях, пусть даже не имеющие власти и не подозревают об этом.  
Теперь в его распоряжении оказалась власть куда большая, нежели он мог представить раньше. И - да - в какой-то мере он боялся этой власти. Они с Сидольфусом и без того уже натворили дел. Что если теперь на его совести окажется не гибель целого города, а нечто большее?  
Да, он боялся этого.  
Но и отступить не мог. 

Почему они не пытались убить его? Ведь он лишил их власти.  
"От тебя столько хлопот, Вэйн Солидор". Это он помнил.   
"От тебя столько хлопот".   
Ему позволили уйти, ему позволили играть в политику и дали по рукам лишь тогда, когда они с Ноа стали слишком лезть в розаррийские дела.   
Для них двоих это было очень болезненно, для Аль-Сида так и вовсе смертельно, но по сути оккурии всего лишь слегка наказали его. Они явно хотели его использовать еще тогда, но для них тогда это еще не было так важно. Сбежать им тогда дали. И даже перестали блокировать его силу. Почему? Может, хотели посмотреть, на что он способен - или на что они оба будут способны. Милый его оборотень удивил тогда, пожалуй, не только Вэйна.

И только когда он полез уже играться со временем, за него взялись всерьез.   
А впрочем, это могло выглядеть серьезно лишь для него. Это его изменило. Но чем это было для оккурий? Может быть, они всего лишь как следует отшлепали неразумного ребенка, который все крушит и ломает? И заставили его заниматься чем-то полезным.   
Проклятье, он даже не знал, какого возраста была Венат.   
Он знал об оккуриях много, очень много, но все же - недостаточно. 

\----

Его звали Велис, и он погиб, когда аркадийцы захватили Налбину.   
Не упомяни этот странный человек о Налбине, Ваан с удовольствием бы сказал ему, что тот свихнулся. Но в Налбине погиб старший брат Ваана, Налбина не была пустым звуком для каждого далмаскианца, ведь с падением этой крепости когда-то пала и Далмаска. Ваан смолчал.   
А Велис все рассказывал, не поднимая головы. Он говорило о том, что у него была девушка, виера по имени Мидиа, которая так и не дождалась его с войны. Мидиа искала способ воскресить его и нашла, но способ этот был не тот, который стоило бы использовать.   
\- Но почему? – сказала Пенело.  
\- Потому что он иллюзия, - ответил ей женский голос, сопровождаемым звоном доспехов.  
Они обернулись.  
\- Вы искали меня, - сказала Судья Крыльев, - И я пришла.   
\- О, только не говорите мне, что она и есть Мидиа! – сказал Ваан.  
\- Я давно забыла свое имя, - сказала Судья.  
\- Но как он может быть иллюзией? – закричала Пенело.  
\- Он словно ярни. Он приходит из их мира, если его позвать, но это не Велис. Все что угодно было бы лучше, чем эта подделка. Это всего лишь ярни.   
И тело Велиса светилось, пока он преображался в эспера, – «ярни», здесь их называют «ярни» - а Пенело упала на колени и расплакалась.  
\- Пенело, мы должны сражаться с ним.  
\- Нет, - сказала она, - Я не хочу. Я не буду! Я так устала видеть вокруг одно только горе!   
Но некуда было деваться, вокруг было горе и ничего, кроме него. Даже под масками радости снова было горе, горе, горе.

\----

Герун, владыка оккурий, бывал здесь не так уж и часто. Вэйн почти удивился, но только почти.  
\- Вам не так уж и нужен камень, ведь так? - сказал Вэйн, - Вы вполне способны влиять на события и без него.  
\- А ты вполне способен жить на цепи, голодный, нагой и грязный. Но тебе это не по нраву, не так ли?  
\- Это что же - вопрос удобства?  
\- Удобство много значит.  
Вэйн стоял, обхватив себя руками, словно мерз на горячем ветру. Нещадно палило солнце.   
Герун мерцал рядом. Почему-то Вэйну чудилась в этом мерцании несомненная симпатия. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что ошибается, но Герун вдруг сказал:  
\- Ты глупенький, но со временем из тебя выйдет толк.  
\- Со временем?  
\- Пара тысячелетий пойдет тебе на пользу.  
Вэйн усмехнулся невольно.   
\- Тебе смешно, но ты всего лишь глупый щеночек. Ты еще ничего не понимаешь. Мы не враги тебе. Мы ведь предлагали тебе вернуть твою любимую игрушку.  
\- Он не игрушка, - сказал Вэйн.  
Но отчего-то это резануло его по сердцу. 

Он не игрушка, нет.  
Но вернуть ты его хочешь, будто плюшевого чокобо, которого потерял случайно.   
Отпусти его.

Отпусти.

\- Да, ты этого забавного зверька очень любишь. И мы вернем его тебе.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Ты тоскуешь по нему.  
\- Откуда тебе знать.  
\- О, глупыш, это заметно.   
\- Не трогайте его, - сказал Вэйн.   
Ни мольбы, ни унижения. Он сказал это как равному.   
Герун померцал чуть интенсивней, чем обычно.  
\- Хорошо. Но пойми, что чем дольше ты думаешь, тем дальше убегает твой зверек.   
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Однажды он уйдет так далеко, что никто не сможет вернуть его тебе.  
\- Я понимаю, - повторил он глухо.  
Небо исходило жарой, но ему было холодно – словно он сам был уже мертв. 

\----

Меньше всего они ожидали увидеть «Страл» и Фран, выходящую из него.  
\- Фран! – закричал Ваан.  
\- Вы живы! – сказала Пенело.  
\- Да, - ответила Фран в своей медлительной манере, - Это удивляет вас?  
\- Я… Я просто так рада вас видеть, - сказала растерянная Пенело.  
\- А где Бальфир? – сказал Ваан, - Мне о многом нужно с ним поговорить.   
Он молчала.  
\- Что случилось между ним и Судьей? – продолжал Ваан.  
\- Почему бы тебе ни спросить об этом у Бальфира? – сказала Фран, - Его нет здесь, он ушел в горы. 

\----

Среди всех проблем, что он пытался и не мог решить, казалось, не должно было и места найтись для других, не столь насущных интересов. Но чем дальше, чем больше Вэйна занимала его собственная природа.   
Кем он стал теперь?   
Он достаточно хорошо знал Венат, чтобы понимать, что отличается от оккурий не только наличием телесной оболочки.   
Сейчас же, постоянно находясь в лабораториях, порой он думал о том, что ответы на этот вопрос он мог бы отыскать – почему бы и нет? Конечно, сейчас ему вряд ли позволили бы этим заниматься, так что он развлекался тем, что продумывал примерное направление экспериментов, которые могли бы помочь ему хоть что-то понять.

Оккурии, выслушав его, неожиданно согласились. Здесь не было ни соответствующего оборудования, ни соответствующих специалистов, но ведущих ученых-биологов из Аркадии вполне можно было бы доставить сюда.   
Он и впрямь начинал чувствовать себя ребенком, которому позволяют поиграть чуть подольше, если он хорошо себя ведет. Но все-таки назвал имя профессора Ганы Теранта.

\---

\- Бальфир! – сказал Ваан, - Не так-то легко вас найти.  
\- Фран, - сказал тот, игнорируя паренька, - я думал, ты осталась охранять «Страл».  
\- Я устала ждать, - отозвалась она.  
\- Я хотел услышать совсем другой ответ, - сказал, не отрывая взгляда от устройства, настройкой которого был занят.  
\- Бальфир! – сказал Ваан, - Что вы делаете?  
\- Разве это не очевидно? – сказал Бальфир, и голос его до боли напоминал голос доктора Сида, - Я собираюсь использовать это устройство, чтобы уничтожить камень.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Ваан, - сказал пират, - Почему с тобой всегда так сложно?  
\- А что с тобой? Или ты опять вообразил себя «главным героем»?  
\- Ты прав, - усмехнулся Бальфир, - Пришло время мне выйти под свет рампы.   
\- Бальфир, не делай этого. Я не хочу с тобой сражаться.   
\- Так не делай поспешных выводов.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Ты уничтожишь этот мир!  
\- Я должен сказать, ты мало что понимаешь в создавшейся ситуации, - отозвался Бальфир.  
\- Мы должны помочь аэгилам.  
\- Извини, не могу с этим согласиться. Камень должен быть уничтожен.  
\- Нет! – Ваан успел только крикнуть.

Вспышка света поглотила пещеру. 

\----  
Последние изменения в конструкцию он вносил сам, и в некоторых из них он изрядно сомневался.   
Его будто несло куда-то потоком. Он не мог уже остановиться, он должен был действовать. 

Кристалл еще не был активизирован, но внешняя его оболочка уже была готова. Вэйн обошел его кругом, оглядывая. А потом шагнул и прижался к холодной поверхности щекой.  
И долго стоял так, закрыв глаза. 

\----

«Что это за место?»  
«Это мир за вратами, земля ярни».  
«Велис? Что ты делаешь?»  
«Простите меня, но вы должны меня выслушать».  
«Вы должны остановиться, Велис».  
«Печаль, гнев, радость – мы не чувствуем ничего. Как сказала Мидиа, мы неполноценны»  
«Мы не хотим бороться с тобой, Велис, пожалуйста»  
«Я – иллюзия, рожденная душой Мидии. Это мир ярни. Мир, созданный ауралитами из украденных душ аэгилов. Вызывая ярни, каждый раз вы отдаете камню часть своей души, и так до тех пор, пока нечего будет больше отдавать. Тогда вы становитесь такими, как аэгилы, - не знающими ни радости, ни печали».   
«Велис!»  
«Пенело, не подходите ближе»  
«Ваша душа не может пропасть! Этого не может быть! Я знаю, что вы делаете, знаю, что вы хотите помочь нам».  
«Нет, Пенело. Не вам я пытаюсь помочь»  
«Мидии»  
«Феолфанос овладел ее душой. Чтобы лишить ее последнего, что связывало ее с миром, он уговорил ее вызвать меня. Он знал, каким ущербным созданием я буду, и знал, чего она лишится в итоге. Она нужна ему такая. В прошлом он использовал ауралиты, чтобы похищать души аэгилов. Он использовал их, чтобы отгородить Лемурес от остального Ивалиса».   
«Так вот почему Бальфир хотел уничтожить ауралиты».  
«Освободите их всех, освободите ярни, освободите Мидию. Уничтожьте последний ауралит»

\----

Сорис был во дворе, когда произошел взрыв. Взрывной волной его сбило с ног. Когда он сумел подняться, здания уже не было.   
Просто не было.  
Лишь синее небо, проглядывающее сквозь облако желтой пыли. И ничего больше.

Он бросился туда. Бежал, задыхаясь, и сердце бешено колотилось в груди.   
Кричали люди, но крики их будто не нарушали звенящую, страшную тишину.

 

Завал разбирали до самой ночи. Продолжали и ночью, при свете фонарей. Выживших было мало, очень мало.  
Из тех же, кто находился в лаборатории, и вовсе не выжил никто.

Кроме одного.

Его нашли утром, когда ночной холод уже начал сменяться безжалостной дневной жарой. 

\- Его разум пуст, - сказал Герун, - Он не пригодится нам больше. Заприте его где-нибудь, и можете о нем забыть.   
\- Он истекает кровью, - сказал Сорис, - Хотя бы позвольте ему помочь.  
\- Он не умрет от этого, и помощь ему не нужна. И он не узнает тебя, хьюм, даже если очнется. Его разум мертв. Это просто мусор, отбросы, и ничего больше.  
Сорис стоял на коленях, упрямо цепляясь за окровавленное тело.  
\- Оставь его, - сказала оккурия, - И скажи мне, сможешь ли ты завершить проект?  
\- Я не знаю.   
\- Ты постоянно изучал его записи, ты знаешь, что он делал и почему все пошло не так.  
\- Нет, - сказал Келм, ощущая себя глубоким стариком, - Я не знаю. В его записях нет и половины, большую часть расчетов он держал в голове... Прошу вас, позвольте помочь ему. Ведь он ранен.

 

Герун смотрел на эту бесполезную плоть, за которую так переживал хьюм-ученый. Плоть Геруну была не нужна, а вот душа - самоотверженная, смелая, глупенькая, но готовая учиться - душа убежала.   
Но Вэйн Солидор был все еще наполовину хьюмом. Если плоть позовет достаточно громко, может быть, душа вернется?

 

\- Тебя волнует, что с ним будет, хьюм? Прекрасно. Тебе придется сделать камень, иначе это безмозглое тело будет очень страдать.   
Сорис закрыл глаза. Этим существам никто не объяснял, что метод пряника порой оказывается действеннее, чем метод кнута?  
Но деваться было некуда.   
Он смотрел на мешанину костей, плоти и проблескивающего на солнце металла. Все это выглядело настолько чуждым, нечеловеческим, странным, куда более чуждым, чем оккурии, - может быть, потому что, в отличие от них, почти бесплотных, это существовало в одном измерении с людьми, жило, дышало, истекало кровью.   
Сорису и в голову раньше не приходило, что Вэйн может выглядеть и вот так тоже. Выброс ли миста при взрыве на него подействовал так или что-то другое, но сейчас Вэйн ничем не напоминал хьюма. Обломки огромных механических крыльев, металлические щупальца, странный узор, проступающий сквозь кожу. Трудно было смириться с тем, что этот сплав человеческого тела с сияющим металлом, одновременно завораживающе-красивый и тошнотворный, и есть Вэйн.   
\- Помогите ему, - сказал Сорис, - Прошу вас. Я сделаю все, что вы скажите.   
Кажется, за всю свою жизнь он не ощущал так явственно, насколько, в сущности, хъюмы хрупки и подвержены страданиям. За себя он не боялся - даже сейчас, стоя коленями в битом каменном крошеве и балансируя на грани между полезной зверушкой и мертвой зверушкой. За себя – нет. Он был уже немолод, семьи у него не было. Ему казалось, для человека с развитым разумом смерть должна оказаться лишь интеллектуальным приключением, переходом в некое новое состояние, которое стоит изучить однажды. Может быть, он переоценивал себя, он не знал.  
Но за себя он не боялся.  
Он боялся за Вэйна. Солгали оккурии насчет состояния его разума или сказали правду – это было неважно. Надо было спасать то, что осталось, пусть даже это оставшееся очень мало напоминало человека. Если он и напоминал кого-то сейчас, то разве что кого-то из эсперов, монстров, призываемых магией в этот мир. Но пусть даже ставший монстром, пусть утративший разум, это все еще был тот, кого Келм знал. Не Император, не ученый – просто двадцативосьмилетний парень, который мог бы еще жить.   
\- Я сделаю все, что вы захотите, - повторил Келм.  
Он готов был сделать им камень. Пусть подавятся. 

 

«Чем хьюмы умнее, тем больше с ними хлопот», - напомнила одна другой.  
«Глупые хьюмы не способны сотворить камень, они способны лишь использовать его. Умные нам пока нужны»  
«После создания камня нам следует заняться интеллектуальным уровнем хьюмов. Они слишком много знают и слишком много умеют»  
«Они вышли из-под контроля именно потому, что слишком многому научились»  
«Но как заставить их забыть то, что они знают?»  
«Благословенны были времена, когда никто, кроме птиц и им подобных созданий, не поднимался в воздух, и свет свечей, а не ламп, разгонял тьму. Хьюмов давно пора вернуть в то золотое время».   
«Сменится всего два-три поколения, и они забудут все, что знали, нужно лишь отнять у них возможность применять эти знания. Отнять магицит».  
«Не стоит торопиться».  
«Но никогда не помешает все заранее обдумать».

«Может быть, Вэйн захочет вернуться, если подумает, что хьюмов снова нужно спасти?»  
«Он глупенький, может, и вернется»  
«Он глупенький, но жаль терять его. Из него может выйти хорошая оккурия»


	30. Подобия

Уничтожение Мидии и Феолфаноса неожиданно подействовало на Ларсу. Он замкнулся в себе.  
Баш беспокоился за него.  
На людях мальчик вел себя как обычно, но, оставшись один, сидел, словно в прострации - и мог сидеть так долго, очень долго. 

Уже в который раз Баш думал о том, насколько Ресс был прав. Ларса еще ребенок. А все произошедшее слишком напоминало обстоятельства гибели Вэйна.   
Каково мальчику сейчас?

\- Ваше Величество, может быть, я могу что-то сделать для вас?  
\- Нет, Баш, мне ничего не нужно.   
\- Конечно, Ваше Величество.  
Но он все медлил, не решаясь уйти. Ведь что-то он должен был сделать, хоть что-то.  
\- Я надеялся, что это Ноа, - сказал Ларса, - Но теперь я рад, что это оказалось не так. Я не могу перестать думать о том, что...  
\- Ваше Величество...  
\- Феолфанос не хотел ничего плохого. Он Хотел просто быть свободным, хотел защитить свой народ от оккурий. Но во что он превратился? Я не могу не думать о том, что если бы Вэйн был жив, то со временем он превратился бы во что-то подобное...  
Баш молчал. Он так и не сказал Ларсе, что его брат все еще жив.

Но он тоже не мог не думать об этом. Если Вэйну оккурии пообещали жизнь Ноа, то чем это все отличается от того, что произошло с Мидией и Велисом?   
Что если следующим бездушним монстром, появившимся из ниоткуда, будет Ноа? 

Впрочем, брата он уже похоронил, да и не горевал по нему особо. Если придется убить его еще раз - что ж, значит так тому и быть.   
Его сейчас угнетало совсем другое.   
Бальфир.

Баш был рад увидеть его. И пират был рад тоже. Но теперь, когда Феолфанос был побежден, их пути снова разошлись, и Баш окончательно понял, что так будет всегда. Иного не дано.   
Мидия назвала его поддельным Судьей, но Судья он или нет, теперь он служил Аркадии. А Бальфир... Бальфир был пиратом. Ничего общего уже не было между ними, и если их что-то и объединяло, какие-то общие цели, то происходило это ненадолго.   
Пора было смириться с этим. И жить дальше.   
Но как же это было нелегко!

А когда они приехали в Аркадис, их ждало весьма неожиданное известие.  
В котором был лишь один плюс: можно было уже не опасаться, что из Вэйна получится второй Феолфанос.   
Вэйна уже можно было вообще не опасаться.

\---

Сефирос разглядывал рисунки.   
И лицо у него было застывшее, угрюмое. Злое.  
Наконец, он захлопнул альбом.  
\- Мою мать держали в таком месте, - сказал он.   
Рисовальщик молча смотрел на него.   
\- То есть она не была моей матерью, - сказал Сефирос, - Ее генетический материал использовали для того, чтобы создать меня. Когда я увидел ее... Я всегда отличался от других людей и очень сильно. Но именно тогда я окончательно понял, что я не человек. И это было... нелегко.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Вряд ли.   
\- Ты прав, - сказал рисовальщик, - Я знаю, каково быть чужаком, но не до такой степени.   
\- Люди, они... Они ненавидят тех, кто непохож на них. Я всю жизнь знал это, но тогда... Ладно, не важно. Давно это было.А я ведь говорил тебе, крылья - это плохо. Люди одинаковы во всех мирах, для них крылья - это признак монстра.   
\- Мне всегда казалось, что крылья - это символ свободы, - сказал рисовальщик, накрывая ладонью подвеску в виде птицы.  
В этом мире она снова была с ним.   
\- Людям нужна не свобода, а благополучие. Они хотят свободы, только когда в неволе им тяжело живется. Но когда они благополучны, свобода им не нужна, уж поверь.   
\- Может быть, ты и прав.   
\- Они считают, что крылатым место в клетках, - сказал Сефирос. 

Он ушел, а светловолосый человек все так же сидел и смотрел в никуда.  
Люди.   
Если б он мог сделать хоть что-то, если б он мог оказаться там! 

\---

В вертикально стоящем резервуаре, наполненном чем-то вроде жидкого миста, находился тот, кто уже не был человеком. Казалось, он погружен в глубокий сон.

Нечеловек.

Баш видел, как Вэйн Солидор превращался в то, кем стал, сражался с ним. Вроде и не должен был сейчас чему-то удивляться.   
Но сейчас, сквозь зеленоватую светящуюся жидкость, Вэйн выглядел настолько чуждым хоть чему-то человеческому, что даже и смотреть на него было нелегко.   
Обломки крыльев и извивы металлических щупалец - и строгое, спокойное, неживое лицо. 

К существу в резервуаре подключены были провода, и на голове его укреплено было странное устройство с надписью - "Ламонт".  
Сердце сжалось. Баш вспомнил, как этим именем назвался Ларса при их первой встрече.   
Ламонт.   
Казалось, будто и имени его лишили. Не только свободы, не только жизни, но даже и имени.   
Баш никогда не подумал бы, что однажды пожалеет Вэйна Солидора, но это случилось. 

Впрочем, существу в резервуаре была безразлична его жалость. 

\- Он жив? - сказал Баш.  
\- Да. Он без сознания.  
\- И потому вы решили использовать его вместо лабораторной зверушки?  
\- Это не ваше дело, господин Ронсенберг.   
\- Он был вашим Императором! - сказал Баш яростно.  
\- Да, - сказал профессор Тарант, - и вы были одним из тех, кто лишил его власти.   
\- Одно дело убить и совсем другое...  
\- Послушайте вы, чистоплюй! Он лишился рассудка, и его бросили издыхать в камере. Я только так смог вытащить его из Розаррии.   
\- Чтобы засунуть в банку? - сказал Баш с иронией.  
\- По крайней мере, он не страдает ни от боли, ни от голода. Никому не нужен живой Вэйн Солидор, но убить его невозможно, а с тех пор, как он утратил рассудок, его невозможно и использовать. Вы хоть представляете, в каких условиях его держали?  
\- И что же, вы считаете, что сейчас ему лучше?  
\- Ему хотя бы не больно.   
\- И вы свою совесть этим успокаиваете? Вы изучаете его!  
\- Лорду Вэйну было тринадцать, когда он впервые пришел на мою лекцию в университете Аркадиса. Из него вырос блестящий ученый. И он хотел бы, чтобы его тело послужило науке.  
\- Это не тело! - он почти кричал, - Он жив!  
\- Дела Драклора вас не касаются.  
\- Вы так же подчиняетесь Департаменту Правосудия, как и все остальные.  
\- Да, - сказал Тарант, - но вот только вы - не Судья. 

\---

Он и не знал, отчего его это так его трогает.   
Когда-то Вэйн был им врагом, но сейчас...  
Баш не мог оставить это просто так. 

 

Но обращение к Ларсе не дало ничего. Мальчик, обычно ко всем добрый, здесь стоял на своем.   
\- Это уже не мой брат, - сказал Ларса, - Это всего лишь его оболочка. Пусть они делают с ним то, что считают нужным.   
\- Ваше Величество...  
\- Я не хочу об этом думать, Баш. Мой брат мертв, он погиб на "Бахамуте". Не говорите со мной больше об этом, прошу вас.

 

Порой он приходил и просто смотрел.  
Строгое лицо Вэйна сквозь стекло и слой светящейся жидкости казалось абсолютно чуждым, нечеловеческим. 

Останься он человеком, обошлись бы с ним подобным образом?   
Баш не знал.   
Но чем дальше, тем больше ситуация эта приводила его в ярость. 

\---

Он рисовал. Кусая губы, как в детстве, словно рисование требовало от него серьезных физических усилий.   
В некотором смысле так и было.

С тех пор, как он оказался здесь, карандаш вел его, а не он карандаш. Он рисовал не то, что хотел увидеть, а то, что являлось ему.   
И он ничем не мог помочь Вэйну.  
Разве такой вот малостью - нарисовать его свободным.  
Нарисовать то, что он хотел бы сделать: разгромить эту лабораторию в хлам и унести Вэйна оттуда.  
Этот мальчик, который вырос у него на глазах, из ребенка превратившись в мужчину, этот мальчик, дороже которого у него не было ничего, - что эти люди делали с ним!

Кажется, душу бы продал за то, чтобы только освободить Вэйна.

В его любви к Вэйну всегда было очень много родительского, и только сейчас он начал это понимать.

Но прийти туда он не мог, не было для него выхода из этого мира.  
И вот он рисовал, до крови кусая губы, рисовал разбитый резервуар и Вэйна, закутанного в магистерский плащ.  
Рисовал Вэйна в своих объятьях...

\---

Баш вошел стремительно, не обращая внимания на ученых. Прошел по проходу, одновременно раскаляя заклинанием меч - один, свой, прямой. Он носил доспехи Ноа, но не его мечи.   
Его не успели остановить. Пары ударов хватило, чтобы расколоть резервуар, а дальше давление жидкости сделало свое дело. Стекло обрушилось, поток, подобный жидкому мисту, хлынул на все, стоящих рядом. Солидор упал.   
Баш опустился рядом на колени.   
Попытка снять с головы Вэйна этот проклятый прибор, превращавший его в подобие лабораторной крысы, особым успехом не увенчалась.  
\- Прекратите, - сказал Тарант, - Вы причиняете ему вред.   
Он и кто-то еще из ученых стали снимать с Вэйна датчики. Баш отодвинулся, уступая им место.   
Когда, наконец, с головы Вэйна сняли этот металлический короб, отчего-то всерьез пугавший Баша, обломки крыльев и щупальца постепенно истаяли.   
Казалось, Вэйн начал приходить в себя.  
Он пошевелился, но лишь обхватил себя руками. Глаза его были закрыты.   
Баш сдернул с себя плащ, закутал Вэйна и подхватил его на руки.   
\- Ну, и что же вы собираетесь делать? - сказал Тарант.  
\- Уйдите с дороги.  
\- Надеюсь, он не окажется в тюрьме или где похуже.  
\- Нет, - сказал Баш, прижимая к себе мокрое безвольное тело, - Не окажется.  
Тарант посторонился, пропуская его. Сказал в спину:  
\- Ему нужны лекарства. Я вечером приду его проведать.  
Баш не ответил. Ему было все равно. Неожиданное ощущение полноты бытия настигло его. Полумертвая ноша, оттянувшая ему руки, вдруг оказалась для него важнее, чем все, что было в его жизни. И он даже не представлял, что теперь делать с этим.   
Чувство просто нахлынуло на него и захлестнуло с головой.

Чуждое, странное, невесть откуда взявшееся чувство - словно прощальный подарок от покойного брата-близнеца.

\---

Он не приходил в себя.   
Баш не представлял, что с ним теперь делать, лишь уложил его в постель. И все.  
Несколько раз подходил посмотреть. Бессмысленно трогал лоб - чуть теплый. Снова отходил.  
Светящаяся жидкость, в которой его держали, высыхая, стала липнуть.   
Надо было вымыть его, но отчего-то Баш не мог себя заставить сделать это. Касаться нагого тела Вэйна, смотреть на него - это было слишком.  
Вэйн выглядел сейчас совсем как человек. И отчего-то смотреть на его наготу казалось неправильным. 

Впрочем, все происходящее было неправильным. 

Баш сел на край кровати. Провел рукой по слипшимся волосам Вэйна.  
\- Ноа... - хриплый, странный, будто разучившийся говорить голос.  
Баш вздрогнул. Но - нет, глаза Вэйна все так же были закрыты.  
\- Не уходи, Ноа...  
\- Я здесь, - сказал Баш, - Я никуда не уйду.

\---

\- Так это твой брат?  
\- Да, - сказал он без особых эмоций, - Мой брат.  
\- Ты странный человек, - сказал Сефирос.  
Ноа глянул на него: уж кто бы говорил. Никого более странного, чем среброволосый генерал, он не встречал в этом мире, более чем щедром на странности.  
\- И ты совсем не ревнуешь его? Ведь дело не кончится только спасением.  
\- Лучше так, чем то, что было. Лучше пусть он будет с кем-то, чем в цепях или предметом для изучения.   
\- Ты не собственник.   
\- Он никогда и не принадлежал мне. Он как птица. Если он садится на мое запястье, то лишь по доброй воле.   
\- В птицах ты кое-что понимаешь.  
Ноа усмехнулся невесело. Да, в птицах он кое-что понимал.  
На коленях его лежал раскрытый альбом, и на рисунке Вэйн спал, положив голову на плечо его двойнику. 

\---

Ему, конечно, пришлось объясняться с Ларсой.   
\- Это так непохоже на вас, - единственное, что сказал ему юный Император.  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- Зачем вы это сделали, Баш?  
\- Я не мог иначе.   
А попросту - он не знал. Будто душа Ноа вселилась в него и на какой-то миг взяла верх.   
\- Он... как он?  
\- Он не приходит в себя, мой лорд. Профессор Тарант сказал, что состояние Вэйна похоже на сон. Иногда этот сон глубже, иногда он почти просыпается, но все-таки не до конца.  
\- Он может очнуться?  
\- Профессор Тарант сказал, что исключить это нельзя, но надежды практически нет.   
\- Я боюсь этого, - сказал Ларса, - Мне стыдно, но я боюсь, что будет, если он очнется. Что он сделает?   
\- Я думаю, он будет благодарен, если очнется не в темнице, - сказал Баш.  
Ларса неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Знаете, - сказал он, - раньше я думал, что вы с братом похожи только внешне. Но порой мне кажется, будто он говорит со мной вашим голосом. Я благодарен вам за то, что вы здесь, Баш. И... Спасибо за то, что забрали его из Драклора. Мне было не по себе оттого, что он там.   
Баш молчал.   
Не слишком приятно осознавать, что в тебе видят лишь заместителя, но за год в Аркадисе он успел свыкнуться с этим.  
\- Вам не обязательно заботиться о нем самому, - сказал Ларса, - Он мой брат. Его перенесут в его комнаты, и он будет обеспечен надлежащим уходом.  
\- Я предпочел бы позаботиться о нем сам, - сказал Баш отрывисто.  
\- Конечно, Н... Баш. Простите меня. Надеюсь, вы не обижаетесь, когда я называю вас его именем.  
\- Нет, мой лорд. Нас всегда путали, всю жизнь. Я привык.  
Но ему было очень обидно. Порой ему казалось, что от него самого ничего уже не осталось, что он вынужден собирать осколки чужой жизни вместо того, чтобы думать о своей.

\---

Кровать в квартире была одна. Прошлую ночь Баш провел в кресле, но в этот раз все-таки лег рядом с Вэйном, стараясь, правда, не касаться его.  
Но сон не шел. Вот уже год он жил жизнью своего брата, а теперь он лежал рядом с его любовником. Какая-то горькая ирония таилась в этом незамысловатом факте.

Вэйн повернулся на другой бок и уткнулся головой Башу в плечо.   
Тот замер.   
Солидор явно спал.   
Тихое дыхание его щекотало шею. 

Это было так странно.   
Башу действительно было жаль его, уж слишком тяжело пришлось этому человеку. Но Баш оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, что Вэйн Солидор может быть и таким.   
Кто мог подумать, что этот человек привык спать, прильнув к кому-то, положив голову на чье-то плечо? 

Что ж, Бальфиру он больше не был нужен, а Вэйну, пожалуй, мог и пригодиться.  
Не оставляла только мысль о том, что если Вэйн когда-нибудь очнется, то просто убьет его за это.   
Баш обнял его, коснулся губами его лба. Потом губ.   
Вэйн шевельнулся, пробормотал что-то, прижимаясь к нему.   
Баш не знал, поступает ли он правильно.  
Но уже не мог иначе.

Ночь была вокруг – темная, тихая. Квартира его располагалась достаточно высоко, чтобы городские огни не вынуждали занавешивать окна, и беззвездное небо смотрело прямо на него.  
На них.


	31. О любви

Странная была ночь, и пробуждение было странным. Баш как никогда остро чувствовал, что занял место другого. 

Было время, когда он не придавал значения случайным связям. Мужчины, женщины - все это казалось неважным. Но сейчас...  
Он чувствовал, что изменил тому смешному юноше-пирату, который пробудил его к жизни после двухлетнего заключения. Не телом, нет - что такое тело? Он изменил душою.  
И вместе с тем он будто обрел что-то очень важное для себя. Хотя что это было, он вряд ли смог бы объяснить. Будто сделав то, чего от него никто не мог бы и ждать, он обрел частичку себя - подлинного.  
Всю жизнь он делал то, чего от него ждали. Его воспитали таким.   
Ну, не смешно ли - почувствовать себя свободным впервые - в тридцать семь лет? Да еще и оттого, что переспал с любовником собственного брата?  
В жизни порой все так странно.

Он долго сидел рядом с Вэйном, слушая его ровное дыхание. 

\- Я не бросал его, - сказал он вдруг.  
Вэйн не шевелился.   
Баш не понимал, зачем заговорил с ним. Это было бессмысленно. Но – он хотел об этом рассказать. Именно Вэйну.   
Перед Ноа он так и не стал оправдываться, но ему отчего-то хотелось оправдаться перед Вэйном.   
\- Я не бросал Ноа.  
Стало вдруг легко на душе – оттого, что он просто сказал это, сказал, наконец.   
Я не делал этого.   
Я не трус. Не подлец. Я не такой.  
\- Я это помню так отчетливо, как будто вчера все было, - усмехнулся, - Глупая фраза. Но это правда. Как будто вот оно, только что закончилось. И до сих пор трясет, и на душе так пусто, и не знаешь, что делать. Шел дождь. Ноа всю ночь был в разведке. Вернулся только под утро и сразу спать свалился. А я должен был идти на вылазку. Мы даже не разговаривали в то утро, он спал.   
Слушатель все так же молчал.   
Баш поймал себя на том, что любуется Вэйном. Гордым его профилем, бархатом длинных ресниц. Прядями спутанных волос, разметавшимися по подушке.   
С трудом отвел взгляд. Продолжил говорить, глядя в окно, на бледно-голубое, будто выцветшее небо.  
\- Мы нарвались на засаду. Бой был очень тяжелый. А потом моего чокобо ранили, и он обезумел от боли. Он понес, а я не смог остановить его. И только много лет спустя узнал, что те, кто это видел… Они решили, что я испугался и сбежал в панике. И я до сих пор не могу понять, как такое обо мне могли подумать. Ну, да ладно… В итоге он сбросил меня, и я какое-то время, видно, валялся без сознания. потом оказалось, что что я чуть ли не в имперском лагере, и чудо, что меня не заметили. Пришлось дожидаться ночи, думал, хоть в темноте смогу оттуда убраться. Но и ночью это тоже оказалось нелегко, часовые, постоянно кто-то приезжал-уезжал. Пршло два дня, прежде чем я смог выбраться. А когда я добрался до нашей базы, то нашел там руины и следы недавнего боя. В округе говорили, что пленных там вроде бы не взяли, всех убили. Я поехал к маме. Мне некуда было деваться, да и Ноа, если был еще жив, обязательно дал бы ей знать. Вот только деревню, где тогда жила наша мама, разбомбили…   
Он перевел дыхание, словно в гору взбирался. Нет, ему не тяжело было говорить, напротив, ему становилось легче с каждым сказанным словом. Он чувствовал себя так, будто двадцать лет не мог дышать полной грудью, и сейчас по привычке боялся сделать настоящий вдох.  
Но все-таки вдохнул – бархатный, чуть пахнущий пылью воздух спальни. И выдохнул, и вдохнул снова.  
Дышалось легко.  
\- Я бросил Ландис. Это правда. Я решил, что мама и брат мертвы, и все для меня утратило смысл. Мне не за что было больше воевать. Но я не хотел умирать. Мне было семнадцать, я решил, что, может, где-то в другой стране я смогу… Я не знаю. Наверное, я действительно предал свою страну. Но я не предавал своих родных.   
Взял молчаливого собеседника за руку, подержал сухую длиннопалую кисть в своих ладонях, будто пытаясь согреть. Сказал совсем тихо:  
\- Когда-то мы с Ноа были как две части одного целого. Сейчас в это трудно даже поверить, но так было. Бросить его было все равно, что разорваться надвое… Я вам… Я хочу вам отдать кое-что. Наверное, Ноа хотел бы, чтоб она была у вас.   
Разомкнул одну из цепочек, что носил на шее.   
И обмер, натолкнувшись на холодный взгляд темных глаз. 

\----

Она была не столько разгневана, сколько просто напугана. Халиму Ондору легко: на территории Буджербы никогда не было войн.  
\- Дядя Халим, - только сказала она.  
\- Аркадия не вняла всем нашим предупреждениям.  
\- Ларса всегда был готов к мирному разрешению любых противоречий.  
\- Политический курс Аркадии меняется, Ларса Солидор постепенно начинает проводить политику своего брата.  
\- Но убийство…  
\- Ты готова дождаться, когда из мальчишки вырастет второй Вэйн? Тот тоже когда-то был вполне милым мальчиком и тоже когда-то пошел против своих братьев. Солидоры всегда предают друг друга, о том, чтобы они были верны еще кому-то, и вообще речь идти не может.  
\- Я не позволю… - начала было она.   
\- Даже малейшее ослабление Аркадии нам сейчас на руку. Этот спор бесполезен, дело уже почти сделано.

Ашелия отошла к окну, обхватив себя руками. Ее еще не короновали, и порой она начинала сомневаться в том, что коронация ее вообще когда-нибудь состоится.   
Все чаще и чаще она вспоминала слова человека, некогда бывшего ее пленником – и любовником: «Азелас мертв, Ронсенберг – в Аркадии, а Далмаска постепенно подпадает под протекторат Буджербы».  
Почему ему еще тогда, почти год назад, было очевидно то, что она начала понимать лишь сейчас?  
И каким же горьким оказалось это понимание.

Но у нее было кое-что, о чем Халим Ондор не знал. У нее были дети, укрытые вдали от Далмаски, в безопасности, на родине их отца. Дети, которые однажды смогут предъявить права на трон Далмаски. 

Она закрыла глаза. Сейчас она не могла бороться с Ондором.   
Что ж.  
Уступить превосходящей силе, чтобы потом взять реванш - этому она тоже научилась у отца своих детей.

\----

Вэйн выдернул цепочку с подвеской из рук Баша. Сказал с нескрываемой иронией:  
\- Мне приснилось, или вы меня действительно - поимели?   
Баша даже не знал, что больше его поразило: неожиданное пробуждение Вэйна - или это выражение из его уст.   
Вэйн сел, провел рукой по спутанным волосам.  
\- А здесь почти ничего не изменилось, - сказал он спокойно, - Ну, так что? Рассказывайте. Как я здесь оказался?  
Баш отвел взгляд. Вкусы у них с Ноа всегда были схожие: нагота Вэйна его завораживала.   
Сбивчиво он рассказал - о взрыве, о том, как Вэйна перевезли в Драклор...  
\- Ну, надеюсь, Таранта вы не покалечили, - сказал Вэйн, чуть усмехнувшись, - Как бы вам ни хотелось считать всех ученых злодеями, поверьте, они не причинили бы мне вреда без необходимости. Все, что Гана Тарант делал, он делал с моего согласия.  
\- Я в очередной раз лишь доказал свою наивность.  
\- Порой вы говорите точь-в-точь как Ноа.  
\- Я не рад этому, поверьте.  
\- Верю, - сказал Вэйн, - Его ваше сходство тоже не радовало. Значит, вы притащили меня сюда, а потом решили, что нечего мне валяться без дела?..  
Баш и не думал, что все еще способен так по-мальчишески краснеть. Но прямо-таки почувствовал, как залило жаркой волной лицо, шею, уши.  
\- Я всегда был уверен, что в этих сказках о красавицах, которые спят столетиями, пока их не поцелуют, что-то явно пропущено, - продолжал Вэйн, - Ну, с чего им просыпаться от поцелуя? На красавицу я нынче не тяну, но я все-таки проснулся. Так что я вам благодарен.  
\- Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не уверен, что вы примете мои извинения...  
Вэйн совершенно искренне рассмеялся.  
\- Ландисийцы... Прекратите, Ронсенберг. Не хватало еще, чтоб я вас успокаивал. Можно мне одеться?  
\- Конечно. Я сейчас...  
Но Вэйн встал сам. Он немного прихрамывал, в остальном же двигался совершенно свободно, словно и не провел столько времени в полнейшей неподвижности.   
Баш носил одежду Ноа - по крайней мере, то, что подошло по размеру. И теперь он понял, почему подошло не все. Те несколько светлых рубах со слишком длинными рукавами и длинноватые для Баша брюки принадлежали не Ноа.   
\- Я никак не могу понять... - сказал Баш.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Мы с братом оба люди простые. Поймите меня правильно, я многое о нем узнал за этот год, узнал такое, чего и предположить раньше не мог. Но... На самом деле он ведь такой же, как я.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн, - И что же?  
Он застегнул цепочку на шее, и птица повисла в вырезе его рубахи. Баша пробрала дрожь. Вряд ли Вэйну хоть кто-то когда-нибудь рассказывал о том, что, разделив с Ноа постель, он обрел право называться Ронсенбергом. Нелепый ландисийский обычай.  
\- А вас растили для трона...  
\- О, нет, - сказал Вэйн, - До шестнадцати лет я и не предполагал, что могу оказаться в числе претендентов на трон. У меня ведь было два старших брата. Я думал, что смогу заниматься наукой.  
\- Мне сложно представить вас рядом с моим братом.  
\- А я-то думал, в ваших глазах мы стоим друг друга. Я злодей, он тоже.  
\- Я не считаю вас злодеем.  
\- А Ноа?  
\- Нет, - сказал Баш.  
\- Вам, что же, никто не рассказывал, как мы с ним сошлись?  
\- Мне говорили, что вы с детства были влюблены в него.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Мне трудно это представить.   
\- Мне кажется, вам трудно представить, что кто-то может полюбить вас, и вы невольно переносите это ощущение на Ноа.  
Баш молчал.  
\- Я знаю человека, который влюблен в вас и влюблен очень сильно, - сказал Вэйн.  
Баш только покачал головой.   
\- Что касается Ноа... Он никогда не был для меня предметом роковой страсти, если вы об этом. В такой роли и мне его представить трудно. Но быть вместе - это не только страсть. Страсть - это совсем другое.   
Он снова вернулся к кровати. Сел, обхватил колени руками.  
Баш невольно подумал о том, что, должно быть, Вэйну приходилось сидеть на этой кровати и раньше, разговаривая о чем-нибудь - с его двойником.   
Вэйн вел себя так, словно оказался дома.  
Баш не сомневался в том, что Вэйн где угодно способен держаться с таким спокойствием. Но чувствовалась в нем сейчас какая-то умиротворенность. Казалось, эта спальня была ему не просто знакома. Казалось, будто он чувствует себя здесь - в безопасности, что ли.  
Невольно Баш задумался о том, как долго Ноа здесь жил.  
Возможно ли, что Вэйн приходил сюда еще ребенком?  
\- Любовь и страсть - это ведь не одно и то же. Страсть требует красоты, антуража. Можно ограничиться только страстью. Это прекрасно.   
\- Но? - сказал Баш, когда пауза затянулась.  
\- Нет никаких "но". Страсть прекрасна. Только она не имеет ничего общего с жизнью вдвоем. Быть вместе - это означает остаться без антуража. Видеть друг друга слабыми, и глупыми, и нелепыми. Некрасивыми. Смешить друг друга. Утешать. Опираться друг на друга. Это не страсть, это жизнь.   
\- Звучит не слишком привлекательно.  
Вэйн усмехнулся еле заметно.  
\- Когда я полюбил вашего брата, мне было восемь лет.   
\- Пожалуй, рановато для страсти.  
\- Это был не самый лучший период в его жизни. Впрочем, теперь я думаю, что он был мне тогда куда нужнее, чем я ему.   
\- Почему?  
Вэйн чуть пожал плечами.  
\- Я опекал его. И становился сильнее. Я знал, что кто-то зависит от меня, и я учился быть сильным. Но в то же время я знал, что он не ждет от меня силы. Ноа и ваша мама, леди Чеси, были, может, единственными людьми, которые готовы были любить меня всяким.   
\- Хотел бы я настолько верить в чьи-то чувства. В свою значимость для кого-то.  
\- Ффамран очень беспокоится за вас, - сказал Вэйн, словно мог точно знать, что у Бальфира на душе.  
\- Я так не думаю, - сказал Баш.  
\- Почему?  
\- Что - почему?  
\- Почему вы считаете, что он не думает о вас? Я знаю, со стороны он производит впечатление золотого мальчика, избалованного и эгоистичного, но ведь это давно уже только видимость. Нет никакого золотого мальчика Ффамрана, есть пират Бальфир. Вы провели с ним достаточно времени, чтобы понимать, кто он. Какой он.  
\- Да, - сказал Баш, - И понимать, что я... Кто я был рядом с ним? Беглец без рода, без страны.  
\- Да. И он точно такой же. Я думаю, в первую очередь он увидел в вас родственную душу. А теперь, я могу поручиться, он думает: кто я рядом с ним, он рыцарь, а я всего лишь беглец, пират, преступник.   
\- Не думаю, что это так.  
\- Я знал его еще в те годы, когда он был ребенком. Он никогда не был достаточно хорош для Сида, точно так же, как я никогда не был достаточно хорош для своего отца. Он боится быть отвергнутым, поэтому всегда сбегает раньше, чем его успеют отвергнуть. Мне повезло с Ноа. Он дал мне то, чего не дала семья. А Ффамрану не повезло со мной. Он был в меня влюблен когда-то.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Баш, - Это очень заметно.   
\- Он все еще мальчишка, особенно по сравнению с вами. Так что инициативу проявлять вам. Вы очень подходите друг другу. Друзьями, любовниками, соратниками - но вам хорошо вдвоем.   
\- Да, - сказал Баш.   
\- От вас зависит, не пропадет ли это впустую.  
Баш невольно усмехнулся.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что можете давать мне советы?  
\- Ффамран мне не чужой. Я переживаю за него.   
\- Ноа мне тоже не чужой.  
\- Он мертв. И мертвым он и останется. Мне пора отпустить его.  
Но, говоря это, он опустил глаза. Башу казалось, Вэйн лжет - прежде всего самому себе. 

\- Ларса решил уже, что делать со мной?  
\- Он боится вас.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Вы не хотите поговорить с ним?  
\- Нет.  
Баш кивнул еле заметно. Он и не думал, что Вэйн захочет разговаривать с Ларсой – не так сразу, по крайней мере. Им обоим нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.  
Вэйну – особенно.  
\- Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
А тот усмехнулся.  
\- Я наотдыхался на столетия вперед.

\---

Баш, наконец, ушел.  
Вэйн лежал на смятой постели, пытаясь хоть что-то осмыслить. Но о чем бы они ни думал, он все время возвращался лишь к одному.  
Готов ли ты провести в одиночестве - вечность?  
Или разменивать ее на случайные связи?   
Кажется, жить можно и без любви. Ведь не самое же это главное.

Что у него осталось? Аркадия? Младший брат, который боится его? Младший брат, которого он, может, и простить-то не сможет.  
Что у него было сейчас?  
Сила.  
И птица, что досталась ему от Ноа.  
Больше ничего, все остальное было иллюзией.   
Нелепо пытаться быть человеком, когда ты давно перестал им быть.  
Может, пара тысячелетий и впрямь пошли бы ему на пользу.

\----

Он вошел и сразу понял, что Вэйна нет.  
Вэйна нет здесь.  
В квартире было тихо. Баш обходил комнату за комнатой, убеждаясь, что все нет ни следов борьбы, ни какого-то другого беспорядка. Он был уверен, что Вэйн просто ушел, но - хотел убедиться. 

В спальне было открыто окно. 

Баш упал на кровать, закинул руки за голову и стал смотреть в окно - на небо и шелковистые барашки облаков.   
Так и чудилось, что Вэйн шагнул из этого окна, и в падении раскрылись огромные крылья у него за спиной.   
Может, все было и не так, даже наверняка не так.   
Но внутренним взором он видел именно это.

Пусто было на душе.  
Пусто - и легко.   
Имеющие крылья должны летать, а не сидеть в клетках.

\----

Императорский Дворец всегда казался ему одним из самых безопасных мест в мире.   
Может быть, так было оттого, что он не видел своего отца мертвым, не видел, как тот полулежал на собственном троне.  
Может быть…

Ларса обернулся, услышав невнятный шум, и отравленный кинжал вошел ему под ключицу. Удар вторым кинжалом достался человеку, который пытался защитить Императора. Шлем не уберег его, лезвие вошло прямо в глазницу. 

Убийца выдернул оружие из тела ребенка и вонзил в собственную грудь. Допросов не будет. Татуировки на теле, сделанные всего месяц назад мастером в Буджербе, и подвеска в виде лани приведут следователей в Ландис, к северной ветви рода фон Триссов. 

Баш фон Ронсенберг умер сразу. Ларсу Солидора лекарям все-таки удалось спасти, к вечеру стало ясно, что жизнь Императора вне опасности.

\----

Известие о том, что Баш фон Ронсенберг погиб, защищая Императора Аркадии, застало Бальфира врасплох.  
Впрочем, к такому и невозможно быть готовым.

Его похоронили раньше, чем пираты смогли прибыть в Аркадис. Бальфир так и не увидел его мертвым, может, поэтому и не смог поверить в его смерть.

На кладбище стояла тишина удивительная. Казалось, в Аркадисе вообще не умирают, вообще никого не хоронят.  
Бальфир не мог оторвать взгляд от свежей, недавно копаной земли. Все это казалось просто нелепым фарсом, очередным спектаклем. Ронсенберга ведь и раньше объявляли мертвым.   
\- Я верну его, - сказал Бальфир неожиданно.  
\- О чем ты?  
Фран. Оказывается, она была рядом. Он даже не замечал.  
\- Мертвых можно вернуть – вот о чем я, - сказал Бальфир, - Я не дам ему лежать в могиле. Он еще не настолько стар, чтобы валяться там.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя.  
\- Чего ж тут непонятного? Мидия вернула Велиса, не так ли?  
\- Но ведь это был не он. Она сама была не рада тому, что сделала.  
\- Она была просто дурой. Я не дам Башу умереть.  
\- Он уже мертв.  
\- Это ненадолго.  
\- Бальфир, ведь так нельзя. Ты сам это понимаешь.  
\- Кто сказал, что так нельзя? И с каких пор мы не делаем то, что нельзя?  
Он вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я верну его, и точка.  
\- Но как?  
\- С помощью ауралитов, разумеется. С дружками Вэйна я вряд ли договорюсь.  
\- Но ведь их не осталось. Мы уничтожили ауралиты.  
\- Это решаемая проблема. Главное – попасть в особняк семейства Бананса. Кое-какие разработки мой отец не афишировал даже в Драклоре. Есть один прибор, который поможет мне все исправить.  
\- Бальфир, - сказала Фран, - даже если это возможно, это будет не тот Баш, которого ты знал. Ты ведь понимаешь.  
\- Я не хочу! Ничего! Понимать! Я верну его! Я его – верну! А ты оставайся, если хочешь.

Смеркалось. В окнах высоких зданий зажигались огни. Этот город был словно памятник неимоверной гордыне, устремившейся все выше и выше, в самое небо.   
Фран сидела над могилой капитана фон Ронсенберга. Сидела одна. 

Конец третьей части


	32. Интерлюдия-2

Он даже не помнил, как оказался здесь. Миров было много, очень много, но нигде не было солнечного пса, и хозяин его уже начинал думать, что этого бестолкового пса и вовсе нет.   
А может, никогда и не было.   
Может, пес ему просто приснился.

Вечность была в его распоряжении, но невозможно искать вечно. Он устал. Ему давно уже все стало безразлично.

\- Кто ты? – спросили его, - Как ты здесь оказался?  
Он молчал. Слова если и долетали до него, то казались бессмысленным шумом.

А потом теплая ладонь легла ему на плечо, и он почувствовал ток ровной глубокой силы, что исходила от подошедшего к нему.   
\- Эй, парень? Плохо тебе?  
\- Нет, - сказал Вэйн.  
Ему было плохо, но какой смысл был об этом говорить.   
\- Он так похож на тебя, - раздался женский голос.   
\- Да… Но он не морок и не двойник, он настоящий.  
\- Интересно, откуда он взялся?  
Они не были людьми, Вэйн вдруг понял это.   
Наконец, он посмотрел на них. Оба высокие и среброволосые, они легко сошли бы за брата и сестру, но Вэйн ясно видел, что природа у них разная. Что бы там они ни говорили, но из этих двоих скорее женщина походила на него, мужчина же был совсем иным. Он походил на зеленоватый лед, безжалостный, обжигающе холодный.  
Но руки у него были теплые.  
И во взгляде нечеловеческих зеленых глаз читалось явное участие.   
Женщине же было просто любопытно.

\- Как ты попал сюда, парень?  
\- Я просто ищу свою собаку, - наконец, выговорил Вэйн.  
\- Ну, надо же, - сказала женщина, - Это самая оригинальная из причин, что я слышала.  
\- Собаку? – мужчина вдруг усмехнулся, - У нас тут как раз есть одна. Так много треплется о долге и чести, что я порой чувствую себя как дома. 

Вэйн молчал.  
Только сердце билась как сумасшедшее – бестолковое, глупое сердце. 

\- Извини, - сказал мужчина, - Я никогда не умел шутить. Уже и не научусь, наверное.  
\- Это… человек?  
\- Да, - сказала женщина, - Он называет себя Судьей.

\----

Белые облака плыли в голубом небе, кучевые, невысокие, с темно-серыми ненастными днищами. На солнце было почти жарко, но ветер задувал прохладноватый. 

Шел двухтысячный год по Старому Валендиану.   
Семьсот шестой – год официальной смерти Вэйна Солидора – был отсюда дальше, чем звезды.

Рамза Беовульф разглядывал человека, спасшего ему жизнь.

\- Такое теплое приветствие, - сказал этот странный человек, усмехаясь, - Я вижу, моя репутация бежит впереди меня.  
\- Вас тоже заклеймили как еретика? – спросил Рамза.  
\- Религия и я мало пересекаемся, дело в другом.  
\- Зачем вы ищите это… сокровище Глабадоса?  
\- Женщины, сокровища – с каких пор человеку нужны причины, чтобы искать красоту?  
\- Сокровища церкви – это совсем другое, - сказал Рамза.  
\- Так ты знаешь, где оно?  
\- Нет. Я знаю, что лучше не пытаться даже искать его. Это слишком опасно.  
\- Подумай, кому ты это говоришь, - фыркнул тот самодовольно, - Главный герой никогда не стремится избегать опасностей, иначе каким образом он станет главным? К тому же у меня есть причины для поисков именно этого конкретного сокровища. Я владел кое-чем важным и лишился этого. Но когда я получу сокровище Глабадоса, я смогу вернуть все на свои места. И знаешь, коль тебе кое-что известно, то, пожалуй, я стоставлю тебе компанию.   
\- Да? – Рамза неуверенно смотрел на него.  
\- Не беспокойся. У меня есть некоторый опыт в натаскивании детей.  
\- Я не ребенок!  
\- Да, они всегда так говорят, не так ли?  
\- Вы сказали, что вы небесный пират. Но я что-то не вижу у вас крыльев. Вы ведь уверяете, что можете летать, будто птица.  
Бальфир лишь пожал плечами:  
\- И снова я – пират без неба. В этом времени я и вовсе забуду, как это делается.

«Мой отец изобрел хоть что-нибудь, работающее нормально? Хотел бы я это знать».

\----

Ему снился ад.   
Ему снилось, что в доспехе брата он выходит на арену против магов, героев, богов и демонов.  
Он стережет выход из этого ада. Он проверяет на прочность каждого, кто стремится отсюда выйти.   
И повторяет снова и снова:  
\- Я – Судья-Магистр Габрант, страж и судья для живых и для мёртвых. Как сторожевая собака богов, я буду решать, достойны ли вы - жить, и чего вы вообще достойны.   
«Я – Судья-Магистр Габрант»  
Будто этот сон был послан ему, чтобы заучить наизусть эти слова.   
Этот сон длился целую вечность. Он побеждал и проигрывал, противники уходили – так или иначе, но для него самого не было выхода. 

Падали на землю зазубренные мечи. Болели измученные, в кровь изодранные руки. Болело все тело, трудно было вдохнуть полной грудью – доспех будто сдавливал его, впиваясь в плоть.  
Ему не хватало воздуха. Погасало адское пламя, и в кромешной тьме он процарапывал себе путь наружу. Не обращая внимания на боль, не замечая усталости.  
С каким-то странным, несвойственным ему упорством.  
Будто надев доспехи брата, он заразился его мрачной одержимостью.  
И когда он наконец-то пробился сквозь адские врата, на него вдруг хлынула земля – рыхлая, недавно перекопанная, песчаная земля Далмаски. Хлынула целым потоком, забивая рот и нос, перекрывая горло.  
И тогда Баш закричал. И проснулся.

Проснулся он в своем аду. 

 

Отсюда не было выхода. И оставалось только думать о том, что он заслужил это. Может быть тем, что бежал из Ландиса. Или тем, что ненавидел брата. Или чем-то еще, но заслужил, он заслужил свой ад.   
Он стоял на арене Хаоса, опустив голову, и ждал, кто следующим придет к нему.   
\- Эй! – раздался знакомый голос.  
Сефирос. Этому он проигрывал всегда.   
\- Эй, Судья! Тут одна птичка бесприютная тебя ищет.

Забилось смятенное сердце. Бальфиру нечего было здесь делать. Он был пиратом и преступником, но вряд ли заслужил пребывание здесь.   
Но так хотелось увидеть его.  
Казалось, он, словно солнечный луч, разгонит здешнюю тьму.

Баш обернулся.  
И понял, сколь наивна была его надежда. Ад есть ад. Надежды не сбываются здесь.

\- Вы, - сказал он.

Он был в судейских доспехах, и волосы его были коротко острижены. И шрама не было.  
Но принять его за Ноа Вэйн не смог бы при всем желании.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Баш.

\----

В очень светлой комнате сидела грустная светловолосая девочка – и рисовала. Он вошел неслышно и встал у нее за спиной.  
\- Не подглядывай, Ноа, - сказала она, все-таки улыбнувшись: она всегда радовалась ему  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - Не буду. Но ты мне потом покажешь, что нарисовала?  
\- А что сегодня рисовал ты?  
Он присел рядом и прислонился головой к ее плечику.  
\- Сегодня я рисовал тебя, Намине.


End file.
